Discovered
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: A young girl stumbles upon aliens from another world, but as the aliens will soon learn this girl too has more to her than meets the eye. However when some of the aliens, suddenly feel threatened by her secrets things get out of hand and all while the leader starts to caring for her as the years progress.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC's

Summary: A young girl stumbles upon aliens from another world, but as the aliens will soon learn this girl too has more to her than meets the eye. However when some of the aliens, suddenly feel threatened by her secrets things get out of hand and all while the leader starts to caring for her as the years progress.

Fandom – Bayverse

Rated M

Warnings a lot of violence and or deaths

Author warning – This story is VERY VERY DARK if you do not like dark themes do not read – It will not stay dark but it does a lot of darkness in it.

Discovered

Preface

A battle as old as time itself raged on even in other galaxies and planets a battle of good verse evil. Orange lasers sliced through metal, while other sounds of metal fists slamming into other metal were heard. This battle never seemed to end it was between to alien robot clans one the Autobots the protectors of the universe. They were led by Optimus Prime who wanted to preserve all life. The other clan of robots was known as the Decepticons a ruthless band of robots that stood for chaos and evil. Their leader was known as Megatron a heartless power hungry robot who wanted not just their home of Cybertron but the universe as well. The Autobots and Decepticons were known as Transformers they could scan any machine and transform into it. Optimus Prime used his swords as he fought the Decepticon leader Megatron who also was his brother.

"Give it up, Megatron." Optimus ordered as Megatron scuffed at his brother's ridiculous order.

"Never, Prime! You and your miserable excuse for heroes will bow before me as ruler of this planet and universe." Megatron bellowed as loud as he could.

Optimus gazed at his fellow Autobots and realized to his dismay many of his comrades were in need of repair and quickly.

"Autobots, fallback now and follow me!" Optimus said as his army of Autobots quickly retreated with their leader.

Megatron's second in command Starscream who was just as power hungry as Megatron but whom secretly wanted to overthrow Megatron and be leader was fuming over their escape.

"You're letting them leave alive?" Starscream demanded in disbelief.

"Patience Starscream, patience." was all Megatron said as he watched his brother and his army retreat from Cybertron.

Starscream fumed because of what he considered to be a sign of a weak move on Megatron's part.

"This is why Optimus Prime beats you Megatron you are weak! We should have finished Optimus Prime and those troublesome Autobots right then and claimed Cybertron as our own." Starscream hissed. "If I were leader I would do it that way running Optimus Prime to distraction." Starscream mumbled clearly not caring if Megatron ripped his spark out of his chest. Megatron glared at his second in command then with an expression that should have made Starscream back down.

"You're not leader yet, now are you?" Megatron growled as Starscream fell silent slowly seething for a chance to show just how capable he was of leading the Decepticons into true victory over the Autobots and finally the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The air was so bone chillingly cold it was an awful night. However for one girl it was just right for her to deal with. This girl's name was Amber and only fifteen years old, she was a cast away of the system. She had no family all she had was Sadie her special car.

Amber was pretty with long blonde hair with streaks of blue and purple running through it. She had beautiful blue eyes that danced with curiosity with an impish smile to boot. Amber was exceedingly smart and built a particularly sophisticated car, which talked and had intelligence. She had used different pieces to build Sadie and came to care for her creation as her only friend.

Amber sat on the hood of her car Sadie and sighed.

"Amber honey, maybe you should get into the car now, it's cold and you're shivering." Sadie said.

Amber sighed sadly as a tear rolled down her face.

"Sadie, is there something wrong with me?" Amber asked her friend.

"Why would you even ask that?" Sadie asked.

"I have no friends except for you, it's like I don't really belong anywhere especially not here." Amber replied so unhappily.

"Kid-o, you just have different interests is all; besides you're smarter than most other humans." Sadie said.

Amber sighed and just shook her head.

"No family and an unusual knack for building cars." she said with a sigh. "It's like cars are my only thing I can relate too. Then of course the other kids make fun of me and tease me and it hurts. They say I'm different and that I just don't belong here or anywhere for that matter." Amber said as tears fell harder from her eyes.

Sadie opened her car door to the driver's side as Amber glanced over at the open door and started too slide down off the hood. Amber suddenly spotted a police car slowly pulling up.

"Oh great, I hate my life." Amber whispered as Sadie revved up her engines.

"Get in the car, Amber!" Sadie ordered as a fancy colored motorcycle buzzed passed them catching the cop car's attention away from Amber and Sadie.

"Sadie, there was no one on that motorcycle." Amber replied in a shocked tone of voice as she got into Sadie and had Sadie follow the vehicles not realizing what she was getting herself into.

Sadie kept up with both of them and was lead to a deserted beach. Amber watched as the cop car and motorcycle unexpectedly changed from vehicle to robot. Amber's mouth dropped open in utter astonishment when they changed.

"Oh my, they're robots." Amber said as she watched the smaller robot taking a beating so to speak from the bigger cop car robot. "We have to do something, Sadie." Amber said.

"And, what do you suggest we do?" Sadie asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I mean it's not like we have anything to stop huge towering robots with." Sadie said as Amber smiled and was silent. "Oh no, I did it again, didn't I?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, you did you inspired me with a plan all I need are some things from the garbage cans around here." Amber said jumping out of Sadie and running toward the garbage cans and rummaging through it finding a few beer bottles in the can. "Okay now to get a little gasoline and light these bottles and throw them at mister gruesome over there."

Amber hurried and lit the bottle and quickly threw them at the massively huge robot.

"Pick on someone your own size, you metal creep!" Amber said.

"Amber hon, what are you going to do when that huge robot sees you?" Sadie asked as Amber slowly glanced up just as the bigger robot started heading for Amber and Sadie.

"Oh wow, I really wasn't thinking about the outcome, was I?" Amber asked in a tone filled panic.

"Yah think?" Sadie remarked as she revved her engine. "Get in now." she ordered as Amber hurried to get into Sadie.

Once inside Sadie wasted no time getting Amber out of harm's way. However the cop car robot was on them in a matter of seconds. It grabbed Sadie as Amber screamed in terror out of instinct.

"It's got us!" Amber exclaimed as the cop car robot shook Sadie until Amber fell out landing hard on the sandy beach. Amber tried to scramble away from the immense robot.

"You are going to wish you never interfered you worthless human." the cop car robot growled as another car sped by catching the big robot by surprise as the colorful motorcycle joined in once again.

Amber crawled over to Sadie just as the cop car robot realized Sadie meant something to Amber. The mammoth robot aimed its shoulder canon at Sadie just as two other vehicles pulled up to protect Amber, but not in time to stop the canon blast from ripping through Sadie.

"Sadie!" Amber screamed as the cop car robot laughed in a sinister way and transformed back into the cop car and sped off as several other vehicles went after it.

The one car a pink sports car transformed back into a robot named Arcee. She watched as Amber cried heartbroken about her car that meant much more to her.

"Sadie, please be alright." Amber cried as the two Autobots watched in silence not knowing what else to do.

"Optimus may not like it that we showed ourselves to a human." Arcee said. "Here comes Ratchet." Arcee said as another vehicle pulled up and transformed into a robot and inspected Sadie.

"This transformer is down and needs repair." Ratchet said.

"It's not a transformer, Ratchet." Arcee said.

"What are you talking about everything about this vehicle is different from normal human vehicles." Ratchet said as Arcee knew what Ratchet was saying but she knew Sadie was not a transformer that much she knew. "Optimus will want to inspect this vehicle." he said turning toward Amber. "Where did you get this vehicle, little girl?" Ratchet asked.

Amber continued to cry But answered Ratchet just the same.

"I built her she isn't just a car to me she's my friend." Amber said.

"What?" Ratchet replied shocked by this new turn of events. "Optimus will want to talk to you too." Ratchet said as Amber merely nodded but kept staring down at Sadie.

"She's my friend." was all Amber said. "She's my friend." she whispered as Ratchet could sense there was still trouble in the air. "Take the car I will see what I can do for it and you little girl get into the black pick up over there." Ratchet said as Amber slowly made her way to the pickup and got into it unafraid of the Transformers.

They all drove down the beach and kept going until they found an extremely oversized cave and headed inside. Once all the vehicles were in and stopped Amber slowly got out of the pickup and spotted a sharp looking truck cab that was blue and red with flames. It was rather cool looking when it too abruptly transformed into the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime.

"Who is this? Is it an Autobot?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"No sir, it's a human's car, that human to be exact." Ratchet answered as he pointed toward Amber.

Optimus frowned as he scanned Sadie as Amber approached Optimus.

"Please can you fix her she's been with me forever?" Amber asked with wide eyes shining with tears.

"Ratchet will take good care of her for you." Optimus said.

"Thank you and her name is Sadie." Amber replied.

"Sadie?" replied one of the other Autobots.

"Yes, that's right. I built her." Amber said as all the robots glanced in her directions once more.

"You built her but this car has incredible wiring and knowledge." Ironhide said as Amber eyed him. "I mean far beyond human knowledge type of stuff and you're so young." he added.

"I love cars always have." Amber said as she suddenly went silent.

"Where is your family, little one?" Optimus asked.

Amber pointed toward Sadie as she felt tears fall down her face once more.

"She's all I have I have no family I am an orphan. I don't even have any other friends; because everyone thinks I'm different. Actually different doesn't really cover it they think I don't really belong anywhere." she said. "Maybe I don't." she whispered.

"You have friends, we're your friends." the colorful motorcycle said.

Amber glanced over at the motorcycle and smiled sadly and was thankful she met these robots.

"I'm Beamer, what's your name?"

"I'm Amber." she replied as Optimus moved closer.

"I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots we come from a planet called Cybertron. This is Ratchet, Ironhide, and Arcee and of course you already met Beamer. There are many others who will pop up different times." Optimus replied.

"Nice to meet all of you, who was that awful robot who hurt Sadie?" Amber asked.

"You tangled with a nasty Decepticon I wouldn't recommend doing it again." one of the Autobots said.

Amber frowned at the robots than and Optimus could tell by her expressions, she wasn't the type to take orders and that could be very dangerous and deadly.

"He was picking on Beamer he should have stopped picking on him especially when I asked nicely." Amber said.

"Little one, that Decepticon is known as Barricade he could have easily killed you." Optimus answered. "He is a spy for Megatron and was obviously sent to spy on you." Optimus said as Amber looked quite confused then.

"Spy on me; but why would he want to spy on me I'm a little nobody." Amber said. Optimus hated hearing her belittle herself she was so much more then she was even admitting to herself.

"You're so much more than what you give yourself credit for, little one. Your knowledge of mechanics and vehicles are now wanted by the Decepticons, which could be extremely dangerous now to you." Optimus said as Amber paled slightly.

"Who are the Decepticons exactly?" Amber asked.

"Our enemies led by Megatron who is heartless and cruel and he wouldn't think twice of killing any humans to get what he wants." Optimus said as Amber watched the leader of the Autobots. "They must have realized your skills and talent and have been ordered to find and capture you. You are safe now though, you are with us. We will protect you with all we've got till our last sparks are out." Optimus said.

Amber smiled sadly at the huge robot a little unsure of herself now that she knew the evil Decepticons were after her.

"They are after me just because of me building Sadie?" Amber asked as Optimus watched her closely as she walked over toward Sadie. "Maybe it's true maybe I am different no other kids ever liked me. They said I didn't fit in or that I didn't belong because I had no family or friends and all I cared about were cars and fixing things. I don't know, is that such a bad thing or am I really just some sort of freak?" Amber asked Optimus as tears fell down her face. "I just want to belong somewhere and feel needed and loved. Then after I built Sadie she became my best friend, she was all I needed." Amber said.

Right at that second it really hit Optimus just how truly special this human teenager was and how Megatron would want her as well for his evil intentions, which was something he wasn't going to allow….ever.

Meanwhile in a dark abandoned warehouse several members of the Decepticons have gathered. The three dark evil robot warriors were Barricade, Blackout and Brawl happily discussing a possible new threat or ally…..Amber.

"If the human has befriended the Autobots then we might have just landed ourselves another powerful enemy, Barricade." Blackout replied.

Brawl snorted impatiently.

"What is it?" Blackout demanded of Brawl clearly annoyed.

"We might have gotten to her first if Barricade hadn't shot her car." Brawl retorted in anger.

"She threw fire bombs at me what was I supposed to do?" Barricade snapped.

"If you had done the right thing we could have conned her." Blackout said.

"I doubt that, Blackout there is something about this human that spells complete trouble." Barricade snarled then added. "I should have just blasted her and that retched Autobot motorcycle Beamer."

Blackout was not amused by what Barricade said not one bit.

"We need her knowledge, Barricade; when Starscream found out about her they wanted her brought to them." Blackout said. "They wanted her alive." he added.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Brawl asked.

"We lure her away from the Autobots, because you can bet Optimus Prime knows how valuable she will be to us." Blackout said.

"How do we lure her away from them?" Brawl asked.

Barricade finally caught on to where Blackout was going with his ideas.

"We let Mix Master fix up a little poisonous surprise for that car of hers. Then after she expires well we all know she will want revenge on whoever did it." Blackout explained.

"What makes you think Prime will let her just run off half cocked without a tag along?" Brawl questioned.

"Because I doubt even the Autobots can keep track of a wily human teenager." Blackout said.

"And we can?" Brawl mumbled.

"Megatron and Starscream are setting up ways to handle her." Blackout said.

"Let's just hope we can control her, Blackout." Barricade said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I don't have the best track record with humans." he remarked.

(**With Amber and the Autobots)**

Amber watched as two robots handed her some pillows and a blanket. Optimus watched as Amber lay down with the blanket and pillows and fell asleep soundly. Optimus walked over toward Ironhide and Ratchet with firm intentions to keep an eye on Amber at all costs.

"The human girl is not to go anywhere without an escort. She is in danger with the Decepticons on her trail I will not let Megatron get her and that's all there is to it." Optimus said.

"Understood and you can count on me, Prime." Ironhide said as a smaller vehicle approached the deep part of the cave. "Looks like Jazz arrived." Ironhide replied as Optimus nodded.

"Prime, I have signaled four more Autobot reinforcements to help after I received your signal." Jazz said as he hesitated unexpectedly. "Megatron and Starscream were gathering more Decepticons for someone's arrival on Cybertron. I also overheard them saying they were going to drive every last Autobot off Cybertron and then Earth." Jazz said.

"He can't possibly think he can beat us, does he, Prime?" Ratchet asked his leader.

"What he thinks doesn't matter; we will not let him win at any cost." Optimus said gazing down at Amber's sleeping form. "Things have changed in our war we have this little one to look out for." Optimus said.

Optimus felt an odd fatherly responsibly toward Amber and planned on making sure Amber stayed alive and well. Ratchet eyed his leader with respect as Optimus kept watching Amber.

"Optimus, we need to talk." Ratchet said as the two robots headed further into the cave to check up on Sadie.

They reached the area where Sadie was and Ratchet scanned Sadie.

"What is it, Ratchet; what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Prime, this human girl has an intelligence I have never seen before with a human for her to have created this vehicle." Ratchet said as Sadie managed to start her engine up startling the two robots.

"That's my girl." Sadie said as both robots gazed over at Sadie. "Thank you for helping me, big guy." Sadie said with a chuckle.

"Amber programmed you with humor I see." Optimus said.

"Yes, she did. So, who are you tall and gorgeous?" Sadie asked.

"My name is Optimus Prime I am the leader of the Autobots and we are from Cybertron and this is Ratchet."

Sadie was silent then; it was like she was aware of the danger without Optimus even saying a word about it.

"My girl is in danger, isn't she?" Sadie asked.

Optimus glanced from Ratchet then to Sadie.

"Yes, but we will keep her safe." Optimus replied.

Sadie was silent once more and then she spoke.

"The cop car what was that?" she asked.

"He is a Decepticon his name is Barricade he was after Amber. We figure Megatron wants her because of her intelligence of cars and mechanics." Ratchet said.

Sadie became silent again and knew she had to get Optimus to promise her something.

"You have to promise me if I can't protect her from these Decepticons that you will." Sadie asked Optimus.

"You have my word, Sadie." Optimus promised.

"Thank you, she is brave and tough on the outside; but on the inside she is still a teenage girl and no match for those evil robots." Sadie said then added. "She is a teenager and still likes kid things as she should." Sadie said as she popped her trunk open. "Look at the things in my trunk." Sadie said to Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus and Ratchet took a look finding a lap top computer, a machine for singing, sketch pads too and hand held games.

"She is so young to have the weight of the world on her shoulders." Optimus said more to himself than anyone else.

Meanwhile Amber had woken up and wanted to stretch her legs. She found Beamer by her side when she did.

"Mind if I tag along?" Beamer asked as they went out of the cave.

Optimus and Ratchet walked back up to the front with Sadie beside them. Optimus caught sight that Amber was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Amber?" Optimus asked.

93She's outside and don't worry Beamer is with her, Prime." Jazz said as Optimus nodded.

Amber noticed a forklift on the cliff and wondered what it was doing there.

"I'll be right back." Amber said as Beamer glanced in her direction.

"No Wait, Amber; that's Dirt Boss!" Beamer yelled.

Meanwhile, Sadie had a bad feeling something was not right.

"Amber's in danger something is not right I just know it." Sadie said revving up her engine and racing out of the cave before Optimus could stop her.

Beamer reached Amber just as Sadie drove out and headed up toward them. The forklift suddenly transformed into a robot and pushed Amber off the cliff knowing Beamer would automatically leave the cliff to protect her leaving Sadie unprotected. Amber screamed in terror as she fell off from being pushed by Dirt Boss. Beamer quickly transformed and went after Amber.

"Hold on, Amber!" Beamer yelled.

"Help her, please." Sadie pleaded not realizing what the true plan was.

The forklift was exactly what Beamer said a Decepticon named Dirt Boss, who usually stayed close to the bigger Decepticons. He was given the chance to prove himself to do an assignment on his own something he was proving to be very good at. Dirt Boss transformed his arm into what looked like a blade of some sort. Dirt Boss rammed the blade into the unsuspecting car which held some deadly toxins in it. Dirt Boss withdrew his blade and suddenly from the sky came Blackout who grabbed Dirt Boss and left as Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee and Jazz came out realizing all too quickly what had just happened.

"I'll see to Amber go get Sadie and see if anything can be done for her." Optimus said.

Optimus picked up Amber and brought her back into the cave. He laid her gently down and once he was satisfied she was unharmed then he explained what happened.

"What happened to Sadie?" Amber asked Optimus as Ratchet brought Sadie in. "Sadie!" Amber exclaimed in tears.

"Amber…..you have to stay with Optimus Prime and the…..Autobots now….They will protect you now." Sadie whispered adding. "My time is up now….but don't be sad…..you gave me life…..for that I'll always be…. grateful." Sadie whispered as she abruptly went silent her engines quit as Amber just stared at her in horror and tears.

"No Sadie, no please no!" Amber screamed in tears.

Optimus turned toward Ratchet anger burning brightly in his voice as he spoke.

"Their cruelty knows no bounds." Optimus said as Amber continued to cry harder but she heard what Optimus said and knew who was responsible for Sadie's death…. the Decepticons.

Amber ran her hand over Sadie while tears continued to fall as Amber felt her heart breaking so badly.

"I swear to you Sadie that Decepticon will pay for what it did to you." Was all Amber whispered as Optimus turned his head toward Amber hearing what she had said.

"Little one, let us handle the Decepticons now." Optimus said as Amber looked up at Optimus her eyes filled with tears and heartache. "You are one of us now, little one; you are part of our family." Optimus said as she felt both honored but sad as well because of losing Sadie in the process of finding a family.

"Thank you, Optimus." She whispered as she slowly opened Sadie's trunk and glanced at all her possessions in the entire world that somehow really didn't seem to matter now.

She pulled out all the things and all of it seemed so unimportant now that Sadie was gone. She walked toward the end of the cave not really realizing or hearing anything she was doing.

"We need to keep an extra eye on her." Optimus said.

"You got it, Optimus." Ironhide said.

"She lost a friend and she's hurting I can feel it, it bothers me," Jazz said.

"Do you really think she'll take revenge, Optimus?" Beamer asked.

"If the Decepticons killed someone you cared for, what would you do?" Ratchet asked Beamer.

"I'd want the spark of the Decepticon responsible." Beamer said without skipping a beat as Optimus realized once more he would need to appoint someone to watch her and go wherever she went.

"Beamer, I will need for you to go everywhere she goes from now on. If she attempts to try and go after Dirt Boss you stop her but alert us to it also." Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus, I won't let you down." Beamer said.

Optimus knew Beamer was a skilled Autobot, but for some unknown reason he was terribly and desperately insecure. He wanted the other Autobots especially Prime to notice him, but Optimus already noticed him.

"I know you won't, Autobot Beamer." Optimus said.

Beamer went into the back of the cave and spotted Amber. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the cave wall crying. Amber looked up sensing Beamer standing there.

"Thought you could use a friend, was I right?" Beamer asked.

Amber smiled sadly at Beamer which pulled on his spark making him angrier at the Decepticons for dragging this poor human into their cruelty.

"See, I knew you could smile again." Beamer said.

"Thank you for being so kind to me." Amber said as Beamer sat down as best he could.

"So, how do all your human gadgets work?" Beamer asked.

"These are games, this is a lap top computer and this is a singing machine. They are just material things, they don't even seem important any longer." Amber said as she yawned and stretched out near her new robot friend.

Beamer smiled as he watched this human girl, she was special to all the Autobots.

Several hours had passed and Amber slowly got up and walked over to where the singing machine sat. Amber opened a special secret place in the singing machine producing dangerous firecrackers. She put them into her duffle bag and carefully started for the entrance of the cave. She found the Autobots were in vehicle form and wondered if that meant they were in sleep mode. She got passed Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Arcee, but when she got outside she got a big surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beamer asked as Optimus Prime was suddenly there also.

"Were you sneaking out, little one?" Optimus asked as Amber nodded.

"Yes, I thought you guys were in sleep mode I was going to track that Decepticon and be back before you would miss me." Amber said.

"Where and what did you plan on doing?" Optimus asked her as he held out his hand. "Let me see what you have there." He said firmly as she bit her bottom lip. "Come on, little one; hand it over." Optimus ordered as she slowly obeyed him.

Ratchet could smell the contents of the duffle bag right away.

"She has explosives in there." Ratchet remarked as he and Optimus glanced back down at Amber.

"I was going to destroy Dirt Boss just like he destroyed Sadie." Amber said sadly.

"Revenge is not the answer, little one." Optimus said.

"You might have taken out Dirt Boss, but he wouldn't have been alone." Ratchet said as Amber realized what she had almost had done.

Amber crumbled to the ground as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus; please forgive me." Amber said in a tiny whisper. "Please forgive me." Amber cried as she bolted for the back of the cave.

Optimus felt truly conflicted he knew Amber was in so much pain from losing Sadie and she didn't know what to do about it.

"She's hurting so badly but she wants so badly to belong." Ratchet said.

"She is a part of us now and will be for the rest of her life." Optimus said. "I made a promise to Sadie and I intend to keep that promise." he vowed.

Amber knew Optimus was right, but she was so upset from Sadie's death. She turned toward the cave entrance seeing the Autobots heading toward her. She wondered if she was still a part of the Autobot family now. She backed up in tears and ran in the back further trying to calm down.

"She took off further into the back of the cave, Optimus; she seems like such a sweet human I hate to see her so mixed up and hurting like this." Beamer said.

"We will need to keep a rather close eye on her, Prime." Ratchet said." Especially now." he added.

"Affirmative, Ratchet." Optimus agreed.

Amber wrapped her arms around her legs and sat up against the cave wall rocking back and forth. She was scared Optimus might get angry because she wanted revenge on the Decepticons for killing Sadie. She had just found somewhere she belonged finally and she didn't want that to disappear…not ever.

(Decepticon base)

Barricade, Blackout and Brawl watched as Dirt Boss sat perched outside making it easy for Amber to try and attack him.

"She should have been here by now." Barricade said.

"The Autobots stopped her." was all Blackout said as Barricade glanced over at Blackout.

"We are never going to get her if the Autobots don't back off." Brawl said.

Blackout knew the Autobots had to be distracted so one of the Decepticons could grab the human girl.

"Okay, we need to have a distraction so that one of us can grab that human girl." Blackout replied.

"Count me in let me grab her." Barricade said.

"Do not harm her, Megatron wants her alive." Blackout warned.

"I realize that, Blackout; let's go get us a human." Barricade said.

Blackout transformed into a helicopter, Barricade into the cop car and Brawl into a huge tank.

(Where the Autobots are)

Meanwhile the unsuspecting Autobots were in the cave with one look out Arcee at the entrance of the cave. Amber was talking to Optimus Prime and Prime realized just how afraid she truly was of losing her new found family.

"You will never lose us as a family, little one. You might have caused worry but that is because we care what happens to you." Optimus said.

"Thanks, Optimus." she said.

"Optimus, we've got company!" Arcee exclaimed. "There are Decepticons approaching and fast." she added.

"Everyone spread out, now! No one gets into the cave." Optimus said as Beamer quickly took a battle stance near Amber to protect her.

"Stay with Beamer." Ratchet said as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide went to investigate what was going on outside.

Once outside the Autobots saw Blackout circling and Brawl approaching.

"It's Blackout and Brawl approaching." Ironhide said. "Your orders, Prime?" he asked.

Optimus was silent at first.

"Something is not right why would Megatron send merely two Decepticons to try and ambush us?" Optimus said as Brawl fired his tank canons when Optimus tried to head back into the cave after Amber.

"Attack them!" Blackout yelled.

Amber stuck close to Beamer, when suddenly there was a loud explosion in the back of the cave. There in the aftermath of the smoke and rubble stood Barricade.

"Knock knock, Barricade calling." He snarled as Amber screamed.

"Get behind me!" Beamer ordered as he got his cannons ready.

Barricade laughed in a sinister way and shot at the Autobot and ended up clipping Amber as well drawing blood.

"Take a nap junior and you come here!" Barricade ordered as he grabbed her and transformed back into a cop car taking off.

"Beamer, no!" Amber screamed. "Let me go this instant you big metal jerk!" She yelled in tears.

Blackout and Brawl turned tail and took off in separate directions to throw the Autobots off their true trail. Ratchet went into the cave and found a badly damaged Beamer and Amber missing along with blood signaling Amber had been hurt in the process being grabbed.

"Prime, they have Amber." Ratchet said. "I think she may be hurt there was blood." Ratchet said as Optimus slammed his metal fist against the cave wall.

"Autobots, we must find Amber and if the Decepticons have hurt her in any way Megatron will answer to me." Optimus replied in an angry tone of voice. "Repair Beamer, I want to know who it was that grabbed her." Optimus said as suddenly Optimus felt like he somehow let Sadie down. "I will get her back, Sadie; you have my word on that." Optimus said in a soft tone of voice.

(With Amber and the Decepticons)

Meanwhile Amber was trying to kick her way out of Barricade's cop form, which was annoying him.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled.

Once at the destination point, Amber saw a tank and big black helicopter which made her blood run cold.

"Oh my God." She whispered as Barricade transformed after dumping her out of the cop car form.

"Hey!" She snapped as the tank and helicopter transformed as well. "You're nuts all of you you're evil and nuts!" She screamed as she tried to scramble away from them.

Brawl stopped her immediately.

"You're not going anywhere ever again, human." Brawl snarled as his words slammed right into her heart.

Barricade moved closer to Amber letting her know she was not liked at all.

"You're very lucky, human; because if Megatron didn't want you alive. Trust me, you'd be dead just like your car, trust me on that." Barricade hissed.

"Optimus and the Autobots will find me and kick your sorry metal butts back to where ever it is you're from." she said.

"That would be the same place your precious Autobots are from." Blackout said. "But very soon Megatron will run those useless Autobots off of Cybertron and destroy every last one of them including Optimus Prime. This of course will be done with your help, human the very ones who are protecting you will be destroyed by you."Blackout snarled as Amber's eyes widened with fear as she suddenly realized what the Decepticon meant and why they wanted her so badly.

"Never, I'll never help you destroy the Autobots we're a family." She cried.

"You will do exactly as Megatron and Starscream say or you will know how we torture without killing." Barricade hissed as Amber realized she had to turn this around to save the Autobots.

However to her dismay that meant playing along with the Decepticons until she could think of something better to get away.

"Whatever." Was all she said as Amber saw what looked like an F-22 heading straight for them.

Amber smiled thinking somehow the military found out about the Decepticons.

"Looks like the military found out about your metal butts." She said smiling until the F-22 transformed into Starscream.

"Oh great, you're one of them." She said in a snide tone of voice rolling her eyes.

"Watch your mouth, human." Starscream growled as another jet was heading straight for them.

It was Megatron he swung by circling then transformed and moved like a predator he was on Amber in a matter of seconds.

"No, get away from me!" She screamed out of pure instinct.

"Shut her up!" yelled Megatron furiously.

Amber was suddenly picked up by her arm by Brawl.

"Stop please." Amber pleaded as she felt her arm cracking. "Please, make him stop!" She cried out in pain.

Megatron laughed slightly.

"Let her go." Snarled Megatron

Amber landed hard on the ground hurting her back and winced when she moved. She sucked in breath and she tried desperately to scramble away from the Decepticons as they started to laugh at her misery.

"Optimus was right you are monsters every last one of you Decepticons." She snapped as Megatron moved closer toward Amber purposely trying to scare her even more than she already was.

"Optimus Prime will soon be destroyed as well as all Autobots who stand in my way." Megatron snarled.

"Optimus is stronger than you think, Megatron." She snapped.

"That's Lord Megatron, human." Brawl said.

Amber laughed slightly. "Yeah, like that'll happen." She said with snicker only making matters worse for herself.

"Say it!" roared Blackout roared.

"Don't hold your breath, metal head." Amber snapped as Blackout went to hit her but Megatron stopped him.

"If you hit her with all your strength you'll kill her as tempting as that is, we need her alive." Megatron replied angrily.

Amber was petrified but knew she had to get word to Optimus even if it meant sacrificing herself to save her new family.

"Take her to the room where the computers are and explain to her what we want her to do for us, Starscream." Megatron said.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream said as one of the smaller Decepticons grabbed Amber's arms forcing her to follow Starscream but still making her wince from pain.

Once inside the room there were massive computers all over the room, which Starscream pointed too.

"You will design and build an unstoppable army for, Lord Megatron; this army will help rid us of the Autobots once and for all." Starscream demanded as Amber felt hot tears in her eyes.

Amber looked at the computers and remained silent. Starscream motioned to the smaller Decepticon who reached for her arms pulling them extremely hard making her cry out.

"Hey, that hurts." She cried.

"Answer me, now!" Starscream demanded.

"Okay, okay, okay." She cried rubbing her arms.

"Fine, then get started." Starscream ordered.

"Wait!" She yelled.

"What is it?" Starscream demanded.

"I need breaks you can't expect me to work nonstop I'm not a robot." she said.

"Yes, we all know you're a human and need breaks." Starscream said as the little Decepticon followed Starscream.

Amber wondered if she could get a message to Optimus and let him know what Megatron was planning and let him know she would stop Megatron's plans somehow and protect them. Because that's what families did they protected each other and shielded them from evil and harm. She also knew if she had to give up her life for the Autobots she would gladly do it. Amber would always be grateful for being in the Autobot family for the short time she was a part of it.

(Autobot base)

However back where the Autobots were Amber was on all the Autobots minds especially Optimus Prime. Suddenly pulling up was a glittery purple sports car named Charger a new Autobot that Ratchet made from other parts of Autobots that weren't able to be repaired.

"You sent for me, Prime?" Charger asked.

"Yes, we have a situation and need your help." Prime said as the other Autobot sensed much more was at stake but didn't question his leader, because it wasn't his place to do that.

(Decepticon base)

Amber felt chilled to the bone and kept feeling a sudden jolt of sickness in her stomach. She hated it here and was so afraid. Starscream came in to see if she was following orders and saw she was pretending to be working on the designs.

"Do you think we are so stupid we are advanced robots, human?" Starscream roared as Amber cringed at his fury.

"If you're so highly advanced why do you need me then?" Amber shot back at Starscream.

Starscream moved closer to Amber and leaned down closer toward already frightened Amber.

"Do not make the mistake we won't punish you for disobeying us." Starscream said.

"May I please have something to drink my throat is dry." She begged.

"Very well, but get to work." Starscream snarled as the smaller Decepticon handed Amber the drink. "Watch her." Starscream remarked as the smaller Decepticon nodded.

Starscream left the room and Amber sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"You'd better listen to them." The Decepticon said as Amber just eyed him oddly.

Amber laughed halfheartedly then. "Yeah that will happen like never." Amber snapped.

The smaller Decepticon looked and acted a little different when Starscream wasn't in the room.

"You need to just follow Megatron's orders; they aren't playing around, human." He said.

"Why so they can kill my new family like they had Sadie killed." She cried.

"Just do what they want." Was all the smaller Decepticon pleaded.

Amber wondered if she could break down this little Decepticon to help her.

"Help me." Amber begged.

The small Decepticon was quiet then.

"Please."

"I can't if Megatron or Starscream find out they would rip my spark out of my chest." The little Decepticon said.

"You're what?" she asked.

"My spark in my chest, I guess it could be the same as a human's heart." he said.

Amber wondered once more if she could get to this little Decepticon and make him listen to reason. He seemed so different from those big evil ones, that maybe just maybe he could reach him.

"Please just help me." Amber begged.

"Fine, what's your plan?" He asked with a sigh.

"I need to get word to Optimus that I will do what I need to do to protect them." She said.

"Okay, I can jam the frequencies while you do it so they don't pick up on it. Go ahead and do it…..now!" He said as Amber got onto the computers sending a message out to the Autobots.

(Autobot base)

Charger picked up on the message but it was jumbled so he tried to figure out a way to read it better.

"The human girl is trying to alert us about something, but the signal is so weak I can't read it right or get a lock on it." Charger said.

"Keep trying we must get to her." Optimus said as Ratchet walked up to Prime.

"Beamer is fixed he mentioned this lap top when I told him what was going on. He thinks maybe we can use it to read and get a lock on the message." Ratchet said as Beamer came out and hooked it up and Optimus prayed it would work this time.

"Please try again, little one, please." Optimus whispered.

"Prime, something is coming through." Charger said as the Autobots watched as the lap top worked like a Video camera so the Autobots saw everything.

(Con base)

Amber couldn't tell if the computer was transmitting or not.

"I can't tell if it's working or not." she said.

"Why do you care what happens to the Autobots you're a human?" The little Decepticon asked her.

Amber frowned at the little Decepticon but answered him anyway.

"They're my family." Was all she said.

"Don't you have a human family you can turn to instead of the Autobots?" He asked.

"No, I don't I'm an orphan that's why I built Sadie." Amber said. "What's your name?" She asked the small Decepticon who was quiet at first.

"I don't have a name Megatron didn't think I was worthy or deserved to have one." He said as Amber frowned.

Amber could spot the differences in Megatron and Optimus Prime so clearly. Optimus held life high and preserved life while Megatron was the complete opposite of him.

"Oh yes, he's a wonderful leader." Amber said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

The smaller Decepticon was silent then spoke once more to Amber. "You can't beat Megatron; he'll still force you to build the army to destroy the Autobots." He said.

Amber stopped in her tracks and her heart almost stopped at his words.

"Then I will let him kill me if it means the Autobots will be okay and safe from threat of being destroyed." Amber said as all the Autobots froze with the knowledge she was willing to die for their survival.

Optimus stared at the lap top screen not able to move after learning she was willing to sacrifice her own life to keep them safe.

"No, little one; there is no need of that; we will find you." Optimus whispered as he continued to watch the screen.

The little Decepticon watched Amber oddly.

"Megatron said humans were ruthless and uncaring creatures that needed to be exterminated, but you're different you act like you truly care about the Autobots." he said.

Amber stopped and the Autobots could see on the computer screen her expression on her face and the sadness in her eyes.

"I won't let anyone including Megatron hurt the Autobots." She said.

"Why?"

"I already told you they are my family." She said.

"Megatron will kill you if you step out of line." He said.

Amber raised an eyebrow and continued doing what she was doing with the computers.

"He needs me he won't kill me not yet." Amber said as the door opened and in walked Starscream he looked at the smaller Decepticon.

"Is she working?" He demanded.

"Yes, Starscream; she is working." The smaller Decepticon lied.

"Very good, I will be back." Starscream said as he left once more leaving Amber alone with the smaller Decepticon.

Amber turned to the smaller Decepticon and looked at it with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said.

"Do you trust me?" The small Decepticon asked Amber.

Amber turned to face the smaller Decepticon once more as it eyed her waiting for an answer.

"I think you're confused with your life and I think you want to be good; but Megatron and the others brainwashed you into thinking you need them. So, the answer to your question is yes I trust you." she said. "You could have alerted Starscream to what I was trying to do, but you didn't so that proves you want to change." Amber said.

"Okay, I will get you back to the Autobots." He said knowing he would be risking his spark now by helping her get back with Megatron's sworn enemies.

"What are you serious?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I can break through the wall in car form." He said.

"Archer." She said suddenly confusing the small Decepticon.

"What?"

"Your name it should be Archer." She said as he smiled as the fork lift suddenly came into the room and transformed into a robot.

"How's your car?" Dirt Boss asked in a snide tone of voice as the Autobots all became very angry by the comment that Dirt Boss made.

"That thing is just screaming to be blasted." Ironhide remarked.

Optimus and the others kept watching the transmission praying they could get a quick lock on her whereabouts. Before Megatron learned what she was up to and she took matters into her own hands.

"Hold on, little one." Optimus whispered once more. "Please don't sacrifice yourself, we are coming." Optimus added as Ratchet looked at Optimus feeling the same way as his leader was.

Amber was a special human and all the Autobots cared what happened to her.

Amber stared at Dirt Boss with anger boiling in her veins like hot lava; she hated this miserable Decepticon with all her being.

"Archer, transform." She ordered as he quickly changed into car mode and she pulled out a long firecracker and she suddenly lit the big dangerous firecracker and shoved it into Dirt Boss. "That's for Sadie; you picked the wrong human to mess with, Decepticon." She snarled as she turned and ran to try to get into Archer.

Dirt Boss was quicker he transformed his arm into a blade which still had the poison in the blade. He swung his blade at Amber catching and slicing her arm badly making her cry out in pain. Optimus saw it happening and his anger knew no limits.

"No." Optimus whispered realizing what had happened the blade still had the poison which destroyed Sadie. "Get that lock now!" Optimus yelled in a fury.

"We got it, Optimus."

"Autobots, roll out now!" Optimus ordered firmly.

Dirt Boss laughed as Amber staggered and fell into Archer as he blasted through the wall just as the firecracker went off both things alerting the other bigger and more powerful Decepticons.

"She's escaped!" Barricade yelled. "That worthless little Decepticon helped her escape too." Barricade snarled.

"Look what she did to Dirt Boss." Brawl growled.

"Never mind that bring that human back alive." Megatron ordered as the Decepticons one by one took off after Amber in their vehicle modes not knowing Dirt Boss poisoned her.

(With Amber and Archer)

Archer was racing to find the Autobots and could sense even though the poison was slow acting in a human but she was still gravely sick.

"Hold on, I'll get you to the Autobots, I swear." Archer said as he realized Barricade was tracking them. "Hold on, I'm trying to get you to safety please hold on."Archer said as he saw coming in a distance Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Beamer and Charger.

Barricade aimed a laser at Archer's wheels, but never fired. The Autobots all transformed ready to take on the Decepticons.

"Don't even think about it, Barricade; don't think I won't blast you in one astro – second if you attack her." Optimus warned as Barricade laughed wickedly as he transformed as well.

"Who's to say I won't blast you to kingdom come, Prime?" Barricade asked snidely raising his canons just as Archer transformed.

"Stop it, please! She's been poisoned by Dirt Boss." Archer said.

"She's no use to us dead!" Barricade yelled as Brawl, Starscream, Blackout and Megatron showed up transforming back into robots.

"She's been poisoned by Dirt Boss." Barricade said to the others.

"What!" Megatron yelled.

Megatron thinking the worse took off with his Decepticons following him.

"We need to get her back to the cave so I can help her, Prime." Ratchet said in an urgent tone of voice as Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Alright Autobots, roll out." Prime said as they transformed and headed back to the cave until a new place could be found for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Archer carried Amber into the cave and waited with the others for the news on whether she would survive the poison or not.

"She believes in me and gave me a name, she called me Archer. No one ever did that for me before, no one." He said as Optimus watched him carefully.

"You've earned the right to join the Autobots, Archer." Optimus said.

"Really, you mean it, Optimus?" Archer asked.

"Yes, you put life before Megatron's evil plots." Prime said as he extended his hand toward Archer. "Thank you." Prime said.

"You're welcome, sir." Archer said.

It seemed like forever until Ratchet came out with a grime expression on his face.

"Optimus, the only way I could save her without the antidote was to remove her arm. The poison was concentrated in the one area which was her arm where Dirt Boss cut her. The poison is slow acting on a human, but I upgraded her arm so she'd still have the use of the arm." Ratchet said.

"You upgraded her arm, how she's a human?" Archer asked.

Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, I gave her a mechanical arm capable of transforming into a canon and or a sword at any given time." Ratchet said. "It was the only way, Prime." He said once more.

"I know, Ratchet, good job." Optimus said.

"How will she react?" Beamer asked.

"I don't know, but she'll need our support that is a given." Optimus said as Ironhide arrived once more from searching for another secret place to be now that the Decepticons had found them in the cave.

"I found a place, Optimus." Ironhide said.

"Good work, Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Can we see her?" Knock Out asked Ratchet.

"Yes, but not too long I'm sure Optimus will want to see her too." Ratchet said.

Beamer walked over to where Amber was laying. She somehow looked so fragile he thought as abruptly Prime was standing by his side as if reading his mind.

"She'll be fine now, Beamer." Prime said softly as Beamer nodded and allowed Optimus some time with Amber.

Optimus saw that Ratchet had a cover over her, but when Ratchet walked over he slowly removed the cover showing Optimus the replacement arm.

"What do you think?" Ratchet asked his leader and friend. "It was the only way to save her, Prime." Ratchet said.

"I know, Ratchet; it's just I should have protected her better." Optimus said.

Ratchet shook his head and tried to reassure his leader and friend.

"Prime, you did your best." Ratchet said as Ironhide came in and walked over toward them.

"We need to roll so we can have a new place to conduct our own business against the Decepticons." Ironhide said.

"Can she be moved now?" Prime asked Ratchet.

"Yes, she can." Ratchet said.

"Fine, I'll take her then." Optimus said as the Autobots assembled and got ready to roll out.

Archer took Amber's lap top, boom box and other personal things and had them in his trunk as they all left one by one transforming into vehicle mode.

However back where the Decepticons were Megatron was not buying it that Amber wouldn't make it.

"The Autobots will save her of that I am certain." Megatron replied.

"You can be sure that Optimus Prime will not leave her side now." Brawl said as Megatron eyed him fuming.

"Then we will just have to get more ruthless than ever with Optimus Prime." Starscream said.

"You have an idea, Starscream; share it with us will you?" Megatron asked in a tone which led Starscream and the others to think Megatron didn't think too much of Starscream's ideas.

"Yes, Lord Megatron; I know of a bounty hunter. She looks human she could change her appearance to look like the human we want and she could be cruel to the Autobots." Starscream said.

"No, that plan is not acceptable." Megatron said.

"How about having the military know about them they could run Optimus ragged trying to protect his Autobot warriors. He won't have time to protect the girl and we could go in and get her easily." Blackout offered.

"Yeah, if they caught him they would run experiments on him." Brawl said as Megatron's expression changed.

Megatron looked at Starscream with an angry expression.

"Starscream, your idea was brainless Optimus Prime is too smart for falling for a double. But Blackout your idea has some merit letting the military know about Optimus and having them run him ragged trying to get away will make his judgment go haywire. Yes, I like it and that retched human won't stop it from having because once he is captured we will have her." Megatron said as Starscream angrily transformed and took to the sky.

"Hey, where is he going?" Brawl demanded.

"Let him go." Megatron growled.

(New Autobot base)

Once at the new place Optimus was with Amber who slowly began to wake up.

"Optimus, where am I?" she asked.

"Good morning, little one." Optimus said.

"We are in a new secret place that Ironhide found for us." Optimus said. Amber was silent then.

"How do you feel?" He asked her gently as she gazed up at the giant robot.

Amber glanced back down at her arm she vaguely remembered getting poisoned, but she felt something was truly different with her arm.

"My arm…. it's different." She whispered as Optimus worried how her reaction would be now that he had to tell her the truth.

"Little one, Ratchet had to remove your arm and replace it with a mechanical one. It can transform into a canon and sword at any given time you need it. The poison was concentrated in your arm and it would slowly move further if Ratchet hadn't thought fast and did what he did. It could have killed you, little one." Optimus said as she looked at Prime.

Amber smiled sadly and placed her new hand on Optimus's giant robotic hand.

"I'm okay with it, Optimus; now I am more like my new family." she said as Optimus couldn't help but be touched by how she looked at the situation. "It had to be done, Optimus and I am okay with it." she said then added. "Megatron will never stop, will he?" She asked.

"I doubt it." Optimus said softly as he studied Amber's face. "Are you having regrets, little one?" Optimus asked as Amber gazed up at Optimus her eyes shining with trust and compassion for her new found friend and family member.

"No Optimus, I don't have any regrets I finally have somewhere I truly belong." She said with a smile as Prime searched her face seeing the truth in her eyes.

However Optimus knew it would never be over Megatron would never back down. Optimus also knew Megatron's cruelty was by no means limited he would strike harder against Amber and Archer as well for betraying the Decepticons. Optimus would stop him that much he knew no matter the costs no Decepticon would ever hurt Amber again not so long as his spark burned bright.

(Con base)

Megatron glanced over at Starscream who had just returned with new ideas on defeating Optimus Prime and grabbing Amber once more.

"Well, Lord Megatron, what do you think?" Starscream asked in a sinister tone of voice as Megatron glanced back at Starscream.

"Blackout had the same idea if memory serves me right, however if you find a way for the human military to find out what Optimus Prime is. Then the army chooses to run Optimus Prime ragged and drive him to distraction then do it. If the leader of the Autobots falls the rest will be easy to destroy. Do what you must but I want that human girl alive and unharmed. So, do whatever is necessary to keep Optimus Prime from interfering with our plans this time." Megatron said as he glanced in another direction and saw Amber. "What…..How is that possible it's that human girl….. Get her, now!" Roared Megatron as Amber screamed very loud as a laser headed for her good arm.

(Autobot base)

Amber woke up screaming and shaking as she found all the Autobots by her side within seconds.

"Optimus, where's Optimus?" She said in an urgent tone of voice.

Optimus walked to her side and could tell by the expression on her face she was scared.

"I am right here, little one." Optimus said.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Amber asked without delay.

"Yes, little one; I am fine…. why?" Optimus asked touched by her concern.

Amber bit her bottom lip hard causing it to bleed alerting all the Autobots something was not right with her.

"Amber, your making your lip bleed you shouldn't do that." Jazz said.

Amber was silent, but continued to bit her lip upsetting Prime and the others.

"Little one, did you hear Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron is planning something to destroy you, Optimus." She finally blurted out. "I had a dream and I saw them talking about it." She said.

"Little one, it was only a dream." Optimus said gently.

"Was it…..because last I checked dreams couldn't do this to people?" She said not meaning to sound sarcastic but showed Optimus and the other Autobots her burnt palm.

"One of the Decepticons shot a laser at me and now look at me I am burnt and it hurts." She said as the Autobots all saw the proof that Amber was truly injured by her dream.

"How is that even possible by just a dream?" Jazz asked as Ratchet leaned down closer to Amber.

Ratchet put his hand out for Amber to climb onto it.

"Climb onto my hand, Amber." Ratchet replied as she did what Ratchet asked. Ratchet studied her hand and there was no doubt about it a laser blast had injured her.

"I can fix this and put something around it so it doesn't get worse." Ratchet said as

Amber just stared into space very obvious to the Autobots she was scared now more so then she had been before.

Optimus could tell Amber was exceedingly upset by this and he was as well he didn't like the idea her dreams were allowing her to become a target. It was bad enough she was a target during the day by the Decepticons but to be a target in her dreams as well was just too much for this little human to deal with. Once Ratchet put her down she walked over to the side where Archer was standing the look on her face bothered Archer.

"What are we going to do?" Archer asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure but we better find out whom or what is doing this or else she could end up seriously hurt in her own dreams." Optimus said as Optimus watched as Ratchet went to Amber and tended to her hand once more.

"Prime, I got a distress signal from a neighboring planet to Cybertron, should we check it out?" Charger asked.

"Yes, take break away with you and report back." Prime said as Amber got up and paced the ground nervously.

"Optimus, what's happening to me?" She asked.

"I don't know, little one; but I swear we will get to the bottom of it." Optimus said. "You have my word." Optimus said searching her face and seeing that she completely trusted him making him slowly relax a little more.

"Thank you, Optimus." Amber said.

"You're welcome, little one." Optimus said smiling at Amber as he realized how much he needed to protect this little human from danger.

Optimus realized she was just like the other Autobots to him now she really mattered and was wiggling her way into his spark completely now.

"Did Megatron seem surprised to see you?" Arcee asked Amber.

Amber thought back before she answered Arcee.

"Yes, he did and so did Starscream." Amber said.

Optimus glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide.

"That means he isn't a part of it if she surprised him, which means it's something else doing it." Optimus said.

Amber went to lay back down on the cot and when she did Archer stayed by her side.

Optimus went over to Ratchet a determined expression on his face.

"How do we fight this?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Prime, I got to be honest I have never heard of this, I don't know how to treat her."

Ratchet said as Optimus gazed over at Amber concern and fear creeping up ready to swallow him whole.

"If we can't fight this how do we protect her, Prime?" asked Ironhide.

Optimus shook his head he was at a loss now. It was Archer who wondered if it was something that just happened to her. Because she was fine until she was poisoned then she started being able to get attacked in her dreams.

"Optimus, I know what did this." Archer said.

Optimus looked at the robot.

"What do you think did it?" Optimus asked him.

"It has got to be the poison." Archer said.

The other Autobots were silent as they looked at Archer.

"Could it leave an aftermath, Ratchet?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure anything is possible." Ratchet said. "If I knew the actual type of poison that Mix Master used then I might be able to figure out any long term side effects."

Ratchet said as he glanced over at Amber laying on the cot just staring into space.

"Prime, you better go talk to her." Ratchet said as Optimus looked over at Amber and walked over toward her.

Optimus knelt down beside her and studied her and saw she had silent tears running down her face.

"I'm not even safe in my own dreams now, am I?" She asked Optimus searching his face for the truth needing the truth.

"We're trying, little one." Prime said as she reached out her hand toward his.

"Thank you." She said.

Optimus rose to his feet and glanced at the Ironhide.

"I have somewhere to go, Ironhide you come with me. The rest of you stay here and watch Amber." Optimus said as he and Ironhide transformed into vehicle form and rolled off.

Optimus was determined to find out what Amber had been poisoned with and Megatron and the other Decepticons were not going to stand in his way of finding out. Optimus and Ironhide found the place where the Decepticons were and Brawl was the first to spot them coming.

"Optimus Prime and Ironhide are coming!" Brawl exclaimed.

Megatron and the other Decepticons glanced over at Brawl and Megatron narrowed his eyes.

"Let me blast them." Brawl said in a sneaky tone of voice.

"No."

Brawl looked over at Megatron like he lost it completely.

"What and why can't he, Megatron?" Starscream asked angrily.

"If he is here because of what happened before I want to hear him out." Megatron said.

"What does that matter?" Blackout asked.

"She was here and listened in to our plans I don't want her able to do that." Megatron said as Optimus Prime and Ironhide transformed into robots.

"Where's Mix Master, Megatron?" Prime demanded.

Megatron glared at Optimus regardless of what he had just said to Blackout and the others. Ironhide held his canon on the Decepticons while Optimus got what he came for the antidote for Amber.

"Answer his question, Megatron." Ironhide ordered as Megatron glanced back toward where Mix Master was.

"Come here, Mix Master." Megatron ordered as the other Decepticons couldn't understand why Megatron was helping Optimus Prime.

Mix Master transformed and walked toward Optimus and Ironhide a sneaky expression on his face.

"What is it?" Mix Master hissed.

Optimus aimed his canon at Mix Master and moved like lightning against Mix Master.

"What did you use on the human girl's car, because the same poison Dirt Boss used on her." Optimus growled as Mix Master glanced at Megatron and Megatron nodded.

"So, the poison did it; that's how she was able to show up out of nowhere." Megatron said. "Give them the antidote, Mix Master." Megatron ordered.

Mix Master mumbled and glared at the two Autobots then slowly handed Optimus the antidote for the poison.

"I will still get her, Prime; regardless of you giving her the antidote." Megatron said as Prime turned toward Megatron anger flaming up inside of him.

"Know this, Megatron; if you ever hurt that human ever again I will tear out your spark myself. Do I make myself abundantly clear?" Optimus said with absolute anger in his tone of voice. "Brother or not." Optimus added as Megatron made a sinister laugh before speaking once more.

"We shall see, Prime; we shall see." Megatron snarled as Optimus and Ironhide transformed and rolled off.

The Decepticons watched as they left and Starscream stared angrily at Megatron.

"That was a stupid move, Megatron." Starscream replied.

"Do not question my leadership ever again, Starscream." Megatron snarled. "Or next time I will have your spark." he threatened as Starscream transformed and flew off.

"Does anyone else want to question my leadership?" Megatron demanded as the others fell silent then. "Very well, let Optimus have his fun, we will start in motion a plan not even the great Optimus Prime can escape from." Megatron vowed as the other Decepticons cheered their leader on.

Optimus Prime and Ironhide headed toward their new secret place with the antidote for Amber. Arcee saw them first and let the others know Optimus and Ironhide were back.

"Optimus and Ironhide are back." Arcee said as Prime and Ironhide transformed back into robots.

They headed right away over to Amber's side; she was still lying on the cot, but wide awake. Ratchet went over to Amber having the antidote with him as she just kept staring into space.

"Amber, we have the antidote, we need you to drink this for us." Ratchet said as she slowly got up to drink the antidote.

Ratchet handed her antidote and she frowned when she smelled the liquid.

"I know it smells, little one; but you need to drink it." Optimus said as she nodded and closed her eyes as she drank the vile smelling and tasting antidote.

Unfortunately however after several seconds after she drank the bitter tasting antidote she started to convulse badly. The Autobots were confused and alarmed both at the new turn of events.

"Optimus, what's going on this shouldn't be happening to her?" Ratchet asked in horror.

"No, please don't do this, little one!" Optimus roared in an angry tone of voice not aimed at Amber but at himself for trusting Megatron and the Decepticons. "What have I done?" Optimus Prime whispered as she suddenly passed out.

The other Autobots looked at each other not understanding what could have gone wrong.

"What went wrong?" Archer asked Optimus.

"I trusted my brother that's what went wrong, I thought for one micro second he could do the right thing." Optimus said as he looked down at Amber. "Little one, I am so sorry you have to pay for my stupidity." Optimus said as he walked away followed by Ratchet as Ironhide frowned slightly.

Arcee could tell something was bothering Ironhide.

"What is it, Ironhide?" Arcee asked.

"This human has Prime torn in so many directions I just don't think it's safe for him is all. He is our leader and she has him so different now." Ironhide said.

"I'm sure Optimus knows what he's doing." Arcee said.

"I hope you're right, Arcee; because I just don't like this hold she has on him." Ironhide said as neither robot realized Amber was awake and had heard everything Ironhide had said about her.

Ironhide went after Prime and Ratchet as Arcee stayed behind with Amber and realized Amber was awake.

"You're okay; you can bet Optimus will be glad to hear that." Arcee said as Amber remained silent. "Amber?"

Amber remained silent as her heart felt heavy now learning the truth about how Iron

Hide felt about her.

"What is it; what's wrong, Amber?" Arcee asked.

"Ironhide doesn't like me much, does he?" Amber asked.

Arcee stopped and eyed her with a strange uneasy silence at first.

"I heard him talking when I woke up please don't let him know, Arcee." Amber said. "I need to go for a ride." she said softly.

"But Amber…." Arcee started to say until she saw the expression in Amber's eyes.

"I'll take Archer with me I'll be okay." She said.

Before Arcee could stop her she had gotten into Archer and he sped off buzzing passed Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Where's that young punk off too?" Ironhide asked as Arcee called out for Optimus.

"Optimus, come here." Arcee said as Optimus gazed over at Arcee.

"Yes, report." Optimus said.

"Amber woke up…. "Arcee started to say until Optimus interrupted her.

"She did?" Optimus asked heading back in and looking for her. "Where is she?" He asked when he didn't see her anywhere.

"That's what I was trying to finish saying to you she took off with Archer." Arcee said.

"What? She needs to heal properly and completely first." Ratchet replied as Arcee saw Ironhide watching her with that 'I told you so' expression on his face.

"Megatron and the Decepticons could be looking for her; we need to find her and Archer." Optimus said as Ironhide was silent alerting Optimus to his strange behavior.

"What is it, Ironhide?" Prime asked him finally.

Ironhide was silent first not wanting to annoy or anger his leader and friend, but someone had to tell him what was going on.

"I say good riddance, Optimus, let her stay away with that little Autobot wannabe. She's changed you, Optimus you seem to care more about her more than leading us on our missions!" Ironhide roared.

Optimus gazed over at his friend and fellow Autobot and studied his expression knowing Ironhide was completely one hundred percent behind what he was telling him.

"I have always cared about other life forms; it is our job as Autobots to preserve life and protect lives not take them." Optimus said.

"Really, you mean to the point of walking into your brother's lair and making risky deals with him over a human?" Ironhide demanded.

"Stand down, Ironhide; I am your leader." Optimus remarked.

"Then act like it, Prime, stop favoring that human over us." Ironhide said as Optimus looked at Arcee and Ratchet.

Optimus wondered if Ratchet and Arcee felt the same way as Ironhide.

"Do you two agree with him?" Optimus asked.

"No, Optimus; we don't." Ratchet replied.

"No, Optimus, I don't either." Arcee said as Ironhide became very agitated by the fact no one took his side on this matter.

Ironhide was not giving up on this subject matter it concerned him and intended to make Optimus listen to reason.

"Prime, she's going to lead you and the rest of us straight to destruction mark my words." Ironhide replied as none of the Autobots had any idea Amber had Archer use his special technical audio spying skills on the Autobots.

She had heard everything Ironhide had said about her Archer hadn't wanted her to do that because of what she might've found out. He saw the look in her eyes and it bothered him to see her so heartbroken.

"I told you I didn't want to spy now you've ended up hurt." Archer said.

Amber was silent.

"Amber?"

Amber couldn't believe what Ironhide had accused her of but yet there it was she had heard it for herself.

"Ironhide really does hate me and mistrusts me." She whispered as Archer was tired of seeing this human being hurt by Ironhide.

Archer switched frequencies and used his special little technical expertise to send audio and visual about what they were saying. So, the Autobots especially Ironhide could see what his words did to her.

When the Autobots heard the voices they realized it was coming from Amber's laptop computer. They all headed over toward the small computer and watched what was going on in the monitor.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked as they all watched and heard for themselves just how much Ironhide had hurt Amber.

Archer sat by Amber he could see she was crying and made sure that was seen too by the Autobots.

"I had thought I had finally found a true home and family after all these years of being alone except for Sadie of course. But who am I kidding I will never find a real family not now." Amber said. "Did I honestly think Ratchet putting this replacement arm would make me fit in with the Autobots? Nothing will ever make me fit in anywhere I'm a misfit." She said as Archer continued to watch her. "I will never fit in I am not really human anymore, but not a robot either." She said as Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing from this sweet but confused human.

"Little one, no…." He whispered as Ironhide glanced away feeling guiltier with every word she spoke now.

"She thinks you hate her, Ironhide and that she doesn't belong here with us." Ratchet said annoyed with Ironhide.

Archer had to ask Amber one last question that kept racing around in his thoughts.

"What about Megatron?" Archer asked her.

"Yeah well, he needs me for that stupid army he wants built and if he tries and ever got me. Then if he or the other Decepticons lose it and destroy me then Optimus and the other Autobots will be safe. I guess you could call it a last gift to them so to speak." She said as tears ran down her face as Archer moved closer and moved a metal finger close to her face.

"Please don't cry, Amber." He said.

Optimus was both angry and upset both by this new turn of events.

"I don't care what it takes get a lock on their position now!" Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir, right away." Arcee said as Ironhide felt so guilty now.

"Prime, let me bring her back it's my fault she left in the first place." Ironhide said as Optimus was so furious with Ironhide. "I should have known she was special to begin with I'm sorry, Prime." Ironhide said.

"Affirmative, go ahead but make sure you let her know you're sorry about those terrible things you said about her." Prime said waiting for Arcee to get a lock on their position.

Prime glanced back at the laptop screen watching seeing how upset Amber was and it bothered him.

"She's special to us all and you just treated her like she was just some little nobody." Optimus said as Arcee got their locked on position.

"I've got it, Optimus." Arcee said.

"Good, Autobots roll out." Optimus said anxious to get Amber back and not realizing an apparent ambush was already in the works.

Optimus got distracted by the sudden appearance of Starscream. Prime foolishly followed Starscream to a secluded area, Optimus saw what he thought was Amber. He transformed back into robot form and went to her hoping he could make her see he didn't feel the way Ironhide did.

"Little one, you're safe now." Optimus said as he suddenly realized it wasn't Amber at all. It was just a cheap fake illusion Starscream had cooked up only thing was Optimus had no idea why until he heard the sirens.

"There it is!" Optimus heard a human exclaimed in a jeep as tanks, helicopters and police cars all arrived on the scene.

Optimus tried to transform, but Starscream was ready for that and flew by firing at Optimus causing the Autobot leader to fall.

"Chain it up, quickly!" Someone yelled.

Optimus wouldn't hurt the humans it wasn't in his nature or Autobot nature to kill humans. Yet, he chose not to fight but they were treating him badly because they didn't understand or were afraid of him. However as they chained Optimus up so he couldn't escape; the other Autobots were stuck finishing Prime's orders and not liking it.

"I told him he was distracted with that human and now the military has captured him, which means no telling what they have in store for him." Ironhide said angrily.

Prime tried to reason with the military into letting him go.

"I am not evil; you must let me go so I can rescue Amber." Optimus said.

"Hey, check it out the robot talks." One of the soldiers said as Optimus had no time for this foolishness.

Optimus tried to struggle against the chains but they were tripled in force against him.

"He's trying to get way stop him!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"He isn't going anywhere don't worry about It." Another soldier replied. "Hear that big guy, you're ours now." He added as Amber and Archer could see what had happened too.

"Optimus?" She whispered in a heartbroken tone of voice realizing what she had done.

Prime figured he'd keep his Autobot team safe if he just remained silent now. He wasn't sure what the military would do to him but knew it wouldn't be pleasant not by a long shot.

Ironhide approached Amber his anger so strong now it threatened to irrupt like a volcano.

"You see what you have done now do you understand why I was concerned with this situation. Now you're driving off has caused our leader to get captured by the military and no telling what they plan on doing to him and it's your entire fault!" Ironhide shouted at her as the other Autobots pulled up.

"He's right, Amber." Ratchet and Arcee said as she bit her bottom lip.

"You shouldn't have driven off too begin with but regardless you just should have stayed put we'd still have Optimus if you had." Ratchet said firmly as Amber fought back the tears.

"Okay, I get it I screwed up, let me try and make it right then, please." Amber begged as her heart continued to break seeing the expressions on the Autobots faces.

Amber realized to her dismay now even Ratchet and Arcee were slowly getting disgusted with her now.

"You've done enough already, Amber just stay put and I mean it." Ironhide ordered.

Amber knew they wanted to plan and execute the plan but they would never make it she had a better shot at it then they did.

"You will never get inside there, Ironhide; but I can and I can save him if you would just give me the chance. Please, let me try, please." Amber urged as Ironhide looked at Ratchet with an odd expression on his face.

"What makes you think you can get in there without anyone knowing your there?" Ironhide demanded of Amber as she stared at the Autobots with unshed tears dancing in her eyes.

"Because I have too I made a terrible mistake and need to fix it Optimus means the world to me whether you believe me or not, Ironhide. He cared about me when no one else did except for Sadie. I won't let the military hurt him not now not ever I will get him out of there." She said as Ironhide looked slightly impressed that she stood up to him it took guts to do that. "I just wish you'd give me the credit I deserve, Ironhide." She remarked.

Ironhide nodded in approval that she got the go ahead from him to lead a rescue mission to save their leader Optimus Prime.

"I just need Archer to go with me and that's all I'll need to bust Optimus out." She said.

"Alright, Amber I'll agree to this." Ratchet finally said. "Let's give it a try, if she can bust Optimus out then let's back her up." Ratchet said.

Amber realized Ratchet meant to help but she had to do this on her own, she had to prove she wasn't useless or a waste of time."

"No Ratchet, it's just us me and Archer that's all." She said as Ratchet eyed her and she could tell he was deciding on what to do.

"Okay, but be careful." Ratchet said.

"Okay, I will." Amber said as she saw the expression on Ironhide's face. Ironhide still had the look like he thought she was a total waste of time trusting in.

"Come on, Archer; let's roll." Amber said as Ironhide made a disgusted sound. Amber frowned and she and Archer left the Autobots in search of a plan to save Optimus from an uncertain future.

However at the secret military place, which was based underground. Optimus was spread eagle with his arms chained above his head. They also had his metal legs chained with heavy duty chains as with his arms. They had set up electric shocks going through Optimus every ten minutes with the shocks getting nastier and stronger each time putting Optimus in a tight position. He tried to hold back showing that the shocks were causing him discomfort. Optimus kept thinking about the things that Ironhide had said to him regarding Amber. He was right Amber was his undoing and now his Autobots would be without a true leader. All because he cared too much about that human girl who had made him care more than ever. Optimus glanced at the military humans they had such cold and heartless expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong are the shocks getting to you, robot?" One of the military men demanded sarcastically of Optimus.

"You'd be surprised how much I can withstand, human." Optimus said as another sharp shock wave ripped through Optimus.

"Well, you will definitely be tested on how much you can take metal head." The human said as Optimus narrowed his eyes because he was not used to being called such foul names. It was demeaning to him to be called metal head. He hated it. He had hoped his Autobots would forgo any rescue attempts on his behalf. He was on his own and hoped they knew that and would keep it that way to spare his fellow Autobots the risk of death from these cruel military humans.

"Come on, Sparky; I want to see you explode." Laughed one of the military guys.

Optimus turned his head away he had truly gotten in over his head. He hoped if he did manage to keep his spark intact he would keep his mind on his job and not on Amber any longer. Because thinking about that human caused him to lose all reason to the point of capture now from the military. He knew he had no choice now he had to make a change in his life before it not just claimed him but the rest of the Autobots as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Amber felt the Autobots watching her as she got into Archer.

"I got to be able to pull this off." Amber said.

Ratchet glanced over at Ironhide, while Arcee looked over at them both.

"Do you really think she can pull it off?" Arcee asked.

"For Prime's sake I hope she can." Ratchet said.

Meanwhile in the underground military facility where Prime is being kept the shocks have been put higher. Optimus kept trying to resist showing any type of discomfort caused by the shocks.

"He's a tough robot; I'll give him that." One of the soldiers said.

"So, who's Amber?" One of the soldiers asked Optimus as he fell silent.

"Yeah, you mentioned her before who is she?" They asked Optimus as he remained silent.

The two soldiers watched Optimus with an odd interest as Optimus continued to say absolutely nothing to them about Amber.

"Come on, big guy; who is she?" One of the soldiers asked again as Optimus turned his head toward them.

"Why do you want to know who she is to me?" Optimus asked them.

"Because dude, I think she's special to you." He said as Optimus looked away.

Optimus was silent but couldn't help but wonder how these two could tell Amber had been special to him.

"Come on, big guy; tell us." He said as Optimus sighed.

"She is a human who I befriended, she is an orphan but I told her she could stay with…." Optimus started to say until he quickly put an end to that fast fearing it would give away too much information about his precious fellow Autobots.

"What?" the soldier asked.

"Nothing, there is nothing left to tell you." Optimus replied as a vicious shock hit Optimus, this time causing Optimus to groan slightly from it.

"Hey, I think the shocks are finally getting to the, big guy." One of the soldiers said.

"Please, you don't want to do this." Optimus said.

"Sure, we do." They said excitedly.

The two soldiers thought about it for a minute then started to question the Autobot leader once more.

"So, are you in love with this human, because dude you're incapable of love." One of the soldiers said as his words stung Optimus.

"I can feel, human; besides its different what I feel for Amber. I want to always keep her safe." Optimus said as the soldiers laughed at him.

"Safe like you, dude?" They laughed as Optimus was shocked once more and even harder and longer this time causing another groan like sound to come from him.

Optimus was unconsciously showing his discomfort something ordinarily he would never do as a leader.

"You're making a mistake I am not hostile or evil, my name is Optimus Prime I am a protector for all life forms." Optimus said slowly as the shocks came steadily and long now which left Optimus a little dazed, but still unable to be tricked for important information.

"He isn't going to crack yet; let's go grab some lunch and come back and try once more." The one soldier said.

"See you later, big guy." The other soldier answered as they left Optimus alone to the vicious attack of shockwaves going through his metal body.

Archer drove Amber to a secluded area so she could formulate a plan to free Optimus.

"You're awful quiet." Archer said when he transformed.

"It's just all this is my fault, Archer; if I had just stayed put Optimus wouldn't be in military hands right now.

"Amber, this isn't your fault and you know it." Archer said.

"Do I, Archer? Because Ironhide sees it another way, he thinks I am a waste of time and maybe he's right." She said as Archer just shook his head. "Well, I've made up my mind about something once we get Optimus free and out of military hands. You and I will go our separate ways." She said as Archer looked hurt suddenly.

"But Amber, what'd I do?" Archer asked.

"I meant you and me together, Archer." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh okay, I was only checking." He said.

Amber sat down on the ground and Archer watched her.

"Don't you think Optimus will have something to say about that? He cares about you,

Amber." Archer said to amber who just looked sadder then before if that was even possible.

"I know, but he is a leader and he can't be distracted by me." She said as both heard an exceptionally strange noise. "What is that noise?" She asked as Brawl came out from nowhere in tank form.

Archer tried to transform to get Amber away from the vengeful Decepticon but got a laser blast for his trouble from high above from Starscream circling above.

"Archer!" She screamed as she tried to work the canon Ratchet installed but couldn't.

"Run, Amber!" Archer shouted as Amber ran down the deserted beach searching for a place to hide. She found and ran into a mammoth cave much like the Autobots first hide away.

Amber needed to find a hiding place in the cave to get away from the Decepticons.

Brawl waited outside while Megatron and Starscream searched the cave for Amber.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are. Trust me, it will go a lot easier on you if you show yourself on your own then if we just find you trying to disobey us." Starscream snarled. "Besides you're ours no matter what, your precious Optimus Prime is in military custody and we all know what will happen to him now don't we?" He said baiting Amber into revealing herself as silent tears ran down her face.

Amber was tired of hiding from the Decepticons she had enough her only concern was Optimus Prime getting free and back to the Autobots in one piece. If the Decepticons wanted a war then so be it she was ready for it. She transformed her metal arm into the canon and stood up and came walking out of her hiding place. She held her canon on Megatron and Starscream a very determined expression on her face.

"You have a little canon, how cute." Megatron said in a snide tone of voice as Starscream mocked Amber as well while she narrowed her eyes at them.

"I have a sword too. Care to have a look see, Megatron?" She asked sarcastically.

"You can't possibility think you can escape with that pea shooter, do you?" StarScream demanded as Amber slowly moved toward the front of the cave.

"I will save Optimus and if you get in my way I will…" she started to say until Brawl back handed her and she went flying up against the cave wall.

"Bring her and let's get out of here." Megatron said as Starscream started to reach for her.

"Come here, girl." Starscream snarled as Amber flipped up shooting her canon at Starscream and taking off managing to avoid Brawl, but she didn't count on Blackout who transformed and grabbed her.

"Look who I've got a little human pest." Blackout mused as Amber struggled in his grip as Megatron, Starscream and Brawl walked over toward her.

"You're lucky we need you alive, human." Starscream growled.

"But her luck is about to run out, because we can still torture you and you'd be surprised what you can live through if done right." Megatron hissed.

Amber narrowed her eyes at Megatron and the others.

"I am not afraid of you any of you." She snapped.

Brawl moved closer to Amber with his face close to hers.

"Then you're either very brave or very stupid." Brawl remarked.

"Maybe she's both." Barricade said as they all turned around toward Barricade who was at the entrance of the cave.

Barricade walked menacingly toward Amber who was still in Blackout's metal hand.

"Tell him to release me, please; I can't breathe he's holding me too tight." Amber shouted.

"Let her go, she's not going anywhere." Megatron mumbled. "Barricade, I assume you have something to report to us?" Megatron demanded.

"Yes, I do. Little miss smart mouth has a little secret, don't you? Apparently Ironhide doesn't trust her or like her he blames her for Optimus being captured by the military."

Barricade said as Amber scrambled to the side of the cave wall.

The truth slamming up against her harder than before now that the Decepticons knew the truth.

"Is this true, human?" Megatron demanded from her.

Amber couldn't even face Megatron now not with him knowing Ironhide couldn't stand her or mistrusted her.

"What do you think?" She snapped holding back the tears.

"Don't try my patience, human." Megatron ordered as Amber slowly looked at all the Decepticons her anger surging in her veins.

"Listen to me, Megatron you may think you're all big and bad picking on poor defenseless me, but I will get away from you Decepticons and I will save Optimus." Amber said firmly as Megatron glanced at the other Decepticons wondering if they were just as impressed with her fire as he was.

Barricade and Brawl leaned down toward Amber eying her with possible vicious intentions in mind for her. Amber held her ground against the Decepticons, but also she suddenly got flashes in her mind of Optimus. She couldn't save him if the Decepticons killed her. Amber transformed her canon back into the metal arm and backed down. The Decepticons looked surprised she backed down so easily especially Megatron until he thought about it. She was set on freeing Optimus and she was not going to give him or any of the other Decepticons reason to kill her.

"Take her to our new lair and make her feel at him, because it's where you'll be at for the rest of your miserable human life." Megatron said as all the Decepticons transformed.

Barricade opened the car door and Amber slowly got in and he shut the door following Brawl back to the new lair.

However what the Decepticons didn't know was Archer was watching even though he had been slightly damaged by Starscream's laser blast.

"Hold on, Amber; I'm getting back up." Archer said as he took off for the new Autobot stronghold.

Arcee and Beamer spotted Archer speeding toward the stronghold and Beamer could see Amber was nowhere to be seen.

"Archer is returning I don't see Amber though." Beamer said.

"Surprise, surprise, I knew she couldn't do it." Ironhide snapped as Archer pulled up and transformed.

"Amber needs our help." Archer said urgently.

"I knew she couldn't hack it and in the process of getting caught by the other humans she's going to get all of us caught and fried." Ironhide snarled.

"Is that what you think happened to her? It's not what happened to her Megatron got her and from what I saw she put p a good fight. She stopped fighting because of Prime, because she wants to free him." Archer said as Ironhide fell silent. "You know, she is trying and every time you slam her for it, Ironhide." Archer said. "Why don't you just wait and see what Optimus says about all this after before you condemn her." Archer said as he suddenly started to transform into racer form. "I'm going after her." Archer said blasting off as Ironhide and the other Autobots transformed going after Archer too.

They all knew that Archer would never be able to save Amber alone not with Megatron, Starscream, Blackout, Brawl and Barricade around. They all raced after Archer knowing they were heading for a major battle ahead of them.

(The Con base)

Amber paced back and forth in a deserted warehouse; she hated being here with the Decepticons. She looked up toward a window up near the ceiling. She wondered if she could get out from there. She also wondered where exactly the military was holding Optimus. She went over to the computer and within minutes she had hacked into the military files and found out exactly where Optimus was being held.

"Gotcha, now to get out of here and save Optimus." she replied.

It was apparent Megatron figured she couldn't get away from them because they figured the windows were high and she didn't have Archer to help her escape.

"Let's see, how do I do this without them hearing me?" She whispered as Megatron and Starscream came in startling her.

Megatron and Starscream circled around her like vultures hovering over prey it made her uneasy to say the least. She kept trying not to make eye contact with those evil Decepticons they made her incredibly nervous.

"Have you started on your chore for me?" Megatron demanded as she looked up at him and Starscream trying to pretend her spirit was completely broken.

"No sir, but I am trying to come up with a design for you." She lied as Starscream watched her careful trying to decide if she was lying or not.

"Very well, let me know when a design comes to you; you will get a break when you think of something." Megatron said.

"Thank you, Megatron." she said nodding her head as he and Starscream left.

"Suckers." she mused as she found a site that had recorded sounds and voices.

She programmed the computer to keep replaying the noises, while she climbed up very carefully to the high window. Amber tried not to look down, because she hated heights.

"Don't look down, don't look down, Amber." She kept whispering over and over again when suddenly she heard metal footsteps walking up. "No." she whispered as she tried to hurry as she spotted Barricade coming into the area she was supposed to be at.

"Megatron!" Roared Barricade as the other Decepticons came in. "I told you not to trust that human, she is a little con artist and liar." Barricade growled as Brawl spotted Amber and spared no time telling the others.

"There, she's up there!" Brawl yelled as all the Decepticons glanced up and without thinking twice all of them including Megatron held up their canons as Amber screamed out of fear.

Amber managed to get to the window though and smashed her metal arm through it and jumped out the window only to be caught by Archer.

"Archer, it's you." She whispered as the Decepticons came crashing through the warehouse canons at the ready only to be facing all the Autobots minus their leader. Amber glanced around seeing Ironhide, Ratchet, Beamer and Arcee standing there with their weapons ready as well.

"Where's your fearless leader, Autobots? Oh yeah, the military has him I wonder if he's still online or if he's dead finally." Blackout growled as Amber just narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's alive, Blackout." Amber snapped as Blackout aimed his canon at Amber.

"If I were you, human; I would seriously think twice about talking we may need you but I am above winging you, understand." Blackout remarked as Ironhide moved closer toward Amber.

"And I am not above blowing your spark out either, Blackout." Ironhide said in a menacing tone of voice.

"We've got this covered go find, Prime." Ratchet ordered.

Archer transformed into a sleek green flashy sports car and Amber got inside of it. She told Archer where to go but she also told him she needed a disguise to pull this off. She got him to stop at a store where she got a wig and sexy short skirt and high heels. She also bought a jacket that resembled a doctor's jacket. She used her computer skills to fix herself a fake ID and Archer watched intently.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Archer asked.

"What saving alien robots from the military or hacking into computers?" She asked smiling mischievously.

"I meant the computer part, Amber." Archer said.

"Yeah, but don't tell it's a secret." she said as she chuckled and found she was ready now. "Okay, show time." Amber said as Archer transformed and took her to the entrance of the military base.

There was a gate with armed soldiers by it and they are looked very unfriendly.

"May I help you?" the one soldier asked eying her.

"Yes, my name is Angel Cook I am a specialist and have been granted some time with the alien robot." She said as they checked her out.

"Okay, go ahead." He said.

"Thank you." She said as she found a way down and put a transmitter into her ear.

"Okay Archer, when I need you I will call you, okay?" She said as she sighed and started walking down toward where Optimus was being held.

She opened the door and saw how he was being shocked so viciously. She also saw two soldiers and noticed when the last shock went off. Amber saw the doors holding the secret place where his spark was opened up exposing his very life force.

"Hey, what's this, big guy?" one of the soldiers asked as Optimus couldn't answer anymore he was in too much discomfort. "Move the big shocker into his chest over this and let's see what happens to him?" The soldier said.

Amber knew without thinking twice it would kill Optimus. So, she had to think fast if she was going to save Optimus.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen." Amber said as they glanced up at her.

The two soldiers went all bug eyed seeing Amber and how tantalizingly sexy looking she obviously was.

"Wow, you are hot!" One of them said.

"Really, it's a shame too." She said in an odd ball tone of voice confusing the two soldiers.

"What's a shame, miss?" the one soldier asked.

"That you're such a cruel bunch of creeps." She snapped as her eyes went toward Optimus.

The two soldiers looked at Optimus and shrugged.

"So what, he's only a robot." One of them said cruelly making Amber very angry.

"So, that makes it alright to shock it and torture it?" She demanded in an angry tone of voice.

"What's your name, miss?"

"My name is Amber, you creep." She growled.

"Hey, isn't that the name of his friend?" The one soldier asked as Amber just lost it and hit both soldiers knocking them both out cold.

"Archer, hurry and get in here!" She ordered.

Amber used her sword to destroy the chains holding Optimus down.

"Optimus, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes Amber, I hear you I am not deaf." Optimus retorted as Amber stopped and just looked at Optimus with a hurt expression.

"Can you walk, Optimus?" She asked him as he whirled around getting vicious with her completely unlike himself.

"Look Amber, I am fully capable of transforming and breaking through the walls here now that I am not chained up." Optimus said as Amber backed away from him.

Amber couldn't understand why he was treating her so badly she hoped the reason was just because he had been tortured so badly.

"We're underground, Prime." Was all she said in a tiny whisper.

"Amber, we must leave Earth now." He said. "The military will seek us out and I can't allow my Autobot team to be found and exposed to their brutal treatment." Optimus said as Amber nodded letting him know she understood his decision to leave to protect the Autobot family.

"Well, I can adjust where ever we go." She said.

"No Amber, you're not going with us." He said in a harsh tone of voice which made Amber stop in her tracks.

Amber searched Optimus' face and there was no hint of a sign of the old Optimus Prime; this Optimus was cold and cruel.

"So, I'm not part of your family anymore I take it?" She asked despondently. "Was I ever a part of it, Optimus?" She asked as he stared at her. "No never mind it doesn't matter now why would it? I get poisoned and get my arm taken away and replaced by a mechanical arm that transforms into weapons. I will never ever have a real life not now I don't belong anywhere not that I ever did. Of course, I never really did except for when I had Sadie and she's gone forever because of the Decepticons." Amber cried. "I just saved you and my thanks for doing it is getting thrown out of your family. Megatron should have just killed me and got it over with because my life is ten times worse now. I felt what it was like to belong and be cared for you showed me that, Optimus. I don't know what they did to you or why you suddenly don't like me anymore. But you did at one point because I felt it." she said as Optimus looked away from her.

"I am a robot; Amber I can't have feelings for you only my Autobots. You're a distraction and I can't have that not now or ever." Optimus said in an angry tone as Amber had tears streaming down her face as she slowly nodded.

"Okay, I understand. I will stay put and never bother you again." She said softly.

"Good."

Abruptly Archer came blasting through the wall and transformed into robot form.

"Get Optimus out of here, Archer." She ordered.

"Okay, hop in, Amber." Archer said as started to transform but stopped when he saw the expression in Amber's eyes.

Amber had a lost expression on her face and Archer could tell something had happened between her and Optimus.

"Get him out of here, Archer." Amber said as she started to walk away.

"I am not leaving you behind, Amber." Archer replied firmly.

"I am staying behind to help give you a chance to escape I'll be fine." She said.

"But what about you, Amber; what if they find you?" Archer asked.

Amber looked toward Optimus and he was still so cold obviously not caring if she made it out alive or not.

"Just go, Archer, that's an order get Optimus to the Autobots." She ordered sadly as Prime looked at Archer.

"Transform, Archer and move out." Optimus said as Prime transformed following Archer as Amber found another way out purposely causing a distraction to allow Archer and Prime enough time to escape.

Amber rigged several explosives and then once she lit them it gave her the distraction she needed. Archer and Prime headed toward a secret spot only Prime knew of and the other Autobots. Once they arrived they transformed but Archer was concerned for Amber's safety.

"Why did you allow her to stay behind like that?" Archer demanded as Optimus remained silent. "I'm not going to stand by and let her get killed I'm going back for her." Archer snapped.

"No, Archer." Was all Optimus said. "We can't compromise this site for anyone especially Amber." He said.

"She saved your life and you're leaving her behind to die and you know it! What kind of Autobot are you? I thought Autobots preserved life not allowed it to be destroyed you just signed her life away when you did that!" Archer roared as Ironhide and the others rolled up and transformed welcoming back their leader.

"She did it, she really pulled it off." Ratchet said. "Hey, where is she?" he asked looking for her.

"Yes, she did." Optimus said as he glanced over at Archer who was fuming with Optimus.

"Where is she, Optimus?" Beamer asked when Optimus didn't answer Ratchet.

Optimus was still silent regarding Amber.

"Tell them, Optimus; she's dead because he wouldn't go back for her. He left her there to die and wouldn't let me go back for her." Archer snarled.

"What?" Ratchet asked shocked. "Optimus, how could you leave her behind she risked her life for you." Ratchet demanded as even Ironhide found something really puzzling with Optimus.

"We're going without agreement to Cybertron and yes without that human. You told me she was a pest and that I was losing my leadership by favoring her so I am doing the right thing now." Optimus remarked as the Autobots didn't know what to make of Optimus' strange and cruel behavior toward Amber.

(Back at the military base)

Amber was running rigging more places to explode until she found something on a computer that was questionable to her. She looked at the plans on the computer. It showed a special room that had high energy readings coming from it along with guards.

But there was something tugging at Amber to check it out she couldn't understand why but she felt drawn to the room. She had to get inside somehow that much she knew. She raced out and found the special room and set off an explosion to get the guards attention. She hid and held her breath as she waited and then when the time was right she ran in. There tied down with chains was Optimus Prime and the sounds coming from Optimus broke her heart completely. She was confused though if this was Prime who did she free and heading back to Autobot stronghold? Amber walked up and gently touched Optimus as he remained still.

"Optimus?" She asked as he wearily turned his head hearing her voice hoping he wasn't imagining it.

"Little one, how did you get here?" He whispered.

Amber felt tears in her eyes as she used the sword to free him.

"Optimus, they had someone who looked like you, but he was so cruel and mean to me. He said I didn't belong in the Autobot family and that he never cared about me." she said as Optimus gently moved a metal hand low to the ground and Amber climbed on.

"You are so very much a part of me now, you are part of this family more then you'll ever know, little one." Optimus said as he lowered her and rose to his feet and transformed into the truck cab.

Amber got inside of the truck cab.

"Hold on, little one." He said as he stormed out racing toward the secret spot.

Optimus feared if the imposter was sent by the military with all his memories he could be rounding up the Autobots for a trap.

"See, if you can get a signal to Archer." Optimus said.

Amber tried to send a signal but it failed several times something or someone was jamming the signals.

"I can't get it through, Optimus." Amber said in an annoyed tone because it wouldn't work.

"Calm down, little one; we'll stop him." Optimus said racing closer to their objective.

Meanwhile the Autobots were talking about how strange Optimus was behaving.

"What's with him, it's like he's not himself any longer." Ratchet said.

"That's because it's not Optimus." Amber said as the Autobots all looked over seeing

Amber standing with her canon pointed at the fake Optimus as all the other Autobots were totally horrified she would point her canon at Optimus.

"Amber, put your weapon down I know you're mad at Prime but this is no way to treat an Autobot leader." Ratchet said as the fake Optimus smirked slightly.

"Shoot her, Ratchet." The fake Optimus ordered as Ratchet looked uneasy but slowly brought out his canon and aimed it at Amber.

Amber couldn't believe Ratchet would aim his canon at her and she also knew her canon was no match for all the Autobots if they all sided with the fake Optimus.

"Don't make me do this, Amber; put the canon down now!" Ratchet yelled as the real Optimus transformed and had his canon locked on the fake Optimus.

"Stand down, Ratchet." Optimus said as he used his canons on the fake Optimus.

"Prime, it's really you?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, it is." Optimus said.

"Sorry for aiming my weapon at you, Amber." Ratchet said as she nodded and smiled.

Ironhide pulled Amber to the side; he had a serious expression on his face.

"I owe you an apology for everything I ever did and said to you, amber." Ironhide said as she smiled.

"It's forgotten, Ironhide." she said.

"You're okay for a human." Ironhide said.

"Thanks, Ironhide."

Optimus and Ratchet walked away by themselves to talk.

"Are you okay, Prime?" Ratchet said scanning his friend and leader.

"Yes, I will be okay; I am more concerned how the military were able to master making a double of me so quickly with all my knowledge intact." Optimus said as he glanced over at Amber and smiled. "She's special, Ratchet." Optimus said as Ratchet glanced over in Amber's direction as well.

"You know, your brother caught her again and she fought back and escaped him and the Decepticons just as we arrived." Ratchet said.

"Is that correct, she did that?" Optimus asked in a rather impressed tone of voice.

"Yes, she's quite the little powerhouse of strength and from what I hear she likes to use explosives." Ratchet said in an exasperated tone.

"So, I'm told." Optimus said with a slight chuckle.

"What are your orders, boss?" Ironhide asked.

"We've got to get a lock on this situation but for now we need to get to Cybertron."

Optimus said as Ratchet frowned as he scanned Prime.

"You need a little time to heal and reboot, Prime." Ratchet said sternly.

Optimus wanted to protest, but he was weak from all the shocks he received and that wasn't a good idea with the military knowing about them. Plus the threat of Megatron and the Decepticons always on the move for Amber was also on his mind. So, they headed inside the new secret place so Ratchet could help their Autobot leader heal for the future.

Amber went into the area where Optimus was at with Ratchet who was trying to get Optimus healed. Optimus didn't respond but could hear all she said to Ratchet while his systems rebooted.

"Will he be okay, Ratchet?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes, he will be okay; he just needs to be rebooted and rested." Ratchet said as he glanced down at Amber. "What is it, Amber?" Ratchet asked suddenly.

"I should have known it wasn't Optimus, he would never have treated me in that way and I led that awful thing straight to the Autobots." She said as Ratchet moved closer to Amber.

Ratchet knew she was taking this too personal because everyone thought that imposter was Prime he had everyone fooled.

"Amber, everyone thought it was Optimus not just you and Archer." Ratchet said as Amber wiped away her tears.

It was obvious to Ratchet Amber didn't want anything to happen to her new Autobot family but especially Optimus Prime. He noticed the special connection that they shared together and figured Optimus needed it.

"I'll let him rest now, Ratchet; thank you for the talk." Amber said as she glanced at Optimus and smiled. "Take care of him." She added as she walked away.

Amber got her boom box radio from Archer and sat it on the ground and picked a song she wanted to dance to. Then she started dancing something she did when she had things on her mind. The other Autobots came out and watched her doing fast cart wheels and flips to the beat of the music. Ironhide watched just as enchanted with this little human as the others were. However while she was flipping and landed going right into a hand stand the Autobots noticed her mysterious looking bracelet on her wrist started to glow. Ironhide went back in to get Ratchet and Prime hoping he had enough time to reboot.

"Ratchet, I think you and Prime need to see this." Ironhide said seeing Prime up and about.

"What's wrong, Ironhide?" Prime asked as he and Ratchet followed Ironhide out to where Amber was dancing.

The second Prime saw her however something in his spark just hit him so quickly he couldn't understand what was happening to him when he was near her. Ratchet saw what Ironhide was talking about right away.

"Optimus, check out the object on her wrist, it's glowing." Ratchet said as Prime glanced at her wrist.

Optimus looked over to see what Ratchet was talking about, but Amber caught sight of them watching she stopped thinking she interrupted Prime's healing.

"I am so sorry did I interrupt your healing, Optimus?" She said. "I sometimes dance to help me think or just let off steam." She said in a nervous tone of voice.

"You're fine, Amber; that's not what concerns us." Ratchet said.

"Concerns you?" she asked.

"Little one, please come here." Optimus said gently as she got up and walked over toward Optimus and Ratchet while the others watched in silence.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why is the object on your wrist glowing?" Ratchet asked as she slowly gazed down at her bracelet.

Amber frowned.

"I'm not sure, Ratchet; it's never done that before." She said.

"Would you mind removing it for a minute?" Ratchet asked her.

"Sure, give me a sec." She said as she tried to remove the bracelet but it wouldn't budge. "It's not coming off, Ratchet." She said as she suddenly felt the bracelet getting warm. "It's getting warm, Ratchet." She said in a wave of panic.

"Easy, Amber; let me try." Ratchet said as he put his giant metal hand down for her to climb onto.

Amber held out her arm toward Ratchet and even he couldn't remove the bracelet. Ratchet was concerned about the fact it was heating up. It could burn Amber and no one wanted that especially Optimus Prime. Ratchet lowered his hand and she climbed off.

"Now what are we going to do?" She asked.

"What's the symbol mean, do you know?" Ratchet asked as she merely shrugged.

"I have no clue, Ratchet I've had this bracelet forever since I can remember." She said.

"So, you've had it before you had created Sadie?" Ironhide asked walking over as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes, I have why there is something wrong with me after all?" She asked getting upset once more as Optimus gently put his metal hand on her shoulder.

"Little one, there is nothing wrong with you, you have heart and courage willingness to lay down your life for another. You are so much like a true Autobot which is why you belong here with us." Optimus said as Amber smiled until she suddenly screamed grabbing her head stumbling backwards as Optimus got extremely upset by this turn of events happening now. "Little one, no; please no!" Optimus exclaimed trying to reach her in.

Amber collapsed and when she did she saw flashbacks of faces and places and two words kept flashing all the while in her mind GOLDEN MIST. When it stopped she found herself on a cot surrounded by all the Autobots looking incredibly worried for her. Amber groaned and held her hand to her head.

"Little one, how do you feel?" Optimus asked.

"Weak and very tired, Optimus." She said softly. "I have to tell you something, Optimus; I saw things flashing in my mind places and faces and two words over and over again." Amber said. Optimus leaned in lower toward Amber his expression soft but his tone was firm.

"Little one, you need to rest we will talk as soon as you've rested." Optimus said.

"But Optimus….."

"He's right, Amber." Ratchet said firmly as Amber nodded and laid back down on the cot and closed her eyes falling into a fitful sleep knowing the Autobots would be protecting her.

"What do you think, Ratchet?" Archer asked.

"Well, one thing is for sure she is going through something question is what?" Ratchet said.

"We need to find out and soon, she's vulnerable at this rate." Prime said as he looked at Amber a worried expression on his face.

Several hours later, Amber was tossing and turning in her sleep as images of faces and places raced in her dreams as well as the military base popping up once more. Amber sat up fear written all over her face as she searched for Optimus.

"Optimus are you here?" She asked.

"Yes, little one, I am here." Optimus said.

Amber got up and went over toward Optimus and her expression in her eyes told all the Autobots she was serious about something.

"The answers we need are on that military base." She said.

Ratchet had a stern expression on his face then.

"Amber, we can't get back on the base and Optimus surely can't they would be ready for him." Ratchet said as she fell silent but her expressions were loud and clear.

Amber looked up at Optimus and everyone knew what she was hinting at.

"I wasn't talking about Optimus going back in, guys; I was talking about letting me do

it." She said.

"No, little one; absolutely not I forbid it." Optimus said firmly.

"Please Optimus, I saved you I can do this." She said as Prime fought a strong urge to say yes to her for fear of losing her and if that ever happened he could never forgive himself if Amber lost her life. "You know I can do this, Optimus." She said. "You know I can handle this please we have to know how they were able to make another robot matching you with all your memories and commands." She said as she waited for his reaction.

Optimus glanced over at Ratchet and the other Autobots also torn over what he should do. Amber signaled to Optimus to lower his giant hand to her, which he gladly did.

Amber climbed on he watched her trying to make the right decision for everyone involved.

"I can do this please let me try, Optimus." She said looking directly at Optimus.

"Very well, little one; but Ratchet will fix a device so we can see and hear what is going on at all times." Optimus said as she looked like she might object with Optimus' orders. "That's the only way, little one." Optimus said.

"Okay, you win, Optimus." She said as Optimus gently put her back down on the ground.

Archer walked up toward Amber needing to help her as well.

"Let me help you too, Amber." Archer said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said with an impish grin making the other Autobots all chuckle at her.

Archer glanced over at the Autobots; he walked over toward Optimus Prime.

"I will make sure she gets in and out in one piece." Archer said.

"We're holding you to that, Archer." Ratchet and Ironhide said.

Optimus still had reservations regarding this mission but had to trust her and Archer that they'd come through.

Amber fixed herself up another disguise as Ratchet came up with audio and visual feed to know exactly what was going on. He attached it on to her tank top and it blended in perfectly. Amber looked up at the Autobots and smiled as her eyes met Optimus Prime's gaze.

"Are you sure about this, little one?" He asked.

"Yes, Optimus; this is important to everyone and I will do what it takes. You and the other Autobots are my family now." She said as Prime gazed down at this loving human girl knowing she made everyone proud of her.

"Very well, little one." Optimus said as he turned toward Archer. "Take care of her with your life, Autobot Archer." he said firmly.

"Yes sir, count on it." Archer said as he transformed into a flashy sports car.

Amber locked eyes once more with all the Autobots especially Optimus Prime.

"I'll be back." she promised as she got into Archer and he sped off.

Optimus felt helpless not being able to help protect her. He hated feeling helpless it was not a feeling he was used too. It was the same way he felt being a prisoner of the military at the mercy of someone was not a good feeling for any leader.

Amber saw the entrance to the base and took a deep breath.

"How are we going in, Amber?" Archer asked.

"We are going in together." she said as they pulled up to the gated entrance where armed guards were standing.

"May we help you?" The one guard snapped.

"I'm here to help I was sent by command." She lied.

Optimus and Ratchet glanced at each other shaking their heads wearily.

"She's getting way too good at conning and being deceiving to the other humans on this planet." Ratchet said.

"Yes, I must agree no matter the reason." Optimus said regretting involving her in this mission.

The soldiers allowed her in and Archer drove in and Amber told Archer exactly where to pull over to. Once she snuck into a room where all the computers were, Archer transformed and kept a look out inside the computer room by the door. Amber got onto the computer and started to do her thing. She used a portable drive to store all the important data she was getting for the Autobots. However Archer spotted trouble and alerted Amber to the fast approaching danger. Optimus and the other Autobots got very uneasy when Amber wasn't listening to Archer.

"Why isn't she listening to Archer?" Arcee asked.

"Because I would say humans are stubborn creatures that is why they are always in trouble." Beamer remarked.

"Amber, get into Archer so he can protect you or hide but do something." Ratchet said firmly.

"But it's not finished downloading the files." She protested.

"We'll try again later, little one, but hide now, that's an order." Optimus said sternly.

"Okay, okay, will do." She said grabbing her stuff and hiding under the computer desk, while Archer went and hid further down in the room hiding as the door opened.

There were four men walking into the computer room three had military uniforms on and one had regular clothes on. It was the regular clothed male who seemed to be calling all the shots.

"So, a young girl breaks onto the base and frees Optimus Prime and blows up half of building three and no one can catch her? Is that what you're telling me no one can keep tabs on a teenager? What happened to the copy of Optimus Prime?" He asked.

"He went offline we're certain it was destroyed, sir." One of the soldiers replied.

"I want that girl she knows too much I can't destroy the Autobots or the Decepticons without the information she has in her head." He growled and when he saw no one was moving he grew that much angrier. "Well, don't just stand around find her!" He yelled as he watched the soldiers scatter to leave the computer room.

It was then he changed his form completely. He wasn't human that much was for sure he went from looking human to having dark menacing features. He didn't have real looking fingers they were extremely long with blackish tint and he had what looked like claws instead of fingers and dangerous looking fangs. Amber was terrified as he walked around then finally changed back to looking human and left. Amber came out when Archer said the coast was clear.

"Get back here now, Amber!" Ratchet ordered.

"But Ratchet….."

"No, return to Autobot stronghold now!" He ordered as Amber obeyed getting into Archer and letting him quickly as possible get her out of there.

"Ratchet sounded a little on the angry side." Archer said.

"Yeah, I know. It's because of that thing whatever it is it's not human and it's got a real thirst for wanting to destroy Autobots and Decepticons." She said as Amber caught sight of a vehicle following them.

"Optimus, did you send anyone as back up for us?" She asked.

"No, little one, why?" He asked.

"We've got company, we may be a little late." She said as Archer revved up and tried going faster.

The car behind them was suddenly along side of them startling Amber slightly.

"What, how did he get a long side of us so fast?" Amber asked as the car smashed against Archer making him lose control and flip. This started a chain reaction of startling events.

Amber flew out of Archer and Archer ended up transforming back into robot form.

Amber watched as the car slowed and finally came to a complete stop. Only one person came out of the car the thing that wasn't human.

"Little one, no please no." Optimus whispered.

"So, you thought you could what steal something that wasn't yours, girl? Oh look, an Autobot, he's not Optimus but he'll do." He said as he held up a glowing black box.

"No, leave him alone!" Amber yelled as her bracelet glowed slightly and golden light balls shot from her palm hitting the evil creature sending him flying away from her and Archer.

Archer was shocked by what she did but regardless used his canon and blew up the car he had used to follow them with. Archer went to transform until he saw the terrified expression in Amber's eyes and how she was shaking.

"Amber?"

Amber couldn't talk or move it was like she was frozen in fear of what just happened. The Autobots knew she had to get out of there and fast beside the fact Ratchet had to figure out what exactly was up with Amber as well.

"Archer, get Amber out of there, now!" Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir, come on, Amber." Archer said scooping her up and transforming back into a sports car and speeding off to Autobot stronghold.

Optimus looked at Ratchet as both bots knew something was not right about Amber; she should not have those kinds of powers. Once Archer pulled up with Amber all the Autobots were present. Optimus walked up toward Amber who still was not speaking to anyone.

"Little one, please look at me." Optimus said as she just blinked and continued to shake as Ratchet glanced over at Prime.

"She's going into what humans call shock, Prime; she's liable to get even worse if we don't get her to calm down." Ratchet said as Optimus nodded.

"Little one, please you must try to relax for me. Ratchet wants to help you but he can't if you aren't calm." Prime said softly as Ratchet lowered his hand down toward Amber.

Amber didn't move at first until Optimus urged her to trust him and Ratchet and climb onto Ratchet's hand. Amber moved slowly and climbed into Ratchet's hand. Optimus knew without a shadow of a doubt she was far beyond upset now. He was concerned as well as the other Autobots because of this strange turn of events. Ratchet lowered Amber to the ground and motioned for Optimus to follow him as Archer and the others stayed by her side.

"I know that expression, Ratchet; what did you find?" Optimus asked.

"What she just did was not a normal fighting ability, Prime; I just can't figure out how a human can have all these other special abilities like this." Ratchet said. "I am going to try again to remove that bracelet and run tests on it I think it holds the key. But for now we better pay a visit to Megatron and the others." Ratchet said as they all transformed and rolled out.

Amber was with Optimus Prime in his cab as they headed toward the Decepticon lair. It was Brawl who saw the Autobots heading for their lair first.

"Autobots approaching!" he shouted as Megatron, Starscream, Blackout and Barricade came out in Robot form with weapons ready.

The Autobots transformed and Optimus walked up toward Megatron who was not happy to see him at all.

"We need to talk, Megatron; there is a common enemy we both share." Optimus said.

"Who might that be, the humans? Optimus, correct me if I am wrong but don't you have a pet human, Optimus?" Megatron demanded glaring at Amber. "Do you honestly think I forgot what you pulled, human?" Megatron demanded.

"There is an enemy who looks human but he isn't, he is planning on trying to destroy all Autobots and Decepticons. I've seen what this thing can do; he made a replacement of Optimus. He knows how to master how you're made and even you aren't powerful enough to stop him, Megatron. But together we can stop him and what he plans to do." Amber said as Megatron eyed Amber and the Autobots then turned toward his Decepticons.

Megatron frowned he hated siding with the Autobots, but if this common enemy had even Optimus and the Autobots concerned. Then maybe he did truly need to form an alliance with them for now.

"Very well, a truce until this common enemy is ground into dust." Megatron said extending his metal hand toward Prime who shook it without hesitation.

Amber walked away from the robots and Archer followed her as she stood outside of the Decepticon lair and saw a vehicle fast approaching.

"Archer, scan it." She ordered as he obeyed her.

"There are three humans in there and there are also a lot of explosives inside that vehicle." He said as she frowned.

"They are going to try something against the Autobots and Decepticons. Look, tell the others to transform and head back to Autobot stronghold." She ordered.

"What about you, Amber?" Archer asked.

"Please just do this for me, okay? Go now, Archer; hurry!" She yelled as she took off running in the direction of the vehicle.

"Amber no, come back please!" Archer shouted as he ran into the warehouse to get the others and let them know what Amber was planning on doing. "Optimus, come here quickly." Archer said as Optimus turned to face him.

"What is it, Archer? Where is Amber?" Optimus asked suddenly.

"There is a vehicle approaching she told me to get everyone out." Archer said as Brawl made a snorting sound.

"What's she going to do if we needed to make a truce?" Brawl demanded as all the robots went outside of the warehouse and saw for themselves just what Amber was capable of doing.

Amber stood in front of the vehicle which was speeding right for her now.

"Run her down she's friends with the Autobots." One of the soldier's ordered.

"What is she doing?" Ironhide demanded as Optimus went to transform to save her.

"I can't just sit by and allow her to be killed." Optimus said just as Amber made her move on the moving vehicle speeding recklessly toward her.

She flipped into the air and landing down on her knee she punched the ground as her bracelet lit up making the vehicle spin out of control. The soldiers climbed out of their vehicle with guns pointed at her.

"Hold it, girl!" They ordered as she merely looked at them.

"You're dead for that little move, girl." The one soldier said through gritted teeth as Amber simply smirked slightly.

"Get her!" The one soldier shouted as Amber flipped up karate kicked the two soldiers who came at her.

The last soldier narrowed his eyes and took aim at Amber with his rifle and Amber's bracelet glowed once more as she raised her palm and sent the last soldier flying up against the car. Then she walked up toward the soldier and looked down at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What were you sent to do to the Autobots and the Decepticons?" She ordered.

"Not telling you anything, you little tart." The soldier bellowed.

"Name calling is so immature you're what a soldier nice manners. Now answer me, what were you planning?" She demanded.

"We were supposed to bomb their entire hideouts and flush them out." He said.

"What is the creature I saw you with?" Amber asked.

"He's a shape shifter from another world." He said.

"What planet?" She asked.

The soldier didn't answer.

"Want to go flying again?" She demanded.

"Okay, okay, he is from another dimension entirely." He explained as Amber watched as he and the other soldiers took off running.

Amber held her palm up to the vehicle as if to destroy it, then stopped as everyone walked up toward her not really understanding what was going on with Amber, but still amazed at her skills.

Ratchet walked up to Optimus and pulled him aside followed by Megatron, who followed them figuring he had a right to know everything they did.

"Optimus, she can't be human, no human can do what she just did." Ratchet said as Optimus sighed.

"Ratchet is right and you know it, Prime. Looks like your little human pet has been holding out on you." Megatron said as Optimus, Ratchet and Megatron looked over at Amber who saw their expressions including Optimus Prime's expression.

"Where could she be from?" Optimus asked in an odd tone of voice.

"And you honestly thought she didn't know anything about herself or that she was some sort of orphan, Prime?" Megatron snarled as he looked right at Amber making her realize she was being talked about and not too fondly.

Amber walked toward Archer fighting back the urge to cry as Beamer and Arcee saw Jazz pull up; which was the distraction Amber wanted. Archer saw the unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Transform, Archer." She whispered as she took one final look at Optimus still talking with Ratchet, Megatron and now Ironhide. "Get me to the base, now." She ordered.

"But shouldn't you tell, Prime?" Archer asked.

"No, I need to finish those downloads of information for Optimus." She said as she got into Archer.

However what Amber didn't know was Barricade and Blackout were watching them most importantly her.

"Where are they going?" Starscream asked them.

"We don't know, Starscream." Blackout said.

"Follow them, I don't think Megatron trusts her something I tend to agree on him with." Starscream said as Blackout transformed and followed them keeping a close eye on them.

Archer could sense Amber was troubled so he questioned her about it.

"What's wrong, Amber?" he asked.

"Megatron is filling Optimus with lies about me." she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Did you see Optimus and Ratchet's expressions when they looked over at me? Well, I did it was complete mistrust all over again. I can't help what's happening to me, but Megatron will cloud all the real issues to cause trouble." She said as Archer felt it best not to argue with her right now.

Archer did know from past experience with Megatron that he could turn other robots on each other with mad glee. So, reversing the idea adding Amber in the situation could very well happen… unfortunately.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Archer drove Amber back to the military base wondering if Prime will be angry with him for doing it. But he figured it was for a good cause and he was guarding her as well.

"Okay, now Archer when I give the signal then I want you to come in, okay?" Amber said.

"No, we go together no separating this time we always end up in trouble when we separate." Archer said.

"Alright, you win." she said as they slyly got on the base.

Amber quickly went to the computer searched and got the information she needed for Optimus and the others. Amber saw on the one file that Cybertron was next for destruction.

"Oh gosh, Archer this is awful." Amber said.

"What is it, Amber?" Archer asked.

"This thing wants to destroy Cybertron we've got to show the others this immediately." Amber said as something else caught her eye to download.

Amber didn't know why but something told her to download this other file, something was drawing her to do it.

"We've got to go, Amber." Archer said as Amber hurried and put the device away.

"Okay, let's go." she replied.

However when she and Archer turned around they were standing in front of the non human creature and several soldiers with guns pointed at them. Amber flipped back kicking the non human creature and lifted her palm up sending the golden bolts at the soldiers.

"Archer, transform and get this to Optimus and the Autobots." She said in an urgent tone of voice.

"Amber, what are you thinking?" Archer demanded.

"You need to go now." She ordered as Archer tried to reason with her. "Go, please for me." She pleaded.

"Prime will have my spark for sure." He mumbled transforming as Blackout hovered above watching the situation unfold.

Blackout scanned Archer and could see Amber was not with Archer and stayed close by for orders from either Starscream or Megatron.

"What is she up too now?" Blackout mumbled as he contacted Starscream. "Starscream, come in, it's Blackout." He said as Starscream replied making Blackout wait until he got orders from Megatron what he should do.

Starscream walked up toward Megatron, Optimus and Ratchet.

"Lord Megatron, Blackout just reported in apparently he had followed Amber and Archer back to the military base." Starscream said.

"What?" Optimus replied in a stunned tone of voice.

"Apparently, she went back for files and sent Archer away with them, while she held off the soldiers and that thing. It sounds pretty underhanded to me." Starscream said in a mocking tone of voice purposely trying to annoy Optimus Prime not realizing that was not the smartest thing to do to Prime.

Optimus grabbed Starscream with such a fury.

"Get one thing straight, Decepticon; no one makes a remark against her or they answer to me." Optimus warned as Megatron glared at Optimus.

"You've always been weak with your compassion but now with that girl around you're so disgustingly worse." Megatron snarled.

Optimus turned toward Megatron and had Megatron been smart he would have backed down. Because Optimus was exceedingly protective over Amber and no one not even Megatron and his bunch would ever hurt her again.

"My compassion isn't my weakness, Megatron; it's what sets me apart from other leaders like you. I care for other life forms while you just destroy and kill." Optimus remarked letting go of Starscream.

"This is more than just caring for other life forms, Prime and you know it." Megatron said.

"You need to keep your sensors out of my business, Megatron." Optimus said as Megatron fumed.

Blackout hovered and could see more soldiers were advancing toward the area where Amber was.

"Megatron, tell Optimus his little friend is close to getting captured." Blackout said. "What do you want me to do?" Blackout asked.

Megatron looked at Optimus and already knew what Optimus was going to say to him.

"Do it, get her out of there." Megatron growled. "Put your visual and audio on as well." Megatron ordered.

"Okay, Blackout signing off." He replied as he landed and just stayed as a helicopter for awhile till he saw the right time to strike at the humans.

While inside the computer room Amber found herself cornered by the shape shifter.

"I don't need those mindless human soldiers to take care of you, Amber. However from our last encounter I have come to terms that you are indeed a threat to me and my plans. So, after I get what I want from you I fully intend to destroy you." He said as he threw what looked like a gas bomb at Amber.

Amber coughed and tried to fight the odd fumes that burned her throat and nose. Amber found it too overpowering to her senses and she collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

The shape shifter smiled as he picked Amber up and took her into another room. He laid her on a green and blue lighted area and when he did her body floated into the air.

Blackout turned on visual and audio and was able to see what was going on in the room using a special optical device, which was upgraded into him. Amber finally woke up and was being shocked by the shape shifters blue and green lighted area she was in.

"Tell me what I want to know about the Autobots and the Decepticons and your death will be quick. However if you lie to me I will make you wish you never met the Autobots and Decepticons." He growled as Amber remained silent. "Answer me, Amber!" He yelled.

"No, you can torture me all you want I'm not betraying the Autobots." She snapped.

He glared at Amber because of her stubbornness not to obey him.

"Why are you protecting them they are just a pile of scrap metal!" He yelled as she ignored him once more as he turned the shockers higher after sighing in frustration with Amber's unwillingness to listen to him.

Amber screamed in pain as Optimus watching from Blackout's video feed slammed his metal fist into the wall of the warehouse in anger and helplessness of not being able to help Amber.

"You tell Blackout to stop stalling and get his metal aft in there and free her, now!" Optimus yelled.

"Blackout, get in there and get her out of there." Megatron ordered as he glanced at Optimus Prime oddly. "I know why she didn't rat you out; but why didn't she get even with me? She could have gotten even with me; she could have told him what he wanted to know about us." Megatron demanded. "I never would have saved her or protected her never in a million years." Megatron said in a snarl.

"She's special I already told you that, Megatron." Optimus said as they all watched Blackout's video feed.

However Megatron didn't like the alliance with the Autobots and would be glad when it was over. Because he wanted to destroy Optimus not play hero with him. Optimus glanced over at Megatron and could tell he hated doing the right thing. Megatron only did things that would benefit himself and in this case. It was survival for him and his Decepticons.

Meanwhile at the military base, Blackout decided the basic way in from above was the best way to retrieve Amber. He took off and went to crash in through the ceiling to get Amber out of the military's hands. The shape shifter left Amber to go see what all the commotion was outside. Once he left Blackout crashed through the roof and transformed into robot form trying to break through the blue and green beams.

"There's a switch on that panel by the wall." She whispered as Blackout aimed his canon and shot the panel releasing the beam's hold on Amber. She fell with a thud as Blackout grabbed her and transformed flying out and away from the military base.

Optimus looked at Megatron with an angry expression. Blackout could have been a little gentler, but that word wasn't something Decepticons understand at all.

"Ratchet, when Blackout gets here you'll need to check her over, because of whatever those beams did to her." Optimus said.

"Already on it, Prime; I will be ready don't worry." Ratchet said as they spotted Blackout approaching but saw he wasn't alone several vehicles were following in hot pursuit of them.

"Megatron, it's Blackout but he's not alone!" Brawl shouted as they all saw Blackout turn hover taking out the vehicles below with his weapons in Helicopter form. Blackout then continued to the warehouse landing and transforming back into a robot.

Optimus gently picked up Amber and carried her over to Ratchet. Megatron walked over and eyed the Autobots with hatred in his spark over having to be here with them.

"We need an all out full attack on the military base, Prime; we have to take the whole base out." Megatron said.

"No, Megatron." Optimus said adding fuel to an already dangerously angry Decepticon.

"Prime, don't be a fool we can hit them with all we've got and take out that creature too." Megatron said as Amber opened her eyes while Ratchet tried to help her.

"He's a shape shifter." She whispered.

"What, what's a shape shifter?" Archer asked.

"He can change his form at will he is from a completely different dimension altogether. He is planning on destroying Cybertron I found out on the computer at the base, Optimus." Amber said as both the Autobots and Decepticons looked concerned by this startling new development.

"Amber, just how does this shape shifter plan on doing that?" Barricade demanded as Optimus glared at the Decepticon for his tone toward Amber.

"Don't bombard her with questions when she's stronger then we'll get to the bottom of this." Prime said as Megatron wanted to ask the hard questions he knew Prime wouldn't ask her.

"She's been through too much, Megatron." Starscream said in a mocking tone once more as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide pointed their canons at Starscream.

"Don't start with mocking her, Decepticon; I'm telling you to back down now." Optimus said in a menacing tone of voice as Barricade made a wrong move and tried to challenge Optimus Prime.

Amber was slowly watching the fight erupt and she tried to sit up.

"Stop it, please." Amber said groggily as all the robots looked over at her. "I already know the Decepticons hate me, but I don't really care about them, Optimus. It doesn't matter what they think I'm in your family and that's all I care about, Optimus." She said as Optimus knelt close to her.

"You're wise beyond your years, little one." Optimus said.

"Prime, we need to go over those files there may be something extra we need to know about." She said as Ratchet eyed her in a concerned way.

"You were through a lot, Amber; you need to rest for a little bit and after you can show us the files." Ratchet said as Megatron and the other Decepticons showed they did not agree with Ratchet at all about Amber resting instead of going into the files.

"That is exactly why we are more supreme over you Autobots; you are weak and always will be." Megatron snarled.

Amber followed Ratchet's orders and allowed herself to rest however her dreams shifted and merged into the flashing images she saw before. Amber saw the same two words over and over again "GOLDEN MIST". Then Amber got a flash with a file name with the same two words abruptly Amber's eyes opened wide she didn't see Optimus only Ratchet who seemed busy tending to a machine. Amber got up and headed toward another area taking her lap top with her. But Barricade spotted her and followed her wanting to keep his eyes on her. Amber went through the files one by one and found a file with a symbol on it much like the symbol on her bracelet. Barricade noticed this too and headed out to tell everyone about this recent update including the Autobots.

"Hey Megatron, those files she downloaded well looks like one file has the same symbol as that thing on her wrist." Barricade said.

"What?" Optimus and Ironhide said together.

"I need to try again and remove that bracelet from her wrist; it sounds like it holds the key, Prime." Ratchet said.

"Affirmative, I agree with you." Optimus replied as they headed over to where Amber was and it was clear she was upset as well. "Little one, let Ratchet try to remove the bracelet on your wrist." he said as he lowered his hand toward Amber.

Amber climbed on and stayed on his hand while Ratchet tried once more to remove the bracelet to study it. They all got a nasty surprise when Ratchet tried to remove it this time. There were loud crackling sparks that surged and hit both Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Optimus collapsed and so did Ratchet as Amber fell to the ground but was able to tuck her body into a ball to avoid injury.

"Prime, Ratchet!" Ironhide yelled going to his leader and fellow team member.

"What did you do, Amber?" Arcee demanded aiming a canon toward Amber.

"I didn't do it; it came from the bracelet not me!" Amber exclaimed trying to get to Optimus Prime's side, but Jazz stopped her in her tracks.

"No, stay away from him, Amber you've done enough damage to him." Jazz ordered as Amber stopped and backed away from Optimus Prime as tears were welling up in her pretty eyes threatening to fall.

Megatron walked toward the Autobots but more precise his brother Optimus Prime.

"She's the common link more precise the common enemy, we need to use common sense she attacked both you and Ratchet." Megatron remarked as Amber froze in fear now.

"No, that's not true, Megatron; your trying to turn them against me! I didn't attack you the bracelet did, I didn't attack you nor would I attack you, Optimus." Amber said as the tears shining in her eyes finally started to roll down her face.

"Silence, you're not even human, Amber; you could be in league with that shape shifter. Those powers we all saw what you're capable of, who do you think you're kidding not me that's for sure!" Megatron yelled as she saw the expressions on all the robots faces especially Optimus Prime's his registered hurt of a different kind on his face.

It broke Amber's heart the Autobots should have known her by now she would never do anything to hurt Optimus or them.

"Prime, please you have to know I would never hurt you or the other Autobots." Amber said in a pleading tone of voice.

"Until we can figure out what to do about this maybe we should put the intergalactic cuffs on her, Prime." Ratchet offered as Amber's eyes widened in horror, because they mistrusted her all over again.

Amber glanced up at Prime as she and the others watched Optimus waiting for his orders.

"Very well, do it." Optimus said as Amber shook her head backing up slowly looking for a way out but backed up into Brawl.

"Stay put!" Brawl ordered as Arcee approached Amber and put the intergalactic cuffs on Amber's wrists dreadfully tight.

"We have a place to leave her, until we can sort through all this." Starscream said as Amber fell quiet.

Starscream left Amber in the area he was talking about. The area didn't have much room and it was rather cold and bleak to her. There were yellow and orange electric bars all around her. She slid to the floor confused and scared as well now. She heard a noise behind her and prayed it was Optimus, but it was Archer who stood there by the small area watching her.

"Archer?" She said as he just stood there watching her. "Okay, I see you don't believe me either." She whispered sadly. "Okay, I understand." She said as she glanced up at the windows and wondered if she could make it.

Archer turned away from Amber hating what he was thinking about her but didn't see any other explanation for her actions. Amber tried to flip up but the cuffs Arcee locked on her prevented her.

"Those cuffs neutralize anyone's power even yours that's why Ratchet suggested putting them on you so you couldn't cause any trouble." Archer said as Amber turned to face him.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" She asked in a shaky tone of voice.

"I wasn't going to talk to you then I thought about it how you betrayed everyone. I trusted you we all did, Amber and this is how you repay our trust?" Archer asked as Amber couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You gave me a name when no one else did." He whispered as Amber slid down not caring if her tears bothered anyone.

"I saved Optimus Prime's life and I got the data they needed and now I get betrayed all because things are happening to me that I can't control. You have no idea how much that destroys me inside I care so much for Optimus Prime and if the Autobots can honestly believe I would hurt him on purpose. Then I really and truly don't belong here with the Autobots at all it was a joke to believe I could fit in here anyway." She said as Archer shook his head as Megatron walked up silently.

"Is that your answer to everything leaving and not sticking it out?" Archer demanded as Amber remained silent.

Amber didn't care what Archer thought right now she was hurting from what was happening to her now and no one was trying to hear her side of the story.

"Well?" Archer demanded from her.

"What does it matter my life without Optimus Prime is empty. He cared and now I don't even have his trust anymore." She said as Archer turned and slowly walked away leaving only Megatron there with her. "And Megatron, looks like he won anyway he just got his own way and got the Autobots to turn on me even Optimus Prime. They can't even see his reasons for it, but it doesn't matter I can't stay here where I am not wanted anymore." She said getting to her feet as she raised her handed a golden beam shot from her palm hitting the wall and then hitting the cuffs destroying them. "Please tell Optimus I care too much to stand in his way or risk his life with what's happening to me it's better I go away now. Take care, Archer." She said as before Megatron could stop her she flipped up and over the caged area and grabbed a chain climbing up and out of the Decepticon lair.

Megatron was shocked and stunned for a moment then came to his senses.

"Optimus, get in here!" Megatron yelled as Starscream came in first followed by Optimus and the others.

"Where'd she go?" Ironhide demanded.

"She destroyed the cuffs and climbed up she thought she was still talking to Archer. She said she cared too much about Prime to stand in his way or risk his life with what's happening to her and that it was better she go away now." Megatron said.

"Why didn't you shoot her?" Barricade asked as Megatron remained silent because he didn't even know why he didn't shoot her himself.

Suddenly in the area where Amber had been a beautiful woman appeared. She had golden blonde hair that went below the middle of her back. She had an angry expression on her face as she looked directly at Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime, I am Queen Claudia, Amber's mother. Amber is not evil her powers she just doesn't understand yet. She is the last of our race she is a guardian of Cybertron but more importantly the protector of Autobots." She said.

"So, she isn't an orphan after all?" Optimus asked shaking his head sadly as the Queen smiled sadly at the Autobot leader.

"Amber had no idea of who or what she was, Optimus Prime; this is not her fault she thought she was human." The queen replied.

"But, you're here so how can she be the last of your race?" Ratchet asked.

"I am guiding her in spirit; I can't be with her in life any longer. I was killed in battle by Bar Brackous the shape shifter you encountered. Amber didn't start getting her more important powers until she reached a certain age. She is skilled in combat, computers and cars. Your finding her was not by chance, Optimus Prime; your futures and fates are intertwined in more than one way." She said as Megatron scoffed alerting the queen.

"Do not test me, Decepticon I know what you tried with my daughter and she can't be used for evil especially against the Autobots." The queen said.

"But the bracelet did attack Optimus and Ratchet." Archer said.

"Yes, it will protect Amber and stay on her wrist so long as she is alive or if she willingly removes it." The queen said.

Optimus turned away and walked away not believing how he pushed Amber away believing she could be evil.

"What have I done?" Optimus whispered. "I should have known better I made the worst decision as a leader for the Autobots could ever make." Prime said as the queen glided over toward Optimus. "She trusted me and I let her down I had her put in cuffs like a common Decepticon and she went willingly not questioning my orders." Optimus said.

"Optimus, my daughter knows how you feel." She said.

"Does she really, I betrayed her." He whispered.

"She has a duty she will return to you give her time." The queen said.

"What duty to protect Autobots, big deal." Starscream snarled.

"You all will need to go on a mission to locate the butterfly stone. One pure wish can be made from it from the purest of hearts. It can also when added to the bracelet can destroy the power black box." She explained.

"What is the power black box?" Ratchet asked.

"The power black box has the power if merged in Optimus Prime's chest with his spark. It could turn his soul beyond evil that anyone had ever seen worse than Megatron's soul. If that happened the shift of balance on Cybertron could fall and everything on and from Cybertron could be destroyed." The queen said as all the robots became uneasy including even the Decepticons became deeply troubled by this piece of news.

"No offense, Queen Claudia, but that can't happen to me, I am opposed to evil." Optimus said.

"Is that right? You turned against my daughter by Megatron's words, did you not?" She asked as he eyed the queen realizing she was right.

Optimus was shaken by this news she was absolutely right and he knew it. He could indeed be a terrible threat to his fellow Autobots and Cybertron.

Optimus was concerned to say the least he had to save his fellow Autobots and Cybertron even if that meant sacrificing his spark in doing it.

"I'm going to look for Amber." Was all Optimus said before he went to transform however he went to Ironhide, Ratchet, Beamer, Arcee, Archer and Jazz. "You must all know this, it's been a pleasure serving you, Autobots." He said just before he transformed and rolled off.

"Was it just me or did that sound way too final?" Jazz asked as Queen Claudia watched him drive off.

"Someone follow him and keep him from doing anything insanely stupid." Queen Claudia said.

"No offense, but you're not the boss of us our leader is just way too confused." Arcee snapped. "I blame that girl!" Arcee said as the queen merely shook her head and disappeared. "Good, she's gone; everyone fan out and find Optimus but bring another pair of cuffs. If Amber shows up wing her if you have too and then cuff her tighter this time." Arcee said as they all transformed and went after Optimus Prime all that is except the Decepticons.

They stayed behind and grumbled about Amber being the center of attention.

(Where Amber was)

Amber went to the beach sitting on a cliff side watching the wave's crash against the rocks. She heard a sound like metal feet walking and she figured it was Archer that had tracked her here.

"I know it's you, Archer please I can't come back not now. They don't trust me and the look on Optimus Prime's face. He was so hurt and I hate seeing him hurt. I care too much about him to see him hurting like that; especially when I put that hurt expression on his face." She said as there was only silence. "Okay, you're not talking I get it I will leave; even though I was here first I know when to take a hint." She said as she started to leave until a voice stopped her.

"Please, little one; please don't leave." Optimus said.

Amber stopped and turned around looking up she saw Optimus Prime lowering his hand toward her. She looked up tears in her eyes as this mighty robot stood there shaking from raw emotion.

"Please, little one, please." He whispered.

When she wouldn't move it crushed Optimus all the more, he had dared to hope she forgave him. But he knew she wouldn't he was cruel to her by ordering those cuffs be placed on her.

"I'm leaving Earth, little one." Optimus said as Amber looked up at him startled as she scrambled into his massive metal hand.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked a catch in her voice as she suddenly realized why he was leaving. "Because of me?" She asked sadly.

"No, little one I am a danger to my Autobots and Cybertron; so I am going where I am not a threat to anyone." He said.

"What about me?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You told me more than once that you cared for me was that true?" She asked.

"Yes, little one; it was true." Optimus said.

"Then prove it either stay with me or take me with you, please, Optimus. You took me in when no one else would, when I had no other family but Sadie." she said as Prime grew silent.

Amber watched him and wondered what was bothering him now.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked as Prime proceeded to tell her what had happened back at the warehouse.

After Optimus had relayed the whole story of what happened and what he had learned could happen to him and the Autobots and Cybertron Amber looked horrified.

"Let me protect you then, Optimus; it's obviously my job to do so let me try please." She said sadly adding. "I can't bear not living without you here with me, Optimus; it's too cruel a world without you in it." she said as he eyed her.

Suddenly Jazz raced up and transformed back into robot and held his weapon drawn on Amber.

"Get away from Optimus Prime, Amber!" Jazz ordered.

"Stand down, Jazz!" Optimus ordered as Jazz remained in combat mode.

"Optimus, she's evil." Jazz said as the other Autobots arrived.

"You caught her, Prime." Ratchet said as Optimus shook his head.

"No Ratchet, stand down she is fine." Prime said in a firm tone of voice as none of the other Autobots seemed to want to listen to Prime.

"Optimus, it's okay lower me." She whispered in such a sad tone of voice that it made Optimus make a sad robotic noise matching her sad tone of voice.

"No, little one I will not." Optimus said. "I want all of you to get a grip she is not evil there has been a terrible misunderstanding now stand down and put your weapons away." Prime ordered.

"She did something to you, Prime." Arcee hissed as Amber cringed at how mean Arcee was being.

"Prime, why were your words so final?" Ratchet asked.

"I was trying to protect you from myself." Was all he said.

"You took the word of some ghost woman who could and probably is working for that creature. You Amber, get down here now!" Arcee ordered as Amber stood staring at the hostile Autobot.

However when Optimus wouldn't lower Amber down then she flipped down by her own free will knowing what would be done to her by the Autobots. Optimus watched as Arcee cuffed Amber once more and could see the cuffs were put on tighter much more tighter than before.

"Don't try to escape this time or you will be shot." Arcee warned as Amber looked up at Optimus Prime.

"Little one, I'm sorry." Optimus said as she smiled sadly at Optimus whom she had grown to love so strongly.

Amber glared at Arcee it was apparent she disliked Amber greatly. She understood the fact Arcee wanted to protect Optimus Prime but Amber loved Optimus she could never hurt him on purpose.

"You'd make a better Decepticon than Autobot, Arcee." Amber snapped as Arcee glared at her.

"Take her back to the Autobot stronghold." Arcee said firmly as Optimus watched Arcee wondering if she truly knew who the leader of the Autobots was.

"Lighten up, Arcee." Optimus said using human phrases he picked up on from scanning the internet.

Optimus let this get way out of hand he raised his canon into the air and let it go off. It started everyone including the incoming Decepticons.

"I am the leader of the Autobots and I am ordering you to remove those cuffs from her, now!" Optimus ordered firmly as all the Autobots looked at Prime like he was out of his circuits.

"What if she is evil?" Jazz demanded. "And she's blinded you to the truth and tries to destroy you?" Jazz demanded as Queen Claudia appeared like a ray of energy splashed in golden sunlight.

"Amber, I'm Queen Claudia your mother." She said as she saw the horrible cuffs on her daughter. "Who put those on her, Optimus?" Queen Claudia asked as Amber lowered her head.

"Arcee did, but I allowed her to do so. I didn't want to get Optimus in trouble with his Autobots. It's alright; I need for them to see I mean them no harm. These stupid powers and then the damage that Megatron was causing between everyone spreading doubt about me. I just needed to let them trust me again." She said sadly as Optimus felt his spark jolt and jump once more.

"Amber, listen to me there can't be any type of mistrust between you and the Autobots. The mission that must be taken is dangerous and trust must be the center of that mission." The queen said as the Autobots looked at one another than toward their leader realizing their mistake and how bad it must have looked to their leader.

The Autobots felt exceedingly guilty, mostly because Amber had proven herself more than once. She had saved Optimus and shown more courage than any Autobot under Prime's command. It was Arcee who slowly approached Amber first and removed those awful cuffs. She couldn't look at either Amber or Prime she had disobeyed her leader and knew rightful Optimus could be stern about it. But Optimus was a merciful leader and he didn't hold anything against her.

"I'm sorry, Amber; I made a terrible error in judgment." She said as Amber smiled sadly at the robot.

"It's forgotten, I don't hold grudges, Arcee." Amber said as Arcee smiled.

"Thank you, Amber." Arcee said as Arcee saw Amber extend her hand toward the female robot.

Arcee accepted the gesture as Optimus watched them and abruptly once more his spark jolted and jumped once more oddly confusing him. Jazz walked up toward Amber needing to make things right too.

"I need to apologize too, Amber." Jazz said.

"Look guys, it's cool no hard feelings we're a family." She said as she looked up toward Prime and couldn't push away the strange feelings she felt for the Autobot leader.

Prime and Ratchet were talking once they arrived at Autobot stronghold.

"My spark is not acting right, Ratchet. It jolts and jumps I don't understand what is happening to me." Optimus said as Ratchet got Optimus in the medical bay to check him over.

Meanwhile Megatron and the other Decepticons were disgusted with being teamed with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots and wanted out very soon.

"As soon, as I can turn this situation to our advantage it will be done." Megatron said glaring at amber. "And she will die by my hand as well." Megatron vowed as the other Decepticons laughed in a rather sinister tone.

They watched an unsuspecting Amber talking with Archer.

"And all those fancy weapons will not help her when I'm finished with her." Megatron growled.

"It's about time we finished her off." Brawl snarled.

"I say we kill her before she can save Optimus Prime." Starscream remarked.

Megatron glanced over at Amber and then over toward where Optimus and Ratchet were at.

"I couldn't agree more." Megatron said.

Amber walked over to where the Decepticons were and headed for Blackout. The towering Decepticon watched as she walked over toward him sensing she did not fear him and wondering why she didn't. He wondered if it was because of the Autobots or just because she was too nervy for her own good.

"Blackout, I never thanked you for rescuing me I know Optimus made you go but you could have disobeyed him. So, thank you for rescuing me." She said as Blackout was taken completely off guard by her words.

"You're welcome, Amber." He said as she nodded and walked away never making eye contact with the other Decepticons especially Megatron and Starscream.

Megatron glared at Blackout as well as the other Decepticons did.

"What, she thanked me what was I supposed to do?" He demanded in an annoyed tone of voice.

Amber headed over toward the medical bay; Ratchet was checking the results on something he had tested on Optimus. Amber flipped up onto the area where Prime was laying on. He had a wire inside the chamber where his spark was hidden the expression on her face was filled with fear.

"Hello, little one."

The second Optimus Prime saw Amber was when his spark started to jolt and jump alerting Ratchet to the change in his friend's spark.

"What's wrong, why are you here in the medical bay?" She asked putting her hand on his enormous metal hand making his spark jump and jolt once more.

"It's nothing, little one; I am fine." He said as she kissed him on his metal cheek with a cute little smile. "You're an awesome leader and sweet robot, Optimus; but you're a terrible liar, Prime." She said as she did a back flip off of where Optimus Prime was with a silly little grin on her face.

Ratchet watched the playful interactions between his leader and Amber and slowly came to a conclusion he didn't realize could be possible for any robot. Their leader had cared more for Amber then he let on to even himself. Ratchet saw Amber leave the medical bay so he went over to Prime.

"Optimus, those jolts and jumps do they only occur when Amber's around you?" Ratchet asked as Optimus looked over at Ratchet with a strange expression on his face.

"Yes."

Ratchet smiled and put his hand on Prime's shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Prime." Ratchet said as Optimus looked at him oddly.

"But I do not understand why is my spark going haywire then?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet glanced over to where Amber was talking with Ironhide and Archer. Optimus followed Ratchet's gaze and when he saw Amber once more his spark jolted and jumped in his chest.

"What are you saying?" Optimus asked.

"You my friend have strong feelings for her." Ratchet said as Optimus shook his head.

"What?"

"You've acquired human feelings, my friend." Ratchet said.

"But how, Ratchet; how is this even possible? I am a robot that's not possible." Prime said.

"Prime, your compassion and wisdom exceeds all of us. Why shouldn't you be allowed to have something special with Amber?" Ratchet said as Prime felt so unsure of the feelings he was experiencing for Amber.

"You're saying I am falling in love with her?" He asked Ratchet.

"Yes Optimus that is exactly what I am saying." Ratchet said.

"She will never have the same feelings for me what can I offer her. She can never have a real relationship with me or children we aren't made that way and I am immense in size and she is so tiny." Optimus said.

"Prime, she isn't a human why would she care about human things like that?" Ratchet asked.

"No, she must never know, Ratchet; I will hide my feelings as best as I can." Optimus said as Ratchet shook his head.

"She has feelings for you I can sense it." Ratchet said.

"No, I can't let her sacrifice her future over me." Optimus said as Prime was sacrificing more than just a special friend.

Ratchet knew she secretly felt something for Optimus Prime and Amber probably didn't understand those feelings the same as Prime didn't understand them.

"Prime, you deserve to be happy." Ratchet said.

"Why, because I am a good leader I hurt her also and I won't do that ever again. I am only a robot I don't understand these feelings what if I do or say something that destroys whatever friendship we could have had." He said.

"Prime, if you try to push your feelings down deeper and ignore them. You would be hurting her anyway, because she does care about you. I don't know how strong the feelings run, but they are there I know they are." Ratchet said as Optimus glanced over at Amber his spark continuing to jolt and jump proving he was truly falling in love with Amber.

Optimus kept trying to think of the positive reasons to tell Amber he loved her. Ratchet was right he did need Amber but at what cost to her. He would never force the issue on her because it wasn't in Autobot nature to force their beliefs on anyone or anything.

Optimus walked over toward Amber who was talking with Archer about something when slowly approached her.

"Little one, can I talk with you please?" he asked as she smiled and looked up at Optimus.

"Sure you can, Optimus." She replied.

Optimus lowered his metal hand and she climbed on. Optimus walked toward the rock cliff that held the Autobot stronghold secret. He lowered his hand and let her climb off.

She watched him as he looked like he was having trouble with his thoughts. Optimus could feel once again his spark jolting and jumping as he looked down at her. He slowly and gently sat down on the ground beside her.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Little one, what would you say if I told you I was acquiring feelings for you?" He asked as a beautiful warm smile touched her lips.

"You are, really?" She asked as she looked at this giant robot who her own feelings hanging in the balance.

"Yes, little one I can feel my spark jolt and jump whenever you're near me. I need you by my side constantly and I almost blew it by allowing Megatron to say all those horrible things about you." He said as there was a catch in this big Autobot leader's voice.

Amber watched as this strong amazing Autobot leader poured out all his emotions to her. "I never knew I could feel such things it confused me that was why I was in the medical bay. I felt strange my spark never did those things before. I am not expecting anything in return; little one I just think being able to explore the feelings is enough. I am lucky no other Cybertronian has ever experienced this before. I am not going to try and kid myself I know you will never hold those feelings or emotions for me I am an alien machine but…" He said as Amber looked up at this compassionate leader of the Autobots and with tears in her eyes she told him her thoughts and feelings to what he had just told her.

"Prime, what makes you think I can't feel anything for you?" She asked.

Optimus looked down at Amber silent at first as his spark jumped harder in his chest. "I'm an alien machine." He said in a sad tone.

"No, you have compassion, Prime." She said as he looked at her. "You are special, Optimus." She replied as she felt tears slide down her face. "I have felt something for you as well, Optimus; but I didn't understand the feelings either." She said as Optimus dared to believe she could love him back.

"Are you saying you hold feelings for me too?" He asked.

"Yes, I do very much." She said.

Optimus eyed her as his spark charging up and racing faster driving Optimus crazy because everything was so new to him.

"Our relationship can't be like humans there can't be any love making, little one. Please think this through because if you accept me now and then grow tired of our relationship or bond whichever you want to call it I don't know if I could handle it…" He said not wanting to think of losing her.

"Optimus, you think too much there is so much more to love then that other stuff. Besides, I'm not human remember I don't care about such things." She said.

Optimus made a sound Amber had never heard before; she looked up at him and knew he was weighing heavy thoughts once more about the situation.

"Optimus, we'll explore this, but together." She said as he gazed at her.

Amber motioned Optimus to lower his hand; she climbed on and once close to his face.

She kissed his metal cheek and just ran her hand gently over his face which caused another sound from Optimus. He was losing this battle it was clear to him now, he had to surrender because truth be known he couldn't survive without her. It was clear she was now a part of him.

"I care for you, Optimus." She whispered as unbeknown to either one of them Starscream was observing the whole situation.

Starscream went back inside and went directly to Megatron who was with Brawl and Barricade.

"Report, Starscream."

"Looks like Optimus Prime started to show signs of humanity." Starscream said.

"Explain yourself, Starscream." Megatron demanded.

"He told Amber he has feelings for her and she did the same." Starscream replied.

"He is disgusting I hate his weaknesses it just proves the Decepticons are more powerful and supreme over the Autobots." Megatron snarled as he caught sight of Blackout talking to Ratchet and hatred and fury raged once more.

"Get over here, Blackout!" Megatron yelled.

Blackout turned and glanced over as well Ratchet.

"He bellows." Blackout laughed as he walked over toward the others. "What is it?"Blackout asked.

"What were you doing over there?" Brawl demanded.

"Ratchet was checking my canon because it was loosened, so I asked him to fix it for me." Blackout said as Megatron grabbed Blackout.

"Do not make nice with them they are our enemies regardless of this stupid alliance with them." Megatron said in a snarl as he released Blackout.

"Ratchet is a medical officer, Megatron." Blackout said.

"You just remember who your loyalties are with, Blackout." Megatron growled.

Optimus was still with Amber talking about how he still couldn't understand why he was given such a gift bestowed to him.

"Optimus, you're the leader of the Autobots you've led battles constant battle and protected many lives." she said.

"But I've lost lives too, little one." He said sadly as her hand went to his face once more.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you loyalty, compassion, mercy and kindness, Optimus. You already show emotions of greatness now it's just magnified." She said. "And now you aren't alone with your Autobot family you have me by your side." She said as Optimus longed to do what she did to him.

"Little one, what did you do to me before on my cheek." He asked.

"It's called a kiss it's what is done to show love and affection to another." She said.

"May I try this kiss ritual with you, little one?" He asked as she smiled lovingly at this towering robot that was filling up with humanity by the second.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't, Optimus." She said as Optimus leaned in kissing her cheek as a smile crossed her lips.

Amber's eyes wandered to see Megatron, Starscream, Brawl and Barricade approaching them.

"Optimus, we've got company." She said nervously as Prime could tell by her tone it wasn't another Autobot approaching them.

Optimus rose to his feet and put Amber onto his shoulder.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Optimus demanded.

Megatron glared at both Optimus Prime and Amber hating how much weaker Prime became all because of this girl.

"So, I hear you've sunk lower into humanity having feelings for this girl." Megatron snapped as Amber narrowed her eyes at the evil robot.

"You should try it sometime, Megatron; maybe you wouldn't be so uptight and such a grouch." Amber said sarcastically as Megatron had his weapon on her within seconds.

"You are pushing it." Barricade growled as the other Autobots circled them within seconds with their weapons out as well.

"And, you should know by now you can't hold canons on us without my Autobot team knowing about it." Optimus said.

"One of these days you won't have that little pesky girl either, Optimus Prime." Megatron said in a sneaky tone of voice.

"Don't listen to him, Optimus; I am not going anywhere." She said as Prime sighed because he knew Megatron would always be a threat regardless of this temporarily alliance.

"Are you okay, little one?" He asked.

"Yes, I am good." She said as she smiled at his desire to keep her safe from harm.

"Megatron will never learn and I just can't keep trying to make him listen he won't learn no matter what." Optimus said with a sigh and he went back into Autobot stronghold with Amber on his shoulder.

Ratchet saw Amber was on Optimus' shoulder and knew they must have been talking.

"Did you two talk things through?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus turned his head toward Amber and kissed her cheek gently as his spark went crazy once more making the Autobot leader reach a newer feeling each time.

"Yes, we did." Optimus said as all the Autobots finally realized their leader had fallen in love with Amber and by the looks of things she was in love with him too.

"Good, I am glad to hear it." Ratchet said as she smiled until she saw Megatron's expression and it scared her.

The expression on his face was far more evil than ever. She could see by his expression he wanted to kill her and that scared her slightly. Ratchet followed her frightened gaze and saw the expression on Megatron's face.

"Amber just ignore him, he can't hurt you." Ratchet said.

"No Amber, he's wrong you should fear me; because I can and will turn on you very quickly, remember that." Megatron growled as Amber shivered alerting Optimus.

"Easy, little one, don't let him win." Optimus said gently as Optimus turned his attention toward Megatron. "You had better think twice about trying to hurt her, Megatron." Optimus said in a firm tone as Megatron laughed in a rather sinister way.

"I'm not afraid of you." Megatron said with a snarl.

"You should be, Megatron; because he is a real hero." She said in a proud tone of voice making not just Optimus Prime feel good but all the other Autobots as well.

"Oh yes, a real hero who is turning into a love sick sap with human traits." Brawl said in a howl of laughter as Amber narrowed her eyes at the evil Decepticon. "Your so called hero is washed up the second he started gaining more humanity inside of him. You stink of it, Prime." Brawl growled as Amber shook her head as she narrowed her eyes once more at Brawl.

"Prime's humanity sets him aside from all of us." Ironhide said. "You should be so lucky, Decepticon." Ironhide growled.

"Easy, little one; don't get too excited." Prime whispered knowing she was getting mad at Brawl.

Blackout eyed the situation and wondered for a split second why he was on Megatron's side for. Megatron held nothing sacred like Optimus Prime did. He knew however if he were to ever turn on Megatron and the others he could kiss his spark good bye. Megatron would never stand by and allow him to live if he ever sided with the Autobots. Megatron and the other Decepticons left and went outside all that is except for Blackout who slowly approached Amber and Optimus Prime.

"Sorry, Optimus." Was all Blackout said as he went with the others outside.

Ratchet shook his head as he abruptly drew his attention back to Amber and Prime.

"I'm glad you finally did the right thing, Optimus." Ratchet said watching Amber and Prime.

"Me too, Optimus." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and flipped down onto the ground and winked at Prime.

"She's incredible, she loves me regardless of the fact that I'm a machine." He said.

"You're more than a robot, Prime." Ratchet said.

"He's right, Optimus." Ironhide said as he looked at Amber. "She's good for you, boss." He said as Amber smiled and glanced back up at Prime.

The love in Amber's eyes shined so brightly that it sent Prime reeling knowing this tiny little girl loved him so much.

"Guess that means I belong to you now, Optimus." She said as the sound that Optimus made caused Amber's heart to pound as hard as ever in her chest.

Optimus never had someone belong to him before; he had his warriors but nothing like this. It thrilled him. It made him feel special and need by this little girl.

"Little one, you have no idea how truly special, you've made me feel." Optimus said. "I in turn belong to you as well." He replied as a smile touched her lips, that made Optimus's spark jump faster than ever.

Optimus lowered his big metal hand toward Amber and she climbed on.

"You deserve to be happy, Optimus." She said as the other Autobots watched as they agreed Optimus indeed deserved to have some happiness and if Amber made their leader happy then so be it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nighttime came fast the Autobots were in vehicle form as well as the Decepticons.

Amber slept like a baby until the sudden golden bright light appeared with her mother Queen Claudia inside.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Amber, you must be aware of Megatron he will try to kill you so you can't protect Optimus Prime." Queen Claudia replied.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt my Optimus or our Autobot family." Amber said as her mother smiled lovingly toward her daughter. "What is it, mother?" she asked seeing the smile.

"You've grown fond and it runs deeply for Optimus Prime, I see." Queen Claudia said with a loving smile as Optimus transformed into robot form and watched.

"Mother, he means the world to me he may be an alien robot, but to me he is so much more than that. He cares and he loves. He's tough, loyal, furiously protective of those he cares for and loves and without him I would be lost." she said as Optimus felt his spark jolt and jump once more as the noise Optimus made before happened once more alerting Amber to his presence. "Optimus, I didn't hear you transform." She said as he eyed her with love.

"Little one, I care for you so much." Optimus said quietly as Optimus lowered his hand and she climbed up onto his metal hand.

Amber ran her hands on Optimus' face as she kissed his cheek showing him just how much she loved him.

"Optimus, Megatron plans on killing Amber before she can protect you." Queen Claudia said.

"No, he will not hurt her I will not allow it not ever." Optimus said as he returned the kiss to Amber. "Never, little one." He whispered as Amber just held onto Optimus.

"Never will he hurt her not while my spark burns bright." Optimus said as he lowered Amber onto the floor. "Stay here, little one." Optimus said as he went over toward where the others were in vehicle form.

Optimus headed for Megatron and banged on Megatron's vehicle form.

"Transform now, Megatron!" Optimus roared as Megatron transformed glaring at Optimus.

"What do you want?" Megatron demanded of Optimus Prime.

Optimus grabbed Megatron and slammed him up against the wall alerting the other Decepticons and Autobots something was going on.

"Whatever ideas you entertained on killing Amber lose them as of right now. Because if you so much as hurt her I will rip out your spark myself, do we understand one another?" Optimus demanded as Megatron pulled away from Optimus hatred burning brightly not just in his spark but in the redness burning in his eyes.

"You will regret doing that to me and very soon, Optimus." Megatron growled.

"Whatever battle we have it is between us she has nothing to do with it, Megatron." Optimus remarked in a dangerous tone of voice making it clear no one was going to hurt Amber.

"You are sickening, Optimus; you are no leader your love for that girl has made you worse than these miserable humans. They are a waste and you are too and if we do battle, Optimus. It'll be me who does the spark ripping and after I do I'll kill your little pet very slowly than the rest of the Autobots will be next." Megatron snarled. "Decepticons, move outside." Megatron ordered as all but Blackout went outside. Blackout went back into vehicle mode and stayed put. Optimus went back to Amber she looked worried for Optimus.

"Optimus, please be careful don't let Megatron do anything to you." She said in a worried tone of voice as Optimus gazed down at her. "I would be lost without you in my life." She said as silent tears ran down her face.

"As I would be if I lost you too, little one." Optimus said. "Get into my cab when I transform and stay put while we rest, okay?" He replied firmly.

"Is that an order, Optimus?" She asked with a cute little smile that was like a drug to Optimus he was addicted to seeing that perky little smile.

"Yes, it is little one." Optimus said as she grinned once more.

"Okay, Optimus." She said as Optimus made that noise once more, it tugged on Amber's heart strings when she heard it.

"Little one, what are you thinking?" He asked as he made that same noise as he tilted his head.

"Well, that cute little noise you make when I say or do something you like. It makes my heart beat very hard, Optimus." She said as he watched her.

"It makes your heart beat harder?" He asked.

"Yes, it does and that's a good thing when your heart races for good things that happen." she said as she flashed Optimus a sweet smile.

Amber just continued to smile as she watched Optimus transform and open his cab door for her. Amber climbed up and laid down on the seat and fell asleep in Optimus Prime's cab.

However while she slept she was cursed with brutal and violent dreams that had her scared of the future. A future that might not have Optimus Prime in it or any of the Autobots for that matter.

Amber woke with a start and a feeling of complete and utter dread washed over her as pain seized her heart thinking of the dreams she had. She suddenly felt like she was drowning in a sea of despair. It was like she couldn't catch her breath and got out of the cab. Optimus transformed but didn't catch her fast enough. She went a lone and summoned her mother with the bracelet. When her mother appeared Amber shot questions at her regarding Optimus and what she saw.

"Are these images real?" She asked her mother as the Autobots all walked up with Optimus Prime.

"Amber, those images are not carved in stone, which is why you're their guardian." She said.

"Optimus is in danger I could feel it but better believe one thing no one or nothing touches Optimus or our family." She said as she headed outside as Brawl went to Megatron.

"Blackout is missing, Megatron." Brawl said urgently as Barricade came racing up and then transformed quickly.

"He's not missing I know where he is, he's been trapped by that creature and those human soldiers." Barricade said.

"Let's go, we destroy them all!" Megatron yelled out in fury.

"No, Megatron." Amber said firmly as the Decepticon leader and his followers glared at the tiny form trying to stop them.

"Do you honestly think one of my Decepticon warrior's life isn't worth saving, because he isn't an Autobot?" Megatron demanded as she shook her head.

"I am going this could be a trap to get all of you and I am not chancing it so you will listen to me, Megatron." Amber said firmly. "Everybody, stay put I'll go check it out." Amber said as Optimus Prime went to her.

"Little one, are you sure about this?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"I'm sure, Optimus." She said as she turned to Barricade. "Show me where he is." She said as Megatron had a strange expression on his face as he watched her leave with Barricade.

"Okay, show me and then I want you to leave, understand?" She said firmly.

"What if you need a hand?" Barricade demanded.

"I'll be fine." She said as they approached the area.

Amber glanced over and saw Blackout chained to the ground with several soldiers standing around. She realized what they were up to.

"They're trying to pick off each robot to separate them from the group until they snag Optimus." she said. "Okay, now go back, Barricade; I'll bring back Blackout, now go!" She ordered as Barricade transformed and took off.

Amber put her arms up and repeated the words her mother told her to say. "Golden Mist, guardian of the Autobots!"

Amber's body was circled in golden light with glitter all around her. Amber climbed down the hill and hid behind some boulders. She raised her hand and the golden beams shot out hitting loose boulders, which went down toward the soldiers who were now trapped by the boulders. Amber ran down and broke the chains with her sword which was one of the weapons Ratchet had installed in the mechanical arm she had.

"You're free, Blackout, we need to get out of here and quickly." She said.

Blackout quickly transformed into the big black Helicopter and urged her to get into his helicopter form. Blackout figured Megatron would have led the other Decepticons to bust him out, but instead it was Optimus Prime's little love interest and for some reason he hated that fact.

Once they landed amber got out of the helicopter and went over with Optimus and the other Autobots. Blackout transformed and stared at Amber and then walked over to the other Decepticons. He could never tell them what was going through his sensors they would never ever understand certainly not Megatron.

"You did well, Amber." Ratchet said.

"They were trying to catch each robot separately until they got you, Optimus." She said with a nervous tone to her voice as Archer walked up.

"Amber….can we talk?" Archer asked.

"Sure."

Archer felt so guilty how he treated Amber regardless of anything else. He walked with her over to the side.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before." Archer said.

"It's forgotten my friend." She said as Ironhide and Ratchet watched impressed with Amber's actions.

"She has a great capacity to forgive others, doesn't she?" Ironhide said.

"Yes, she has a pure heart she is good for Prime." Ratchet said. "She has the same values and traits he holds close." Ratchet added.

"Optimus has more humanity inside of him then even he realizes." Ironhide said.

Suddenly Amber's mother materialized and Amber just watched as she glided closer toward her.

"Amber?"

"Mother, is there something wrong?" She asked urgently thinking something was wrong.

"Amber, the journey ahead will be rough and filled with hard and difficult decisions you alone must make. But it must be done for the sake of all involved." She queen said as Optimus and the other Autobots walked over.

"I understand, mother." Amber said as Optimus turned toward Ironhide and Ratchet.

"It seems like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders for such a young one." Optimus said.

"Yes, I must agree, but I must say she seems capable." Ratchet said.

"Yes, but I am concerned that she might not be able to handle this any longer one day and that worries me." Optimus said more in regards to her safety than anything else.

When Queen Claudia disappeared Amber turned toward Optimus and the others.

"Why it is when she shows up her messages are so mysterious sometimes I just don't understand her and what she really wants." Amber said. "I mean I know my duty but I just wish she'd be a little clearer with the journey part is all." Amber said.

"It will work out, little one." Optimus said.

"That's just it, Optimus, sometimes I get so overwhelmed. It's not just my duty anymore you're my whole world now and the Autobots are my family now. It's more than just a duty and I am so afraid of letting the Autobot down or worse yet letting you down." She said as Optimus made that little noise again as he lowered his hand and she climbed on without hesitation.

"That could never happen, little one; you could never let me down. You're spirit, loyalty to not just me and our Autobots, compassion and the determination to do good and right wrongs. You even saved the life of a Decepticon; you're a rare gem, indeed." Optimus said as Amber started to feel tears fall mostly because no matter what Optimus did she seemed to love him even more than before. "You will get to the bottom of all of it, I know you will I have all the faith in the universe in you." Optimus said.

"So do we, Amber." Ironhide said as she smiled sadly at them caring so much for her Autobot family.

Amber smiled at Ironhide.

"Thanks guys; it means the world to….." Amber started to say until she suddenly shrieked in pain dropping to her knees on Prime's hand as blood trickled from her nose as images flashed faster and faster in her mind making her scream.

All the Autobots went to Optimus who was still holding her in his hand, but was completely distressed by this turn of events.

"Little one, please talk to us." Prime said softly but urgently as she slowly came out of the vision's grasp.

"Prime, she doesn't look too good." Arcee and Jazz said.

Optimus lowered her onto the sick bay table and Ratchet did what he could for her.

"Optimus, those flashes she gets are getting worse they're making her nose bleed and I don't like it. It's having an adverse effect on her and it could be fatal if it happens to many times to her." Ratchet said.

"No, we have to do something I can't lose her." Optimus whispered as he touched Amber's bracelet. "Queen Claudia, appear!" Optimus commanded as the queen appeared with a disapproving expression on her face.

"Optimus Prime, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Amber is having terrible flashes in her mind and now her nose is bleeding from it." Prime said urgently.

"It is part of her duty." Was all Queen Claudia said.

"That duty could kill her if this keeps up, she shouldn't have to go through this, Queen Claudia." Ratchet said firmly.

"Do not contact me again, unless it is a dire emergency, Autobots." She said in a disgusted tone of voice as she disappeared.

"That went well." Blackout muttered as the Autobots glanced over at him.

"She acted like she didn't even care and she's her own daughter." Archer said.

"She's a ghost or spirit; she's not the same as a flesh parent now." Arcee said as Amber moaned slowly coming out of the grip of the flashing images, which had complete control of her.

"Amber, can you hear me?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, but my head is splitting its hurting so badly." She said as Optimus knelt beside her.

Optimus saw how bad she looked and it saddened as well as drove him crazy with worry and fear of losing the one person who taught him humanity in a brand new way.

"Ratchet, she doesn't look good at all." Optimus said.

"I know, Prime I just don't know what else to do for her she isn't a robot; I don't know what more I can do for her." Ratchet said.

"I'm going to be sick." She mumbled as Archer grabbed something for her to throw up into.

Ratchet looked at Optimus with a concerned expression on his face.

"I must admit I don't like this either." Ironhide said.

"Nor do I; I do not like seeing her like this." Optimus said as Amber looked up at Optimus with pain clouding her eyes.

"Optimus…..I need to tell you…..what I saw." She said as she turned a little pale.

"Little one, you're not well, please just wait until the sickness passes." Optimus said as Amber looked up at Optimus with love and pain.

"I….care about….you….Optimus." She whispered as she passed out cold making the Autobots become alarmed.

Optimus was far beyond apprehensive and distressed he had a terrible feeling he was losing Amber that her life was holding on by a thread and he hated that feeling and dreaded it. Optimus was becoming both annoyed and angry at Queen Claudia's attitude regarding the situation concerning Amber's health. Ratchet was an experienced medical officer and knew a serious problem when he saw it. So, when he was showing signs of concern with Amber's health that made Prime more than a little upset. Because she belonged to him now as he now belonged to her. He had no intentions of allowing her to be killed now not ever.

"Looks like your little pet is sick, huh Prime?" Megatron laughed as Prime whirled on Megatron it made his head spin.

"Shut your mouth, Megatron or I will shut it for you!" Prime yelled.

Megatron gave Optimus a rather diabolical look that Optimus merely shrugged off knowing Megatron could be not just annoying but treacherous as well. But Optimus Prime's main concern and focus was on Amber right now not Megatron.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, little one." He whispered.

"Let me out of this freak show." Megatron growled as he and Starscream left the Autobot stronghold and stayed outside with Barricade and Brawl.

The Autobots ignored the Decepticons all except Blackout who seemed slightly different since Amber saved his life.

"Will she be okay?" Blackout found himself asking.

"Yes, she has to be I care deeply for her and need her by my side." Prime replied.

"We'll do whatever has to be done to save her, Prime." Ironhide said as Queen Claudia appeared and sensed Optimus was rather distressed over Amber's health.

"She will be fine." The queen said as the Autobots all looked at her.

Ratchet had an angry expression on his face as he walked over toward the queen. "This is not right and you know it, she shouldn't be put through all this from those blasted flashing images. There is only so much she can take and her body is breaking down from it or haven't you realized it or don't you even care about her?" Ratchet demanded.

"It's part of her duty, Ratchet; it comes with the powers she'll be fine." The queen said as Ratchet could tell Optimus was fighting telling the queen off.

"Those so called powers are causing problems to her, she becomes weakened each time. She has bad nose bleeds and becomes sick now and throws up when she has those flashing images. It's not fair to her at all." Archer remarked.

Optimus walked up to the queen an odd expression on his face. "I l care deeply for her, Queen Claudia and I am not going to lose her over these powers, I will protect her with all I have. But these powers need to be removed from her if it can be done she is too vulnerable with them." Optimus said.

The queen's face turned angry as she narrowed her eyes at Prime. "Let's get one thing straight, Optimus Prime you wouldn't have even been able to experience love without Amber she broke through your cold metal and she is also your guardian without those powers you'd be nowhere." She snapped shocking all the Autobots leaving Optimus a little speechless.

"He is not cold metal, lady; he had emotions long before Amber entered the picture." Ratchet said.

"That is your opinion and you're welcome to have It." She said as she disappeared into thin air.

Optimus looked at Amber then looked over at Ratchet with a desperate look on his face.

"Can you help her at all, Ratchet?" Prime asked.

"I can try, Prime; but these powers are strange even to me." Ratchet said.

"Please try, old friend." Optimus said.

Optimus and Ironhide stayed by Amber's side, while Ratchet tried to help Amber. However while Amber was asleep she got another blinding set of flashing images showing her the one thing she feared the most…Optimus Prime's death.

Amber started screaming in her sleep as her body started to convulse wildly. Ratchet tried to subdue her body to get her to stop. Optimus was beside himself he couldn't get her to stop and neither could Ratchet. It was like something had her in its grip and it wasn't going to let her go. When Amber's nose started to bleed while she was in her sleep it was then they realized she got those flashing images even in her sleep. Amber slowly came out of the grip the flashing images had on her. She looked up at Ratchet and Optimus who were watching her along with Ironhide.

"Optimus…I was shown something…I have to tell….you." She whispered trying to gain some energy once more.

"No, little one, please just rest." Optimus said.

"No Optimus, I can't…..you're in danger and I can't sit back and let….."

Optimus lowered his hand and she slowly climbed on weakened or not.

"I will never leave you, little one; you have my word." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Optimus, you don't understand." She cried.

"What are you saying, Amber?" Ironhide asked.

"The flashing images they showed Optimus getting destroyed, but I couldn't see who it was." She cried. "I can't lose you, Optimus; you're my whole world now I would be lost without you. I just couldn't bear the thought of you dying or being destroyed." She cried.

"Little one, please calm down." He said as he realized grimly that Amber was becoming too attached to him and suddenly her mother's words came back to haunt him.

Optimus made a sad noise as he lowered her onto the ground he had a stern expression on his face alerting Amber something was not right now.

"Optimus, what is it?" she asked softly.

"I think…..we should keep this relationship strictly professional now." He said as Amber's heart suddenly broke into a million little pieces.

"What? Why what did I do wrong?" She asked in a heartbreaking tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Amber; I've made up my mind." He said as something hit her hard in her heart he had grown tired of her it had to be why else would he want to end whatever bond they shared if it wasn't that.

Amber stared at Optimus tears falling one by one down her beautiful face.

"You don't want me anymore?" She asked as she looked at Optimus.

"That isn't the issue, you've become too attached to me." He said as he kept thinking about the queen's words.

Amber lowered her head she knew the problem, she would never fit into Prime's world she wasn't a robot and never would be. She knew what Prime was trying to do and if he wanted a clean break from her then she would give it to him. She was slowly falling in love with; him but if he wanted her gone then she would obey him no matter the pain it caused her in the end.

"Okay Optimus, I understand what you want when I defeat the shape shifter I will leave you. I think it would be best if I did because you and I should go our separate ways if you truly feel I am too attached to you." She said holding back the tears as she ran outside.

Blackout was watching from afar and wondered what was really wrong with Optimus.

"What did you just do, Optimus?" Ratchet questioned.

"She can't be so attached to me it's not healthy for her to love a cold metal machine it's just not logical." He said.

Blackout looked out seeing her crying extremely hard and felt bad for her. He walked back in and headed for Prime with anger surging all through him.

"Prime, come here and take a look at what your logic has done to her." Blackout said as Optimus slowly went to look out.

Optimus felt guilty he was mixed up he only wanted to keep her from being hurt, but only succeeded in hurting her more than ever.

"I was only trying to protect her." He whispered. "I hurt her even more." Optimus said as he walked over toward her. "Little one, I was only trying to protect you from any pain but only succeeded in hurting you more. I am truly sorry." He said.

"I'll be gone after this thing is all over so you don't have to worry about me anymore, Optimus." She said as a noise escaped him.

Optimus suddenly realized he had driven her away with his stupid foolish actions; he had lost her by his words. He had listened to her mother's hostile words and now he had lost in the end anyway.

"Are you saying you still wish to leave me?" He asked sadly.

Amber kept her back toward Optimus as she thought to herself no she didn't want to leave him she loved him. It was his words and actions driving her away; she wanted to stay forever with him and the Autobots.

"Little one, I was trying to protect you from pain." He whispered. "I am a metal machine not organic like you I make mistakes." He said softly as his blue eyes glowed brighter.

"What do you think all this did make me feel good inside? I love you so much and being in love means taking chances." She said as he lowered his head making that same sad noise he had made before.

"I am only a robot I make mistakes, little one; I was only trying to think what was best for you." He said sadly as once more her mother's words hit him only proving how true they were.

"Prime, you're more than just a robot don't you understand that?" She asked as he couldn't look at her because of how badly he behaved. "Love is special and things happen to those who are blessed to find it. We were one of the blessed, Optimus; but if things like this keep going on it won't keep weathering the storms." She said.

"Especially, if you keep pushing me away like this." She said and paused before adding. "It's going to make me feel like you don't want me around anymore or that you don't love me any longer. I'm not a robot, Optimus; but I truly love you." She said as he looked at her and she wondered if she hit a nerve now.

"Is that it, Optimus; do you feel strange now because I'm not a robot?" She asked him.

"No, little one; I told you why I did what I did it had nothing to do with anything else." He said as she merely looked at him with those big eyes.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked him one last time.

Optimus moved closer toward Amber his spark jumped with uncontrolled raw emotion.

"Yes, please forgive this foolish hunk of metal for being so foolish." He said. "Everything is so new to me I just got mixed up and….."

"Prime, come here." She said as he moved closer.

Amber kissed him on the cheek as tears continued to fall. "I love you, Prime; I can't stop loving you." She said as he returned the kiss on her cheek.

Amber tenderly touched Prime on his face. He closed his eyes enjoying her touch and thankful his foolishness didn't destroy their beautiful bond they shared. Unfortunately their private moment was interrupted by Megatron who wanted to know just what was happening. Megatron walked up to Optimus with a determined expression on his face.

"Why aren't we moving against this common foe, Optimus; we need to crush him and now." Megatron remarked as Amber glanced at Optimus and Ratchet and Ironhide who had walked up with Megatron.

"I hate to admit it but Megatron has a point, Optimus." Ratchet said.

Amber frowned slightly. "We've got to stop him I just wish I knew the places where those flashes of images were at." She said.

"Can you describe the places from your flashing images?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, there were a lot of trees big trees actually and waterfalls there were several small waterfalls and one giant one. A huge cave overlooking cliffs the cave inside had sharp jagged cliffs." She said as Megatron eyed Amber as he abruptly realized what she saw in those flashing lights.

"I know where those images are from." Megatron replied.

"Good, then we need to put together a plan and get there." Amber said as Ratchet and Ironhide pulled Prime to the side.

"Prime, if what happened before had anything to do with what Amber's mother said to you then you need to tell Amber and tell her now." Ratchet said

"And, tell her what?" Optimus asked. "She was right to a certain extent I fell in love because of her she changed me I am nothing without her." Optimus said as Amber walked up hearing everything.

"My mother hurt you?" She asked as the Autobots turned to face her. "Optimus, what we have is special and I don't want you to let her push you around, okay?" Amber said.

"Very well, little one." Optimus said as he saw her motion for his hand to be lowered for her to get on.

Optimus nodded and lowered his hand toward her and she climbed on without hesitating at all.

"Give us a few minutes, guys." She said as Optimus watched everyone go outside.

Optimus tilted his head trying to figure out what Amber was up too.

"Lean in, Optimus." She said as he obeyed her not knowing what she intended but trusting her completely.

Optimus trusted her with his life and always would. Optimus leaned in and Amber slid her fingers over his metal face.

"I love you, Optimus Prime now and forever." She whispered as she looked into his glowing blue eyes and kissed his metal lips shocking him but he still liked it regardless.

When she broke the kiss she heard the sad noise that escaped Optimus. It was quite obvious he didn't want Amber to stop. He liked the kiss and out of instinct returned the kiss right back. He could feel the electric charges that ripped through his spark now. He wanted to hold her really hold her in his arms not just in his metal hand. Optimus broke the kiss first and Amber stood speechless at first.

"You know, Optimus that was some kiss." She said.

"Does that mean you approved?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I do." She said. "When this is all over I owe you another kiss." She said smiling.

"I wish I could really hold you with my arms it just feels like it would be the right thing to do." He said as she smiled at how much humanity this robot held, because not even he knew.

"Well, then again I am kind of teeny tiny but we will just have to work out the kinks now won't we?" She said as Optimus transformed and Amber climbed into his cab.

Amber was still reeling from Prime's kiss it sent shock waves all through her heart as well. She couldn't believe her mother had the nerve to hurt Optimus like that. But she wouldn't stand for it Optimus was her world now. He and their fellow Autobot family and no one would ever hurt any of them.

The shape shifter enemy of the Autobots and Decepticons was sending his own team to find the Butterfly Stone.

"Do not fail me my minions, if that girl and the others find it all my plans could be ruined." Bar Brackous snarled as several plain robots headed off after the Butterfly Stone trying to reach it before Amber did. Bar Brackous knew exactly what Amber was and knew she was the last of her race. This in turn meant if she died in battle no one would stand in his way of destroying the Autobots and the Decepticons along with Cybertron. But because the leader of the Autobots and Amber had an attraction there might be a way to use that for his own advantage. He smiled dangerously as he formulated a deadly plan to which he accounted only himself as the one winning.

Amber and the others figured they would reach their destination way before their foe did. However Prime was more determined than ever to keep Amber safe from harm. She was far too important to him to let anyone or anything rip her from him. Everyone followed Megatron to their destination and when he landed everyone transformed into robot form.

"This is exactly what I saw in my flashing images." Amber said.

"I knew it was by your description it was this place." Megatron said.

"It's beautiful here." Amber whispered.

"Where is the stone supposed to be?" Starscream asked.

"I'm thinking it's in the creepy cave." She said as they all heard something like jet packs and sure enough an army of plain robots that Bar Brackous sent was there on the move. They landed on the ground and rushed the Autobots and Decepticons in mortal combat.

"We're a special gift from Bar Brackous." One of the robots said attacking Optimus Prime as Prime aimed his canon at the foul little plain robot.

"Then I'd like to return it." Optimus growled.

Amber put her arms up and as wind blew all around her pulling her upward she put her palm up and golden beams hit the rebellious robots making them explode instantly. The wind suddenly stopped and Amber drifted back down onto the ground. She took a deep breath then and looked at Optimus.

"Come on, we've got to get into the cave and find that stone." Amber said as they all headed inside.

Amber glanced over the edge and saw the spot that was exactly like the one in her flashing images.

"This is exactly the spot from the flashing images." She said as everyone looked over including the Decepticons.

"How can anyone get down there it's too treacherous." Arcee asked.

"You guys don't, I do." She said.

Everyone looked at Amber like she had two heads instead of just one.

"What?" Beamer asked shocked.

"It's too dangerous, little one." Optimus said fearing for her life.

Even the Decepticons thought it was a little foolhardy for her to attempt.

"Prime, I am the only one small enough to do this." She said as he understood but didn't like it.

"Very well, little one." He said as he tied a chain around her waist. "You're coming back to me, understand." He said in a firm tone as he looked directly into her eyes his glowing blue eyes shining brightly.

"Yes."

She got on a rock on the side and simple fell forward while the robots held her chain keeping her safe. Amber landed on the bottom and looked around.

"I landed okay, guys." She said giving Optimus a little peace of mind.

"Thankful she landed down there alright." Optimus said.

However out of the robotic parts lying on the ground outside they all combined once more into the same robots and went inside the cave looking for the Autobots and Decepticons to finish what they started. Archer caught sight of them first and alert the others.

"We've got company, guys." Archer said.

The robots sent by Bar Brackous all smiled in a sinister way and held up a canon each shooting gas bombs at the Autobots and Decepticons. The gas caused the Autobots and Decepticons to all crumble onto the cave floor.

"What is this I can't move?" Optimus demanded as Bar Brackous appeared with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like you lose, Optimus Prime." Bar Brackous said wickedly. "Soon the black box will be pulsating in your spark creating the best evil killing machine ever. Of course, it will destroy the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons as well as your precious Cybertron." He said.

"You won't win." Was all Prime could say.

"Why because you're precious Amber will stop me? I will deal with her permanently and when I do no one can stop me from my plan of destroying and conquering all!" Brackous yelled.

"We will stop you." Ironhide growled.

"Sure, you will." He said as he went to the robots and removed their weapons chips.

"Where's Amber?" Optimus demanded of Bar Brackous.

"Where you left her which reminds me take Optimus Prime over there and strap him down, while I go find his love interest and destroy her." He replied disappearing into thin air as Prime knew Amber was good but was she able to handle this crazy evil creature alone, especially when he succeeded in subduing both Autobots and Decepticons.

"She'll be fine, Prime; she's tough." Ironhide said.

"I am not sure of anything, my dear friend; this thing has managed to even subdue and remove all of our weapons chips without a problem." Optimus remarked sourly as they all seemed to silently be thinking the same thing even the Decepticons didn't seem all that high and mighty any longer.

Optimus never felt so helpless he was strapped to a table bond by this creature's deadly weapon. Now all he held dear Amber, his Autobots and Cybertron were capable of being taken from him.

"Autobots, if he succeeds in turning me order Amber to destroy me I can't be allowed to be turned evil." He said and then he silently said to himself. "I love you, little one; please remember me the way I was." He said.

"Don't give up, Optimus!" Ironhide yelled.

"Where is she should be here by now?" Beamer and Jazz asked urgently.

"She was down in the cave looking for that blasted stone to stop that creature." Ratchet replied as he kept watching Optimus. "Come on, Amber, he needs you; we need you." Ratchet whispered.

Amber was struggling trying to reach the stone, once she was able to reach it she slipped it onto her bracelet ready to do battle with the shape shifter and his dangerous and deadly toys.

"I'm coming, guys." She whispered as she yelled up to the robots to pull her up.

All Amber got was dead silence an eerie dead silence.

"Guys, pull me up." She repeated as she got a very strange and unnatural feeling something was not right.

She glanced up and saw how sharp the edges were, she would definitely have a hard time climbing out alone. It wasn't ten minutes later she felt herself being yanked up by the chain. She knew it wasn't the Autobots or even the Decepticons, because Optimus would never stand for that sort of abuse by them. Whoever was pulling her up was deliberately making her hit the razor sharp edges. One of the jagged edges caught her arm ripping flesh as Amber bit back a moan. She used the sword to destroy the chain and flipped up to the top from the remainder of the pull back up. Amber flipped up and over the creature's two robots that had the chain in their hands.

"Nice try, but I'll be leaving now with my friends." she said as the shape shifter appeared with a nasty expression on his face.

"My but you have proven to be a little troubling tart to me, haven't you?" He demanded as she didn't bat an eye or look impressed at all with him.

"Where are the Autobots and the Decepticons?" Amber demanded as a monitor flickered on for Optimus and the Autobots and Decepticons to see him kill Amber.

"Look!" Archer exclaimed.

"It's Amber, Prime look on the monitor." Ratchet said as Prime watched the monitor seeing his girl once more.

"Kick his ass, Amber!" Arcee exclaimed.

"I'm getting the Autobots and the Decepticons back and if that means ripping you apart to do it I'll do it with a song in my heart. You're not destroying this race of robots or their home not while I am alive and breathing." She snarled as Optimus smiled sadly.

"You foolish little girl, perhaps your mother should have told you I can't be killed not for long anyway I come back and come back stronger." He said then added. "Oh yes, did she forget that little bit of information? I killed your mother, Amber and she was the greatest guardian from your planet. What makes you think you are stronger then her?" He demanded as she flipped up into the air impressing not just Autobots but Decepticons too.

Then suddenly doing a series of flips in the air she landed and karate kicked Bar Brackous in his chest sending him flying against the cave wall.

"I am nothing like my mother, I am my own person which will be enough to defeat you." She said through gritted teeth. "Where is Optimus Prime?" She demanded.

"You're too late to save him, the others and Cybertron." He growled as Amber looked around desperately for a clue to help her find their location.

Amber looked around and saw the camera and realized there had to be a feed close by.

"You were saying we both know that camera feed has to be in that room." She said as she swung around punching the creature knocking him out.

Amber flipped up and saw the tiny window that lead inside the room which was a lot bigger. There were so many switches and buttons and nothing was working. It was locked on its target….Optimus Prime's chest. She looked out the window and tears fell as she realized nothing worked.

"She's not going to make it!" Starscream yelled.

However Amber knew what she had to do to save Optimus Prime, the others and Cybertron. It was the only way and it meant sacrificing her life for many others including the life of Optimus Prime whom she loved deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Abruptly, Amber jumped through the window landing on her feet and doing a series of cart wheels. She flipped up onto Optimus Prime's metal body and arched up grabbing the black box flipping off of Prime with a strangled cry just as the box exploded. A gut wrenching scream escaped Amber's lips when it exploded. Once the black box exploded the rays holding the Autobots and Decepticons hostage exploded freeing them. Ratchet went to release Prime while the other Autobots went to Amber and what they found was even to horrible for them to bear. Amber was laying on the ground her eyes open and her body bloodied and she was not breathing. Ironhide looked over at Ratchet who was by Optimus still but Ironhide already knew it was too late for Amber.

"Is she?" Archer asked not bringing himself to say the last part.

"Yes."

Ratchet tended to Optimus trying to keep him with him.

"I need to check on her I heard her scream." Optimus said as he got up.

"Wait Prime, please." Ratchet said as it was too late he reached Amber and stared at her motionless form her open eyes staring out into space.

It was like Optimus' spark exploded he saw her laying there on the ground knowing she was dead and he lived instead of both surviving.

"No!" Optimus roared in pain dropping to her side.

Megatron couldn't even gloat something about what she had done for all of them including Cybertron and he couldn't say anything venomous to Optimus Prime. Archer looked over at Optimus knowing he would be taking this the hardest. He looked closer at Prime and there were small things coming from his eyes. He had seen Amber have the same thing but never understood it.

"Ratchet, what's that?" Archer asked motioning to Optimus Prime's eyes.

Ratchet looked over and saw what Archer was questioning. Optimus touched his eyes and was alarmed to find he was leaking on top of everything else.

"What's happening to me?" Optimus asked.

"You're crying, Optimus." Ratchet said in a startled tone of voice.

"I've lost her why let me fall in love if the fates are going to rob her from me, why!" Optimus cried as he saw Amber's bracelet on the ground. Optimus grabbed the bracelet and commanded the queen to appear with such raw pain.

When the queen appeared she saw Amber's broken body. But when she didn't show any remorse even the Decepticons thought it was cold and heartless of her.

"She's your daughter why aren't you at least a little weepy about it?" Brawl snarled.

"She gave her life to protect you." The queen said without any emotion.

"Why was I allowed to fall for her and truly feel alive to have her ripped from me?" He demanded of the queen.

"Spare her, Queen Claudia." Archer said.

The others turned toward Archer who had spoken the command to the queen.

"Are you asking that this deed be undone and for her to be back with Optimus Prime?" The queen asked.

"We want her to come back to Optimus Prime." Archer said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I've truly lost her then; she's gone and I will never know love or happiness again. She was my world as I was hers and that's been ripped from me now." Optimus said as the tears kept falling from his eyes as the most heart wrenching sound came from Optimus Prime. "I may be just a machine, Queen Claudia but I loved your daughter and thought the world of her." Prime said.

Optimus got up and left the cave in such a daze that the others started to follow him wanting to try and get a handle on their leader before he did something completely not like himself. Archer stopped and went back to the queen and stood in front of her.

"You're wrong about Optimus he is not just some cold metal robot he has humanity and he cares about all living life forms. That was unfair to him he has feelings and deserves a fair share." Archer said as he left.

The queen opened her eyes and was staring into Megatron's eyes.

"A great task must be done for her to be spared." The queen said as Megatron shook his head.

"No, I don't do honorable especially for Optimus Prime." Megatron said as he, Starscream, Brawl and Barricade took off all except Blackout who was looking at Amber's limp body.

"What do I have to do?" Blackout asked finally.

"Optimus made a wish once silently for her to become a true Autobot." She said.

"Does anyone else know about his wish?" Blackout asked.

"No, Optimus kept it to himself because it was just a wish he figured would never come true." She said.

Blackout weighted the pros and cons of this mission he was thinking of taking on. He looked at Amber's body and thought how she bravely rescued him from the military and knew the answer already. The answer already shined there as brightly as his spark.

"Alright, I'll do it." Blackout said as the queen smiled slightly.

"Alright, you do this for Optimus and…" She started to say.

"Hold it, let's get one thing totally straight I am not doing this for Optimus Prime I'm doing it for her." Blackout said as he motioned toward Amber. "You are never to tell them either I am a Decepticon not an Autobot." Blackout said picking up Amber's body and transforming into helicopter form awaited her orders.

Meanwhile at Autobot stronghold Optimus was not doing well at all. He was beyond hurting he was lost without Amber to hold onto. Ratchet and Ironhide came back after learning Amber's body was gone. They didn't have any idea who stole her body even the Decepticons wouldn't have any real reason to take it, except maybe just to hurt Prime more.

"Who would have stolen it?" Jazz asked them.

"Whoever stole Amber's body took her bracelet too." Ratchet said.

"Bar Brackous would he have done it?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not sure, Ironhide; I wouldn't rule out anyone right now." Ratchet said as he looked over at Optimus Prime who was lost in his own thoughts.

Archer walked up to Ironhide with Amber's lap top in his hands.

"Ironhide, I found something on Amber's lap top it's some sort of message from Amber, but it's for Optimus. She must have made it special for him, do you think he'd want to see it?" Archer asked.

"Yes, I do; go ahead Archer." Ironhide said.

Archer slowly approached Optimus who was silent except for his tears.

"Optimus, I found this on Amber's computer she had made you a message, I thought you would like seeing her on it." Archer said as he put the lap top down and left it open for Optimus and waited.

"She's gone, Archer; she's been ripped from me I'll never have her by my side ever again." Optimus whispered as the pain in his spark was maddening.

It drew every ounce of strength, he felt so hollow inside now. Archer scanned the computer which switched it on; suddenly Amber was on the screen with her beautiful smile. Prime's spark jolted as he saw her he slowly moved his giant metal hand toward her monitor screen. Optimus wasn't a fool he knew it wasn't going to last. It was a temporary fill in the void in his spark now that she was gone. He watched her movements and listened as she talked about their love and everything else under the sun. But she also talked about her secret desire to become a real Autobot someday and mentioned something about a cool Firebird being her choice Autobot form. The fact she wanted to be a true Autobot broke him completely misunderstanding her desire.

"You were always an Autobot, little one." He said as he completely broke down.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet with an odd expression.

"No other robot has truly felt love or cried before; he truly has humanity beyond our own concept." Ratchet said.

"He misses her so much." Ironhide replied as Optimus could only focus on Amber all his sensors locked on her as memories attacked him one by one drowning him in sadness ripping him apart inside; because she was gone mocking him that his one chance at real humanity was taken from him.

Prime saw her beautiful face and her smile and it almost was too much for him.

"How do humans do this it hurts too much? The fates just snatched her away from me what did I do wrong to have this happen? I tried I am not perfect I am only a robot I am not truly a human. I am not perfect is this some sort of twisted punishment because of that?" He demanded as Ratchet shook his head as he and Ironhide watched their leader.

Ratchet had never seen Optimus so tortured before, it was like he was dying inside from her death.

"Prime, do you want to talk?" Ratchet asked as Prime seemed like he was in a trance like state.

Optimus rose to his feet and walked out of the stronghold. He stood out over the beach as the sun was going down.

"There is no reason to stay on this planet any longer." He whispered as two flying objects circled overhead.

Ratchet glanced up and realized it was Megatron and Starscream and wondered what they wanted. He got the other Autobots as Megatron and Starscream landed by Optimus.

"Do you see what I see, Starscream?" Megatron asked circling the Autobot leader.

"Yeah, I see a washed up Autobot leader." Starscream replied as Optimus narrowed his eyes at them.

"Don't push me I am grieving for the loss of my girl." He said sadly but firmly.

Megatron and Starscream merely laughed as the other Autobots walked up canons at the ready if trouble started.

"You are weak, Prime; you allowed yourself to fall in love with an organic and look what it has reduced you too." Megatron growled.

"I was given a taste of humanity and I hold on to that closely. Amber may be physically gone but I will keep her memory alive. She gave me a special gift something you or your Decepticons will never understand." Optimus said. "Now, leave me to my thoughts, Megatron." He remarked as the two Decepticons moved in closer.

"Maybe you'd like to join your little girl in death, Optimus." Starscream said in a threatening tone of voice.

Ironhide moved in closer with his canon at the ready. "Maybe you'd like to be blown to kingdom come, Starscream." Ironhide retorted.

"Know this, our feud is not over and one day I will tear out your life force ending your miserable life, Prime." Megatron said as Optimus glared at him.

"Do not kid yourself that because I have humanity or that because I lost Amber, that I will be an easy target. I will not fall that easily, Megatron not to you or anyone in this cruel universe." Optimus said as he watched Megatron and Starscream leave. It was true Optimus was falling apart inside, but he was a warrior and his humanity only magnified that against his love for Amber. Even though, she was no longer with him he loved her and would always love her. Everything he did, he would do for her memory.

He went back into Autobot stronghold and watched the message from Amber several more times on her laptop. He held on to each word with such a force of love. He tried to make his spark calm down, but he was lost now from her death and his spark was just reacting to what he already knew deep down inside. Amber was lost to him now and he would never have her with him again.

However in another part of town Blackout was working feverishly to get Amber ready for the trip to Cybertron. Once there however he was having trouble finding other robots to help him, because he was a Decepticon.

"This favor is not for other Decepticons, it's for Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. He has not idea I am here she was killed sacrificing herself for all of us and Cybertron. She was a guardian and had a thing with Optimus Prime." Blackout said.

"A thing…. please be specific Decepticon." One of the other robots said.

"They were in love and look she's Queen Claudia's daughter." Blackout said out of frustration.

"Very well, bring her over here." Another robot said as Blackout carried her over toward the other robots and laid her down at their feet.

"She will have to be made into a protoform type first and then you teach her to scan a vehicle form." The other robot said.

"Okay, I will do it." Blackout said as they nodded and Blackout waited for the finished result.

Blackout worried how the other Decepticons would take this but at the moment he just didn't care. He knew he did the right thing by taking her here and saving her life. Once Amber was finished she was sent to Earth and Blackout followed and landed where she was at. She slowly came out of the ball shape, but still was not Amber not just yet. Blackout used the bracelet to summon the queen and she appeared watching the situation with interest.

"This is a protoform you wanted me to let you know when her form was ready for you to do your thing with." Blackout said.

"Yes, you've done good, you have a capacity to do good, Blackout." She said as he only scuffed at the very idea of it.

"Queen Claudia just do your thing and forget about what you said about me having goodness inside of me." Blackout said in a peculiar tone of voice.

"Very well, wait over there and I will finish with her." The queen said as Blackout obeyed as Queen Claudia abruptly used a rainbow colored mist encircling the robot.

Queen Claudia used the colored mist to fuse together Amber's soul, feelings, emotions and memories into the robot this produced an extremely special Autobot.

"Amber, open your eyes." Queen Claudia replied as Amber opened her eyes seeing her mother and then Blackout who walked slowly up to Amber hardly able to take his sensors off of this very special creation of Autobot he'd ever seen.

"Mother, you're here and I am here alive?" She whispered.

"How do you feel?" Blackout asked her.

"Strange…I was dead I destroyed the black box that's all I remember though after that." she said as she looked at her arms and body in shock. "Am I a robot now?" She asked.

"Yes, you're a special kind of Autobot all your feelings, memories, emotions and soul are fused inside of you." The queen said as Amber's eyes widened as she thought about Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, he must be so upset; please take me to him, Blackout." She said urgently as Blackout smiled slightly.

"You can go to him on your own now, Amber; look for a vehicle form to scan you like the look of." Blackout said as it was a no brainer as she looked around seeing a sharp Firebird with orange and red flames on the sides and she smiled.

Blackout showed her how to scan the Firebird and how to transform each time from robot form to vehicle form.

"Let Optimus teach you the rest, Amber; he'll want to be the one to teach you and guide you into robot lessons. I need to leave now." Blackout said as she stopped him.

"Thank you for all you did for me." She said as he only nodded and transformed and left her.

Amber watched him leave as she smiled and transformed into the Firebird and headed straight for Autobot stronghold. She realized that the Autobots might not understand at first. So, she was ready for a little bit of denial on their part. She saw Autobot stronghold and could see Arcee guarding the entrance. Arcee saw the glittery golden Firebird approaching at top speed and let the others know right away.

"There is a Firebird racing up but it doesn't look familiar." Arcee said as all the Autobots watched the incoming vehicle stop mere inches from the entrance, but it never transformed at first.

Ironhide could see it had the Autobot symbol, but it wasn't transforming right away.

Ratchet walked up and scanned the vehicle and got very abnormal readings.

"Autobot, transform and identity yourself right now, or there could be trouble." Ratchet said with a stern tone as Amber transformed.

Amber transformed and even in robotic form she was beautiful something the other robots couldn't help but notice.

"Hello Ratchet." Amber said softly as everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Amber, is that you?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, it's really me." She said with a smile.

"You're really back, how?" Arcee asked confused.

"Yes, it's me apparently between my mother, Blackout and a certain wish Optimus made here I am a real Autobot like he wished for." Amber said as she looked around for Optimus Prime. "Where is he?" She asked.

"He's on the beach, Amber; he took your death very hard." Ironhide said before Ratchet answered her.

"I'll be back." She said as she walked toward the beach seeing Prime just staring out grieving for her.

Amber felt her own spark race with sudden surges as she silently approached him. She walked up behind Optimus who sensed someone behind him.

"Whoever it is just leave me for awhile I just need to grieve." He said as Amber reacted out of love and instinct to his words.

"Optimus, you don't have to grieve anymore." Amber said as Optimus froze unable to move at first thinking the fates once again were toying with him.

Optimus dared to slowly turn to face her afraid to believe he'd heard her voice. "Please, don't let this be a dream." He whispered as he turned to face her.

Optimus faced her and saw she was no longer in organic form, but she was a true Autobot now. He approached Amber carefully as he slowly moved a metal hand to her face gliding it over her face and lips. He was making sad little robotic noise as he scanned her and saw for himself this was real. She was sent back to him in the form he truly wanted her in so he could hug her without fear of hurting her. "Amber, you've been sent back to me, I don't know why but I intend to treasure this always." He said as

Amber slid her arms around Optimus' waist.

Optimus returned the favor pulled her close and just savoring the closeness that they were sharing together.

"You sacrificed your life for me, little one. Why?" He asked as she pulled away gently her glowing blue eyes searching his glowing blue eyes as well.

"I had to I couldn't stop the machine by its controls, so I had to sacrifice myself to save you, the Autobots and Cybertron." She said as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, Amber." Optimus said as the Autobots watched from afar.

"That's a welcomed sight." Archer said.

"Well, if anyone was going to find a way back to Optimus it would be Amber." Arcee said as Amber and Prime continued to kiss.

When their lips parted both were shaken by the raw intensity of the kiss.

"I thought I had lost you." Prime whispered as his hands searched her face. "I've wanted this for so long to be able to hold you in my arms and savor your touch. Thank you for coming back to me, Amber." Optimus said as they slowly fell to the sandy beach together laughing.

"I had help, my mother and Blackout." She whispered.

"Blackout helped you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, he doesn't want anyone to know but I think he had a side of him that could turn all good. That is, if he wasn't so corrupted by Megatron." She said as Optimus held her close and cried.

"Your crying, Optimus?" She asked as she touched his face and very real tears.

"Yes, apparently I leak tears buckets and buckets of tears." He said as his metal lips hit hers with urgency. "Just stay here with me for awhile, okay?" He asked as she smiled.

"My pleasure, Optimus." She said as he grinned at her as she stayed in his metal arms.

Archer saw Blackout watching from afar, he transformed and went to talk to him. Blackout saw Archer transform and head over toward him and he hoped none of the Autobots spotted him.

"You saved her, didn't you?" Archer asked.

"Yes, but keep it to yourself, Archer." Blackout said.

"Okay, if you insist." Archer said.

"I do." Blackout said.

Amber and Optimus were sitting against a boulder on the beach. They sat there completely content in each other's company. Amber had rested her head on Optimus' shoulder his metal arm protectively around her.

"I've got a second chance, Amber; I do not intend to let you slip away anymore." Optimus said as she smiled at him.

"I love you, Optimus." She whispered.

"As do I, Amber." He said as he saw a curious expression cross her face. "What is it?" He asked.

"I miss the nick name you gave me." She said as he smiled.

"You would rather I called you 'little one' instead of your name then?" He asked.

"Yes, I like it very much." She said as he ran his metal fingers over her face.

"It shall be done then, little one." He said kissing her gently as Amber saw the tears run down his face.

"Prime, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, little one; I am perfect now thanks to you." Optimus said. "I would like to be the one who teaches you all about your new robot body." He said as she smiled and kissed his lips sliding her fingers over his face as Archer and Beamer snuck up.

"Hey, are we going to have to separate you two?" Beamer said with a laugh.

"Not a chance." Optimus said as Amber laughed slightly.

Amber laid back against Optimus Prime just savoring the closeness they were sharing together.

"Amber, we're glad you're back, it was awful thinking you were gone." Archer said.

"Thanks, guys." Amber said.

Beamer wondered if Prime told Amber about the fact that Bar Brackous was still at large and unable to be killed.

"Optimus, did you tell Amber about…." Beamer started to say until his leader frowned slightly. "Whoops, my bad." Beamer said as Amber looked up at Optimus.

"What is it, Optimus, what's going on?" she asked as he sighed heavily knowing she had to be told but he wanted to wait to tell her this troubling news.

"Bar Brackous, he is alive and apparently can't be destroyed." Optimus said as Amber's blue eyed shined brighter.

"No, that means he could still put you in danger." She whispered.

"No, he can't make another black box but he could still make life difficult." Optimus said as Amber looked alarmed.

"Then I failed you and the Autobots." She said softly.

"No, you didn't fail me or the other Autobots." Optimus said as she looked always only to feel Optimus' metal hand on her face forcing her gently to look at him. "You didn't fail me, how can you think that? You saved my life, the other Autobots and Cybertron." He said as he pulled her into his arms trying to reassure her that she did her duty she paid the greatest price for her love and duty….her life.

"But he was supposed to be dead, he is evil." She said.

"Little one, he can't make another box we are safe that way. It's no different than the threat with the Decepticons." He said as he eyed her with his blue eyes glowing brightly.

"You have not failed, little one." He said as he held her trying to subdue any doubts she had.

"Prime, I just worry is all I know I shouldn't but I just do." She said as he tightened his hold on her trying to assure her.

"There is no need to worry whatever is thrown at us we will handle together, little one." Prime said as their moment turned less private as other Autobots walked up. Ironhide and Ratchet watched Amber and Optimus together.

"It's good having you back, Amber." Ironhide said as a rare smile touched his lips.

"Thanks, Ironhide." Amber said as she grinned at Ironhide's rare glimpse at a smile.

Amber and the others went back into Autobot stronghold everyone was so thrilled Amber was back.

"I'm still confused as to why Blackout helped he's a Decepticon." Ratchet said as Amber glanced over at Optimus.

"He said it was because I saved his life when I rescued him at the military base." Amber said.

"Who knows maybe he will switch sides and become one of our allies." Jazz said.

"Yeah, I did." Archer said.

"That's true and you earned your Autobot symbol." Ironhide said.

"Thanks, Ironhide." Archer said as Prime walked up sliding his hand into Amber's as she grinned.

"Autobots, hold down the fort, while I teach Amber about her new robotic body." Prime said as Archer laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Amber asked with a smile.

"I am laughing at your lame excuse to go make out." Archer said.

"Okay and where did you learn that little phrase?" Amber asked.

"The internet I've learned a lot from the internet." Archer said.

"Robots don't make out." Prime said gruffly as Amber laid a hand on his arm and smiled lovingly at him.

"They don't fall in love or cry either but you do, Optimus." She said as they walked outside. "We don't need to do what humans do for showing each other how we feel for one another." She replied touching his face. "I already know what makes your spark race with excitement those feelings alone can give you what humans call pleasure without doing what they want or need for fulfillment." She said.

Optimus looked at his queen and never stopped being amazed at her wisdom. She was clever and sweet, but had a way of making him surrender to her that startled even himself.

"You've taught me so much, little one; so now it's only right that it's my turn to do the teaching." He said as he started his lessons on becoming an Autobot warrior under his command as well as his powerful love interest.

Several hours later….Optimus was teaching her the basics when a sports car was racing up. He smiled as he realized the familiar shape and color of the vehicle. The vehicle suddenly transformed into an extremely slick looking robot who was relatively fast having wheels for feet. He did a wild flip in the air and came down racing all around.

"Hey there, Prime." He said.

"Hello Sideswipe…. come here please I'd like to introduce you to my girl. Amber, this is Sideswipe and Sideswipe this is Amber." Optimus said.

"So, you're Amber I've heard so much about you. It's been buzzing Cybertron that you've not only saved Cybertron and our leader but the other Autobots too. Of course, it's also buzzing around that you've got a strong case of humanity, Prime. You've really set all new records for our race. Everyone is so pleased and thankful too." Sideswipe said as Amber smiled while Optimus beamed with love for his beautiful Autobot who was his queen always. "I can see why, Prime." Sideswipe replied as Amber smiled shyly at Sideswipe.

All the Autobots were so kind to her. Amber thought how good it made her feel to know that.

"Have you taught her martial arts yet, Prime?" Sideswipe asked as Prime tilted his head.

"Not yet, I am running through all basics first with her and then each part experts will handle in their field." Prime said.

"Can I teach her martial arts forms, Prime?" Sideswipe asked in an excited tone racing around Prime and Amber making Amber laugh.

"He's quite excitable, isn't he?" She asked with a grin.

"You have no idea." Prime said.

"Okay, you are the best in that field." Prime said as Amber grinned at Prime and slid her hand into his. "After I finish with her you can teach her your craft." Optimus said.

"Good."

Sideswipe went into the Autobot stronghold while Amber was left with Optimus. He gazed over at Amber tightening his grip on her hand. Amber was anxious to start her heavier training with Optimus, but somehow she couldn't make her thoughts stop turning to the fact that Bar Brackous was still alive and at large. She worried that now along with the Decepticons causing trouble now Bar Brackous would still be at large.

She feared for Optimus and the other Autobots because of it. A huge part of her felt directly responsible for that as well. She should have first destroyed Bar Brackous with the stone then she would have truly deserved the attention she received from everyone. She saved Optimus that was true and as she moved her free hand to his face she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

Optimus made the sound that Amber loved so much, which now made her spark jump wildly.

"Amber, what are you thinking about?" Optimus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied with a grin.

"Yes, I would actually." Optimus said with a chuckle.

Amber smiled putting her metal hands on to Optimus face then getting playful. She moved her hands to his hand moving them up and over his head. He tilted his head and made several robotic noises as she got playful with him.

"You've become quite playful, little one." Optimus said as he allowed her to continue with her playful actions knowing he could trust her completely.

She leaned in and pressed her metal lips onto his. "I love you, Optimus." She whispered as she tightened her fingers through Prime's metal fingers driving his spark insane.

But Optimus was catching on to this playful little game and used his own strength against hers pinning her against the wall now. Amber could see how Optimus' eyes were burning brightly with a brighter blue. She smiled letting him take control now of the playful game she had started with him.

"My turn, little one." He said as he leaned in kissing her as his hands moved hers above her head now.

Amber made her own little robotic sounds that made Optimus Prime's spark fly into overdrive.

"Your turn is that what you just said? Okay, so show me what you've got, Optimus." She whispered as he didn't hesitate one bit.

He gave her love and affection the only way he knew how by the strong kisses, hugs and playful actions she had just started with him.

"I hope I can please you, little one." Optimus replied.

"Optimus, you worry too much you're doing fine." She said as he smiled and tenderly kissed her lips.

"Good, I love you, little one; my little Autobot queen of my spark." He whispered.

"Your Autobot queen I am really your queen, Optimus?" She asked.

"More than you'll ever know, my little flower." Optimus said softly as she made a cute little noise after hearing him call her his little flower.

Prime knew the playful actions were fun and did the most astonishing and unbelievable things to his spark. But he had to continue to teach her the important parts of being an Autobot.

"Play time is over for now, my little flower; I must start my lessons for you to learn." Prime said giving her one last potent kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I Am." he said kissing her with such a strong force that it overwhelmed her slightly.

Amber returned the kiss but then slowly broke the kiss knowing Prime wanted the lessons to begin once more. Prime didn't like battle but knew from experience when all else failed and battle was necessary skill and tactics plus your weapons were not always enough. You had to be smart in battle. Prime knew Amber could fight he didn't need to be told that. He had seen firsthand but that was in organic form not in Autobot form. This was one of the reasons he needed so badly for her to be prepared if he lost her again the pain nearly destroyed him the first time. He didn't think he could do it another time.

Optimus went over all he could teach her for the several weeks training her hard taking breaks making time for private time. Then it was Ironhide and Arcee's turn to train her in the weapons department they were just as tough on her to get things down packed. Amber didn't disappoint she was a very capable student learning and trying everything they either taught or suggested to her. Sideswipe was strict but not as strict as Ironhide and Arcee were or even Optimus for that matter. Sideswipe taught her every known martial arts move he knew and also how to get out of tight places in a fight. Amber watched and learned every move within either once or twice after it was shown to her. Prime was impressed that way but he had to know if she was ready so they arranged a secret place where she would be tested. This test however she would never be told about it had to be one she wasn't ready for. Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe lured about 2 dozen Decepticon drones where Amber was going to be at. The test would be monitored by the Autobots just in case it did happen to be too many for her to handle. Optimus told her where to go and she went there after kissing him.

"She'll be fine, Optimus." Archer said as they switched on the monitor.

Amber didn't know what was going on but she did as she was told to do regardless because she loved and trusted Optimus. Amber sat on a boulder and just stared out at the ocean while dozens of Decepticon drones advanced on her. Amber wasn't totally distracted Optimus taught her to always be alert never be distracted by anything. She sensed something was there and when the drones revved up their canons it only doubled her alert systems alerting her to the danger. She did a perfect flip into the air and before any of them could move she had destroyed half of them. She did a surprise triple flip shocking even Sideswipe and finished off the other drones.

"I didn't teach her that last move." Sideswipe said amazed.

Amber cast a glance toward the sky waiting for Megatron or Starscream to show up but when no one showed up she relaxed a little.

Optimus and the other Autobots were very pleased however what they didn't count on was Bar Brackous showing up after the test. A huge explosion of black glittery smoke knocked Amber onto the beach.

"Well Amber, looks like you just don't stay dead, do you?" He growled. "So, you're now an Autobot, are you?" Bar Brackous snarled.

Amber could feel her whole robotic body go on high alert just like Optimus had taught her. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots were watching and looked at Prime for his orders.

"Move out, if she needs our help we need to be there for her." Optimus said as suddenly something caught his sensors on the monitor. "Wait, fall back for a minute." Prime said as he watched the monitor.

Amber didn't hesitate to point her canon at the shape shifter making her laugh in a sinister way at her.

"You can't kill me, Amber; your mother should have told you that." He said as she smirked slightly and let her canon go off sending Bar Brackous flying into the air. "You stupid robot girl I can't be killed!" He roared as he shot through the air very far away from Autobot stronghold.

"Wow, sorry my bad." She mumbled as she suddenly saw the Autobots walking up.

Optimus walked up to her a proud expression on his face. "You did well, my little flower." he said as she grinned.

"I like the new nick name." She said as he beamed when she said that to him. "Oh and thanks for saying I did good means a lot to me." She said kissing him.

The Autobots were all extremely impressed with Amber's abilities even as an Autobot now. She never lost her fighting ability which Optimus was exceedingly happy about, even as an Autobot her strengths and abilities were heightened and fine toned. Amber looked at the Autobots and then back toward Optimus.

"There must be a way to kill Bar Brackous." She suddenly said. "There has to be some way to destroy him so he can't harm anyone." Amber said as she looked at Prime for some sort of an answer.

"I don't know little one; all answers point to no." Optimus said.

"I don't believe that, Prime; he must have some weakness everyone does. We just need to find it and use it against him." She said as Prime frowned slightly.

"You're getting way too obsessed with killing him, little one." Prime said.

"It was my duty to destroy him." Amber said.

"No, little one; you duty was to protect us and Cybertron and you did that. You did that you saved my life by sacrificing yours." Optimus said. "I do not wish to ever mourn your death ever again. It nearly destroyed me having seen you lying limp on the ground like that. My spark, it hurt and I couldn't make it stop hurting. All I knew was you were dead and it tore my spark up. You are exceedingly skilled but you will be watched by…."

"You?"

Optimus gazed at her fondly at her one single powerful word which sent this giant robot reeling with emotions.

"Yes, little one."

"Then I will watch you like a hawk as well; because I do not wish to see you dead either." She said as he made several sounds that made Amber's spark jolt.

Optimus loved Amber so much, he couldn't stop his love nor did he want too. She was a part of him and her love whipped and circled inside of his spark. It was hidden in and protected inside of his spark. Amber saw the look in Prime's eyes and took him aside privately.

"Come on, Optimus all lesions and talks of fighting are now put on hold for awhile. You need a distraction." She said as she led him back to the beach.

They sat on the beach and then leaned up against a big boulder. Optimus put his arm around amber while she laid her head against him.

"This is nice, isn't it?" She asked him.

"Yes, dear one; it is very nice." He said as his eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue.

Amber ran her hand over the special area that house his spark; that made Prime's spark even more with excitement and love when she did. Optimus moved his metal hand gently over Amber's face.

"You did good today." He stated as she smiled.

"Thank you, Optimus." She whispered.

"I am so glad I got you back." He said moving her closer.

"Really, you are?" She asked.

"You know I am little one." Optimus said.

"Nope, I'm not sure."

Optimus knew she was teasing him, it was a common game they both did when one of them wanted some attention, that was very special to them their special affection private time.

"I love you, little one." He whispered as he made several robotic noises.

"I love you too." Amber said kissing his lips as she leaned in closer and whispered to Optimus. "Prove it, my sweet robot." Amber whispered as she smiled.

The look on Optimus Prime's face was both filled with love and playfulness. He didn't say a word Prime's actions spoke louder than his words did most of the time. He returned Amber's kiss just as powerful as hers had been.

"Come on, Prime that isn't good enough you can kiss way better and you know It." She said teasing the huge robot with a grin.

Optimus eyed Amber his eyes searching her face as his eyes shined brightly as he traced a metal finger over her lips. He made several noises once more which had a way of driving Amber wild. But when he pulled her closer his lips found hers in a potent powerful kiss filled with love and a force more powerful then Optimus had imagined. The kiss moved her like never before. It had its effect on Optimus too. This towering robot warrior was reduced to all sorts of emotions. He loved it even though it still confused him greatly. He still couldn't understand why he was lucky to have this honor of having so much humanity. He treasured it all except when he had lost Amber; that had reduced him into a lost and completely exposed robot. Something Optimus didn't like he couldn't understand how humans could stand the pain. But then again Optimus understood the chance at finding true love and happiness outweighed the cons of pain and sadness.

Optimus continued to kiss Amber not being human neither needed a break to breathe but the kiss was just a lingering one between two robots madly in love with each other. Optimus was making robotic noises as his hand went to her back. Optimus continued with the kiss until he slowly broke the kiss as he started to smile at Amber.

"Did I prove it, little one?" He asked as she was speechless at first.

Amber stared at him with a silly and dazed expression on her face. "Optimus, you've got to be kidding me that was so potent and…."

"And what, what else was it?"

"It was perfect.

Amber was still holding on to Optimus trying to make her spark calm down, but not having much luck with that useless attempt. Optimus looked quite pleased with himself with the reaction he got from Amber.

"I am pleased I have proven myself to you, my little flower." He whispered.

"I am your little flower?" She asked.

"Yes flowers are exceptionally beautiful and you're beautiful, little one." He said as she just held onto Prime and just kept loving him more and more by the second.

However far away from where they were Bar Brackous was fuming about how his plans were shattered by Amber's interference. It had occurred to him that this guardian was truly stronger than any he had encountered before, but this guardian also had one weakness ….her love for Optimus Prime. A weakness he intended to use to his full advantage along with Megatron's help. He knew Megatron would help him destroy not only Amber but the Autobots as well.

(Con base)

Megatron and his evil cohorts had found a new lair to escape Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots never realizing Blackout was betraying him by aliening himself with the Autobots.

"Why is it, Optimus Prime constantly wins against me every challenge thrown at him?" Megatron demanded as an explosion of black glittery smoke shot everywhere and in its aftermath was…..Bar Brackous.

Megatron didn't care for Bar Brackous being in their new lair. "Get out, now!" Megatron snarled as the shape shifter merely laughed.

"You will help me rid the universe of Optimus Prime and do it by the hand of his precious Amber." Bar Brackous hissed.

Blackout frowned trying to figure out he's new scheme.

"She will never kill Optimus Prime she loves him." Starscream remarked.

"The real Amber is in love with him, but if you were to oh say kidnap the real Amber I could send in a lookalike with only one goal in mind the death of Optimus Prime." He said.

Megatron liked this plan very much mainly because Optimus would never know what hit him, until it was too late that is.

"Okay, I'll do it." Megatron said as Blackout needed to warn Optimus and really quickly.

"Now, my suggestion on grabbing that little trouble maker is simple." Bar Brackous said until he was interrupted by Megatron.

"Leave Amber to us she and my Decepticons have some unfinished business." Megatron said with a growl.

"You'd better do this right, Megatron or you and your Decepticons could end up being scrap metal very easily." Bar Brackous said in a menacing tone of voice as Megatron watched him as he disappeared.

Megatron did not scare that easily not by a long shot. "He annoys me that miserable little insect." Megatron snarled.

Starscream eyed Megatron with wild thoughts going through his sensors. "How are we grabbing her, master?" Starscream asked.

"We will watch for the absolute best time to strike at her." Megatron said as Blackout tried to think of a way to get to the Autobots and let them know about Megatron's newest plan, but knew he had to watch himself.

He couldn't help the Autobots or Amber if he was destroyed by Megatron and the others. So, Blackout had to be extra careful that no one suspected his treachery.

"You just remember when we get her do not kill her, you leave her spark intact injure her if you have too but do not kill her!" Megatron yelled.

"Yes Megatron, we understand." Starscream and the others answered.

Meanwhile at Autobot stronghold Amber was outside sitting alone on the beach watching the waves. She was doing a little alone time trying to sort things out. She didn't like the fact Bar Brackous was still at large. He was in her opinion a bigger threat than the Decepticons. Optimus and the other Autobots watched from afar knowing she was torn by the fact Bar Brackous couldn't be killed.

"She still thinks she failed us." Ironhide said to Optimus.

"She could never do that if she would just stop worrying about this creature." Ratchet said.

Optimus looked over at Amber his own spark feeling sad now. Optimus had to get a handle on each new feeling his spark went through. She roped all new feelings every day from him. The strongest being love it overpowered him. There were other feelings like pain and sadness those two feelings nearly destroyed him. He hated those two feelings they left him crippled and drained. All the Autobots headed over toward Amber. She glanced up and knew they were concerned.

"I'm alright, guys." She lied.

"No Amber, we know you're concerned about our safety." Ironhide said. "Especially where Optimus is concerned, you can't your feelings from us." He added.

"Yes, you're right I am concerned and I'll always be worried about you guys, it's my job remember?" She said.

"Amber, you're not a guardian any longer you're an Autobot and we take care of each other." Jazz said.

"You've always been my responsibly, little flower." Prime said. "That hasn't changed nor is it likely too in the near or far future." Prime said as he reached down and pulled Amber to her feet and into his embrace.

Amber wrapped her arms around Optimus savoring it. She loved this big caring and compassionate robot. The other robots silently disappeared back into Autobot stronghold knowing their leader and his queen needed private time alone.

"The others left us alone, my little wild flower." He said softly.

"Really, wow I wonder why they'd do that?" She asked trying not to smile.

"Who knows, they must have had their reasons." He said as she ran her metal hand over the secret compartment that hid his life force.

He watched Amber his eyes burning brightly as she opened the compartment slowly. "What are you planning?" He asked her.

"Would it be dangerous if I touched your spark, Optimus?" She asked.

Prime trusted Amber completely if it were anyone else that'd opened his hidden compartment he would have been alarmed or in battle mode.

"No, as long as your intentions are not malicious or for my death….." He said with a humorous edge to his voice as she suddenly ran her metal hand over and through his spark not wasting any time.

Amber was gentle with Optimus slowly running her hand over and through his spark she heard him gasp with shock and make robotic noises. He whispered her name as the feelings exploded within him. He dropped to his knees not understanding the strange feelings he was experiencing but at the same time enjoying them. He lowered his head trying to get a handle on the emotions rushing through him. Amber's touch it was slow deliberately slow making him go nuts. He gasped once more but not from anything else but sheer raw emotion. He dared to steal a glance up at Amber who instinctively took her hand away afraid she had hurt him.

"No…please don't." He whispered. "Put it back on my spark please, little one." He whispered.

"You're not hurt?" She asked as he smiled.

"Hardly, I've never felt anything like it before, little one; it left me with just raw emotion burning inside of me. Come here, see for yourself how explosive it feels." He said firmly reaching for her and bringing her down to her knees.

Prime reached for her secret compartment which held her spark. Prime's metal hand shook as he gently ran his hand over her spark just as she had done to him. Optimus was right the feeling was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Prime wanted to try something and got very dominant with Amber which didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Slide your hand back onto my spark, please little one." He commanded but in a soft but firm commanding tone as she understand and obeyed him. Amber's hand went to Optimus's spark as she moved it over and through his spark. Prime and Amber's eyes glowed brighter as their little playful game continued. Optimus started to kiss her as they continued to touch each other's life force sparks.

However they were not alone menacing red eyes glowed watching them together.

"What are they doing?" Asked one Decepticon to the bigger one.

"Who knows those Autobots are sickening with their touchy feely compassion." The one Decepticon said with a growl as they continued to watch Amber and Optimus.

"Optimus, we're not alone." Amber said in a tiny whisper as she caught sight of their eyes glowing.

"I know my little flower." He replied. "Shall we go Decepticon hunting, little one?" He asked taking careful time to close the secret chamber that held her spark as she did the same for him.

Optimus and Amber transformed and split up going after the Decepticons. However when Optimus transformed back into a robot and realized Barricade and Brawl went after him and the smaller one led Amber away. He suddenly got a horrible feeling in his spark this was planned. But when he tried to go after Amber to help her he was pinned down by Barricade and Brawl.

"Say goodbye to your little love interest, Optimus." Barricade said as Optimus freed his arm and punched Barricade in the face sending him flying back knocking some of his bolts loose from the force of the punch.

"Megatron won't win not now not ever, do you hear me!" Optimus roared.

Amber caught up with the two smaller Decepticons and blew them apart with her canons. It wasn't until she put her canons away that Starscream swooped down attacking her.

"Come here, you little trouble maker." Starscream growled as he grabbed Amber by the arms.

"No, let go of me!" She ordered loudly as Megatron walked up.

Amber glared at Megatron as she struggled against Starscream's tight grip. "Whatever you want forget it, Megatron!" She yelled.

Megatron laughed in a sinister way as he grabbed her face with his metal hand. "You have no idea what I want, Amber; but you will and so will Optimus Prime." Megatron snarled as she struggled once more against Starscream's hold on her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Megatron." She remarked.

"You should be but you're just like your precious Optimus Prime your both too smart for your own good. But that will change though and rather quickly, Amber." Megatron said as he moved to one side as the double of Amber stepped forward.

Amber stared in disbelief at the copy of herself.

"No, you're not smart enough to build this so I am guessing Bar Brackous created this pile of scrap metal." She growled as the fake Amber walked up toward her.

"I am you, Amber and the best part Optimus Prime will believe I am you and let his guard down." She said as she used her canon on a huge regular rusted out old car watching it explode into a fiery ball of fire. "I will wait until the Autobot leader is at his most vulnerable then I'll blow his spark apart killing him instantly." She said in the most chilling tone of voice.

Amber struggled more and more in Starscream's grip. "Optimus will never fall for this!" Amber yelled.

"Of course he will, Amber." She said in such a mocking tone of voice. "I am programmed with all your emotions and most importantly your sickening love for Optimus Prime." She said as Amber shook her head.

"You're a fool, Megatron if you think you're able to trust Brackous he will kill you and your Decepticons when you're not useful to him anymore." Amber said.

"We are far stronger than he is." Megatron said as the fake Amber smiled and transformed and took off.

Amber had to get Megatron to listen to reason. She had to prove to him that Brackous was using him.

"Megatron, don't be a fool he wants both Autobots and Decepticons dead. Do you honestly think that has changed just because he's starting with both Optimus and me?" She said as Starscream loosened his hold on Amber slightly.

"What if she's right, master?" Starscream remarked.

Megatron went silent he didn't want to be shown up by this little Autobot wannabe, but a part of him had a feeling she was not wrong.

"Why can't you for once in your life side with Optimus for the common good." She said as Starscream released her. "Please Megatron, help me save Optimus." She said as Megatron growled impatient at the thought of helping Optimus Prime. "I don't know what happened between you and Optimus but I know you used to be friends he called you brother so I know you had been close friends once. If you cared anything for Optimus at one time you will do the right thing now." Amber added as all the Decepticons looked at their leader.

"Fine, let her go." He snarled.

"Thank you, Megatron." She said as he grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Do not tell Optimus I let you go or had anything to do with this. You merely escaped on your own and went back to stop her on your own, understood?" He said firmly releasing his hold on her.

"Alright, it's a deal." She said as she transformed and headed for Autobot stronghold hoping she was not too late to stop Optimus from being killed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Prime was having an all out fight with Barricade and Brawl until they suddenly retreated.

It wasn't until the fake Amber pulled up that Optimus relaxed thinking she was truly Amber. It wasn't until right off the bat the imposter made one deadly mistake that alerted Prime to the deceit.

"You're okay, little flower." Prime whispered as he pulled her into his embrace. "I was so concerned it was some sadistic trap." He said as his grip tightened.

"Come on, big guy; no one can keep me down not even two Decepticons." She said as Optimus froze at the verbal expression she used.

"What did you just call me?" Optimus asked her.

"I called you big guy, why?" She asked not realizing her mistake.

Optimus released his hold on her and the expression on his face should have warned the imposter to back off right then and there.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" She asked as the Autobots walked up.

"I am not a fool nor stupid, you're not my Amber. She would never use that horrible name the military used on me while I was a prisoner there at their base. Who are you and where is the real Amber?" Optimus demanded as all the Autobots had their weapons out and ready.

"I'm sure Megatron has blasted her to kingdom come by now." She said with a laugh.

"If I were you I would hope he didn't." Ironhide said.

The fake Amber laughed wildly at Ironhide. "Optimus is weak he won't hurt me he has too much humanity in him." she said in a confident tone of voice. "Besides he needs me alive to find his precious Autobot queen." She said.

"If you did this for Megatron then I know exactly where to find my Autobot queen." Optimus growled.

"You're very foolish if you think Megatron is smart enough to have this pulled off." She replied.

She tried a mad dash to kill Optimus by trying to rip his spark out, but Optimus grabbed her arm pulling it out with a feverish fury he never knew he had.

"Nice try, but no one does that to me." He growled as he pushed her into Ironhide's arms.

The fake Amber struggled but Ironhide had a good grip on her.

"She's been destroyed Optimus Prime; you've lost the one thing that gave you your thirst for humanity." She said as Optimus's fury knew no limits now.

"If Megatron has taken her spark from her and taken her from me I swear I will….." Prime roared.

"Optimus, I'm fine." A familiar female voice said as everyone looked over seeing the most beautiful sight…the real Amber.

Amber walked toward Optimus and he held her needing to know she was okay. He needed to feel her in his metal arms and know she was alive and not striped of her life force somewhere. Optimus wouldn't let her go he stood there tightening his grip more and more making her smile. That smile faded when Amber suddenly saw the fake Amber and her spark burned with anger at the sight of her. She touched Optimus's face gently and pulled away for a bit.

"I'll be right back." She said walking toward the fake Amber. "I told you Optimus would know you were a fake." Amber said as she started to turn away.

Amber was going to let Ironhide dispense with his own brand of justice, until the fake Amber made one deadly mistake.

"I could have killed him, Amber; I could have ripped that spark right out of him. Then Optimus Prime would no longer trouble Brackous or the Decepticons ever again." She said as before anyone could reply to her murderous words Amber smashed her metal hand into the imposter's chest and pulled with all her might ripping out the spark to the fake Amber.

"You mean like that?" Amber asked in a poisonous tone dropping her spark as she walked away needing to cool down from the anger surging through her now.

Amber headed toward the beach and automatically knew Optimus would follow her. She sensed rather than heard Optimus behind her. He went behind her and pulled her against him.

"Are you okay, little flower?" He asked as she leaned her head back against him. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said as Amber closed her blue glowing eyes a few seconds.

"You were all I could think about getting to you saving you from that miserable she devil." Amber said as he turned Amber to face him.

"I love you." He murmured as the two sat on the beach.

Prime leaned back against a boulder and pulled Amber onto his lap so she was snuggled in his arms.

"Well, one thing is for sure that I won't do." He said as she flashed him a strange look.

"What?"

"I won't give you an excuse to rip my spark out of my chest, because you just pulled that right out of there." Prime said as she curled up tighter against Optimus.

"That wouldn't happen, Optimus." She said as she absentmindedly fumbled with Prime's hidden area that housed his life-force.

"Oh really, is that a fact?" He asked in a humorous way.

"Yes, of course why?" She asked as he laughed.

"Because you're going after my spark right now." He said as she smiled.

"Want me to stop?" She asked.

"No, little one." He whispered as his blue eyes glowed brighter than ever as her hand went exploring his life – force once more. "Oh little one; the emotions you send through me I wouldn't trade them for the world. I've never felt anything like this you send feelings and emotions surging all through me and I can't stop them not that I would want to even." He said as Amber smiled.

Prime tightened his hold on her and made the cutest little robotic noises as she did her exploring of his spark. Prime was so content and relaxed when he was with Amber. Amber gently ran her fingers inside his spark and over it while he remained so quiet except for the robotic noises he made once in awhile.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, little one; I am just focusing on your touch is all." He whispered as she smiled.

"Okay good, then just let my touch take off, Optimus and just relax for me." She whispered as he smiled.

However when about two hours of time passed Amber had closed Prime's secret compartment and turned to check on Prime. She smiled when she saw he was resting so contently whether he was a robot or not she had gotten him so content he was sleeping. She touched his face and when she did he pulled her back into his lap.

"Are you trying to leave my embrace, little one?" He asked.

"I wouldn't think of it, Optimus." She said.

"Then get back down here, my Autobot queen." He growled playfully pulling her closer. "You tried to run away, didn't you, little flower?" He asked as he changed his tactics and suddenly pinned her metal body to the ground startling her with the force of his strength and power.

"I wouldn't run away from you, Optimus; I love you with all that I Am." She whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.

Optimus steadied himself so his weight was not completely on Amber, because she was a much smaller built robot. But Amber still got the message loud and clear that Optimus was still on her while kissing her. Amber ran her metal hand over his face. She could feel how loving this gentle giant was, Amber loved him so much. Humans couldn't ever just handle their type of special love. While yes they did enjoy the simple pleasures of each other's touch it was different their love was based on so much more. However their private time was soon put on hold when Ironhide and Ratchet decided to sneak up on their leader and his queen. This little action not only startled Optimus but Amber as well, but Optimus without skipping a beat helped Amber up to her feet.

"Your timing could be better, guys." Amber said as they laughed.

"Are you serious?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide leaned in a little.

"I think she is serious; she looks serious." Ironhide said with a chuckle.

"Amber, are you serious?" Ratchet asked as the Autobot medical officer grinned blinking at Optimus letting him know he and Ironhide were only joking with his queen.

However Optimus already knew that they were teasing her it was something they did often because they liked her.

"Yeah, well actually I was just a wee bit serious." She said as Optimus started to laugh as well not being able to hold it in. "Not helping…. don't encourage them." She mumbled. "They are overgrown kids." She mumbled trying to fight back from laughing as well because both Ironhide and Ratchet had a way of making her laugh with their antics.

Amber never stopped pleasing or making not just Optimus smile, but the others got the biggest thrill out of her actions and phrases as well. The four Autobots walked back into Autobot stronghold unaware of a very strong and disturbing evil presence nearby.

Brackous stood glaring at Autobot stronghold his anger flaring like a living breathing creature writhing inside of him. He narrowed his eyes as his eyes than turned solid black with unadulterated sinister and demonic intentions in his mind for them all.

"Well done you've won this round, Autobots, but I shall win the war, that is a promise." He said as he changed shape into a crow and flew off into the sky.

Two months later…

The Autobots were pleasantly surprised how quiet things were even Megatron and his cohorts were not causing any trouble. Amber and Optimus had gotten even closer and their love blossomed into something truly beautiful. Amber and Optimus were sitting back relaxing on the beach one of their favorite activities to do. Prime had leaned back against a giant boulder, while Amber laid against him between his metal legs just staring out at the ocean.

"It's so peaceful for a change." She said.

"Yes, it's a refreshing change from the usual battle stricken times with the Decepticons." Prime said as he moved his metal hand toward Amber's hand.

"Prime, what's going on what are you thinking about?" She asked with a loving smile on her face.

"You….. You changed me no one could ever do what you've done to me. You turned my life into something magical. You gave me humanity that's a big deal to me, little one. I don't really think you realize how much I need you in my life or how my life changed since you came into my life and the Autobots." He said.

"I think I have some idea, Optimus." She said as he slowly moved his metal hands to her secret hidden chamber for her spark.

"Prime, I should be facing you so I can touch yours as well." She protested as he silenced her.

"Be still, little one… let me do this for you, please." He said softly but Amber could hear the unmistaken firm command behind his words and obeyed it.

"Okay."

Prime started to touch her spark gently, but things were suddenly interrupted quickly. Amber looked up and saw something that resembled a fireball hurdling from the sky straight toward the beach.

"Prime, what is that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, come on, little one." He said as they got up and got the Autobots.

They all gathered around the glowing metal object trying to find out if it was friend or foe.

"It's Cybertronian, Prime." Ratchet said.

"Can you tell if it's an Autobot or Decepticon?" he asked.

"All senses are pointing toward Autobot." Ratchet said as it transformed and scanned a car form.

Everyone was staring at the most mesmerizing female robot they had ever seen. Everyone made a fuss over the newcomer all that is except….Amber. There was something very odd and wrong about this robot. She couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't like it.

"What's your name, Autobot?" Jazz asked her.

"Raina, where am I?" She asked.

"This is Earth we are Autobots as well; I am Optimus Prime and the others are Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Archer, Jazz, Beamer and Amber." Prime replied watching Raina closely.

Amber felt a sudden sting as everyone made a fuss over this newcomer.

"Prime, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course, little one." He said taking her by the hand and leading her away so they could talk. "What's wrong, little flower?" He asked.

"It's Raina I don't trust her." Amber said.

"I don't want to slam your instincts, little one; but why not?" Prime asked as Ratchet walked up.

"Is everything okay, Prime?" he asked.

"Yes everything is fine, it's just Amber doesn't trust Raina." Prime said looking back at Raina once more.

"It seems like Amber might be jealous, Optimus." Ratchet said as Amber became furious with him.

"I am not jealous of her I can feel something is not right with her." Amber said as Ratchet was a little blunt and cruel suddenly.

"Are you sure you're not bothered that a new more pretty robot is a threat to you?" He asked as he and Optimus Prime walked away.

Amber stared at the Autobots and tried to make sense of what was happening to her. Optimus had just declared his undying love to her moments before and now he was falling all over himself over Raina. Everyone went into Autobot stronghold all except Amber. She stayed outside as a black helicopter appeared and Amber realized it was Blackout. He landed and Amber watched as he transformed and walked over to her.

"Amber, what's wrong?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Some new Autobot just arrived her name is Raina, she had all the Autobots eating out of her hand." She said.

"Amber, you belong to Optimus Prime he loves you. There is not another single robot who can do for Optimus that you can." Blackout said.

"I hope you're right, Blackout." She said as he watched her strangely.

Amber was such a strong willed, loving and such a fantastic fighter yet she was so afraid of abandonment.

"Because I don't know what I'd do without Optimus in my life." She said in a exceptionally heartrending tone of voice.

Blackout glanced up and saw the new Autobot and saw for himself something was not right with her. She stared coldly with an eerie way about her as Ironhide walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Raina?" Ironhide asked.

"If she is Optimus Prime's queen why is she all over that Decepticon?" Raina asked planting an image which was not even there as Ironhide got an angry expression on his face.

"Prime, come here!" Ironhide exclaimed as Prime walked up never taking his glowing blue eyes off of Raina.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Raina brought up a rather interesting question if Amber is your queen why is she with him?" Ironhide demanded as Prime glanced over at Amber and Blackout and saw exactly what Raina wanted them to think they saw.

Amber saw the angry expression on Prime's face. She shook her head and realized what had just happened and so did Blackout.

"She told them a lie about us and they believed it." She whispered as she started to transform until Prime and Ironhide stopped her in her tracks.

"Hold it, Amber!" Prime ordered as Amber froze because he used her name and not her pet name.

"What is it, Optimus?" She asked.

"Why were the two of you all over each other, you're supposed to be mine not his." Prime snarled as she looked confused.

"What are you talking about we were talking just talking, Optimus?" She asked as he watched her with a hurt expression as well as angry.

"I saw you, Amber; do not forget who you belong to. You belong to me not to a Decepticon." Prime said as he walked away leaving Amber hurt and confused, but slowly understanding this Raina was unadulterated evil and up to something, but she was going to find out just what that was.

Blackout left to try and find out if Megatron had known anything about the sudden appearance of Raina. Amber went back inside the Autobot stronghold only to find Raina hanging all over Prime. Amber flipped up ready to pounce until Ironhide grabbed her.

"Cool off, Amber….!" Snarled Ironhide as he threw her down onto the ground stunning her completely by his violent brutal assault on her.

"What's happened to you all of you….you're allowing her to rip us apart." Amber cried.

"How's it feel to have your whole world ripped out, Amber?" Optimus asked sarcastically but also laced with pain.

"What?"

"Now you know how I felt seeing you with Blackout." Prime said. "Did you enjoy touching his spark too?" Prime demanded as Amber looked at Raina.

"What have you done to them?" Amber demanded as she got to her feet and moving quicker then Prime or Ironhide had ever imagined threw herself at the evil robot. "I will rip you apart myself when I find out what you've done to them!" Amber screamed in a frustrated tone as strong metal arms grabbed her violently those arms belonging to Optimus Prime.

"Like Ironhide said cool off, Amber." Prime yelled as he threw her out of Autobot stronghold.

Several hours later….

Amber was sitting on the beach alone when she saw the female newcomer drive off. Amber transformed and followed her and she was not surprised to find out the robot belonged to Brackous. She had the proof now to show the others and more importantly to show Optimus.

"Raina, how is it going with the trance on the Autobots?" Brackous asked.

"They are all under the mind trance Optimus has been very vicious toward Amber his queen." Raina said as she caught sight of Amber watching them. "No, she has followed me and knows the truth!" Raina exclaimed as he laughed. "What is wrong with you?" She demanded when he laughed.

"This is perfect get Optimus to kill her." Brackous ordered.

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"Do whatever it takes for him to rip her life away from her." Brackous said as Amber had fled to the Autobots.

Amber was sure she could reach Optimus now she was so sure he'd come back to her.

She got to Autobot stronghold and transformed and rushed inside to angry expressions from the Autobots who saw her.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Ratchet demanded.

Amber ignored Ratchet and went straight to Optimus Prime.

"Prime, please you have to listen to me she is evil she's working with Brackous and has some sort of mind trance on you and the others." Amber said in a pleading tone of voice.

"I thought I threw you out." Prime said.

"Prime, please just look at the proof." She pleaded.

"Get out, Amber; you're not welcome here anymore." Ratchet said angrily.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing she was being told she wasn't wanted any longer. She stood there her spark pulsating in pain of being rejected by the Autobots. It wasn't fair she truly loved Optimus Prime and would do anything for him and the Autobots yet there she was on the receiving end of a vicious verbal attack by them.

"You're allowing her to rip us apart; how could you, Optimus?" Amber asked as Prime eyed her anger burning brightly in his spark now.

"You blew whatever we had the minute you went with Blackout." Optimus said as she didn't know just what to say now.

"I never was unfaithful to you I love you." She whispered as Ironhide gave her a cheap shot with a slam into her back with his powerful metal hand. Amber was shocked and hurt but refused to hurt any of the Autobots they were her family.

"Okay, you win I'll leave, Optimus." She said as she started to transform then stopped and looked directly at Optimus Prime. "I wish Blackout never saved me or better yet that I never even met any of you." She cried as she started to transform but was stopped by Optimus because he had a powerful hold on her.

"Yes, I have to agree if you hadn't been brought back I wouldn't have had my spark torn apart by your lies and being with Blackout. But better yet if you weren't around at all it would have been nicer." Optimus said as Amber yanked free of Prime's hold which wasn't easy because the Autobot leader was extremely strong.

Amber transformed and left Autobot stronghold just as Blackout was landing and transformed and went to her.

"Amber, come here." Blackout said as Amber transformed but couldn't talk. Blackout guessed already who was responsible for her cheerless and distressing behavior. Raina pulled up just as Blackout decided to get Amber out of there knowing full well Raina was trouble all the way away now.

"Amber, hold on I'm flying us out of here." Blackout ordered as Amber suddenly saw Raina and wanted to have it out with her. "No, just hold on and leave her for another time." Blackout ordered.

"Alright, I'm listening." She said as she watched Raina transform into robot form. Blackout got Amber to go with him, while Raina watched them fly off.

Raina went into Autobot stronghold and decided to pull out the big guns on Amber now. She started to weave a dangerous and deadly tale of lies to Optimus and the others that would seal Amber's fate.

"You have to kill her Optimus she's a threat. She's close to the Decepticons and she knows too much about your weaknesses." Raina said.

"Yes, she's a danger, Prime." Jazz said.

"Raina is right, she's trouble, Prime." Ratchet said.

"How do we do it, Prime? We all know she's clever, fast and extremely skilled." Sideswipe asked as a strange expression crossed Prime's face.

"You don't I am your leader I'll do it, besides she wouldn't expect a direct killing blow coming from me." Optimus said.

"You have to be sneaky, Optimus and get her fast so she can't fight back." Ironhide said.

"I know, she wouldn't especially if she thought I forgave her and wanted her back." Optimus said.

Raina smiled knowing Optimus Prime was the perfect killing machine if he were to be kept under the trance for a longer period of time. It was also apparent the other Autobots were disgusted and wanted Amber dead as well, thanks to the trance that is.

The other Autobots watched as Optimus made arrangements to destroy the only one who reached him and brought out more humanity in him than anyone else could ever had hoped to do.

"Come on back, Amber; I'm ready for you now. I just dare you to get out of this now that Optimus is this determined to rip your life away from you." Raina said in a tiny vicious evil whisper.

Meanwhile far away from Autobot stronghold Blackout had taken Amber to a deserted place to formulate a plan of attack. Blackout was concerned that Amber's spark wasn't in this fight as it should be and that could be deadly for her or him. Because Raina could destroy either one of them she was powerful but if she got one of the Autobots to destroy him because he was still part Decepticon.

"She has a complete hold over them, Blackout; what am I going to do?" She cried as Blackout grabbed her angrily hating to see her like this.

"Stop it, Amber; you're a fighter don't let her win. You have to fight and fight hard….and win." Blackout said as she looked up at the huge robot that was much bigger in size than her.

Amber sank to the ground desperately wanting to believe Blackout, but she wasn't sure she could do it….. She wasn't sure of anything at that minute.

"I tried, Blackout; but Optimus kicked my metal butt." She said as Blackout did one of his infamous angry stares.

"If you don't stop wimping out I'm going to kick your metal butt." Blackout growled as she frowned.

"That wasn't nice." Amber said.

"Amber, look I know you're hurting inside but Optimus and the others aren't themselves; but we can get them back." Blackout said.

"How, what do we do?" She asked Blackout.

"Megatron told me Brackous bragged about a plan he had as a backup plan in case your double had been destroyed or failed. He would create a female Autobot that would draw a wedge between you and Optimus Prime and the other Autobots." Blackout explained.

"Well, she's done that alright." Amber mumbled.

"You're doing it again." He replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"What?"

"You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself right now, I mean it!" He ordered.

Amber just shook her head as she tried to pay attention to what Blackout was saying to her. It wasn't easy she was hurting and didn't know if she had it in her to win this battle she was scared of losing everything that mattered to her. Blackout knew she was questioning herself and her ability to win this fight but he knew she could do it even if she didn't believe she could.

"Amber, you can take her out, why do you doubt yourself?" Blackout demanded. "Where is the fiery young girl who fought off Megatron?" Blackout asked her angrily.

"Who knows maybe she just got pounded away by Optimus and Ironhide." Amber said.

Blackout was getting frustrated by Amber's lack of confidence now. He'd seen her take on the other Decepticons and himself before he'd changed.

"You have to snap out of this Amber; you know Brackous wants to destroy Optimus. You have to take her down once she is destroyed Brackous will lose his control on the Autobots." Blackout said.

"Alright, you're right Optimus and the others need me; will you help me, Blackout?" She asked as he smiled as he realized the old Amber was slowly returning.

"Yes, come on." Blackout said as they headed back to Autobot stronghold.

They unwittingly were heading to a deadly trap set by Optimus Prime, who was determined to see Amber die at his hands because of lies told to him by Raina.

Arcee was guarding the entrance to the stronghold and spotted Amber and Blackout approaching at a rapid pace.

"Optimus, she's coming with Blackout; what do you want me to do?" Arcee asked.

"Let them in and let me handle Amber just watch the Decepticon keep him busy if you have too. If Amber thinks everything is fine she will relax and that's what I need to get her quickly and easily. Now I want Beamer, Jazz and Archer to head in the back of the Stronghold. Sideswipe and Ratchet keep your sensors on Blackout. Ironhide do not make any attempt to subdue Amber even if she does figure it out and makes a weak attempt at resisting me it will be useless for her. She is mine to deal with and she will be sorry she ever betrayed us." Optimus said with bitterness in his tone.

Blackout transformed into robot form, while keeping an eye out for any type of traps set by Raina. However Blackout would never have guessed the actual trap would be from Optimus Prime himself. They walked cautiously inside of Autobot stronghold and Optimus approached Amber. He stopped as he reached her facing her looking at her as he reached for her pulling her into his embrace.

"I am so sorry I forgive your short comings, Amber." Prime said as she pulled away from him suddenly staring at him oddly.

"What, what are you talking about what short comings, Optimus?" She demanded.

"I am talking about your little fling with Blackout, Amber." He said as she growled and flipped back into the air and sent Raina flying against the wall from a powerful kick.

Amber grabbed the female robot and slammed her against the wall once more her anger surging all through her now she despised this evil robot. She caused a lot of trouble but now Amber intended on putting an end to that real quickly.

"I've had it with you." Amber snapped as Ironhide suddenly used his canon hitting Blackout in his arm.

Blackout was taken off guard momentarily by Ironhide but recovered fast enough to give Amber commands.

"Do it, Amber!" Blackout yelled as she started to bring her canon out.

"Gladly, you picked the wrong Autobot to mess with." Amber snarled as she had her canon out now, but she stopped as something suddenly smashed through her midsection.

She was in pain it was weird she didn't think physical pain would happen to a robot but it was a savage pain and she couldn't think straight. She looked down startled to find one of Optimus Prime's sharp energon swords sticking out her midsection.

"Finish her, Optimus!" Ratchet yelled as Amber couldn't even think or fight she was stunned and in pain.

"Looks like you messed with the wrong Autobot yourself, Amber." Optimus growled as he turned the blade in circular motions inside of her making her gasp.

"Stop it Prime, you're killing her!" Blackout ordered.

"That's the general idea, Blackout." Sideswipe remarked as the other Autobots watched their leader moving the scythe to the side as Amber hung there like a puppet at Optimus' mercy.

Blackout was horrified Optimus was killing her. Amber used her remaining strength to try to reach Optimus one last time.

"Optimus….Please…..don't do this…I love…you." She whispered.

"Yeah, well I hate you." Optimus said as he suddenly viciously turned the energon sword several ways and brought it ripping through her spark tearing it from her body with a deep growl as he pulled the energon sword from her body.

Amber slowly collapsed to the ground her blue eyes dimming and flickering till they finally went out altogether signaling to Optimus she was dead.

"It's done, she's finished." Optimus said as Blackout was beyond angry.

"What did you do, Prime!" Blackout yelled.

"Don't worry you're next, Decepticon." Optimus said with a snarl as suddenly canon blasts shot through the entrance of Autobot stronghold hitting Raina making her explode into millions of metal pieces.

The minute Raina was destroyed the Autobots were freed of the hypnotic trance only it was too late for Amber. The Autobots had no memory of what happened at all and Optimus didn't remember killing Amber. Blackout moved over toward Amber he touched her face. He felt partly to blame for her death because he told her to fight, but never in a million years did he think it would be Optimus Prime who would kill her.

"I'm so sorry, Amber." Blackout whispered as the Autobots all saw once more Amber lying on the floor dead, except this time it was by Optimus Prime's hand.

Optimus saw his beloved on the floor and saw she was dead once more and he tried to make sense of what was happening he couldn't remember anything except when he was on the beach being playful with Amber and then it went all black after that.

"Little one, what happened to my queen?" Optimus asked as Blackout got to his feet and got into Prime's face.

"You killed her!" Blackout roared.

"What, you're lying to me I wouldn't kill the only thing that brought me love peace and humanity." Prime said as he sank to his knees not wanting to believe he could be capable of such evil.

Optimus touched the jagged holes first in her midsection then up to the secret hidden compartment that normally would house her spark. Which now was empty and held nothing no signs of life would ever shine brightly again from his beloved and it obviously was his fault.

"No…..no, how could I have done this to her I love her I don't understand. Am I really such a monster that I would kill the most perfect robot….with no conscious about it." He cried as he picked up her body and headed outside.

"Why don't we remember anything?" Ironhide asked as Arcee wanted to go help Prime. "No, let him grieve…If this is true that he killed her it could destroy him." Ironhide said as he too wanted to help Optimus but knew there wasn't anything anyone could do or say right now.

"You all were under some sort of trance by some creation by Brackous. She had to be destroyed for the trance to be broken." Blackout said.

"Who destroyed her?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, I was injured by Ironhide and Prime had already…..killed Amber by then. The blasts came from outside I'm not sure who it was who killed her." Blackout said.

"This could destroy him." Ratchet said as he took a glance outside watching Optimus outside.

Meanwhile on the beach Optimus laid her on the sandy beach as tears fell down from his glowing blue eyes. He touched her face gently his spark was beyond pain he had killed Amber. How could he survive with that knowledge knowing he lived why she was savagely and brutally killed by his hand.

"What have I done…..? I love you and I did the most unforgivable thing I don't deserve to live I don't deserve any happiness ever again." Prime said in tears as he touched her face tracing it with one of his metal fingers. He ran his hand over the jagged torn metal and knew his scythes could most definitely cause this type of damage. "You keep dying around me…..for me….. And now because of me, I'm a monster." Prime said as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

However inside Autobot stronghold Ratchet got an idea. He went into the medical bay and came back out with the Butterfly stone.

"One of pure heart can make a wish; Optimus can make a wish for her to be brought back." Ratchet said.

"Is he still pure of heart after killing Amber?" Archer asked sourly.

"He was tricked by that trance which means he still is pure of heart." Ratchet said as

that was good enough for the other Autobots as they all headed out to the beach to tell Prime.

They stopped short when they saw their fallen leader crying desperately. Optimus had never known pain like this before. It was worse than any pain he had felt ever before he was paralyzed by this pain. He was drowning in it; it was his entire fault he had killed Amber.

"Little one, I am so sorry I'm a monster no trance should have been able to do this to me." he cried as the others walked up.

"Prime, there is a way to bring her back." Ratchet said as Prime looked up at Ratchet.

"How, please tell me." Optimus said.

Ratchet held up the Butterfly stone as Prime looked at the stone.

"You can wish for her to be back with us." Ratchet said as Optimus reached for the stone.

Optimus touched the Butterfly stone and glanced down at Amber as tears fell down toward Amber's face. Prime lowered his gaze and held the stone close to his spark and made his wish.

"I wish for Amber to live in organic form with us." Prime said as everyone looked shocked at what he was saying.

"Prime, what are you doing?" Jazz asked. "You want her in robot form don't you?"

"She can hardly be expected to love me now, besides its better this way she won't be in danger from me." Prime said as a golden light formed around Amber and in its aftermath Amber was left in her alien organic body which once again resembled human form.

Amber moaned and tried to sit up, Arcee tried to help her but Amber seemed so disorientated. It wasn't until she saw Optimus and he tried to make sure she was okay; that she flinched and became afraid of him.

"I'm sorry I made you hate me, Optimus." She whispered as she realized she was in organic form once more. "I'm not a robot anymore." She whispered still completely not right she was babbling and incoherent.

"Little one, I used the Butterfly stone to bring you back." He said.

"It brought me back like this?" She asked.

Optimus was silent he instinctively went to touch her face with a metal finger. But when she cowered away from him it tore him apart inside. He figured she would have told him off anything else would have been better than to see fear in her beautiful eyes. That undid him completely and the giant Autobot leader could have collapsed then and there from pain and loss.

"I wished you back this way because I knew things could never be the same between us now. I took your life regardless of being in a trance I brought a death to an innocent I should be punished not given happiness." He said.

"Don't you think she deserves the right to say if she wants to stay as a robot or as an organic?" Archer asked as he looked at Amber the one who gave him a name and treated him with respect.

"It's not up for discussion, Archer." Prime whispered as the fear whether there or not was getting replaced by anger and hurt now.

"So, what you're saying is I'm not worth fighting for, is that it?" She asked as the other Autobots sensed Prime and Amber needed to work out their problems in private so they left them alone on the beach.

"I did what I thought was right I knew what we had would never be the same." Optimus said as he sat down next to Amber.

Optimus felt his spark jumping and pulsating so fast he couldn't make it stop.

"So, you put me into this form again because you thought we would be over?" She asked him.

"Yes, I did." He said softly.

"I would have came back to you I loved you." She whispered as he fell silent. Suddenly Amber realized the horrible truth could it be he stopped loving her? "You don't love me anymore, do you?" She asked. "Or was this even real to you at all?" She asked as he remained silent. "Prime, please answer me I have to know was I just some sort of distraction to you to learn about emotions and humanity?" She asked as her eyes searched his face needing the truth.

Optimus remained silent and Amber shook her head in frustration.

"If you felt that way then why bother to bring me back then, why didn't you just leave me dead? I wouldn't be in your way then or a problem to figure out or any of that. I have feelings and now I have to go through all of it alone because you don't want me anymore. I hate you, Optimus; I wish I never knew you!" She screamed as she ran down the beach away from Optimus Prime and the Autobots forever.

"Amber, I never used you or stopped loving you, but you can't love a killer of innocence." Optimus whispered as a towering shadow hovered over Optimus.

"That was lame of you to do, Optimus." A familiar voice said to Prime as he realized that voice belonged to Megatron. "If you love her don't let her go, Optimus; because that really would be lame on your part." Megatron said. "This wasn't your fault, it was Brackous' fault. We need to gather our groups and we'll crush him together, Prime. We can make him pay for what he's done to everyone, but especially to you and Amber." Megatron said eyeing Prime.

"Why the change of sides with me I thought you hated me too?" Prime asked.

Megatron was silent he knew actually why he had changed it was Amber she saw right through everything and burned the truth out and into the open. Megatron was power hungry but there was a time when he and Optimus were close friends. They were both leaders but they were both great friends who once respected each other. Now it was Megatron who could see it was Optimus who needed him and his strength to get through this situation. Megatron wasn't all touchy and feely like Optimus was but he could sense when death was clinging to someone or something. It was hovering like a cloud ready to spill rain. It was clinging to this once great Autobot leader and Megatron would be damned if he'd see this leader go out like this.

"Let's just say Amber made me see some things clearer, Prime. You can't just let her walk out of your life; you need to go after her and bring her back." Megatron said as he extended his metal hand out toward Optimus Prime.

Prime glanced down at the metal hand waiting for Prime's reaction. Prime shook the extended metal hand and couldn't believe his Amber was able to get to Megatron and make him change for the better. But then again this was Amber and she could do anything she was special. Prime smiled sadly as he realized Amber did something else he thought was completely impossible bringing back Megatron and Prime's friendship. Prime looked at Megatron and saw his eyes had started flickering and turning light blue.

"I'll be back stay here at Autobot stronghold." Optimus said as he transformed and went after Amber.

The other Autobots were watching what had just happened between Megatron and Optimus and were shocked. Blackout realized it was Megatron who destroyed Raina and realized it was Amber who got to Megatron. Amber was special there was no doubt she had reached not only him but Megatron too. Megatron was one of the most deadly, dangerous and feared military commanders known on Cybertron. Megatron turned to find the Autobots there as they motioned for him to come into Autobot stronghold. It seemed strange to them all now especially with the fact he was always trying to kill their leader and his comrades.

Optimus was speeding down the beach with one thing racing in his sensors he desperately was trying to find Amber. He needed her Optimus' whole being screamed out for her and only her. He was desperate he had to find her she completed him she was his life force and now that life force was being severed. If it was completed severed he knew without a shadow of a doubt it would shatter him forever.

"Please, I need to find you and make this right." He whispered as he searched and searched for her.

He transformed into robot form looking everywhere for her not realizing she was closer than he had realized.

"Please Amber, come back to me, please." He begged as he collapsed crying as he dimly realized it was over he had lost now.

Amber would never come back to him and who could blame her; he had killed her. A sound escaped Optimus that was never heard before as pain shattered this Autobot like a head on collision. It would never escape him. This mammoth Autobot leader was shattered beyond repair now, he had lost Amber forever and that was like a death sentence to him.

Optimus had no idea things were about to get much worse for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Council of Planets arrived on Earth with every intention on arresting, trying and executing the Autobot leader on their planet for crimes against the Council by murdering an innocent. Their presence reeked of power and also no one dared to interfere for them if they wanted to live that is.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" One of the Council members asked in an angry tone of voice.

"He's looking for Amber his queen he needs her and I told him to find her. He needs to straighten out things with her." Megatron said.

"She is not his queen only the traditional celebration by us makes it official for her to be his queen. He doesn't deserve to have a queen he is a criminal and will be treated as such." Another Council member said.

"You do not even belong here you're a wretched Decepticon with no ties to Autobots." The leader of the Council said.

"We'll be the judge of who belongs where." Ironhide said in a bitter tone of voice.

"Bring us Optimus Prime and none of you will have charges made against you." Another member said.

"And if we refuse?" Jazz asked.

"We are not asking we are commanding, Jazz; you will bring us Optimus Prime now!" They roared as they all saw the familiar brightly colored cab pulling up.

Ironhide wanted to yell to Optimus to run and never look back but he knew that would be fool hardy the Council could strip his friend and leader of life within seconds if they chose too.

Optimus transformed and slowly walked inside Autobot stronghold unaware the Council were there for his arrest.

"She's gone, I've lost." He whispered.

"Yes, you have lost, Optimus Prime. You will come with us without giving us any trouble, understood?" They demanded as he knew already who they were and slowly without any commotion or threat to them put his hands out to be cuffed.

He turned to Ironhide his faithful friend always and knew what would happen to him now he would be tried, executed and dismantled. All his old parts destroyed and then he would be rebuilt with all old memories destroyed. All those beautiful memories of Amber his queen would be gone. Those emotions and feelings his humanity would be lost with no chance of returning to him. He wanted to break down but wouldn't give the Council the satisfaction of seeing his pain.

"Take over as leader for me, Ironhide." Optimus said as Ironhide wanted to refuse but found himself nodding and respecting his friend's wishes.

It was then that Optimus fell silent and followed the Council into their ship as the other Autobots followed their true leader in silence. Ironhide walked toward Megatron and Blackout concern on his face.

"You must locate Amber he isn't even trying to help himself. But maybe just maybe she can snap back into loving him even to save him. If they find him guilty they will extinguish his spark and take him apart." Ironhide said.

"Very well, we shall find her." Megatron said as Ironhide turned and walked into the space ship where the others were.

However Amber had no idea of the events which just took place. She was sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean just silently crying. She fumbled with her bracelet and tried to forget him but she couldn't she loved him too much. She heard Blackout rather then saw him but she didn't know Megatron was with him.

"Blackout, did you see what he did he wished for me to come back like this I don't think he even loves me anymore. I wonder if he even really did; because true love doesn't die." She said in tears as someone walked up to Amber but it wasn't Blackout; it was Megatron.

"He loves you, Amber; he is hurting more than anyone can even imagine. He took an innocent life….your life he can't handle that." Megatron said as Amber turned to see Megatron looming over her.

"Megatron, what do you want?" Amber asked as she suddenly realized he was being nicer to her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"Because I've changed, Amber and you need to come with us….Prime's life depends on it." Megatron said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a confused tone of voice.

Blackout glanced over at Megatron with an odd expression on his face. "The Council of Planets have arrested Optimus and taken him to their world to await trial. If they find him guilty they put him in a state of suspended animation until they have extinguished his spark. Then they will take him apart and destroy the parts. Then they will rebuild him and any part of the old Prime will only be a memory." Megatron said as her eyes widened with horror at what they were saying would happen to her robot.

"I don't understand though why would they hold all that against Optimus he was under a trance by Brackous." She said.

"They have strict laws, Amber." Blackout said as Amber knew automatically what she needed to do without thinking twice.

Amber had to go with Megatron and Blackout to the world where the Council of Planets were at. It was the only way to save Optimus Prime's life and make things right.

"How long do we have until his trial starts?" She asked.

"Only seventy eight hours in Earth's time." Blackout said.

"That is why we need to move quickly." Megatron said transforming into his vehicle form and once Amber was inside he blasted off with Blackout following behind him.

Megatron talked to Amber on the way there sensing she was conflicted about what she was feeling and what was going on.

"Do you still love him?" Megatron asked gruffly.

"Yes, I love him so much it hurts." Amber said.

"Good, then use that hurt to fight for him don't let him go he needs you and you need him." Megatron said as Amber wasn't used to seeing this side of Megatron.

"You're so different, Megatron." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he and Blackout landed on the Council of Planet's world.

However this planet was dismal for a bunch of Council aliens who supposedly rule for all the good of alien races except for Earth. Megatron and Blackout took Amber in another way that led to the cells. Once they got closer to the cells they all heard it at the same time. It was a distressing sound and it was robotic and coming from one of the cells. Megatron already knew it was Optimus Prime without even thinking twice about it. Optimus was dying of that Megatron was certain. When he heard Optimus relinquished leadership to Ironhide he knew Prime figured he wouldn't be around much longer to lead the Autobots much less ever see Amber again.

"Is that awful noise coming from Optimus?" She asked.

"Yes."

"He's dying, isn't he?" She asked as Megatron and Blackout remained silent but somehow Amber already knew the horrible truth without their answer.

Megatron and Blackout saw the guards around Optimus Prime's cell and motioned for Amber to go to Prime. Megatron and Blackout distracted the guards as Amber went into the cell. Optimus sat staring into space that horrible mournful sound that escaped Optimus well it nearly broke her heart.

"Optimus…it's me." She whispered.

He was silent not really hearing or sensing anything. Suddenly Amber's mother appeared silently and placed a hand silently on Amber making her grow much taller to match Optimus' height.

"Prime, please look at me." She said as she slipped into the cell with him.

"No, no, no, I don't deserve visitors; go away please my Autobots." He said as Amber sat beside him as he slowly turned his head seeing it was his Amber.

"Amber, you came back to me?" He asked as he slowly looked away.

Amber slid her hand over his face gently feeling his metal face and the very real tears he shed.

"Optimus please look at me." She ordered softly as he did what she asked.

"Why do you even bother with me I'm a monster I took your life and I hurt you physically and emotionally. I am just a stupid old robot, little one. Please don't waste your time with me, please." He said as she had heard enough of his pain, she wanted him to heal.

"Shut up, Optimus." She finally said pushing this Autobot who could have taken her out very easily if he wanted too up against the wall and slowly pinned him against the wall. "Listen to me I love you and I won't rest until you're safe with me again." She said as he wrapped his arms slowly around her waist as his lips found hers automatically needing her now.

Optimus liked her soft skin he touched her back as tears hit him hard. It was so long it seemed since he held her really held her close. He kissed her wildly and tightened his hold on her body.

"Do you really want me still?" He whispered against her.

"Yes Optimus; I love you for now and forever." She said as he pulled away as he looked at her as his metal hands touched soft, warm skin.

"I…love…..you…..my flower." He whispered as his lips just brushed hers lightly. "I like you tall and in organic form you feel nice." He said.

"Better than robot form?" She asked.

"No, I like you in robot form better. I would hurt you in this form if I was on top of you kissing you like I was before. Plus you don't have a spark I can touch right now either." He said as he fell silent realizing she didn't have a spark because of him.

Amber read what he was thinking very quickly as she touched his face gently and softly making him make a low sad robotic sound.

"Please fight for me if they kill you and take you apart you'll be gone from me forever." She said as he scanned her and read the true feelings and emotions as well.

She truly wanted him regardless of all he had obviously done to her. Had he really been that lucky and blessed as an Autobot to have found her? He pulled her close and looked at her and ran his hand over her face. Optimus felt his hand shake but he ignored it as he made another strange but sad robotic sound. Amber glanced up at her robot and saw how his blue eyes glowing brighter than ever before.

"Please just stay and make my last hours the happiest I could ever imagine. Then I'll have at least that long to enjoy what time I have left." Optimus said as her heart sank as she realized he was truly giving up and accepting his death.

"Are you truly giving up?" She asked.

"I can't fight the Council their word is law and I took an innocent's life. They will find me guilty and they will destroy my life force then dismantle me and rebuild me." He whispered.

"Optimus, you'll be lost to me forever." She said in tears.

"I am a criminal in their eyes and I must be treated as such." He said lowering his head making another mournful sound.

"No, I won't let them do this to you." She said as she started to leave him until he begged her to stay.

"Please just wait until the trial starts to fight with them. Please just stay with me, little one my life span will be shortened enough please just come over here with me." He begged. "Please…" He pleaded as she saw and felt how he was hurting and wanted this so desperately.

Amber slowly went back to him and sat down beside him and needed to quiet him from his pain now.

"Okay…. I'm here don't be upset, okay, Prime." She whispered.

He shook as she slid into his arms as his metal hands ran all over her back. Amber wasn't going to lose this compassionate robot he was her life line. She would take on this Council of Planets if she had too and fight for her love's right to live. He was more than just a leader, hero, love, friend and protector. Amber could hear Optimus whispering and mumbling to himself trying to get her positioned closer against his body.

She leaned his metal head down toward her shoulder and the gesture made him shake even more as waves of surrender hit this giant robot as he let the tears hit him stronger as he held onto Amber tighter.

"I love you, please remember that, little one." He whispered. "Please…..remember how I used to be." He whispered as she felt her own tears fall from her eyes as his words struck her hard at the very real possibly he could be killed and dismantled in the blink of an eye.

No Amber thought to herself she had found someone to love she would be damned if that would be taken from her without a fight. Amber had a surprise for Optimus if he thought she was sitting back and allowing this to happen. He belonged to her and her to him. She wasn't going to just sit back and let a good robot be destroyed because of Brackous and his evil creations.

(Several hours later)

Amber awoke from a chilling dream to find Optimus had laid down and maneuvered her on top of his metal body. He had refused to release her she was wrapped in his protective arms. She tried to get up but he had a firm grip on her body as a sad smile touched her lips. She glanced down at Optimus with a heavy heart. He was a powerful leader and warrior, but yet now he was giving up and accepting defeat. He wasn't evil far from it he was a hero he fought and saved many lives. Prime suddenly looked up into the loving eyes of Amber. He maneuvered her so he could sit up but he kept her firmly on his lap not wanting her to ever leave his embrace. Prime wasn't stupid he knew it wouldn't last forever; because his trial was sneaking up and soon he would be in for the fight of his life. He knew Amber was willing to go all the way to prevent his death but he wasn't sure anything she said or did would make a difference with them. He didn't want to be extinguished he wanted to live but his life was forfeited when he took Amber's life. Amber's thoughts swirled and whirled in all different directions as ideas had passed through them but Prime wanted her with him. He was so sure death was coming for him and that it was his only option now.

"I love you, little one; you'll never know just special you are to me." He said as several guards came in angry when they spotted Amber.

"How'd you get in here?" They demanded as they led Prime away after they cuffed him.

They refused to let Amber go with them to where the trial was going to be held. Amber returned to normal size and paced around in the cell needing to be with Optimus Prime.

Unexpectedly however, Amber's mother appeared a worried expression on her face.

"Mother, please I need to help him, help me please." Amber begged as her mother put her hand on the lock on the cell and made it open for her daughter.

"Amber, you must make a plea for Optimus it is the only way to save him. The Council thinks they are right and that only their judgment is just. You must prove that the world indeed will miss Optimus Prime and also needs him. And that you would be lost without him." Her mother said as Amber walked out of the cell areas and headed for where Optimus was being tried at fully determined to stop an injustice from happening.

Amber walked down a narrow hallway till she got to a two doorways which were closed and had dozens of armed guards around it. She figured that was indeed where the trial was so she took a higher level to observe the trial and get in. Amber watched from a safe distance because she knew at one point she had to get in and down below there were just way too many guards to deal with. She saw the Autobots in the courtroom, Blackout and Megatron their expressions told her they were worried about the outcome.

"Today….. We will find Optimus Prime guilty for taking an innocent's life and in doing so his spark will be extinguished and his form taken apart and rebuilt." The leader of the Council replied staring right at Optimus Prime who was too busy scanning the room for Amber. "She is not here, Optimus Prime; the guards locked her in the cell you will die alone without her by your side."

Optimus couldn't take this they wouldn't even let her be there so he wasn't alone when it happened. He lowered his head and refused to look at the Council they were cruel at times regardless of their power they had. They played with other beings in the galaxy and Prime hated that. Amber had seen enough of their cruelty she opened the tiny panel and slid in falling from top doing a massive flip landing in front of the Council on to their table.

"What is the meaning of this?" They demanded.

"What's wrong did I interrupt your joke of a trial you are so bent on killing Optimus and rebuilding him that you're losing sight of the real issue. He and the Autobots were put into a trance by Bar Brackous who would win if you kill Optimus Prime. He wants Optimus dead and you are playing right into his hands. The world needs Optimus Prime and I need him he is my world." She said as he never took his optics off of her courage was unblemished and a new emotion seized him as he watched her fighting for his right to live.

The other Autobots as well as Megatron and Blackout watched as they all got a new sense of respect for this young girl taking on three beings; who could have killed her with the snap of a finger at any second. It wasn't until the guards rushed in that everyone including Optimus Prime knew that Amber wasn't playing their game any longer. She was tired of their antics and their cruelty.

"Guards seize this girl and put cuffs on her and throw her into a cell we shall deal with her next." The leader ordered as Amber quickly with her bracelet froze the guards and turned toward the Council with a slight smirk on her face.

"You were saying?"

The Autobots, Blackout, Megatron and Optimus Prime watched fearing for Amber's life now as well; she had made the Council look like fools that would never be tolerated.

"How dare you?" They roared.

"I might say the same thing to you three aliens who have decided they show enough power to rule the galaxy on their terms only. So, you think you can hold other aliens accountable for things they had no control over you have no right to destroy Optimus. He is compassionate, caring, and loyal plus a fierce leader. He has shown me more love then I would have ever seen or felt from another." She said.

"Yet…..he took your life in the most brutal and savage way using his scythe to rip and tear right through you ripping your spark right out killing you." One of the Council members snarled.

"He was under a trance by Brackous and if I can forgive him for something not under his control then why can't you three?" She asked as they smirked at her and the Autobots as well as Megatron and Blackout felt she was in terrible danger then.

"Do you want to know why we're in charge, girl?" The one Council member demanded as he raised his hand and to everyone's surprise and horror she was levitated right off of the Council's table.

Suddenly the leader of the Council moved his hand in a turning motion and Amber abruptly started to gasp trying to breathe as he continued to cut off her air supply from her lungs. Optimus saw the others get up to help her but the other Council member stopped them. Optimus made several strange heartfelt robotic noises as he saw Amber dangled in the air helplessly while she was gasping for air. He knew only he could bring this madness to an end at least he knew his Autobots would keep his queen safe after his death.

"Stop please…she's only fighting because of me…..So just do it just take my spark if it means sparing her. It's me you want to destroy she is an innocent only sticking up for me a useless tired robot." He said urgently as the Council leader let Amber go and she fell to the floor trying to let the air back into her lungs.

"Very well, prep Optimus for the removal of his spark and his dismantlement." One of the Council member's ordered as Amber looked at Optimus tears stinging her eyes.

"No… you can't do this please it's not right…..please." Amber cried as the guards came and took Optimus Prime away.

"You three are evil you honestly think killing Optimus will be any sort of justice then you're sadly mistaken. You're killing a champion for good and it's wrong and you know it." She said.

"Silence….go talk to him before the spark is taken from him." They said as Amber feared she had done more harm than good now. If she hadn't made the Council members mad they wouldn't have tried to kill her and then Optimus wouldn't have intervened on her behalf.

Amber hurried out and into the room where Optimus was where the other Autobots were and Megatron along with Blackout. Amber walked up tears stung her eyes as she looked at Prime then the other Autobots.

"I'm so sorry." She said as tears ran down her face.

"For what, little one?" He whispered.

"If I hadn't come into your life you would still be allowed to live because no death would have taken place. I screwed up everything now for everyone the Autobots won't have a leader and the galaxy won't have a defender. All because of me…" She whispered as she bolted out of the room.

Optimus' optics locked with Megatron's at that moment.

"Stop her, Megatron…please." Optimus begged as Megatron simply nodded and went looking for her.

Amber was heading for the Council members she knew what she had to do to make this right she had the power to make a single wish to save Optimus Prime's life and intended on using it.

"Stop….Amber." Megatron ordered as she stopped but didn't turn to look up at him. "You can't do it….Optimus knows what you're trying to do he sent me to stop you." Megatron said.

"I can't allow Optimus to die I love him, if he never met me he would be safe." She said.

"Then Brackous would have gotten the black box inside of his chest; you sacrificed your life to save him. You reached me and Blackout and turned us around that is a very big deal, Amber." Megatron said as she collapsed in a wave of tears as Ironhide and Ratchet walked up as Megatron put his scary long metal fingers carefully on Amber.

"What am I going to do without him, Megatron?" She cried as she suddenly thought about something she hadn't before. "Wait a second, something is not right." She said as she wiggled free from Megatron's hold.

Amber walked bravely into the chamber where the Council were seated they glanced up as she walked up. They regarded her angrily expecting a fight from her once more, but this time they were alone with no interference from that infernal Autobot leader. So, if need be they'd be ready for her if she started any issues with them.

"Permission to speak." She said as they regarded her closely.

"Yes, permission granted." They said as Blackout and Megatron watched in silence.

"I want the real reason you want to kill him it's not because of the death of an innocent. You three almost killed me for no reason so what's it going to take to keep him alive?" She asked as Megatron glanced at Blackout as he realized this girl had guts no wonder Optimus loved her so much. He understood now why she appealed to him so strongly. She had the same qualities that he valued plus whatever they shared in private.

"It's interesting that you should ask that." The leader said as Megatron could smell a set up a mile away they were setting her up for something.

"A mind-block your memories completely wiped out of your mind and his. There would be no memory of each other at all just like you were never together and we would handle Brackous so there would be no chance of him getting to Optimus." He said as she stared at them.

"It's not just about us there are other lives involved that would be affected by this as well." She said.

"Yes, the Decepticons they are evil what is your point?" They asked.

"No, Megatron and Blackout are good now if you think I will allow them to go back to being evil. Megatron tried to kill Optimus too many times besides they used to be friends and now they are back friends." She said as her heart sank as she tried to understand what they were up too.

"Our only deal take it or leave it." The leader said as Amber frowned at them.

Amber saw the huge glittery light appear and in its aftermath stood Queen Claudia.

"Mother…?"

"No deal, release Optimus Prime now!" The queen ordered.

"Queen Claudia, you of all people should know what we are capable of if enraged." They said as they heard it at the same time a loud torturous yell and Amber knew it was Optimus.

Amber turned and took off to the room where Optimus was and there lying on some sort of metal contraption was Optimus Prime. She saw a laser was pulling his spark from him slowly and he was in pain from it. Amber could see his eyes were flickering he was fading and fading quickly. She ran to him with tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you…..little one….stay with the Autobots they will keep you safe…" He whispered as she put her hand on his massive metal hand as he forced a sad smile as the laser pulled his spark completely out.

Amber looked at Optimus her heart breaking now.

"No….no…..Prime please no come back to me please I need you….please." She begged as Megatron and Blackout entered the room where everyone else was and saw Optimus had been killed.

"This was wrong he was a leader and should have gone out in battle not by some cretins who thought they were all powerful." Megatron said as he hesitantly walked up to his fallen comrade and something hit Megatron as he saw Optimus Prime laying there dead.

"This is my entire fault." Amber whispered sadly.

"No, Amber; it's not…Optimus was happiest when he was with you…It was because of you he had as much humanity as he did you reached him and gave him that." Ironhide said as she smiled sadly at him.

"Ironhide is right, Amber…you were his lifeline and his life was fulfilled with you in it." Ratchet said as Amber heard the words but her heart told her differently it screamed her fault and she couldn't make it stop.

Amber's mother appeared suddenly she tried to make Amber understand what the Council had said to her regarding Optimus.

"Amber, you must listen to me the others will take Optimus to Cybertron. You and Megatron must find Brackous and kill him." She said.

"I thought he couldn't be killed?" Amber said still crying rather hard.

"Take this dagger it must be combined with the butterfly stone and you must stab him cleanly with it. The result will automatically take you back to where you and Optimus were on the beach." She said.

"You mean before the evil robot got there?" Amber asked.

"Yes Amber; it will rewind time back to that point in time." Amber's mother said as Amber went to Optimus and caressed his face as she looked up at Megatron the most feared commanding leader in the galaxy.

"Okay, let's go, Megatron; we've got a shape shifter to kill." Amber said as Queen Claudia moved toward Megatron.

"Protect her, Megatron; I am counting on you." Queen Claudia said as Megatron nodded.

Amber slowly realized she had no choice now; it was Optimus or Brackous and Optimus was not going to die she wouldn't allow it not now not ever!

Megatron transformed and Amber got inside of him as he suddenly took off heading for Earth. Amber put the butterfly stone onto the dagger and watched as it blended into the dagger.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Megatron asked as Amber looked far more determined than even Megatron was comfortable with.

"I have no choice, Megatron; it's Prime's life or his and I do not intend to lose Optimus." She said.

"I was not suggesting you not kill him, Amber; I was simply offering my services up for the kill instead. I'm a military commander with high experience in killing enemies; if you can't kill him let me do it for Optimus." Megatron said as she shook her head silently then answered verbally realizing he couldn't scan her at that point.

"It's nice to see you offering, Megatron; but I have to do this on my own." She said as Megatron landed and transformed.

However what neither one of them had counted on was a unwelcomed greeting from Starscream and the other Decepticons. Starscream loomed over Amber his red optics flashing angrily over Amber and then Megatron. Starscream scanned Megatron sensing a change in him.

"You sided with Optimus Prime; why?" Starscream demanded.

"I used to be friends with Optimus, Starscream." Megatron said.

"You're an unfit leader, Megatron and I always knew it deep down in my sensors. If you allow yourself to be conned into siding with Optimus Prime and his weaklings then you truly don't deserve to lead us." Starscream snarled as Megatron scanned the area and saw all the other Decepticons advancing closer.

Megatron and Starscream swiftly became locked in a heated battle which could have ended up a life and death match quickly if Starscream had his way.

"Run Amber, find Brackous and kill him!" Megatron ordered as she tried to run until Barricade, Brawl, Mixmaster and several other new Decepticons had advanced rather quickly on Amber.

"You're dead this time, girl." Barricade snarled as Amber backed up and then flipped up only to be grabbed by Mixmaster. "Crush her, Mixmaster!" Barricade ordered as Amber wasn't going to let the Decepticons win she had a mission to do and fully intended to see it through. She fought uselessly against Mixmaster's hold on her, until she froze because she heard her own bones start to crack.

"Yes, he's crushing her bones." Brawl said as Megatron punched Starscream taking him by surprise.

He had taken Starscream by surprise long enough to fire his canon at Mixmaster taking careful care not to hit Amber.

Megatron moved quickly to grab Amber when she fell from Mixmaster's grip. Then Megatron transformed into his vehicle form and took off into the sky. Once Megatron found a place to land at he transformed back into robot form; then he scanned her injury.

"The injury isn't that bad, you'll be okay?" Megatron said gruffly as Amber watched him sit down trying to hide he was injured from his battle from Starscream.

"Your hurt, Megatron…you need help." She said as he regarded her oddly.

"I am fine." He said sternly.

"It's okay to need someone's help, Megatron." She said as he didn't look at her.

"It's a sign of weakness I can't give in to weakness." He said.

Amber knew it must have been hard for Megatron to leave command of the Decepticons, but to fight them as well must have been an extra blow to him. But she knew he'd never admit to it never in a million years. That was the difference between him and Optimus. Optimus didn't care if his emotions controlled him in fact in her mind it was those emotions that made Optimus stronger. Granted it was Megatron's ruthlessness that made others fear him, but Amber knew somewhere down deep in

Megatron had to have a softer side.

"I'm sorry, Megatron." She finally said as he glanced down at Amber oddly.

"You're sorry…..for what, Amber?" He asked.

"The way Starscream and the others treated you." She said.

Megatron waved it off like it was nothing as his facial expressions turned slightly evil when he spoke of Starscream.

"Starscream doesn't need an excuse to take command he has wanted to steal command for years. It might've mattered to the old Megatron but not this Megatron." Megatron said as she smiled.

"Well, I know I like this Megatron better than the old one." She said as he regarded her with respect.

"You're tough I have to admit that you took us on regardless of size you had a lot of spirit." Megatron said as Amber realized he was giving her real honest to God compliment. "If you repeat that I will deny it completely." He quickly said after scanning her.

"Alright…..you have my word." She said as suddenly a canon blast hit Megatron sending him flying against trees splitting them sending them crashing down onto the ground. "Megatron…" Amber exclaimed.

Megatron scanned the area and saw Starscream and the others were approaching quickly.

"Get out of here, now Amber!" Megatron ordered.

"But…"

"Move….now!" Megatron yelled as he got his weapons out as Starscream suddenly appeared stopping Amber as he reached for her.

"You'll never make it away from me, Amber." Starscream snarled as he looked at Megatron and regarded him like a useless washed up leader. "You're just like Optimus Prime a washed up leader. First off, we had a traitor in the ranks with Blackout and once that was confirmed. Then it comes to my attention that Megatron had sided with Optimus Prime thanks to you Amber. Did you really think this would go unpunished you caused one of the greatest Decepticon leaders his downfall? Well I can assure you that I will be punishing you and extremely painfully. Optimus was a basket case I could have killed him myself, but I knew the Council would arrest him and put him on trial. They would naturally find him guilty and he'd be put to death. Then they'd strip him of all parts and rebuild him. The new Optimus would have no compassion or care about you." He said as Amber's blood ran cold she was truly afraid of Starscream he was evil way more evil then Megatron ever was. "This time no one can save you, Amber; they're all on Cybertron and Optimus is dead and will stay that way. I can't allow you to kill Brackous to bring him back either." Starscream said snidely as canon fire erupted all around them.

Once Starscream released her she flipped easily landing safely on the ground going to Megatron.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes….yes….yes…its nothing." Megatron said as a familiar black helicopter appeared transforming into robot form.

"Can you transform, Megatron?" Blackout asked.

"Yes….." Megatron said. "Take Amber and let's go!" Megatron said as he transformed while Blackout snatched up Amber and took off with Megatron.

"Blackout how did you know?" Amber asked.

"Call it as you would say a gut feeling…..are you okay?" He asked.

"Megatron was hurt but he isn't admitting it." She said.

"Megatron is a military commander; Amber….he stays strong for his troops." Blackout said as he realized Starscream was following them. "Hold on, it's going to get a little bit bumpy." Blackout said as he nose-dived and landed into a heavily wooded area along with Megatron. They both transformed and stood protectively over Amber.

"I made a promise to Optimus Prime to keep you safe and that's what I intend to do." He said. "We need to take shelter somewhere." Blackout added as Starscream raced overhead searching for them.

"Is Prime truly dead?" She asked Blackout.

"It's a stasis lock he's not completely dead not yet; but close to it. He doesn't know anything that is taking place around him." Blackout said as she went tense with anger.

"Thank you for helping me, guys." She said as Megatron and Blackout regarded her strangely but both nodded that they understood.

The difference between the Decepticons and Autobots were they tended to show their feelings while Decepticons did the complete opposite from them. However being around Amber both Blackout and Megatron were becoming more and more like the Autobots something Blackout wondered if Megatron could take. Amber suddenly received a crushing set of flashing images in her mind which drove her to her knees making her scream. Blackout and Megatron both glanced down seeing her on all fours in pain as she saw the flashing images seeing exactly where Brackous was. Once the flashing images stopped Amber convulsed a few times as it subsided. She tried to catch her breath as both Megatron and Blackout scanned her.

"Are you okay, Amber?" Blackout asked as he tried to help her as best as he could.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaky, but I'll be okay." She whispered. "I know where he is, he's in the cavern where we found the butterfly stone." She said as they started inside the cavern Amber suddenly stopped as the two huge robots stopped as well. "I need to do this on my own no matter what happens; promise me, guys." She said looking more to Megatron than Blackout for his hot headedness at times.

"Very well we will not interfere if that is your wish we allow you this kill." Megatron said.

The cavern looked eerily different as they heard a sudden chilling laughter that made Amber's blood run cold with fear for a few seconds only to be replaced by anger.

"So, you want to kill me, Amber; so you can save Optimus Prime from certain death from the Council of Planets?" Brackous asked in a mocking tone of voice as he laughed once more. "Oh and you brought Megatron and Blackout how nice." He added.

"You think this is funny, do you?" She asked as above her head a shining golden sword with the same markings as the dagger appeared.

Amber reached up and wrapped her fingers around it. Brackous had a rather concerned expression on his face. Suddenly Megatron and Blackout realized just how serious this fight would be and Amber knew it too. She knew there was too much at stake to risk it failing she wanted it done right to save Optimus from certain death.

"The sword of the ancients from your planet…nice touch; I can see Queen Claudia is pulling out all the stops to kill me now." Brackous said as Amber twirled the sword in her hand getting a good feel for it but never taking her eyes off of Brackous.

"My mother isn't the only one who is doing that. You have wrecked havoc in my life and Optimus Prime's for the last time." Amber growled as Brackous smiled in a sinister way as a black evil looking sword of his own creation appeared.

The blade was jagged and the points would surely tear through flesh rather easily and painfully.

"I will win in the end because Optimus is in stasis lock and he will remain in a robot coma. The Council is highly unlikely to let him survive no matter if you do kill me, Amber." Brackous said as he charged Amber. Amber flipped up several times in the air as she blocked his slicing swing.

"You'll never save him, Amber; so why don't you just leave it be and get on with your life without Optimus Prime." Brackous said as she fought her hardest trying to defeat Brackous.

Brackous didn't let up on Amber he swung his dark sword in constantly never letting up figuring she would weaken and he would give the fatal blow. But she was stronger and lasted longer then he gave her credit for. He was driven by fury as he abruptly grabbed her and kicked her in the chest and rammed her head first into the cave wall. Megatron and Blackout started to intervene until she stopped them.

"No…." She ordered as she crumbled to the ground stunned by being rammed head first into the cave wall.

She reached up and felt the trickle of blood that started from the side of her head. She tried to shake the weariness off but he zoomed in on her like a pouncing lion going for a prey's juggler. He grabbed her once more and hammered her head once more against the cave wall causing Amber's strength to fade rather fast. She wasn't sure how much of this she would be able to take. Megatron and Blackout looked at each other sensing they both wanted a piece of this thing that had obviously injured Amber. Megatron scanned Amber and found her injuries were bad and sensed if she got hammered like that again she would never survive it.

"I'm not going to kill you, Amber; but trust me in the end you'll be begging me to end your life for you." Brackous snarled as Amber laid there half conscious and half fading into unconsciousness.

Amber tasted blood in her mouth as her hands shook from pain she could barely move as she realized grimily that was failing Optimus and the Autobots. This was her job she was supposed to be Optimus Prime's guardian way before their love blossomed. But yet she couldn't take this shape shifter out she was lying on the ground injured and he was standing there over her waiting to finish her off.

"I'm sorry Optimus." She whispered sadly realizing her strength was subsequently low as she wearily tried to get to her feet only to be kicked back down by Brackous.

Megatron and Blackout both pulled their canons as Brackous laughed suddenly. "Put them away you can't kill me only she can and she isn't going anywhere, are you, Amber?" He asked as he approached her feeling her pulse. "She's stronger then I gave her credit for she still has a small pulse but we all know that will change once I finish with her." Brackous said as he turned to Megatron and Blackout and a sinister smile crossed his face. "You were both awesome as enemies to the Autobots but now you sided with the enemy so sad actually. After I kill her I will destroy you two and enjoy it completely." Brackous said as Megatron narrowed his optics at the little pest in front of him.

Megatron had given his word to Amber he wouldn't interfere and that was the only reason this pest wasn't crushed into the ground.

Amber saw something or better yet someone in her mind; it was like he came to her in a dream. It was Optimus Prime he stood in front of her in all his glory those shining blue eyes ordering her to finish this. He gave her the last bit of strength she needed to defeat Brackous when he spoke to her.

"Little one, on this day one shall stand one shall fall; you will not fall you shall stand. You will always belong to me and you will stand no matter what happens to me….I love you and always will." Optimus said as Amber's sword fell from her hand as Brackous turned back toward Megatron and Blackout.

"See, she will never beat me….she's too weak." Brackous started to say until he felt a tearing and burning feeling in his chest as he looked confused.

He stumbled to face Amber as he dimly realized the dagger that was inside of his chest was the fatal dagger with the butterfly stone inside of it making him aware she had won.

"One shall stand and one shall fall." Amber said as Brackous fell to the ground his eyes open but he was very much…dead.

Suddenly black and green smoke swirled around Amber which she should have been okay with. But something in her gut told her something was terribly wrong especially when Megatron and Blackout disappeared without her. Blackout and Megatron appeared on Cybertron with the others as Optimus woke up.

"Amber…..where's Amber?" Optimus asked urgently needing her.

"She should be at the beach but wait a second so should we?" Ratchet asked.

"She killed Brackous things should have gone back to normal." Jazz said.

Unexpectedly, the three Council members appeared they were smirking something the Autobots found quite distressing especially Optimus Prime who knew the Council got their kicks off of causing great stress and drama.

"Where is she?" Optimus demanded.

"Our game has twists, Autobot; we never said you couldn't be together." They said.

"There are just are a few shall we say bridges to cross in order for you to be together. This is a test for our enjoyment to see if you truly belong together." The leader said.

"What did you do to her?" Jazz and Arcee demanded.

"She has a full memory block from her duty to knowing Autobots, Decepticons and most importantly you Optimus Prime her love for you has been wiped clean from her mind." The leader said as Optimus' anger knew no bounds.

"Is this some sick joke, if she doesn't know her duty then Starscream and the other Decepticons could kill her?" Megatron roared as the Council of Planets merely laughed at Megatron.

"Are you having a laugh at our expense, does making an alien princess vulnerable and at your mercy make you feel important? All this what you did to me and then her has nothing to do with law it's merely a show of power. Because what I see is a bunch of Council members no better than Brackous was; you're playing with everyone's lives because you can." Optimus said as he looked at the others. "Let's go and pray we reach her and get through to her heart and mind." Optimus said as they found a ship to take.

Optimus was worried about this if he couldn't reach her and Starscream got to her first. Prime's spark surged with anger and fear. He was so afraid the Council would win and he'd lose Amber forever. A tear ran down his face as Ironhide put a hand on Prime's shoulder.

"We'll reach her in time, Optimus." Ironhide said as Prime tried to keep his hopes up but he was so worried.

He loved Amber so much he was not going to lose her not now not ever again. He would find her and bring her back, he had to he would be lost without her that much he knew for sure.

(Back on Earth)

Starscream learned Amber was given a total mind wipe to everything her duty, Autobots, Decepticons and her love for Optimus Prime.

"So, Optimus Prime lives. The Council allowed his life to be spared but gave her a total mind block how interesting." Starscream said to the other Decepticons.

"Optimus lives?" Brawl asked.

"Yes, but it's the girl we want she won't fight only try to escape, which will be useless for her in the end." Starscream said. "Spread out on the beach surrounding Autobot stronghold that is where she will be." Starscream said as they all took off for the beach to find an unsuspecting Amber and ambush her once and for all.

Amber wandered aimlessly on the beach trying to make sense of where she was and who she was. She walked into Autobot stronghold not understanding what she was seeing. Amber ran her hand over the things there inside of Autobot stronghold. It was weird but all this stuff she saw somehow seemed familiar to her. The Decepticons led by Starscream now arrived at Autobot stronghold first before the ship with the Autobots. Amber heard a noise outside and when she saw Starscream and the other Decepticons transform into robots. She stood there and screamed in horror. Starscream bent down to try and grab her but she ran making Starscream angry.

"I love it when they try to run from me." Starscream hissed as he almost had her until Barricade saw the ship with the Autobots coming.

"You'd better leave her alone; we'll get her another time." Barricade said as they transformed into their vehicle forms and took off each in different directions.

Amber slid to the sand behind the boulders as the Autobots emerged from the ship.

"Fan out, scan the area for her, don't scare her; she's going to be scared enough from Starscream and the others." Prime said as he glanced up toward the sky seeing Starscream flying away as Ironhide scanned the area and found where Amber was hiding at.

"Prime, here I've got something." Ironhide said as Optimus scanned it as well and his spark jolted when he realized it was his Amber.

He bent down carefully as Amber tried to hide further. "Please little one, please try to remember us. I'm Optimus Prime and you're Amber our guardian and my true love." He said as Amber frowned at him.

"How can I be your true love, you're a robot. You can't love anything you don't know how too?" She demanded.

"I wasn't just speaking about physical love I was talking about…." He tried to say until she turned on him with a razor sharp verbal attack clawing and ripping Optimus' spark to shreds making him gasp from the point blank vicious verbal attack.

"I would never fall in love with a robot now let me go, please." She begged as Prime moved slowly out of her way.

Optimus felt his spark surging hard the Council had won. They knew this would destroy him slowly and render him useless to anyone. The Council's sick twisted mind games were strong and had a firm hold on his queen's mind making it hard for her to remember what they meant to each other. Amber stopped walking and turned around to face the Autobots or more to the point Optimus Prime.

"How could you fall in love you don't have emotions nor can you feel anything. You might try to fool yourself that you're human but you're not." She said as she paused and sealed Optimus Prime's fate once more. "Please stay away from me or I will let the authorizes know you're here and let them handle you and your kind." She said as Optimus frowned at her coldness.

"Very well, little one." He whispered as she turned and ran off away from Optimus and the Autobots protection.

"They should have just kept me in stasis lock this is utter torture for me." He said as his blue eyes glowed and radiated confusion and pain as his spark froze with a paralyzing pain he had never known before. It ripped at him and left him completely hollowed out inside. He didn't know what to do he wanted to cry he wanted to go find her and make her see the truth. But he didn't for fear of the authorities being brought in and the fear of their capture made him stay put and accept defeat.

Megatron went up to Optimus and scanned him and saw for himself this was slowly taking down a powerful leader. It made Megatron angry.

"There has got to be a way to make her remember us." Beamer said.

"Yeah, but how?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know, but for Optimus' sake it better be soon." Beamer said as they all watched Optimus as he and Megatron walked away.

"Prime, we have to go after her." Megatron said.

"You heard her if we do she will call the authorities and I can't expose my Autobots or you and Blackout to that. I was a prisoner of the military once and know what the humans are capable of." Optimus said as Megatron regarded Prime oddly but respected his wishes and decided to disobey his orders to help him.

Megatron waited until Prime and the other Autobots were in Autobot stronghold then he motioned Blackout and Archer over.

"We are going to send someone after Amber and try to knock some sense back into that girl for Prime's sake." Megatron said.

"Want me to go?" Blackout asked.

"No Archer will go and do his best to get through to her." Megatron said as Archer nodded.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Archer said as he transformed and bolted after Amber, while Ironhide and Ratchet watched from afar.

"Let's just hope it works the plan they have." Ratchet said as they watched Archer driving off.

"Think he can pull it off?" Blackout asked Megatron.

"He better because from what I scanned off of Prime he is slowly dying his spark is overheating from pain. I have never sensed anything like this before it's like his pain is tearing right through his spark.

Archer took a chance he thought was worth the risk. He found Amber and followed her in vehicle mode. He parked near her and opened the trunk where a lot of her things were still at. The things he had were Amber's radio and lap top. Amber walked over cautiously to the car seeing the objects in the trunk. She touched the familiar things as she turned on the music player. The most familiar song roared to life as she started to dance around to the beat. Amber wasn't paying attention to Archer so he scanned the lap top making it turn on first to her message to Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, okay here it goes I wanted to make a little gift for you to tell you just how much I love you….."

Amber stopped dancing and walked slowly up to where the lap top was. She slid to the ground watching the video playback on the computer. It was true she did love this robot named Optimus Prime. He was telling her the truth they were together. Suddenly the lap top screen changed and Prime was shown on the beach, while Ratchet and Ironhide stood watching their leader fall apart.

"He'll never recover from this the Council knew exactly what they were doing to him when they pulled this stunt. She succeeded in saving him but in the process they give her a mind block and it's like he died anyway." Ratchet said as Amber stared at the screen which went to Optimus now.

She saw for herself he may have been a robot but he did indeed have very real feelings. She saw the tears falling down from his face. She started to get to her feet when a laser blast shot through the air hitting the lap top making it explode. Amber jumped back as she turned to find Starscream standing there.

"Hello, I'm back." Starscream snarled.

"What do you want?" Amber demanded as Starscream smacked her sending her flying against a boulder as she groaned and slid to the ground fighting to stay conscious from his smack.

Starscream laughed as he realized the troublesome girl was almost unconscious from his smack he gave her. Archer transformed and held a canon at Starscream which didn't faze him at all.

"You don't want to challenge me, Archer." Starscream said as a canon blast sent Archer's arm flying off and also sent an alarm off inside of Amber as she tried to stay awake.

Amber's memories swirled to life in her mind as she saw her life with the Autobots and how she and Optimus shared a strong love one that couldn't be broken. She opened her eyes raised her arms up high and with a strong authority signaled her other identity.

"Golden Mist…." Amber exclaimed.

The minute she uttered those words a turquoise light enveloped Amber's body. She flipped into the air and landed pounding the ground sending Starscream to the sandy ground. Starscream recovered and pointed his canon at her once he had recovered. Amber did a fancy flip into the air shooting golden beams at Starscream. He quickly recovered and transformed and took off into the air away from Amber.

"This isn't over, girl!" Starscream snarled leaving as Amber went to Archer.

"Are you okay, Archer?" She asked as he stared at her.

"You remembered my name and me?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"Yes of course, I named you, remember?" She asked as the others arrived because they heard the canons. "We have to get Ratchet to fix your arm." She said as she saw the others but more importantly Optimus.

He stood there knowing if she went to the authorities they would all pay for their concern. Optimus stood near her hoping for some kind of flicker of hope foolish hope that would keep the darkness and madness from smothering him and swallowing him whole. Optimus scanned her but got weird readings. He turned to leave realizing sadly the Council had truly won and she was lost to him.

"Optimus, please don't leave me." She said as he froze in his tracks and stood frozen not daring to move afraid it was a dream that she hadn't really spoken to him asking him to come back. "Optimus, it's okay look at me." She said as he turned as she asked him too and bent down toward her.

"Little one, you remember me?" He asked as she motioned for Optimus to lower his hand so she could climb onto it.

"Optimus, I love you so much." She said touching his face as her giant robot love broke down tears falling down his face hitting her making her all wet from his tears.

Amber wished she was back in robot form to hold him and feel him in her arms once more. Suddenly Amber fell back and screamed as her body suddenly floated into the air as the Council of Planets appeared horrifying everyone thinking it was another cruel trick to torment Optimus once more.

"Optimus, look at her!" Ratchet exclaimed as Optimus looked over seeing her body glowing as white and glittery smoke surrounded her body.

The Autobots suddenly couldn't see her body and it startled them especially Optimus. "Little one, where are you?" He asked as he scanned for her urgently. "Little one, where is she; can anyone see her?" Prime asked.

"Where is she?" Ironhide asked as they all saw the glittery smoke started to disappear.

They noticed in its aftermath something was lying on the ground but nothing resembling Amber at all and that alarmed everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Autobots approached cautiously and when they drew closer Optimus was in for the shock of his life. Amber was in a very special form now….her forever special robotic form. Optimus couldn't believe it she was exactly like him in colors and vehicle form except she had a female build and smaller truck form. He let his hands glide over her smaller frame as tears fell from his shining blue eyes. Amber opened her eyes and scanned her beloved's face as she smiled at him.

"Optimus…"

"You really are my other half now." He said as the Council spoke to them.

"You're right, Optimus Prime; this was all a test. We are sorry we put all of you through this but it had to be done." The Council said as Amber ran her hand over his face causing him to hold back just grabbing her and kissing her.

"Wait little one, I will take you somewhere for us to be alone." He whispered as she grinned.

"Alright….Optimus." She simply said.

Optimus and Amber stood up he scanned her over and over again.

"My love…." He whispered as he held her tightly. "I love you so much." He said over and over again as Amber's eyes glowed brightly.

"Let's go back to Autobot stronghold." Ratchet said as they all transformed and followed Optimus and Amber.

Once there the others expressed how glad they were that she was back with them again. Then Optimus wanted time with his queen. They went to their favorite spot on the beach. Prime sat down first then he pulled Amber into his arms and maneuvered her onto his lap.

"I like you in this form it suit's you and I am not just saying that because you look like me either." He said as he touched her metal form all over.

Suddenly he fell silent and she touched his face caressing him as old emotions whirled up in his spark. He had been so afraid he had lost her but nothing could have prepared Optimus for this. She looked like him except for her female build she mirrored him. She slid her gentle touch into his hidden compartment for his spark something he wanted done very badly. He wanted to help her and open hers as well but she stopped him.

"My love, this is for you for all the terrible pain you suffered during this awful time." She whispered as her lips found his.

She was sliding her metal hands into his chest into his spark making him gasp for only a minute as she worked her magic on Optimus as his optics flickered from his emotions as he watched her.

"Little one, I love you so much." He whispered as a single tear rolled down his face as he needed to hold her. "Please my love….let me hold you...now." He ordered as she heard the command in his voice but it also mirrored love as she let his arms embrace her metal body.

He kissed her with such intense force that both robots were shaken by the sheer energy of the kiss. It rocked them to their very core. Optimus traced a metal finger down her tiny waist.

"You're so small here." He growled in a low tone as she grinned at him.

"I'm a girl, Optimus." She said in a humorous tone of voice.

"So I have noticed." He said as he maneuvered her under him careful not to crush her small frame.

"Optimus, I'm not going to break if you want to feel me completely under your body." She said.

A sound escaped Optimus at the understanding of her statement.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said as he slowly let his full body weight down on to Amber's body as his closed his blue optics to savor this beautiful moment of closeness they were sharing together. "See told you I wouldn't break, my gorgeous Autobot leader." She said as this mighty robot leader shook from both love and relief that she was safe in his arms and world once more.

Prime touched her new form exploring it everywhere loving her the only way he knew he could. He needed to touch her spark as he slowly opened the chamber holding her spark captive and hidden from view. He ran his hand over her spark and through it making her kiss him with such force as neither realized two exceptionally evil forces watched close by.

"We failed yet again to destroy them." Brawl growled.

"Now, she looks exactly like him like one wasn't enough I now have to deal with a female version of him now too." Starscream snarled.

"You will find a way to have your revenge, my master." Brawl hissed.

"Yes, and it better be soon." Starscream growled as he took one last fleeting look at Optimus and Amber. "Live while you can." He snarled as they took off one into the sky and the other by the ground with vengeance in their sparks now more so then ever for Amber now.

Amber watched Optimus talking with Ironhide and Ratchet as her spark pulsated with love for Optimus.

"She's a keeper, Optimus." Ratchet said as Prime's eyes glowed brightly.

"I know, she means the world to me." He said as they saw the glittery smoke and realized it was Amber's mother.

"Mother, my new form is fantastic, isn't it?" She asked.

"You look very becoming, Princess; I bring you some new news about your new form. You will be able to still summon your older identity to protect Optimus and the Autobots if you need it. All you need to do is call out your other identity when you're done you will return to your true robot form." She said as a sad expression crossed her beautiful face, which Amber caught on too.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Amber asked.

Amber's mother had such a heartbreakingly sad look on her face as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide noticed it as well from afar.

"Something is wrong." Optimus said as they watched the exchange between mother and daughter sensing all too well something was indeed going on with them.

"I will be leaving you now, my daughter; you have dispensed Brackous and you have become a brilliant warrior and have made me very proud, my daughter." She said as Amber embraced her mother one last time.

"I love you, mother." Amber whispered.

"You'll always have me with you, Amber." Queen Claudia said as she put her hand over Amber's spark. "Be well always, daughter." She said as she slowly disappeared from sight as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide walked up to Amber.

"Are you okay, little one?" Prime asked.

"Yes, I am my mother she gave me one last piece of information before she had to leave me forever." Amber said pausing. "She said when I needed the other identity Golden Mist to help you I could still call on It." She said.

"But…..There is more isn't there?" Ironhide asked her.

"But she's gone she won't ever be back again." Amber said as Optimus went to her and pulled her into his arms trying to console her.

"She's proud of you, little one." Optimus said as he continued to hold her tightly.

"I know, it's just going to be weird not seeing her anymore." She said as she slowly slipped away walking toward the entrance of Autobot stronghold.

Prime knew he had to cheer her up somehow but just didn't know how to do it. He realized suddenly what to do he would make it official and make Amber his one and only queen.

"We have to make arrangements for her to become my queen." Optimus said adding. "That is the only equal ritual I know of that will resemble the marriage ritual here on Earth even though it doesn't truly apply to us as robots it seems. I need for her to know how much she means to me. This seems like the only logical step for us to take the ritual of me taking a queen." He said as he watched Amber.

"That sounds perfect, Prime." Ironhide said as the others walked up.

Prime explained to the others what he planned on doing then he walked over toward Amber touching her should lightly. Amber turned toward Prime her eyes shining brightly as he never once took his optics off of her.

"Little one, humans have what is known as marriage to declare their love; the only thing I can do for you is make you my queen. It's never been done before because none of us have ever experienced emotions or love before. But I want you as my queen for now and for always; do you accept my request, my flower?" He asked her as his optics searched her face scanning her as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Optimus; I would love to be your queen." She said as he eyed her intently as Blackout walked up watching them happy for once they were doing it right, because they both deserved to finally be happy after all they had been through.

"You've made me truly very happy, little one." He said as he pulled her close to his metal body.

Amber was beyond happy in the arms of her beloved and having him safe from Brackous and the Council's cruel tests. She could finally sigh with relief that things were finally settling down for them all. Optimus picked her up by the waist and held her still feeling her against him was heaven for him.

"I will secure all things for the ritual, does this please you, my flower?" He asked.

"Yes, of course it does, Optimus." She said

"Very well, my flower." he said as he continued to hold her around her waist in the air. "You complete me…." He started to say until her lips found his. The others found Amber and their leader's love refreshing and sweet. However there were others who found not just their bond annoying; but found Amber was a dangerous liability that had to be burned away forever off the face of the galaxy.

(The Con base)

Starscream paced back and forth and threw things his fury mounting and knowing no limits now.

"This is that girl's entire fault she did something to Megatron and I swear to you Decepticons we will get our leader back. I will get our leader back and rid us of that girl once and for all. She will wish she never got involved with changing Megatron as well as Blackout." Starscream snarled.

"How do you plan on getting rid of her?" Brawl asked.

"There is a portal break that takes one to all different worlds. I will set one to open and take her to an unknown world ridding me of her once and for all." Starscream said in a foul tone of voice.

"And Megatron what of about him how do we get him back?" Barricade demanded.

"We bring him back of course and let our fellow Decepticons decide where he stands with them regarding being leader or not." Starscream said as Barricade and Brawl nodded at him.

All the Decepticons knew all too well how Starscream wanted to take position of leader away from Megatron. He had lied and betrayed Megatron many times for leadership and each time failed with heavy consequences from Megatron. But neither Brawl nor Barricade saw any difference with this situation either, they saw Megatron finally returning to his senses and Starscream cowering once more to Megatron.

Meanwhile at Autobot stronghold Prime was making arrangements for them all to head back to Cybertron. Prime planned on having the ritual there and returning back to Earth later on after he had shown Cybertron to Amber. Prime had taken a break from the preparations to take a look at what Ratchet was preparing for Amber as a special gift from Prime.

"How's it coming, Ratchet?" Prime asked him.

"Actually quite nicely have a look see." Ratchet said as he started to show Prime the beautiful linked chains. "It's what humans refer to as a necklace." He said.

"She'll like it." Prime said as he somehow felt quite self conscious of everything now.

"What is it, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"I know I shouldn't be so nervous but I need for everything to go smoothly regarding this ritual of her becoming my queen. " Prime said as Megatron came in with Blackout.

"Is everything alright, Prime?" Megatron asked walking up and putting his rather long scary hand on Optimus Prime's shoulder.

"I'm just a little nervous is all." He said as he stopped pacing back and forth because of the fact Megatron had stopped him with his hand on his shoulder.

"What….why, Prime?" Megatron asked him.

"I just want everything to go smooth for Amber and I." Prime said.

"It will just relax, Prime." Megatron said.

"Yes, I know you're right it's just weird for me; I want it all to turn out perfect." He said.

"You're taking her to Cybertron for the ritual, right?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, of course, Megatron." Optimus said as he eyed Megatron thankful that Megatron switched sides but somehow wondered if it would last knowing how Megatron truly was.

However for now he had hoped it lasted for them to be comrades once more would be great. Optimus and Megatron from the start were great comrades; until something changed Megatron he became ruthless and brutal. He wanted Optimus dead after calling him weak and tried several times to hunt down and kill Optimus Prime managing to injure Prime several times but never putting him in stasis lock which was what he was trying for.

"You're coming too, aren't you?" Prime asked as Megatron looked at Prime with an odd expression crossing his face at the question.

"Yes… if you want me there, Optimus; I wouldn't miss it then." Megatron said.

"If you want to stay with us as Blackout does then know you are welcome too." Prime said as Megatron suddenly found himself being honored by what Optimus had just said to him.

Once more Megatron's long metal fingers reached for Optimus' shoulder. It wasn't too long ago when Megatron would have reached for Optimus not as a comrade but as Optimus' executioner. But now Megatron was back on Optimus Prime's side as a comrade and friend not as an enemy. Optimus deep down inside of his spark hoped it stayed that way for all involved.

One month later….

Everyone was on Cybertron getting ready for the ritual of Amber becoming Optimus' queen. Amber was rather nervous she paced around the floor as someone entered where she was. She turned to find it was Optimus he scanned her form and took her into his arms.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"Yes a little, it's not every day I become your queen." She said as he smiled at her. "I just don't want to ever let you down, Prime." She said as he pulled her close.

"That's not even an issue." Prime said. "I want you to meet a few other Autobots." He said as he took Amber by the hand.

Optimus had gathered a few of the other Autobots for Amber to meet. She saw the yellow and black little car transform and Optimus introduced him as Bumblebee. There was a flashy colored motorcycle known as Knockout and a sports car which was jacked up who was a bit sarcastic named Hotshot. They were all very happy to meet Amber not just as the one who had roped their leader, but as the one who changed Megatron and Blackout for the better.

However Megatron's sudden changing of sides will bring about dire consequences for Amber. Starscream had already found the area to which he needed to open another split in time and open a portal into another world. He was more determined than ever to punish Amber for interfering and he could not just get rid of Amber. But after her disappearance was complete Prime would be too busy with finding Amber to worry about Megatron being taken back to the Decepticons. Starscream was creating a pulse box that would open the portal at exactly the right point that Starscream wanted it too.

"Now, I have the means to dispose of that little annoying girl." Starscream snarled.

"Well technically she isn't a girl anymore she's a female robot who looks exactly like Optimus Prime." Brawl said.

"Thank you Brawl but I already knew that." Starscream said with a snarl and then a low growl.

However back on Cybertron things were going right on schedule with the ritual of Prime getting Amber as his queen. They stood in front of the Council of planets with all the Autobots watching them as Optimus turned toward Amber and put the necklace around her neck.

"I love you, little one." He said as he kissed her and pulled her closer against his metal body as the ritual started and lasted for about one and a half hours.

After the ritual the Autobots got into a ship and headed back to Earth. Amber walked over to Optimus and sat on his lap.

"The ritual was really beautiful." She said.

"Yes, it was but you're the one who is more beautiful to me." Prime said to her. Prime ran his metal hand over her back as his spark pulsating as his optics swept over her.

"I feel so honored to be your queen, Optimus." She said as his metal fingers traced over her lips.

"No, my flower the honor is all mine." Prime said as he held her tightly as the ship slowly descended toward Earth.

Amber absentmindedly fumbled with the necklace that Prime gave her. She was beyond happy she was tickled pink to be Prime's queen. It meant so much more to her to be his queen. She glanced out the window when the ship landed on the beach by Autobot stronghold. Ironhide made sure the ship was hidden from curious on lookers. But unaware Starscream was hiding and waiting for the exact perfect minute to strike out against Amber. He watched as they all walked toward the Autobot stronghold. It was mere seconds before Amber got the shock of her life. Starscream hit the button and bright red and turquoise lights shot all around her. Amber screamed as the lights blinded her and disorientated her for a second as an evil laugh could be heard all around them. Optimus realizing who it was reached for Amber as well as Megatron did figuring she was his target. The bright lights stopped and to not just the Autobots but Starscream as well were shocked Amber, Optimus and Megatron were nowhere to be seen the three of them were gone!

Starscream walked slowly out of hiding very disheartened and mystified at what had just happened.

"No, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Starscream yelled as the Autobots as well as Blackout pointed their canons at Starscream who suddenly wasn't alone as the other Decepticons arrived ready to do battle if ordered too by Starscream.

"What did you do, Starscream?" Ironhide demanded.

"It's a portal ripple it was only supposed to take Amber not Optimus and Megatron too I only wanted to get rid of her not them too." Starscream growled.

"I'm going to enjoy stripping you part from part." Ironhide growled.

"No, Ironhide we need him to bring them back." Jazz said.

"You mean if we cared to help you, don't you?" Devastator snapped as Starscream got annoyed then.

"We have to get Megatron back." Starscream said as he kept clicking the button finding nothing was working to his dismay.

When little Wheelie tried to help he only caused more harm than good; because he made the metal box fall and crash against a boulder making everyone look extremely angry at the little robot.

"Whoops Wheelie sorry, Starscream; does Starscream perhaps have another metal box?" Wheelie asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"No, I do not." Starscream replied as dread and fear seized the little robot fearing what both the Autobots and Decepticons would do to him now.

This was not at all what Starscream had planned at all it was so much more worse than he ever imagined. The Autobots had to think of something fast because Optimus, Amber and Megatron were most assuredly in some other hellish dimension where their very lives could have needed saving from cruel elements of another dangerous world.

(Where Amber, Optimus and Megatron are)

The portal tossed Amber, Optimus and Megatron like ragdolls and dumped them into another world much more dangerous than any they had ever been too. They all landed hard onto the ground but it wasn't where they were or even what lived on the world that concerned them. They all stared dimly at each other with blank expressions realizing what had just happened to them. Optimus stared at his hands and legs then reached for Amber. Megatron looked horrified as he gazed down at his hands as well realizing all too well what he and the others had become.

"We're human?" Optimus said slowly trying to adjust to this fact.

"No…this is not acceptable!" Megatron roared. "This is some terrible joke…..I will kill Starscream for this." He snarled.

Amber figured she should transform into Golden Mist to make sure she could protect Optimus and Megatron. But Amber got a rude awaking when she tried and nothing happened.

"Optimus, we have another problem." She said wearily as he looked at her as well as Megatron did.

"What else is wrong?" He asked dreading her answer.

"I can't turn into Golden Mist." She mumbled as she couldn't even meet Optimus' eyes.

"It's okay, we'll get through this." He said as Megatron narrowed his eyes at Optimus.

"Speak for yourself, Optimus." Megatron growled.

Amber took a few minutes to really look at Optimus, except for his powerful voice and blue eyes. There was no real resemblance to her robot love. However she took notice Optimus in human form was muscular very muscular. He had powerful broad shoulders he was gorgeous in human form.

Megatron on the other hand was distant he didn't like this turn of events being stuck in human form was not in his list of things to do. Amber noted while Megatron sounded the same and was muscular in build something troubled her. His eyes would pulsate from red to blue and back to red once more.

"What's wrong with Megatron, Prime?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Megatron it's his eyes they are flickering from red to blue and back to red again." She said.

"We need to watch him he could turn evil again at the slightest encouragement of something he truly desires to do." Prime said as he looked around. "We need to find shelter and quickly." Prime said as they all heard a terrible screech from above as several winged men landed without speaking and asking questions they lunged at Optimus and Megatron with spears.

One of the winged men got close enough to Optimus to slash him across his chest as Optimus winced and tried to grab the annoying warrior jabbing him with the spear.

Amber's eyes registered fear when she saw the blood from the wound on his chest.

Megatron was pierced in the side with one of the spears which ignited a fury in Megatron. Megatron growled and reached for the weapon as Prime did the same. However both got another wound for their trouble.

"Guys, you need to stop you are wounded and bleeding…you're not robots now remember that." Amber whispered firmly as Optimus moved his hand toward the one wound and his hand was covered in red after he touch the wounded area.

"We're bleeding?" Optimus asked as he frowned still staring at the blood on his hand realizing this human form he was starting to really dislike very much.

"Look, we mean you no harm; please put your weapons down." Amber said as she saw the way they handled their spears.

Amber could tell by their expressions they didn't plan on doing what she asked. They intended to kill Optimus and Megatron regardless of anything she said to them. She looked toward the sky as others were descending toward where they were. There were just too many of them and one false move could send a spear through either Optimus or Megatron. Amber knew without thinking twice it could kill one of them in human form.

They were both vulnerable to bad physical attacks in human form….. attacks which could leave them both dead. Suddenly Amber saw soaring through the sky a winged leopard as he landed a female warrior was on top. The winged men looked suddenly afraid as the sky filled with more female warriors on winged leopards.

"Hurry, get on and we'll take you to safety." The leader said as they were helped onto the winged leopards.

Amber held onto Prime and Megatron was helped onto another animal by a different warrior. They were taken into a wooded area where the trees were huge and thick.

There were many different homes but they were small in size. The leader walked up to Amber her eyes shining a very bright purple color.

"My name is Aira I am princess of my tribe." She said.

"I am Amber and this is Optimus Prime and Megatron." She said as Aira nodded.

"You are here from Earth." Aira said.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Amber asked.

"We are aware of all races even yours…you are the last guardian from your planet for Optimus Prime and now you are also his queen. Optimus Prime is leader of the Autobots. Megatron is a Decepticon he will go back to the Decepticons with a powerful comrade who will help him become powerful enough to destroy Optimus Prime."Aira said as Amber felt her heart surge with horror as she watched Prime getting tended to because of his wounds.

Aira simply shook her head and smiled. "Prime will need to know so he can be prepared for the battles to come."

"When will Megatron change?" Amber asked.

"A female named Black Poison whose real name is Black Mist will seduce him back to evil with the prospect of Optimus Prime's death. She will tempt Megatron at every possible waking second into evil once more and succumb to her deadly charms." Aira said as Amber knew Prime would be concerned deeply about this.

Aira gave Amber clothes that were more proper for her. They were a two piece outfit that covered her chest and other area nicely. When she went to see Optimus he watched her seeing her little belly button peeking out from her sexy outfit and something surged inside Prime's body that was new to him. He raised an eyebrow as sensations raced through him confusing him.

"You look quite nice, Amber." He said as he suddenly found he couldn't breathe too well.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he just shook his head.

"I'm not too fond of this human form, it's too easily injured." He mumbled.

"I know, but we have a more pressing issue, Optimus. The leader says Megatron will go back to being evil and it will be by some woman named Black Poison who also goes by Black Mist." She said as Prime nodded.

"Then we need to be alert at all times then." Optimus said as his eyes moved all over his queen's body. "Something is really wrong with this human body I have a very strange part that just started to…" He started to say until she ran her fingers over his lips to quiet him.

"It's okay I've learned its normal from others I've talked to." She said as he gave her a cocky smirk that made her laugh.

"It may be normal for humans but robots not so much." He said as Amber caressed his face very gently. "Little one, I don't want to disappoint you I would very much like to do this mating ritual with you. But I do not know what to do or even how to do it." He whispered slightly embarrassed not understanding all his new feelings and desires.

Optimus hated this human form he was so unsure of himself in it when he was a robot he was so sure of everything he did, but now he just was so at a loss for words or anything regarding this human ritual called mating.

"I never have either, Optimus; it will be a learning experience for us both." Amber said as he pulled her down onto the bed. "Just follow your heart." She whispered as she leaned down and gently kissed him as his hands slowly wrapped around her waist.

Optimus could feel his newly acquired heart pounding hard against his chest. He had wanted this he knew it was the right step for them to do. He winced slightly from his wound as he maneuvered her under his body.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine, little flower just fine." Optimus whispered as he kissed her once more as his hands moved around to her back. "No wound can keep me from being with you right now this will strengthen our bond making it unstoppable." He said softly.

Optimus and Amber slowly kissed once more their kiss becoming more potent and stronger within seconds. Optimus went by instinct as old as time he careful melted with Amber making them become one. Optimus could feel unshed tears in his eyes as the strong emotions and sensations rushed all over his body. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced aside from when her hands were inside his spark when they were robots that is.

Several hours later…..

Amber woke to find herself tangled in Optimus' arms and legs, which she loved. She could barely move and didn't really want to move either. It was beautiful he knew exactly what he was doing his strength as an Autobot leader never left him. She touched his face as his eyes fluttered open.

"Little one, did I please you?" He asked his eyes searching hers as she pressed her lips to his giving him her answer. "I love you." He growled.

"I love you too, Prime and yes you did very much." She whispered as Optimus lazily ran his hand over her stomach. "Are you okay, Prime?" She asked.

"Yes, I've just never felt anything quite like it before; I couldn't have ever dreamed anything like it. It was incredible, little one; those sensations that went through me. It's understandable why humans love it so much; but only when it is with the most special and endearing mate that is. Now that attachment makes sense to me I couldn't understand its purpose before." He said as she grinned while watching his eyes sweep over her once more signaling he was thinking about possibly taking her once more.

Until that is before Megatron came busting in startling Amber and Optimus.

"We need to talk." He said gruffly as he stopped talking seeing them in bed together.

"What are you two doing?" He demanded of them.

"Megatron, you're to knock not just barge in like that." Prime growled trying to keep Amber concealed away from Megatron's probing eyes as Megatron suddenly realized what he had interrupted between them.

"You were surrendering to human desires, weren't you, Prime?" He demanded. "Why do you bother we aren't staying in these forms why make yourself weak for their desires of weaknesses of the flesh?" Megatron demanded as he stared at Amber in a most vile way at what he could see which was very little.

"Take your eyes off her, Megatron." Prime snarled as Megatron smirked slightly and started to turn to leave but stopped to face Prime once more.

"You'll always going to be weak, Prime." He mumbled as he turned to leave slamming the door shut as he left.

"Sorry about that, little one." Prime said as he turned and ran his hand over her face.

"Don't worry about it, Optimus; it's not your fault. I think Megatron just has issues." She said as Prime laid on his back and sighed worrying about Megatron now.

Amber sensed his distress and prayed he'd be okay because stress in robot form was not the same as stress in human form.

"Optimus please don't worry so much about him." She said.

"I'm okay little one I just got distracted is all." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Optimus just ignore Megatron." She said as Prime laughed.

"That task is impossible, little one." Prime said.

"I kind of doubt that, Prime." She said as she smiled at him making him wonder what she was thinking of.

Amber got Prime to roll over onto his stomach and she gave him the most seductive massage feeling exactly how tense he truly was all over his body.

"Do you always get this tense when Megatron is around?" She asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Yes, he brings out tension in my whole body." Prime said as she continued to rub his shoulders as he sighed and soon found himself drifting off to sleep completely relaxed by what she had done to him.

Amber really realized how much Optimus missed being a robot. She also knew he was vulnerable as a human he didn't have his canons, scythes or anything now. She sometimes in battle as a robot he got damaged but nothing compared to being a human bodies were fragile and he hated it. There were a few perks but very few to being human. She had to admit she missed both her robot form and her Golden Mist form. She caressed his face gently careful not to wake him. Amber went to get up but was grabbed suddenly by Optimus and flipped onto her back onto the bed.

"I thought you were asleep?" She asked as he laughed slightly.

"I was but you don't honestly think I would not get another fill of my queen in this form before we go back, did you? What is this called again, little one?" Optimus asked.

"It's called love making or making love, Optimus." She said softly as he pinned her down to the bed with all his weight and strength as he kissed her.

"Prepare yourself, little one." He said.

"Bring it on, Optimus." She whispered as he nipped at her bottom lip.

"I intend too, my little flower, I intend to." He said taking full control of the situation and giving his queen the full royal treatment.

Optimus gave his queen his full attention he loved her and intended to always give her what she needed at all times. Even if once back in their robot forms the attention could no longer be the same as it was in human form.

(Where Starscream was)

Starscream paced back and forth trying to think where the portal could have sent Megatron. He didn't care about what happened to Optimus Prime or Amber of course but he did care what happened to Megatron. He suddenly heard a noise as the other Decepticons heard it too. They glanced over where the sound came from and they readied their canons for whoever was trespassing at their lair.

"Who's there show yourself now!" Starscream ordered as the Decepticons saw a young girl enter where they were.

This young girl looked exactly like Amber except her hair was jet black with red streaks in it. She was built the same way with a sexy shape and long legs limbs that were easily broken Starscream thought to himself. This girl was rather determined and very brave or very stupid.

"Who are you?" Starscream demanded as he noticed she was not intimated by any of the Decepticons by their size or weapons just like that miserable queen of Optimus Prime's.

The girl stood in front of Starscream just standing there. She wore a skin tight black leather outfit that resembled a body suit almost. She had on black thigh high heeled boots. She eyed Starscream with a challenging expression on her face as he regarded her as a pest as he did with all human insects. However this pest resembled someone he hated with all his spark.

"What do you want?" Brawl finally asked when Starscream was asking her anything.

"My name is Black Poison but my true name is Black Mist I am Golden Mist's dark twin sister as her goal and duty is to protect and save Optimus Prime. My sole duty is to help destroy him." She said as the Decepticons eyed her slightly interested in what she had to say now. "I know how to bring Megatron back to you and have him stronger and more deadly to take out Optimus Prime in the future." She said as Starscream smirked slightly.

"He has always gotten away before what makes you think you can promise to deliver him now?" Starscream demanded.

"You didn't have me before now did you?" She remarked.

"Tell us how this will happen?" Grindor demanded.

"Yes and please do not spare any details regarding the death of Optimus Prime." Barricade said.

Black Poison smiled a rather dangerous sneaky smile at Starscream and the others. "When it comes time to take out Optimus Prime, he won't know what hit him. He will be so badly damaged that he will beg Megatron to take his spark." Black Poison said as she smiled.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Starscream asked as Black Poison frowned but answered him nonetheless.

"Watch this." She said as she took glittery sand and threw it into the air and flashing images came right up intriguing the Decepticons as they watched.

It was true to her words in the images all the Decepticons overwhelmed Optimus Prime while his queen and the other Autobots were trapped and held prisoner. It showed each Decepticon working over the Autobot leader until Starscream and Barricade used their swords stabbing him but missing his spark on purpose. It also showed Prime as he fell to the ground badly damaged as he did in fact crawl on his hands and knees to Megatron staring up at him but never saying a word. There was no sign of Optimus begging for death not that Megatron would show him any mercy anyway.

"Okay, I've seen enough if this prediction is true then it'll be worth it." Starscream said. "How far into the future is it until we overwhelm and crush Optimus Prime?" Starscream asked.

"All in due time, Starscream; you must be patient. We must plan these things in accordance so when the time comes there are absolutely no mistakes at all. Optimus Prime has been known to be rather lucky escaping death and we would like it to not be an issue this time." Black Poison said.

"And how do we get Megatron back?" Brawl asked.

"Who is we, Black Poison?" Starscream finally demanded as Black Poison laughed.

"I don't recall this being funny." He snarled.

"You'll know when they are ready to show and reveal themselves to you." She said. "As far as getting Megatron back leave that to me." She said as she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Do you believe or trust her?" Mix Master asked Starscream.

"She can't be trusted." Sideways grumbled in an annoyed tone of voice as the others glanced over in his direction.

"Who said I trusted her I never said I trusted her I just find what she said highly interesting but I doubt she can pull it off. If we couldn't she certainly couldn't do it and why didn't Amber know anything about her? If she had an evil twin motivated to destroy Optimus Prime she would have said something to warn Prime." Starscream said. "But I am seriously wondering about something this may be my chance to steal leadership from Megatron and do the one thing he couldn't." Starscream said.

"Like…what?" Brawl demanded.

"Kill Optimus Prime myself and the Autobots. We could grab the Autobots on Earth already and when he and his queen return we grab her. Then he will walk blindly into our trap. You saw her predictions we win." Starscream said as a sudden victory as delicious as this one would be made him feel very utterly potently powerful in all sorts of ways now.

(Where Amber, Optimus and Megatron are)

Amber woke up to find Optimus sound asleep and even snoring slightly. Amber smiled and touched his face gently. When Amber touched Prime's face she got an earth shattering vision. She saw the other Autobots and herself held prisoner while Prime was locked in mortal combat with Mix Master, Starscream, Barricade, Sideways and other Decepticons she didn't know or care to know either. She could see Optimus was heavily damaged and as brave, noble or courageous as he was. It was clear he would lose even before she was shown the end of the vision, which broke her heart. Starscream's one arm morphed into a sharp blade and so did Barricade's arm. They took turns systematically stabbing Optimus Prime purposely missing his spark. It showed as Optimus finally fell to the ground so badly damaged that he was smoking and there were sparks flying from him wounded metal body. It also showed however Prime crawling up to Megatron on his hands and knees who delivered the final lethal blow to the brave Autobot leader. All the while a strange female that remotely reminded her of herself for some reason was laughing so evilly at the fallen Autobot leader.

When Amber finally came out of the powerful vision tears streamed down her face. She shook her head in fear as she glanced down at Optimus sleeping soundly. She slid her hand over Optimus' face and vowed right then and there she would make sure he lived. Optimus opened his eyes and saw that Amber's eyes looked red and puffy a sure sign she had been crying. He frowned when he saw the sadness in her pretty eyes and wondered what had done that to her after their beautiful moments they had shared hours before.

"Little one, I hope I didn't put that sad look on your beautiful face." He said his tone sounding rather heartrending itself.

Amber didn't want Optimus aware of her vision. If she kept Prime human and here she could keep him alive and safe just until she could find a way to beat the Decepticons.

Optimus searched Amber's face feeling she was holding the truth from him for some reason. "Little one, I am serious please tell me what is wrong." Optimus said as Amber forced a sad smile thankful he wasn't back in robot form to scan her for the truth.

"I'm okay, Optimus; I just had a sad dream was all." She said as he frowned knowing she was lying to him but he couldn't figure out why; had he done something wrong and she didn't want to tell him?

Amber went to get out of bed, when he stopped her the expression in Prime's eyes should have told Amber he was begging her to be honest with him. They had been through too much for her to lie to him like this. Amber searched Optimus' face and saw he was hurt that she was not being honest with him. He slowly released her arm realizing she wouldn't share whatever burden she was carrying with him. They had shared beautiful and cherished memories and already they were being tarnished by horrible lies. Prime started to get up from the bed feeling defeated in a way he had never felt before. Amber had seen the shattered expression on his face and realized it was wrong for her to lie for whatever the reason.

"Optimus please wait please." She whispered, as he turned back to her his own eyes filling up with unshed tears from the lie she had told him; which hurt him greatly.

"Yes…..Little one." He said softly.

"I lied to you I'm sorry I got a vision it showed something that really upset me." She said.

"It must have upset you for you to lie to me like you did." He said softly as she touched his face.

"I am sorry, Optimus I thought I was doing the right thing that vision it showed the future. The other Autobots and I were prisoners of the Decepticons. You were locked in a battle with Starscream, Brawl, Mix Master and Barricade. Starscream and Barricade's arms morphed into sharp blades they stabbed you purposely missing your spark. You were so badly damaged, Optimus and it showed you collapse smoking and the wounds were sparking. You were crawling up to Megatron on your hands and knees and he…." Amber stopped not able to bring herself to say the next words.

He gently put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. "It's okay I am right here finish, my love." He said.

"He gave you the final fatal blow to your spark that killed you." She said as tears streamed down her face once more as Optimus found his own unshed tears fell realizing why she hid her vision from him she was only trying to protect him and he loved her desperately for that.

Optimus caressed her face wiping her tears away. He leaned his head against hers loving this girl more so then he had before for her own brave and loyal way she protected him from the threat of death.

"We are together as one now, my queen; we shall stand against any battle together or any obstacle. However, if I should someday be taken from you for a short time know this our love cannot be destroyed even in death. You will never be alone for I will always be here with you something you already know." He said as his hand went to her heart scaring her because of what he was saying to her.

"What are you saying?" She asked as he simply leaned in and kissed her lips running his fingers over her face. "Prime… please….Answer me please." She said in tears.

"I'm only saying injuries happen in battle and you needn't worry about stasis lock because I can be fixed." He said as she only cried harder.

"Till when, Optimus? You can't be fixed anymore or you're completely rebuilt and lost to me forever?" She said as he leaned her down into his arms.

Optimus had slowly come to realize his queen had tended to become overly upset about things. He wanted Ratchet to deal with that because it was something that concerned him. She was way too concerned about things that could be dealt with when the time came to deal with them.

"Calm down, my little one you need to trust in me not your visions." He said as she snuggled deeper into his arms needing to be closer to him.

Optimus held her close to his body and kissed the top of her head. He didn't let on that this news troubled him for Amber's sake because she was already clearly upset by her vision already. If she knew it troubled him she would become much more upset then. He would make sure all steps would be taken to protect everyone in her vision from the Decepticons.

"I love you, little one." He whispered as she gripped his body extremely tightly making Optimus realize she was still deeply distressed by all this.

But Optimus knew how to control those awful stressful moments that took his queen over making her totally upset. He felt her strengthen her hold on his waist not wanting to ever let Optimus go not ever.

Amber and Optimus were talking to Aira when Amber saw Black Poison; she had seen her from the vision and wanted to find out exactly who she was. So she decided to follow her and learn anything and everything there was to learn about her so she could stay one step ahead of her vision.

"I'll be right back, Optimus." Amber said as she headed after Black Poison.

She followed her to Megatron's room Aira gave him. She knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting to be asked in. Amber snuck closer to the door and listened in as well as peered in unnoticed to learn what was going on.

"Who are you and how dare you just come in without my okay; do you have any idea who I am?" He demanded as she pushed him down onto a chair.

Megatron got a good look at the girl in his room and she was oddly familiar in a dark way.

"Shut up and sit down, Megatron." She ordered.

"What how dare you!" He roared as Black Poison straddled Megatron. "You're wasting your time with tempting me with your body I do not want you or need to exercise in human weaknesses unlike Optimus Prime who felt it necessary to indulge in fleshy acts with his queen."

Black Poison smirked at the mention of Optimus Prime. "Tell me, Megatron; how would you feel about finally destroying Optimus Prime. In fact having him crawl to you on his hands and knees badly damaged awaiting the death blow from you." She snarled as Megatron tried to burn the image out of his sensors of Optimus crawling on his hands and knees badly damaged.

However Megatron's sensors didn't need much convincing especially when she used the glitter sand to show Megatron the gory details. Amber gasped as she watched the very same images played out that were in her vision. Amber narrowed her eyes at Black Poison as she held nothing but contempt for the girl. She was seducing Megatron back into a life of evil and using the death of Optimus Prime in the future to do it. Amber's fist clenched and unclenched as she felt the need to either beat this girl or strangle her she couldn't pick which. It wasn't until a gentle hand touched her shoulder that Amber turned to find Optimus with her. She quietly closed the door and faced Prime and the expression that was in his eyes.

"It's the girl from my vision she is with him and seducing him back into being evil and using your death to do it." Amber said as Prime slipped his hand into hers and led her away from Megatron's room.

Optimus led her to a cluster of giant trees and he sat down bringing her with him. He caressed her back and kissed her and was touched she was so concerned for his well being. But she was going to make herself sick in this human form as she had pointed out to him before when he was so trouble and stressed while she gave him a massage.

"We will get through this, little one he has always wanted me dead and will always try to do it." He said as she couldn't stop the tears that silently fell from her eyes. Prime just continued to hold her. "My little flower just relax and just lay with me." He whispered as suddenly Megatron walked up watching them with loathing and contempt in his eyes which were shining wide and a bright red color.

"Do you two ever stop?" He demanded as Prime grabbed Amber and got protectively in front of her.

"Back off….Megatron." Prime growled as he saw his eyes were bright red and knew he was back to being evil.

"You really shouldn't eavesdrop, Amber." Megatron said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I got news for you, Megatron I already knew what she told you I received a….." she started to say as Black Poison walked up with an evil smile on her lips.

"A vision about the future is that right, Golden Mist or is it Amber?" She asked as Amber moved passed Prime to see this little she devil up close for herself. "Yes well, see Amber in either human form or Golden Mist form you see visions that could save Prime as his guardian but as a robot your nothing but his little queen." Black Poison said as she saw the confused expression on Amber's face. "Is this all too much for you to understand, Amber? Your little brain doesn't comprehend the truth yet does it? Well let me shine some light on the subject for you then… I am your twin sister your dark evil twin sister and my purpose is to help Megatron destroy Optimus Prime. I am Black Mist I just like Black Poison in name better." She said as Amber's legs buckled as she realized what had just happened and what she would have to sacrifice in order to stop her own sister from her destiny of assisting in the death of Optimus Prime.

Optimus steadied her as Amber's fighting spirit returned as she flipped up driven by rage she grabbed Black Poison by her neck.

"Give me one good reason to let you live." Amber growled as her answer came as an order by Optimus Prime.

"No Amber….don't you're not a killer! You are a fighter and a protector not a killer that is not who you are and you know that!" Optimus ordered as his voice ripped through her senses stopping her from making a terrible mistake.

Amber released her as Black Poison laughed putting her arms around Megatron. "We won anyway, Golden Mist." She snarled as Amber watched them turn and walk away.

"I need to talk to the Council of Planets maybe they can help, but my mother should have told me about this. She kept this from me and now I wonder what else she kept from me." Amber said sadly.

"Little one, do not let vengeance or hatred ever take over you….or you will cease being Amber or Golden Mist and become darkness and I couldn't stand that." Prime said as she finally just collapsed in Optimus Prime's arms in tears.

Optimus held her and just tried to make all the fear melt from her body but he couldn't stop wondering himself why Amber's mother had failed to mention this to her. She had a right to know about a twin with guardian powers that matched her own except that they were used for evil instead of the greater good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amber had fallen asleep in Optimus' arms he had never allowed her to get up. He kept her still and just let her sleep in his arms. He caressed her face moving her fallen strands of hair from her face. Prime had a exceptionally bad feeling the future held a rather difficult and deadly battle for them all. Prime loved being able to connect with Amber the way they had in these forms, but he missed his true robot form. He felt awkward and vulnerable in this human form. Amber stirred in his arms as he glanced down at her. Amber slipped her fingers into his and just looked at his hand in hers.

"Prime….?"

"Yes….little one."

"When we get back to Earth I have to talk to the Council of Planets I have to find out how to stop her and this vision I had." She said.

"Okay, my flower I will make arrangements to see them as soon as we get back to Earth, that is." He said as neither Prime nor Amber had any idea the Council already knew what had happened and had been trying to get them back to Earth.

Ironhide and the others stared at the Council of Planets as they spoke.

"As we have said this is Starscream's doing we need to try and find the exact portal he opened. However that is not the biggest problem we all face." The leader of the Council said as they all showed the Autobots and Blackout the vision Amber had and the new villainess who was Amber's dark twin skilled to the exact of Amber whose sole purpose was to help destroy Optimus Prime life and Amber's was to save it.

The Autobots were shocked as well as Blackout was.

"Why wasn't Amber told this before?" Arcee asked.

"Amber's mother had been forbidden to tell Amber about the dark Amber." The one member said.

"Don't call her that, that thing it isn't Amber it's nothing like her." Jazz said his voice sounding lightly annoyed.

"We are working to bring her and Optimus Prime back." The leader answered as if by cue Amber's mother appeared not to the liking of the Autobots who didn't trust her now.

"I thought you weren't showing up anymore or was that another lie to torment your daughter?" Sideswipe demanded sarcastically.

"I understand your anger, but I wasn't permitted to tell her about Black Mist. I was hoping their paths would never meet, but I see that was not meant to be." She said.

"She's your daughter and should have been told about this regardless of what you were permitted to tell her or not!" Blackout roared.

"If she is the twin and opposite of Amber you should have known their paths would meet one day, Queen Claudia she is Optimus' queen and guardian." Ratchet said.

"As I mentioned I was forbidden to discuss it will her." She said.

"Will Optimus die because of her twin?" Arcee asked.

"He will be damaged very badly I will not be able to prevent that from happening but his death will depend on if Amber can defeat her sister each time." The queen said as they glared at the queen.

"Then he will live because she is his protector and guardian and will stop her." Ironhide said.

"I am pleased you have such faith in my daughter." The queen said.

"We trust your daughter with our lives and our leader's life, but you now that's a completely different story." Ratchet said.

"I agree with Ratchet how do we trust what you're saying?" Bumblebee asked after learning all the facts regarding the situation.

"You shouldn't and I understand fully if you didn't but I can assure you it was done with the best intentions in mind." Queen Claudia said.

"Even the best of intentions can have a way of back firing especially if it causes pain to someone like Amber." Ironhide said gruffly not hiding his distain of this woman now.

Queen Claudia figured she had worn out her welcome. "Please let my daughter know I will be back in her life now." she said as Jazz made a disgusted sound.

"I wonder if that will matter to her when she learns about what you didn't tell her and hid from her and us." Ironhide said with bitterness in his tone as Queen Claudia disappeared suddenly leaving all the Autobots and Blackout angry.

"How are we going to get them back?" Archer asked.

"I don't know, Archer…..we are just as concerned as you are about their safety." Ironhide said.

"How are we going to make Starscream get them back?" Beamer asked.

"I don't know, but we have to force his hand and soon." Ironhide said as he realized Optimus and his queen needed to be brought back before it was too late.

Suddenly laughter erupted evil laughter as Starscream appeared in the entrance of Autobot stronghold with canons on the Autobots as the other Decepticons appeared with weapons drawn.

"You can't force me to do anything, Ironhide." Starscream snarled as Beamer the brave little Autobot tried to help the Autobots against Starscream.

But when he tried to help Starscream shot off his canon hitting the little Autobot in the target he was aiming for the little Autobot's chest housing his spark.

"Beamer no, that was low even for you Starscream." Ratchet snapped as he dropped to try to see if he could help the little Autobot but knew his spark had been taken out with the blast.

Ratchet could save and repair robots with heavy damage even if they were in stasis lock but if their sparks were destroyed there wasn't anything he could do for them and that sometimes drove him crazy not being able to save them. He hoped it would never happen to their leader but he himself knew as good as Optimus was no Autobot was immune to death.

(Where Optimus and Star are)

Optimus sat on the ground looking out at the pink sky he was in deep thought thinking about Amber and her vision. He knew as leader he had to stop Megatron but this new villainess was not just any villainess it was Amber's twin sister. Amber silently walked up to Optimus and could sense he was troubled. He was trouble a lot lately ever since she told him about her vision. He tried to hide it but she knew him better than he knew himself. There were key signs that she read in him and when you loved someone you just knew when they were hurting. But it was weird ever since they made love it was like she could feel his pain and concern.

"Prime…..talk to me." She said as he reached for her and pulled her down onto his lap.

Optimus just held onto Amber he feared the future held some dark battles and hated to tell Amber this.

"I am concerned about your dark twin she could prove very troublesome for us." He said as he held onto her tightly and kissed Amber on the top of her head.

"Are you worried about the vision, Optimus?" She asked as he sighed a little.

"Not really, I am just more concerned about your evil twin, little one. She could present more of a serious threat to everyone including the other Autobots. Especially if she succeeded in helping Megatron destroy me then you and the others would be vulnerable to her." Optimus said as Amber's eyed widened in fear as he realized part of what he said he didn't want to say out loud. "I didn't want to say that last part out loud sorry, little one." He whispered.

"So, in other words yes you are very concerned about everything."Amber said as Prime smiled sadly at her. "Prime, can you help me understand something?" She asked.

"Sure, if I can little one." He said.

"If an Autobot or Decepticon gets too heavily damaged they go into stasis lock, right?" She asked.

"Yes, it's another term that just means a deep sleep humans would call it a coma. All systems focus on healing so they shut down for a temporary time." He explained.

"And, if one of you has their sparks destroyed?" She asked as he was silent. "Prime….please tell me." She said as she felt his face with a gentle caress.

"If a spark is truly destroyed the robot is done they are beyond a doubt finished. The only way they could return would be if they were rebuilt and reprogrammed but even then the old robot would not share any resemblance to the old one. But my dear Amber none of us are immune to death not even me, but I can be rebuilt if that is what you're afraid of." He said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"But you just said it yourself that the rebuilding of the robot that was destroyed would not bear any resemblance to the old one." Amber said.

"Ratchet could get back some necessary memories back for me he is very good at his job." Prime said trying to reassure her.

Amber just nodded and had the most heartrending expression on her face.

"Little one, I will still be Optimus Prime….. Your Optimus Prime…..your Autobot." He said as he pressed his lips onto hers pulling her in so she was straddling his body.

He never did anything else but kept her body frozen in place and his hands around her waist. Amber kissed him in return but as they kissed a strange glowing yellow and green mist encircled them both and when they broke their kiss. Amber looked at Prime and found she was looking into Optimus' robotic face once more.

"Optimus, we're robots again." She said as they found themselves at Autobot stronghold on the beach.

They walked into Autobot stronghold and saw Beamer on the floor a gaping hole in his chest.

"Oh my gosh…..it's Beamer!" Amber exclaimed as she dropped to her knees and then looked at Prime. "Who do you think did this?" She asked.

"No doubt in my mind it was Starscream." Prime said.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

Optimus didn't like this because the others were nowhere in sight and Beamer was lying dead on the floor of Autobot stronghold. Prime looked around and glanced back at Amber his spark pulsating with concern especially with Amber's vision looming over him.

"Stay here." Optimus ordered as he had his canon at the ready as she started to protest until he turned and looked at her. "No, stay put understood!" He ordered a little more forcefully then he wanted but he wanted her safe.

Optimus moved to the back of Autobot stronghold while Amber stayed behind to wait for him.

Amber stayed by Beamer's body waiting for Optimus to return to her. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her not giving her ample time to get her canon out. The figure grabbed Amber covering her mouth and grabbing her from around her waist. Amber fought with all her strength but whoever or whatever had her was stronger much stronger then she was. The figure had ripped off Amber's special necklace and left it behind for Optimus to find as a clue as to where Amber was and who had her prisoner.

Optimus walked back where he had left Amber and found she was gone only finding her necklace. Prime knew who had her and also knew it was possible that Amber's vision would be coming true this day. This meant he would lose his life this day if that was the case his last battle would not be in vain. He wasn't going to make it easy for the Decepticons if they were taking his spark this day. He would give them a battle of their lives and take some of them with him. He transformed and headed for the Decepticon lair as he approached their lair he was careful not to alert them to his presence he wanted to get the drop on them. He changed into robot form and looked around. He saw the Autobots held prisoner in a vise like contraption that looked like a huge spider's web but made from both metal and some other type of material he wasn't sure what though.

Then he saw his queen she was chained to another metal vise reap it looked so uncomfortable to him. But his spark hurt it was like he felt what Amber was feeling her fear and pain it bothered him. He had never had such feeling until they made love in human form. Now they both seemed to feel everything the other was and sometimes it was good but sometimes like now it was distracting. Optimus narrowed his optics as he didn't see any of the Decepticons; which seemed a little odd to him.

"Where are they?" He wondered aloud.

"Right here behind you, Prime." Barricade mused as he swung a metal fist into Prime's face sending the Autobot leader flying through the windows shattering them as he landed on the floor next to where his queen was held fast by the metal trap.

"Optimus….no, you shouldn't have come." Amber said as she struggled to get free to help him.

"Hold tight, I will get all of you free in a minute." He said as he grabbed Barricade and slammed his metal fist into Barricade's chest pulling out the bothersome Decepticon's spark.

Barricade looked utterly shocked as he stumbled and fell hard to the floor as his burning red eyes flickered and faded. Optimus glanced around and saw Mix Master approaching from one side Sideways from another and standing at another area were Kickback and Tread. Then Starscream walked in and headed for Barricade's body he looked up at Optimus with hatred flaring in his optics.

"You will pay with your life for Barricade's death, Optimus Prime and it will not be a merciful death either. You will linger in pain until I see fit to take your spark from your miserable body." Starscream snarled.

The furious Decepticon flew toward Optimus Prime and grabbed him pinning him to the wall as he punched and shot at Prime unrelentingly at the Autobot leader. Optimus blocked and did his best to try and stop the wild assault until Sideways and Kick Back advanced on him as well. The two other big Decepticons began ripping the Autobot leader's armor as Prime tried to fight back but it was all he could do to keep Starscream off of him. Then he realized why his strength was fading on him Mix Master had morphed his hand into a blade and used one of his slighter poisons and was slowly poisoning him. Ratchet gasped as he witnessed everything being done to his leader and friend. Optimus was being poisoned as well as having his armor ripped off by Sideways and Kick Back. He knew at that rate without the armor Optimus would be defenseless to the attack. The poison Mix Master had used was obviously not lethal or Optimus would have keeled over by now from it. Starscream suddenly let go of Optimus and walked away from the fatigued and drained Autobot leader. It wasn't until Mix Master removed his blade that was poisoned from Optimus' side and then pushed Optimus back toward Starscream. The Decepticon morphed his arm into a pointed blade and rammed it into Optimus' midsection and twisted it just a little bit then left it in there watching the exhausted look in Prime's optics fade as he realized Prime was heavily damaged and could be close to having his systems shut down and fall into stasis lock because of it.

It was then the Autobots, Amber and Blackout saw the smoke and sparks coming from Prime. They also noticed his movements were sluggish and Ratchet could tell even though Optimus was fighting it his systems were slowly heading toward stasis lock.

Starscream watched as the great Autobot leader unexpectedly collapsed finally wincing from the tremendously intense pain he was feeling. Starscream wanted Optimus to crawl to him on his hands and knees and beg for death he craved to see this now.

"Come to me, Prime….beg me to end your suffering." Starscream said in an evil tone of voice as Amber had tears rolling down her face.

Amber could feel Optimus' pain it was strong so very strong. It was coming from all directions in his body but the worse one was the wound in his midsection. She felt it all though she frowned and suddenly felt sick from all the pain he was experiencing.

"Optimus…." She whispered as Starscream heard her whisper his name and turned toward Amber.

Starscream walked toward Amber with hatred burning in his optics for her.

"This is all your fault if you hadn't come into the Autobots lives he would probably be spared but you had to show up in their lives in ours. You are a miserable pest and after I kill Optimus Prime I will kill you as well." He snarled as he didn't realize Prime was trying to get to his feet to stop him from harming Amber.

The other Decepticons figured Prime was wasting his time so they didn't stop him from getting up. Once he got to his feet he staggered as Starscream heard him this time and turned to find Optimus trying to confront him. Starscream laughed slightly and Prime got in a punch sending Starscream flying. Starscream recovered and instead of a fist sent to Prime Starscream sent his blade into Prime's chest missing Prime's spark by mere inches. Prime yelled out painfully as he sank to his knees as Starscream never moved. Until he cruelly yanked the blade from Prime's chest making Prime keel over coming close now to stasis lock. Prime felt his strength leaving him now, he laid there stunned at the raw pain and the fact it was Starscream that had defeated him. But it was true he was badly damaged and close to stasis lock his body screamed to shut down and repair itself.

He fought the urge he had too for his queen. Starscream could see Prime was fighting the stasis lock and had to give the Autobot leader credit he was strong anyone else would have succumb to the their systems wanting to shut down but not Prime he fought it all the way. Amber felt tears in her own optics once more as she wished her strength could be sent to Optimus to help him. It wasn't until she stopped to think about it. Why couldn't she send her strength to him they were one now that had to count for something, didn't it? She closed her optics and concentrated on her strength transferring it into Optimus.

Suddenly all the Autobots and Blackout watched as Amber's robotic body glowed at the same time as Optimus was feeling stronger his strength returning to him. He glanced up seeing it was his queen who was somehow protecting him in this mortal battle. He didn't let on to Starscream or the other Decepticons he was regenerated by Amber. He merely pretended to be eager to die now. He slowly crawled to Starscream pretending to want death. He stopped at Starscream and looked up at him with a pleading expression in his optics. Starscream bent down staring at Optimus Prime with a wicked look on his evil face.

"What do you want, Optimus Prime….. Tell me and it shall be granted to you." Starscream asked.

"I want…" Optimus whispered pretending to try and catch himself between pain bouts.

"Yes….tell me." Starscream said as Black Poison and Megatron suddenly arrived.

"I want you dead." Optimus growled as he stood and grabbed Starscream by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"What….This is not possible you were badly damaged I inflicted the damage personally how are you able to stand and fight?" He demanded of Optimus.

"What have you done?" Black Poison demanded. "You ruined it for Megatron!" She yelled at Starscream.

"How could you, Starscream what possessed you to take it upon yourself to pull a stunt like this without my order being given?" Megatron yelled.

"I thought he was ready for death." Was all Starscream could say as Optimus destroyed the vise traps releasing the other Autobots, Blackout and Amber.

"You did it too early!" Black Poison screamed as she looked at her twin knowing her sister had something to do with this and it infuriated her to no end. "This is not over, Amber I will have Optimus Prime's spark that I promise you." She snarled.

"My spark is staying where it is." Prime said as they all suddenly transformed and left the Decepticon lair.

Megatron laid into Starscream for truly messing things up for him regarding killing Optimus Prime and then learning Barricade was killed on top of it by Prime. He was beyond angry but he was also angry with Black Poison for exciting him with the prospect of killing Optimus Prime.

"I told you it had to be done by my orders not his or yours." She snarled as she rolled her eyes clearly annoyed with these two buckets of bolts.

"I will take your precious Optimus Prime sister, count on it." She vowed silently to herself as Megatron and Starscream eyed her silently but evilly.

(Autobot stronghold)

Ratchet kept Optimus in the medical bay for several days to let him heal completely. Then deciding to change the head quarters once more they changed to a completely different state and built a brand new head quarters to throw the Decepticons off a little bit. It wasn't until things were almost done that Prime took Amber aside to talk to her and have a little alone time together.

"Thank you again for giving me your strength when I needed it, little one." He whispered as she went into his arms and he grinned and sat on the ground with her still in his arms. "Do you miss the human body forms?" He asked her as he made several robotic sounds waiting for her answer.

"You want me to answer honestly….right?" She asked.

"Yes of course I want you to answer me honestly." He replied.

"It was nice but I like our robot forms better." She said as she straddled him opening his chest cavity that stored his life force his glowing spark.

"I love you, sweetheart." He whispered.

"So, now I'm your sweetheart, Prime?" She whispered as Prime's hand moved toward Amber's own hidden chamber for her life force as well.

This time both their sparks slowly wrapped around the other's; and their sparks did all the talking and what followed knocked the Autobot leader for a loop. He felt such a raw power that a groan escaped his lips. They both were knocked into sensations they had never experienced before. Prime and Amber's optics locked onto each other registering pleasure, fear and strength. A sudden flash of light around them both that whipped around them sliding through each of their bodies once more making them both groan. Abruptly sparks flew from their chests which caused Prime to groan more as a result; Amber tried to remove her spark fearing was hurting Prime when he groaned more.

"No, don't remove your spark please, little one." He whispered as she barely made out what he said to her.

"Prime, what is happening to us this has never happened to us before!" She exclaimed.

Prime was silent whatever was happening to them had him in its grasp fully as sparks engulfed them both and as suddenly as it started, it stopped, dropping them down on the ground without care. Prime was trying to pull Amber against him to help stop and ease the shaking but he suddenly saw what she was staring at. There were hatchlings dozens of them in a liquid casing chamber that made Prime confused. He thought only the Allspark could fuse life for their race but he and Amber somehow did this. He tried to get to his feet but found his legs were weak from what had just happened to them.

"Did we do this?" Amber asked him not fully understanding what had just happened.

"Yes, but I don't understand how we did this." He said wearily his limbs and joints aching as has did the same.

"You said that the Allspark created your race, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but I can't begin to explain this to you, little one." He said as his whole metal body ached. "We need to get these inside or they'll die." He said as he got Ratchet and the others.

Ratchet gave them both an exam and found them fine and running properly. However when he learned in human form they made love together several times he figured it made a complete difference in their bodies and now every time they made love in robot form they would help repopulate their race it was a blessing in Ratchet's optics.

"Well, our race will get populated real good at the rate those two play around." Archer said as the other couldn't help but laugh at Optimus and Amber's expense.

Amber leaned in toward Prime. "Is it really that noticeable?" She asked as he laughed slightly.

"Yeah, just a little, sweetheart." He said as his body still hurt from what had happened to them.

Optimus held his gaze on Amber until suddenly Amber's mother appeared looking straight at Amber with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Amber, I need to speak with you in private." Queen Claudia said as Amber just looked at her oddly.

"I have no secrets from Optimus or the others you will talk to me here, mother." She said as the others watched silently.

"Very well, I am truly sorry for not telling you the truth I was bound by our law and forces I cannot go against." She said as Amber shook her head.

"Your first responsibly should have been for your daughter at all costs." Prime said.

"How do I stop her?" Amber demanded from her mother.

"You can only stop her missions but you cannot kill her yourself I am afraid only one can do that." Queen Claudia said turning toward Optimus Prime. "If Amber kills her sister she will die too, but if you do it, Optimus she will be spared." She said as Prime just glared at Queen Claudia.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Prime snapped as the mother looked at the hatchlings that were in a heating device.

"The bond you two share goes beyond anyone's understanding you will feel each other's emotions and feelings when one hurts the other will hurt as well and so on. What happened to you in human form just adds to why this happened." She said pointing to the hatchlings. "You will need to repopulate your race, Optimus especially when Black Mist destroys Cybertron and the Allspark in the future." She said as Amber looked horrified and confused as well as the others did.

"What, then what was all that with Brackous for if she is going to succeed in destroying it anyway!" Amber yelled as Prime tried to hold her to calm her down but he had to admit he was angry as well Cybertron was their home and the Allspark created their race.

"I'm sorry, Amber; it's been foreseen already by the Council of Planets." Her mother said.

"Then we will stop her." Amber said as Prime and the others all walked in closer toward Amber as a sign of protection and family. "We are a family and I won't let Black Mist destroy Cybertron or the Allspark." Amber said as the queen simply looked at her daughter and the others.

"You can't fight destiny, Amber." She said softly as Amber walked closer to her mother her eyes full of determination.

"Watch me….. I will find a way to stop her even if it means dying to do it." Amber said as everyone looked horrified by her words especially Optimus.

"Little one, I am not going to lose you, do you hear me!" He ordered in a rather loud upset tone of voice as his pain hit her exactly as her mother said it would. "You will not put yourself in harm's way, do you understand me?" He demanded of her almost in an angry tone of voice as she slowly nodded knowing fighting with Optimus was not a wise thing to do not when he was in this mood.

"Okay Prime, I promise." She said.

"Prime's right, if we have a way to repopulate our race then you can't jeopardize that, Amber." Archer said as she looked at Blackout who had remained quiet through the whole thing until now that is.

"She's too valuable an asset to our team and to Prime." Blackout said. "She changed me from a Decepticon to an Autobot." Blackout added as she smiled.

"She's too valuable to me period." Optimus said as he pulled her closer into his arms. "And always will be I love her deeply and dearly." Prime added.

However all of them wondered just how Megatron and the Decepticons would take it knowing she was planning to destroy Cybertron and the Allspark. Prime knew as much as Megatron wanted him dead he'd be angry if he knew this as well as they did.

However there was hope for their race if that happened so that sustained him for now anyway until the next problem arose from Black Mist.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a hot and humid afternoon the air was stagnant and made it hard to breathe. Well that is, if you were a human, if you were a Transformer like Optimus Prime, Ironhide or Ratchet the heat didn't faze you. Optimus and his medical officer and weapons specialist were in a heated battle with several enormous Decepticon drones that had decided to start a problem with them. Optimus sent a huge metal fist into the face of the one Decepticon drone. Then the massive Autobot leader followed through by ripping the spark out of the drone watching it collapse onto the ground never bothering the Autobots or endangering any of the humans that lived on the planet. Once the last of the Decepticon drones were destroyed Prime turned toward Ratchet and Ironhide.

"I wonder how Amber and Blackout are doing, she hasn't reported in yet." Prime said in a slightly irritated way.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Ironhide asked him.

"I love Amber dearly but sometimes she tries my patience when she doesn't follow my orders." Prime mumbled clearly annoyed by that little fact.

Ratchet smiled vaguely when Prime said that to them. "She's a free spirit just like you were my friend." Ratchet said.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked with a slight smile.

"Ratchet is right, how many times were we concerned with how you handled things. We thought in the beginning you needed rewiring because you cared too much for even enemies, but in time we saw that played to our advantage in the end to have compassion instead of ruthlessness." Ironhide said.

"It's different with Amber I love her and need to know where and what she is doing at all times." He said as Ratchet shook his head. "What….do you disagree with me?" Prime asked his medical officer.

"Yes, you may alienate her if you continue to do that to her." Ratchet said as Prime made a strange robotic noise and at first remained silent, then spoke.

"Okay, okay, okay; you win." Prime finally said between bursts of laughter knowing when he was beat.

"You just need to learn patience with her, Prime." Ironhide said as it was Ratchet's turn to laugh. "What was that howl of laughter for?" Ironhide asked.

"You're the last one to give advice on being patient." Ratchet replied.

"It was advice for Optimus not myself." Ironhide muttered as both Prime and Ratchet laughed at Ironhide's expense which in the end Ironhide finally gave in and laughed about too.

"Let's head back to Autobot stronghold she is back I bet." Ratchet said as they transformed and drove back to Autobot stronghold.

However Amber and Blackout had just finished destroying the last of the drones when hurling through the sky came an immense fireball.

"I need to go check that out." Amber said as Blackout turned toward her as she transformed.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Blackout said as he transformed following Amber knowing Prime would be angry with her for not reporting in.

Blackout was just ready to report in to Prime when he and Amber found this was all a trap to catch them unawares. It wasn't long until several canon blasts erupted all around him and Amber. Amber transformed back into robot form to try and help Blackout.

"Hold on, Blackout!" She yelled out as Megatron, Starscream and Amber's evil twin Black Mist came out of hiding. "Get out of my way." Amber ordered to Megatron and Starscream.

"Yeah like that'll work, Amber." Starscream hissed as he tried to grab her, until Amber flipped up into the air. "You need to hold still, girl!" Starscream roared.

"Golden Mist…. guardian for the Autobots….!" Amber yelled as she landed back on the ground in Golden Mist form.

"Well fleshling, that form is much easier to crush then the robot form." Megatron growled.

"Don't you mean if you can get me, Megatron?" Amber asked as Blackout needed to radio for Prime.

Megatron narrowed his eyes at this irritating girl. He disliked her right from the start especially after she reached a part of him he thought had been squashed. But yet she had found it meaning it wasn't as dead as he'd hoped. The only way to make sure it didn't arise again was to destroy Optimus Prime's little pet. However in order to really take Amber out without any retribution would be to kill Prime first. Black Mist glared at her sister with hatred burning in her eyes for her.

"Kill her, Megatron." Black Mist ordered as Megatron remained motionless which annoyed Black Mist.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Amber snapped.

"Shut up, Amber!" Black Mist screamed as Starscream seeing a chance to get a little payback on Amber took it.

Starscream suddenly grabbed Amber and threw her against the ground making her hit her head rendering her unconscious.

"Did you kill her?" Black Mist demanded of Starscream.

"Hardly, she still lives." Starscream said as they suddenly saw Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide followed by Blackout. "Let's get out of here, Megatron I am not so anxious to face Prime if he knows it was I who wounded his pet." Starscream mumbled as they transformed and took off.

Black Mist was safely inside Megatron's form as she watched from a safe distance as Optimus reached her sister's side. She saw Optimus transform into robot form pick up Amber and transform back into his vehicle form with Amber safely inside of his cab. They suddenly headed for Autobot stronghold with an injured Amber in his cab. Ratchet took Amber into the medical bay to treat her. Optimus however was not a happy leader he was enraged that Amber allowed herself to be put in harm's way once more. Amber opened her eyes and looked at Prime and sensed his anger.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" She asked as he glanced down at her.

"Yes, you keep disobeying my orders you could have been killed." Prime said.

"But I wasn't Optimus; I saw something like a fireball it looked like it landed on Earth somewhere." She said.

"Don't change the subject, Amber." Prime said as she froze.

"But I didn't I was trying to tell you why I did what I did." She said.

"Amber, all you had to do was radio me or have Blackout do it. You belong to me and I worry about you if I lost you it would destroy me." Prime said as Amber couldn't look at Prime she knew he was right.

She also noticed every time he gave her a lecture regarding behavior; if he was truly angry. He called her Amber and not one of his pet names he had for her. So, she knew not to give him a hard time when he was angry like this with her already. She didn't want to anger him anymore then he already was with her. Prime was compassionate and loved her but he was furiously protective of her as well.

"I'm sorry….Prime." Was all she said as Prime just eyed her as she got up slowly and flipped down from the table and headed for her room.

Prime sighed and shook his head as Ratchet suddenly spoke to him. "Prime, no one blames you she has gotten completely reckless lately." Ratchet said.

"She constantly has me on guard for fear she will get herself in trouble or worse." Prime said as he turned hearing a sound and seeing Amber had come back into the medical bay and was staring at him with a hurt expression on her face.

Amber turned and silently headed back for her room with Optimus hot on her trail. Amber tried to hit the button to try and get the door to close and lock before Prime got there. But he got through before she was able to close and lock it keeping him out.

"Little one, I need to keep you…." Prime started to say until she finished his sentence.

"In line or kept out of trouble? You're being a control freak, Optimus. Don't forget I am also your guardian and I have fought by your side as well as sacrificed all for you and Cybertron. I do think you could grant me just a little gratitude, don't you?" She asked.

"I just want you safe, little one; that's all. Am I so horrible to want to keep you safe, it has nothing to do with keeping you in line. I need you so much, I love you if something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself." He whispered as she wouldn't look at him.

"Please, what do I have to do to set things right?" He asked.

"Trust me, Prime all you have to do is trust me." Was all she said as he looked away wanting to trust her instincts but needing to protect her as well.

"Very well." Was all he said.

Prime turned and left her room feeling to some extent a little awkward and hating it. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and she was tearing him down for it. Autobots protected it was his job to preserve all life even his stubborn queen's life. He sighed heavily as he headed to where the others were.

(Decepticon base)

Megatron and Starscream watched the irritating girl in front of them ranting and raving about her twin sister. It was annoying to both Megatron and Starscream how she paced back and forth as she ranted and raved about Amber.

"She needs to die!" Yelled Black Mist.

"I will deal with Amber when the time is right also once you have kept your word and helped me destroy Optimus Prime once and for all." Megatron said viciously.

Black Mist glanced up at the hulking Decepticon leader and a fiendishly smile touched her smile.

"Very well….do you want his death slow or quick?" She asked.

"Slow and painfully and with as much damage as possible but if you don't mind done by my hand." He snapped as she nodded letting him know she understood his orders.

"Very well, you can be the one who destroys Optimus Prime." Black Mist said as Megatron made a snarling sound not trusting or liking Black Mist at all.

(Autobot stronghold)

Prime went back to Amber's room needing for things to be back to normal. He hated for her to be mad or upset with him.

"Little one, are you here?" He asked as he saw a note explaining where she had gone and why.

Prime,

I needed to just get out of the stronghold for a while I will be back I love you, Optimus. Oh before I forget Blackout is with me so you know I am not alone.

All my love…Amber

Prime frowned but allowed it not wanting to make Amber feel crowded or like he didn't trust her instincts. Optimus suddenly saw a bright light in his room not realizing just what he was seeing he approached his room with caution. He walked in and was quickly surrounded by flashing bolts of lightning. A woman appeared in the aftermath with flowing red locks of hair that almost reminded Prime of a raging inferno of flames. She regarded Optimus closely as he eyed her suspiciously not knowing just who she was.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"I am an Oracle and I come bearing news. You must meet Megatron alone in battle." She said as Ironhide walked in hearing her remarks and not liking them.

"No Prime….don't do it take Amber with you at least." Ironhide said.

"Ironhide is right I need to bring her too that is if I can find her." Prime replied.

"What…where is she?" Ironhide demanded.

"She needed a little space so I allowed it we had a little disagreement." Prime said as Ironhide grumbled.

"She needs to be straightened out." Ironhide mumbled. "She needs a good handle on that one." Ironhide added as the Oracle narrowed her eyes at Ironhide.

"Do either of you want her to sacrifice herself again?" The Oracle asked knowing what Optimus would say before she even asked the question.

"Alright, I'll go alone." Optimus answered.

"I am telling you, Prime don't do this alone it's not a smart thing to do." Ironhide said in a firm tough tone.

"It's okay I'll be okay I'll take Charger with me." He said as he glanced back toward his friend.

"Should I fall to Megatron remember you must step up as leader and also care for Amber until I am rebuilt." Prime ordered as Ironhide wondered if Prime had some inkling that he wouldn't be returning from this battle.

"You can't be serious that is just what that bucket of bolts wants you to do you need Amber with you she's your guardian! Let me find her and then you can go on the mission with this Oracle!" Ironhide roared at his friend fearing for his spark now.

"No my friend, we can't live forever." Prime said as he left to go find Charger.

Ironhide didn't know whether he wanted to strangle Prime or Amber for not being there when he needed her. Either way both needed to have their metal butts kicked into place not listening to him. Prime found Charger with Knockout, Bumblebee and Jazz and walked up toward him the expression on his face made everyone a little concerned.

"Come on, Charger we're off to a battle." Prime replied as Bumblebee looked for Amber.

"Where's Amber?" Bumblebee asked.

"She's not here she went out for some air we had a little disagreement and she needed some time alone for a bit." Prime said as the others frowned slightly.

"She should be going, Prime; she is your protector." Charger said.

"Are you going against orders?" Prime asked.

"No sir, it's just she is your guardian." Charger said.

"Let's go." Prime said as they headed for a location the battle would be at.

Prime nor Charger had no idea the fight was set up to the T by Megatron and Black Mist for Optimus Prime's epic death at Megatron's hands.

Once they arrived at the given place the Oracle specified Prime and Charger scanned the area. Charger walked around trying to scan for anything unusual and when he stepped on a certain area they both heard the click at the same time. Prime tried to get to Charger in time but he was too late a powerful explosion rocked the area sending Prime flying. Prime struggled to get to his feet and saw his friend was blown apart from the blast. Prime's spark went out for the smaller Autobot he was brave and a good soldier he would be missed truly missed. It was then that Optimus saw Megatron and Starscream come out of hiding. Prime knew he would handle Megatron for this foul murder of a fine Autobot soldier.

"You will pay for Charger's death." Prime growled as Starscream laughed as the Oracle walked out of hiding. "You…You're behind this too….Why?" Prime demanded of her.

"It's my destiny, Prime; I'm supposed to help them kill you…..remember?" The female said changing her appearance to a more familiar one….Black Mist.

Prime realized he had been tricked hook line and sinker for their trap. If only he'd done what Ironhide said and not fallen for this but being blindsided by lies. He let Charger pay for his stupidity.

"You might want to rethink your siding with Black Mist she plans on destroying…" Prime started to say until Black Mist growled and started bombarding the Autobot leader with laser blasts and fireballs.

Prime got up trying to take cover from the lasers and fireballs. He was pinned down from all sides. He had no choice he sent out a distress call to Amber and hoped she received it. What Prime didn't count on was a deadly shot by Starscream who had sent a series of blasts from an upgraded weapons system. The blasts hit his one arm they were stronger then he could have imagined. It wasn't until the last two blasts blew his arm apart that Optimus realized Starscream was very much a threat as well as Megatron.

"Still think I am not a threat anymore, Prime?" Starscream demanded as the Autobot leader prayed Amber got his distress call.

Amber felt Prime's sudden pain its strength brought not just an agonizing pain in her own spark but brought her to her knees startling Blackout.

"Prime, he needs me he's in a battle with Megatron." Amber said urgently. "Where would they take Optimus, Blackout?" She asked Blackout in a very frightened tone because of how his emotions were hitting her.

"There is a place but its booby trapped Megatron has a camouflaged weapon that has beams that shoot out every once in a while and if they hit you. They immobilize the victim and they destroy armor just enough for Megatron to strike. Amber, if Optimus is there he won't survive this battle it's too well booby trapped and he will not be expecting these traps trust me." Blackout said as the expression that appeared on Amber's face was one of pure and concentrated fear for Optimus.

"No, take me hurry please!" She cried as he tried his best to get there to save Optimus.

Megatron smiled at Optimus deciding to taunt his victim a little bit. "Calling your queen for help?" Megatron asked in a sarcastic way as he went after Prime.

Prime and Megatron end up in a battle however exactly what Blackout told Amber about was hidden in the area they were fighting in. Black Mist quickly activated the machine and saw it silently came to life. Prime's one good arm morphed into his powerful sword and he tried his best to hold his own with just one arm against Megatron. Black Mist saw the machine was ready to fire a blast at Optimus.

"Finally I hate waiting." She grumbled as she saw the beam shoot out and trapping Optimus

The beam enveloped the Autobot leader trapping him as the beam raced all through his body immobilizing him. The pain was tremendous Prime couldn't shake it if he tried the beam slowly took some of his armor too. Once the beam stopped he slowly started to fire at Megatron until he heard a sound and realized dimly the machine was revving up and it would be heading for him once more. Prime struggled to try and stay clear of it however Black Mist was watching and intended for Prime to get caught once more.

She sent laser blasts toward Prime when he tried to move in another direction away from the beam. The Autobot leader walked right into the beam and it held him completely leaving him at the mercy of Megatron and Starscream who both wanted to finish Optimus. Megatron and Starscream approached Optimus and both had their pointed edged blades ready.

"You can't beat me fairly so you resort to trickery to take me down it just proves you will never be a true leader, Megatron." Optimus managed to say as the beam ripped through his circuits and made him finally yell out from pain.

Megatron merely laughed and regarded Optimus like he was just an insect that was about to be swatted. Megatron approached Prime from the front and Starscream went around to the back of the Autobot leader. Megatron's evil blade with a hooked edge and jagged edges was ready for its victim.

"Do not catch his spark yet, Starscream." Prime heard Megatron say as his world suddenly crumbled.

Optimus felt Megatron smash his blade into his chest from front to back as Starscream sent his blade into Optimus from back to front. The Autobot leader couldn't help but yell out in pain his metal body screamed out in pain. The two Decepticons held Prime in place as they both lifted Prime off the ground. They both purposely missed Optimus' spark as they continued to rip important components and saw Prime was starting to spark badly and malfunction from the severe damage done to him. Megatron motioned to Starscream and they pulled their wicked looking weapons out of Prime and watched as he fell to his knees.

Prime had never felt this type of pain before it was horrible he couldn't stop it. It ravaged his entire system. It was in that second he realized he would never see Amber again. He would never survive this battle he was too badly damaged and now he knew without a shadow of a doubt they would finish him off by extinguishing his spark. He was going to die alone and without his precious queen, but if she had come with him would she have shared the same fate as he was? He couldn't help it a single tear fell from his optics as Megatron noticed it and laughed cruelly at Prime.

"What's the matter, Prime?" Megatron asked Prime as he inspected the damage he had done to the Autobot leader.

Megatron could see Prime's systems were trying to repair and heal but were having trouble because they were malfunctioning as well.

"Your systems are trying to repair but are failing, your too badly damaged, Optimus. But I wouldn't allow your systems to repair had they been in working condition anyway not this time not when I am so close to victory. You're finished this time, Optimus no one is here to save you certainly not that pesky guardian of yours. She failed you, Optimus." Megatron said as he was deciding whether or not to let Starscream share in the last victory of completely destroying the Autobot leader. "Just a thought when you're dead who's going to protect dear sweet Amber?" Megatron said as he smiled in a sinister way and then looked at his second in command.

"Starscream, wouldn't you say it's time we finish this junk heap?" Megatron asked Starscream in a fiendish tone.

"Yes way overdo." Starscream said as Prime tried to speak but his voice transmitter was failing as well.

Megatron rammed the weapon back into Prime's chest as Starscream rammed his blade back in as well. This caused a loud agonizing and unbearable yell from Optimus as they both lifted Prime higher and this time punctured him in his spark. Starscream released his blade and let Megatron finish off Prime as he threw the Autobot leader against the machine that had once held him prisoner. Megatron and Starscream watched as Optimus struggled trying to live as he fought to try and see Amber one last time.

Suddenly fire erupted all around Megatron and Starscream as they realized Amber and Blackout were fast approaching.

"Let's go, they are too late to save him." Megatron said as they took off.

Amber and Blackout got to Optimus' side, but Blackout knew it was too late for him.

"Oh my God…. the damage is so horrific." Amber cried her spark jolting and tears flowing continuously.

Amber got beside him and tried to cradle his head in her lap he was malfunctioning badly but he tried to talk desperately to her.

"Shhhhh Prime, hang on please; Ratchet is on his way." Amber cried as she tried to caress his badly damaged body and face.

Prime tried to speak each word followed by way off robotic sounds as he fought to live for a few more seconds.

"I….love….you...Remember…..howwwwww…. I ….wassssss…" Optimus whispered his eyes flickering and going out finally as he suddenly dying in her arms.

"No Prime…..Nooooooooo!" Amber screamed as she could see where Megatron was flying. "You will pay for this Megatron I swear it!" Amber yelled.

Blackout could sense hatred boiling in Amber's sensors and realized if she isn't stopped quickly she would end up consumed by that hate and revenge something Prime would never have wanted.

Blackout saw Ratchet and Ironhide coming and Blackout grabbed Archer who had been with them.

"Watch her…. while I talk to Ratchet and Ironhide." He ordered gruffly not meaning to sound that way.

"Okay, I will." Archer said as he felt bad too.

Prime gave him a home as a new Autobot and he trusted Archer which meant a lot to him. Optimus was a true hero in every sense of the word and a friend he would never forget. Archer saw Amber was crying so hard from Optimus dying. He could hardly blame her she loved him and now the damage done to him was too extensive plus his spark was extinguished. That in itself automatically meant he would be dismantled and rebuilt. That might've sounded good to someone hearing it for the first time. But to a Transformer being rebuilt meant all memories would be lost. This also meant Optimus' humanity that he gained so much of from Amber would be lost as well.

"Prime, I love you." She kept saying over and over again as she got up and planned on going to the Decepticon lair after Megatron and Starscream.

Ratchet and Ironhide pulled up and transformed as Blackout went to them.

"No, he fell to Megatron." Ironhide said as he and Ratchet walked up to where Prime lay. Ratchet could see how badly the damage to Optimus was because there were chunks of their leader's components and his arm was lying away from the body as well. It was clear by the damage they just must have made terrible sport with Optimus. Ironhide was searching for Amber but couldn't see her.

"Where's Amber at?" Ironhide asked as they suddenly saw where she was and who was with her.

Archer was trying to stop her from taking off, but it was all the little Autobot could do to keep her staying put.

"Amber, you can't take off after Megatron and Starscream!" Archer yelled out of fear of Amber getting killed too.

"They killed Optimus I won't let that go unpunished, Prime is gone and nothing will bring him back." She cried.

"Amber...Stop now!" Ratchet ordered as she turned to face the two older Autobots heading her way. "I'm taking his body back to Cybertron there he'll be dismantled and rebuilt." Ratchet said firmly as Amber scoffed at him.

"He will never be Prime anymore his memories will be gone, Ratchet. You seem to forget that little part well I haven't they stole Prime from us. They won't get away with it that much I know." Amber cried.

"You're not going after Megatron and Starscream if Prime couldn't take them down then you…" Ratchet started to say.

"Prime wasn't a guardian I am." Amber said as one of the other Autobots who just arrived made a disgusted sound that was directed at her!

The sound was made by Bumblebee Amber looked at the little black and yellow robot as she walked toward the robot who glared at her.

"Excuse me, Bumblebee?" She said.

"You were supposed to protect him and us you did neither you're a joke you're not a guardian to him you let him die!" Bumblebee yelled. "By not being at the Autobot stronghold before instead of going off roaming about some stupid argument you left him alone and he was suckered into a battle and killed. You let him down and you let us all down!" The little robot yelled as Amber backed away letting his words hit her as neither Ratchet nor Ironhide came to her defense at all.

"Fine, then look at it this way if I go after Megatron and Starscream and then they kill me you won't have to worry about me being a letdown to anyone any longer." She said as she took one last look at Optimus and realized she did let him down Bumblebee was absolutely right.

She could have prevented this but she was upset because Prime knew she was headstrong and stubborn and those same traits cost Optimus Prime his life and it was her entire fault. Blackout and Archer stopped her and Archer turned toward Ironhide.

"You told us Prime wouldn't let her or didn't tell her about the Oracle who went to him about the battle. So how can this be her fault if she wasn't told about it?" Archer asked.

"It's her fault because she took off without any warning and Prime needed her." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee you weren't here before you didn't see what she sacrificed for us all before; she lost her life for us and Cybertron. All of you already knew that but yet you two aren't sticking up for her during his little rant and rave." Blackout said motioning toward Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Let it go, Blackout I'm done I tried my best it's just not good enough for any of them now. I am going after Megatron and Starscream regardless of what you say, Ratchet." Amber replied in a sarcastic tone as Blackout saw too late Ratchet motioning to Jolt and knew why he did.

Jolt was an electrical Autobot who could give shocks and electrify metal. However in this case Ratchet just wanted him to give Amber a shock strong enough to immobilize her long enough for him and Ironhide to get her back to headquarters. Blackout saw Jolt position himself behind Amber he touched Amber's back shocking her making her scream then fall into Ironhide's arms. She could see Ironhide and Ratchet but she couldn't move at all and she cursed herself for being so easily fooled and lured into Ratchet's little trick using Jolt. She knew he was the only Autobot capable of that little maneuver and it annoyed her that she fell for it.

Ratchet knew grief was the biggest reason for the word exchange but they couldn't lose Amber too. They lost their leader, Charger and Beamer as well they couldn't afford another direct blow like that again. Besides he owed it to Optimus to make sure his queen lived and he planned on keeping that promise. The Autobots knew what had been said was true the rebuilding of Optimus Prime would make him a stranger now to everyone. It would also mean his compassion and humanity would be gone. Ratchet wasn't sure how anyone would react to the new Optimus Prime especially Amber.

Amber was lying on her bed in her room in Autobot headquarters. She suddenly heard a knock on her door and it was Bumblebee. He walked in cautiously and stopped by her bed and just looked at her at first trying to find the right words.

"I'm sorry I was out of line." Bumblebee said as she got up going to him.

"No, you weren't I did let Optimus down I should have never left his side but I did and now he's dead because of me." She said as Bumblebee lowered his head making a sad sound realizing she felt like this because of him and his stupid words.

Amber walked away toward her laptop she sat at the desk and just covered her face crying feeling her spark break from the death of Prime. Amber got up and headed outside and was followed by Archer who wanted to protect his friend from further hurt.

However back at the Decepticon lair, neither Black Mist nor Megatron felt like celebrating Optimus Prime's death Megatron couldn't shake the feeling things would never be right now. Black Mist well she only felt hollow inside. It was her duty to help Megatron crush Optimus Prime but now she felt an emptiness inside that she couldn't explain.

"This should be one of my most glorious moments with Prime's death but it's not." Megatron said as he couldn't get a grip on what was going on with him.

"Something is wrong I should be rejoicing this was my destiny but I feel empty only emptiness now." She said as she touched her eyes and felt tears in them. "No, this isn't possible I don't cry I cause people to cry but I never cry….NEVER!" Black Mist yelled in a fury filled with both anger and confusion as she knew where she had to go and who she needed to talk too and she hated it.

Black Mist glanced up at Megatron and suddenly felt something strange stir in her heart that she hated to admit when she looked at Megatron. She cursed it because she swore she'd never do like her twin let her emotions rule her mind and heart. However somehow that's exactly what was happening to her and she dreaded it.

"What's wrong with you Black Mist, what's going on with your head what were you thinking?" She mumbled to herself as Megatron and Starscream eyed her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron asked her.

"Nothing I am not sure. I'll be back." She said as she teleported to Autobot headquarters to see her twin.

Black Mist appeared outside of Autobot headquarters and saw Amber and Archer. Archer saw Black Mist first and his canon was out within seconds and aimed at Black Mist.

"Look out, Amber!" Archer warned as she turned to see her twin standing there.

"Golden mist, guardian to the Autobots!" She exclaimed making her switch from Autobot to guardian.

"I'm not here to fight I need help…..your help." Black Mist said.

"Oh and I should help you after you, Megatron and Starscream killed Optimus Prime." Amber asked as she was on Black Mist within seconds having Archer quickly pull her way.

"Something isn't right…" Black Mist said.

"Yeah you're still standing that's what is wrong." Amber said as Archer continued to try and hold Amber back which wasn't easy she was strong and her anger with her sister was strong.

"Megatron and I we should feel pleasure or at the very least something over Prime's defeat but we don't. We want your help to figure out why, Amber." Black Mist said.

"Let me go!"Amber yelled urgently to Archer who refused to let her go at all as Ironhide walked out with the other Autobots hearing the commotion outside seeing Black Mist.

"What is she doing here?" Ironhide demanded.

"She was trying to tell us something but Amber went all ballistic so I restrained her." Archer said as Ironhide pulled his canon holding it on Black Mist as he grunted and snarled at Black Mist.

"I should just blast you we all know Optimus could have taken Megatron and Starscream if you hadn't interfered with the battle!" Ironhide roared.

"That's just it we all had a hand in Prime's death and neither myself nor Megatron can feel happy about It." She said.

"So, we should care because why?" Jolt demanded.

"There's something else it's about Megatron, I think I…" Black Mist said pausing as Amber realized what she was about to say as she returned to robot form.

"You're in love with Megatron?" Amber said almost laughing as her sister looked at her oddly.

Archer released his hold a little on Amber not wanting to hurt her but releasing his hold would prove to be a mistake.

"What's wrong with that you loved Optimus Prime?" Black Mist demanded of her sister.

"Optimus was a hero and was good with compassion and humanity; you will never find those with Megatron. All he knows is death, hatred and treachery is that what you want oh what am I saying those are your qualities too. So I guess your perfect for one another." Amber snarled as rage surged once more through Amber as she went after her sister. "And he's lost because of you three." Amber snarled as this time Blackout was the one who grabbed her taking her away from her sister.

"Let me go!" Amber demanded as Black Mist raised her arms teleporting before Ironhide's canon blast hit her.

"Blast… she moved before I could get a clean shot at her." Ironhide growled as he turned toward Amber. "Do not pull another stunt going after her if you kill her you'll die too. We can't afford another Autobot death, do I make myself clear?" Ironhide said firmly as she nodded but couldn't look at him until he forced her too by putting his hand under her face. "I know you are hurting and that you feel to blame for his death, but it's not your fault, Amber." Ironhide said as she started crying harder.

"It is my fault I was his guardian and I screwed up and it cost him his life and now he's lost to everyone and it's because of me!" Amber cried as she slid down onto the ground shaking from the force of the tears.

The Autobots didn't know what else to do she was so lost and hurting because of Prime's death that none of them knew how to help her. Ironhide opted to let her be alone for a little while with Blackout and Archer simply because Ironhide was not good on the whole dealing with tears he didn't understand them and was not good at that type of thing.

Blackout and Archer stayed with her trying to console her but finding it wasn't working at all It was frustrating to the both of them. Blackout looked at Archer and they both felt quite powerless to help her.

"He's gone…..he's gone forever." Amber kept saying over and over again as Blackout picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed.

Blackout was concerned for Amber she was so upset he knew things would only get worse as well. Because Prime would never be the same and that was his main concern for Amber. He would look like Optimus Prime but he wouldn't have his emotions or humanity and he could very well be cold to her something that could push her over the edge.

(Time has passed…)

It was several long and lonely months for Amber, but when Ratchet returned with Optimus Prime she forgot herself completely. She saw Optimus with Ratchet and ran to him automatically needing to hold him.

"Optimus…..you're home!" She exclaimed with her metal arms opened wide so she could hold him once more.

Optimus glared at her not understanding what she was doing. "Autobot, what are you doing?" he demanded as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I forgot…I'm sorry Optimus." She whispered looking at Ratchet as she backed up.

"What is your name, Autobot?" Optimus demanded.

"Amber, you know my name already." She started to say.

"Autobot Amber, if I knew your name I wouldn't have asked you now would I?" He asked.

"No….I guess not." She whispered.

"No… what?" Prime remarked.

"What, I don't understand what you want me to say?" She started to say as she suddenly realized what he wanted from her. "No sir, I guess not." She repeated for him.

"Very good, now report on Megatron's actions." Prime said to Ironhide as he caught sight of Blackout. "Why is there a Decepticon in our headquarters without shackles on?" Optimus demanded.

"Prime, he's not evil." Amber remarked as Prime was clearly losing his patience with her.

"Amber, why don't you and Archer go outside for awhile?" Ironhide said as Amber suddenly felt out of place.

Archer and Amber left Autobot headquarters under orders from Ironhide until things cool off.

"Things will never be right he will never know the truth." She cried. "I've lost him forever." She said with tears rolling down her face.

Archer felt so bad for Amber she was so sad and extremely upset when Prime died and was feeling the same way still now.

Prime looked at Ratchet and Ironhide with an annoyed expression on his face.

"That Autobot is a real rebel and she needs to be rewired, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Prime, Amber loves you and you love her." Blackout said as Prime spun around sending a metal fist into Blackout's face.

"I've had it with you Decepticon you think you can just open your mouth and make remarks like that to me!" Prime yelled. "Robots do not fall in love and even if we did I wouldn't choose one with such a rebellious attitude and disrespect for authority like she had toward me. She doesn't even understand how Autobots act. Why would I be bothered with her for?" Prime asked in a sarcastic tone as there was a small gasping sound Prime turned around seeing Amber. "See Ironhide told her to leave for awhile and she's back. She doesn't listen and quite frankly I can't have an Autobot who won't listen to orders." Prime said in a cold tone as Amber stood motionless horrified as Prime walked away.

Amber stared at Optimus walking away as tears fell from her eyes leaving Amber feeling all alone now.

"He's gone I'll never have Optimus back again never." She cried as she realized things will never be the same ever again. "He hates me." She whispered.

"No Amber he doesn't." Ratchet said going to her as she suddenly held her hand up stopping him.

"He doesn't want me here now, does he?" She asked softly as tears fell down her face.

"Let us talk to him, Amber." Ratchet said.

"Take her outside, Blackout." Ironhide said as she slowly followed Blackout outside.

Amber sat on some boulders just staring out into space. It was obvious to her the old Optimus Prime she loved and respected was truly dead and gone forever.

"They're going to try and talk to him." Blackout said as Amber shrugged slightly.

"It won't do any good, he's lost to me forever, Blackout and it's my entire fault he's lost to us." She said as she walked further away from Autobot headquarters.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Archer went to Optimus who was in the control room.

"I'm telling you, Ratchet that Autobot needs some rewiring or something." Optimus said.

"Prime, listen to me Megatron and Starscream killed you that's why you were rebuilt. But before that you have to try to remember Amber she is your guardian and your queen. You love each other you share a unique bond together. She has given you humanity and emotions." Ratchet said.

"She also gave us something else, come here." Ironhide said as they led him to a special part of the headquarters where the hatchlings were kept.

Prime saw the sparklings still in the wet pods and frowned not understanding what they were saying to him.

"The Allspark did not do this, Optimus." Archer said as Optimus looked at the sparklings.

"Then what did?" He asked confused.

"You and Amber you have a ability when together and merging sparks to create hatchlings." Ratchet said as Prime touched the hatchlings.

"You're saying me and that sarcastic, disrespecting fembot are together?" He asked.

"She loves you and you love her." Ironhide said as Optimus reached down feeding Energon to the hatchlings.

"I do not remember anything about her or I being together." Was all he said. "Not any of it." He said softly.

"You were human once do you remember that at all?" Ratchet asked as Optimus shook his head. "That was Starscream's doing he sent you, Amber and Megatron to another portal dimension." Ratchet explained as Optimus headed for the entrance of the headquarters seeing Amber with Blackout seeing her crying.

"She looks very unhappy and is leaking, why is she leaking like that?" Optimus asked.

"She misses the old Optimus Prime…..her Optimus Prime." Archer said.

"What about him?" Optimus asked motioning toward Blackout.

"He's an Autobot now it was Amber who reached him." Ratchet said.

"So, she truly is a special Autobot as you say she is." Optimus said as he struggled to try and remember Amber but just couldn't. "I can't remember her at all I wish I could but I can't." Optimus said as he slowly walked toward Amber and Blackout.

Blackout looked up at Optimus who motioned for him to leave Amber's side for a bit. Blackout nodded and looked at Amber she didn't even seem to notice he was getting up. He felt so bad for her she was so fragile in this state she was in.

"Be nice to her." Blackout said as he left them alone.

Prime sat down next to Amber as she continued to leak wetness from her optics.

"I love him so much and he's gone now, Blackout." She cried as she glanced over seeing who actually sat by her side now. "Optimus, I'm sorry for the tears it won't happen again I will try to act right now. It's over anyway I know that now what we had is in the past." She said as she went to get up. "I can accept that now I have no choice but to accept the new Optimus Prime, don't I?" She whispered.

Optimus made the most heartrending robotic sound Amber had ever heard him make before.

She looked at him wondering why he had done that.

"Am I not worth trying to find again, if what the others say is true then I am special to you, right?" He asked looking at her.

Amber was silent then not knowing what he was actually saying to her.

"I am trying to remember I am I just can't remember anything; I want to I really do. Because it sounds like I was really happy with you it really does." He said.

"We were at least I thought we were." She said as he touched the wetness coming from her optics.

"You're still leaking, aren't you?" he asked.

"Tears….we both leak tears well you used too not anymore you don't." She said as he detected something odd in her tone and made another strange sound when he did.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" He asked.

"No, I'm mad at myself this is my fault, if I had only been back at headquarters when my sister lured you to that battle I could have stopped your death from happening. Then none of this would have happened and I would still have the old Optimus Prime…My Optimus Prime." She said as she put her hand on his face. "It's alright I will always love you regardless if you can't love me any longer." Amber said as she headed back into headquarters leaving him alone and wondering what he could do to get his precious memories back to ease this little fembot back into being happy once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ratchet stared at Optimus Prime not believing what he was hearing from his mouth.

"What did you just say to me?" Ratchet asked.

"You heard me I want you to take me back to Cybertron and make them give me back my memories once more. I need to have them back I want to feel what I had with Autobot Amber. I need that once more she pleases me and I need to be Optimus Prime again her Optimus Prime." He said.

"Prime, what you're asking for is deadly that's why it's not done. There is a huge risk that you won't survive and your body could overheat and explode and…" Ratchet said.

"Am I any good to anyone like this, do the pros not out way the risks?" He asked. "I need to do this for her." He said as Ratchet understood and nodded.

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements, Prime." He said as Optimus turned back toward where Amber was standing.

"I'm doing this for you, Autobot Amber, please don't let it be too late for me." Optimus said as Ratchet eyed Optimus.

"You need to tell her what you're doing, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"No, if it works it will be a gift for her." Prime said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Ratchet asked.

"Then I suppose I really will be lost forever." He said as he walked to his room.

Ratchet went against Optimus' orders and went to Amber and told her Prime's plans needing for her to know he may not come back to her at all. Amber went to Optimus finding him in his room getting ready once more to go to Cybertron.

"Optimus, can I come in?" She asked.

"Autobot Amber….Can I help you?" He asked in such a business as usual tone not the loving way she remembered him to be.

"Ratchet told me what you're doing, you could be destroyed and gone forever." She said.

"Come sit down with me." He said as she did as he wanted. "Look at me. Do you not trust that everything will work out? Wouldn't you be pleased with my memories restored, Autobot Amber?" He asked his blue eyes shining brightly scanning her face.

"Yes, but Ratchet said you could overheat and explode." She said.

"Will you just trust me, Autobot Amber; I want to remember you and our bond." He said as he scanned her face once more receiving an odd reading.

Amber touched his face gently as he made a sad sound as she did.

"You come back to me, Optimus Prime I mean it or else!" She threatened.

"Or else what….. Autobot Amber?" Optimus asked as he cocked his head to one side giving her an odd smile.

"I don't know yet, you're bigger than me I can't threaten you, can I?" She asked with a nervous little laugh as he gave her what looked like another odd smile. "Just come back to me please." She said as out of instinct she wrapped her arms around him and just held him. "Just come back to me, Optimus." She whispered as Prime still didn't hold her not yet not understanding the reason for it.

Amber was so afraid of losing Optimus forever she was willing to settle for the new Optimus Prime over him overheating and blowing up. But he was determined now to do the procedure to restore his memories at whatever the cost to himself.

Amber was forced to stay behind and wait until Optimus and Ratchet returned from Cybertron. This drove Amber crazy she needed to be with him at this important and dangerous undertaking. But instead she was forced to stay behind and wait something she hated doing.

Arcee walked up to Amber and reached for her hand.

"He'll make it, he's strong that's why he's our leader." Arcee said as Amber smiled sadly at her knowing she was trying to make her feel better and she was grateful for that and the friendship her and Arcee had now.

That wasn't always the case Arcee didn't trust Amber in the beginning and held Amber with nothing but concept and mistrust. But Arcee grew to respect Amber and knew she made Optimus happy.

"Thank you, Arcee." Amber said.

"You're welcome….but it's the truth he is strong that's why he's our leader." She said.

"Hold on to all those memories, Amber; because soon he'll be back with you." Jazz said as Amber smiled at Jazz.

"Thanks so much, guys." She said.

Amber trusted their instincts but she would just feel so much better when she saw Optimus back and safe with her and the Autobots.

Ratchet assisted with the procedure to restore Optimus' memories. Everyone knew it was a dangerous and risky procedure for Prime but he had insisted on it. They all hoped Amber had known exactly how much danger was involved and how much Prime was willing to risk for her.

(On Cybertron)

Ratchet helped prep Optimus for the procedure and Ratchet himself was worried for Prime. Ratchet strapped the Autobot leader down as he saw the huge metal arm which held sensors and wiring and basically all of Prime's memories and emotions. Ratchet watched as it was being placed inside of Prime's head. But when Prime was rebooting he started overheating as he started to regenerate.

"Prime no, we've got to cool him down or he'll explode!" Ratchet yelled as everyone scrambled to save the Autobot leader from exploding.

(The Con base)

Black Mist walked into the Decepticon lair and watched Megatron with Starscream she just kept watching him as Brawl noticed her watching Megatron.

"Hey, what's she looking at you like that for, Megatron?" Brawl asked as Grindor walked in.

Megatron and Starscream glanced down at Black Mist and both narrowed their eyes at her.

"What is your problem, Black Mist?" Starscream demanded.

Black Mist didn't say a word but just kept eying Megatron and thinking about what her sister had said to her. Could it be did she have some perverse twisted feelings for the Decepticon leader? Megatron scanned her and was reading conflicting readings from her and didn't like that one bit.

"Okay Black Mist, why am I getting strange readings from you? What are you hiding or trying to hide from me?" Megatron demanded.

"Can we talk in private?" Black Mist asked.

"No, I have no secrets from my Decepticons." Megatron said firmly.

Black Mist knew if the others found out she wouldn't hear the end of it, but she needed Megatron to know how she felt about him.

"Well, get on with it." Megatron said.

"Okay. What if I told you I had some sort of twisted feelings for you and they were rather strong feelings?" Black Mist asked as Megatron just looked at her with a sour look on his face.

"Are you saying you are experiencing feelings like your sister does for Optimus Prime?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, that's right." She said.

"Well, that's fine as long as you don't expect me to feel the same way. I will not lower myself to the same level as Optimus Prime has done by feeling emotions and humanity. I want no part of it it's a sick ritual of displays affection and for what? It's a show of weakness to which I want no part of so know this girl if you are foolish enough to exhibit these feelings. I will not show them back ever." Megatron said as Black Mist felt something in her heart she never thought was possible…..pain of rejection.

"That is not a sign of weakness if you thought about it Optimus Prime's love and compassion have made him a stronger leader and a stronger fighter. Maybe if you chose to fight that way you might have more victories over more enemies, have you ever stopped to think about that?" Black Mist asked.

"Even if Megatron were to agree you're not a Cybertronian." Starscream said as a sinister laugh escaped him.

Black Mist knew that might be a problem she glanced up at the Decepticons and the expressions on each of their faces led her to believe they were all mocking her including Megatron.

"I could be good for you, Megatron." She said. "A diversion….. Say when you had a bad day." She said as he scoffed at her.

"I am not Optimus Prime I do not need a female to keep my wits about me, if you wish to entertain these feelings you have fine. But do not include me in these fantasies you have because I want no part of it." Megatron said as Black Mist nodded.

Black Mist needed to get out for a bit but she wanted to give Megatron a little food for thought so to speak.

"I am going out for a bit oh by the way I would choose my words a little better when speaking to me, Megatron. I may have some sort of twisted feelings for you but I am not above torturing you or one of your lackeys for insulting me. You might want to ponder that while I am gone, if that isn't too much trouble." Black Mist said disappearing.

"Did she just threaten us?" Grindor asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"Who does she think she is?" Starscream mumbled.

"Someone that could cause our lives to be miserable we will need to be careful." Brawl said as Megatron was remaining quiet.

Starscream frowned.

"Megatron, we need to do something and now." Starscream replied.

"Brawl is right she is Amber's sister which means she is another threat to us, we watch ourselves for now I am sure Optimus Prime will take her out for us one way or another." Megatron said.

(Autobot stronghold)

Amber was sitting outside with Blackout and Archer just sitting and not saying a thing, when she saw several vehicles pull up. When she watched them transform into robot form she saw they were four very beautiful fembots. They headed inside of Autobot headquarters as Amber got up to and headed inside. Ironhide stared at the four fembots, but mostly the blue one.

"Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer and Elita one, you're alive." Ironhide said surprised.

"We were able to escape being extinguished, but that's not why we're here. We got word Optimus was killed in battle, please tell me it's not true, Ironhide." Elita one asked in an urgent tone as Amber found her just a bit too gushy over Optimus not to ask why and who she was.

"Who are you?" Amber asked walking up.

"I'm Elita one and you are?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm Amber and I'm Optimus Prime's…." She started to say until Ironhide cut her off shocking her.

"Prime is alive he is still on Cybertron he will be back though." Ironhide said as he saw the hurt expression on Amber's face and regretted interrupting her instantly.

"We have a lot to catch up on when he gets back." Elita said as Amber got into her face.

"Don't bet on it, Elita; I am his queen and he'll be with me first." Amber said as Archer took a glance at Blackout.

"What's going on?" Archer asked.

"Fembot fight I think it best we stay out of it." Blackout said.

"I agree with you."Archer said after studying the situation.

Elita was a sleek and sexy pink robot with long metal legs and a small metal waist such as Amber's own build.

"Don't bet on it, we have a colorful past and Prime will come to me first not you, that I can promise you, Amber." She said as Moonracer, Chromia and Firestar approached Amber quickly.

"You may want to back off, little girl before you make Elita angry." Chromia said as she couldn't believe Ironhide wouldn't come to her defense what was his problem or any of the other Autobots for that matter.

"You may think you're his queen but Elita will always be number one." Firestar said as they all heard rather then saw something behind them.

There standing with Ratchet was Optimus Prime who was staring not at Amber but Elita one!

"Elita…you're alive?" He asked as she smiled and took his hand and walked away from the others leaving Amber very hurt.

"Told you, Amber; you don't stand a chance with Optimus with Elita one back in his life." Moonracer said snidely as then Chromia and Firestar went off with Jazz, Bumblebee and Knockout.

Amber realized something Prime lied to her they all did. She wasn't his first love not by a long shot. She watched as they disappeared outside and felt tears fall down her face as Moonracer stood back alarmed seeing the wetness in Amber's optics. Amber could feel her world spiraling out of control as her whole world started to crumble to the ground.

"What's wrong with her why are her optics all wet?" Moonracer asked as Arcee looked at Amber feeling bad for her.

"They are tears." Amber whispered.

Amber glanced over at Ratchet and Ironhide knowing they knew the truth and kept it from her because of Optimus.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She whispered. "There isn't supposed to be any secrets in a relationship based on love and trust." Amber said as Moonracer scoffed at Amber then.

"Everyone thought she and her group she commanded were destroyed in an explosion." Ratchet said. "Prime was devastated by the thought she had been killed." Ratchet said.

"So, why wasn't she made his queen?" Amber asked.

"How do you know she wasn't, girl?" Moonracer demanded snidely as Amber's spark sank with pain.

"So, I wasn't his first all those things he pretended to feel were all faked he felt them before for her." She said. "I want the whole story, Ratchet," She said as he shook his head.

"Prime should tell you himself not us." Ratchet said.

"Oh please, just get over yourself. You need to save yourself the embarrassment Elita will win when it comes to Optimus Prime and no one else." Moonracer said as Amber glanced at the Autobots and realized everything Moonracer said was true they all lied because of Prime. She would never know if they were telling her the truth now. Because Prime was their leader and they would always protect him to the point of lying for him.

Ironhide and Ratchet saw the hurt in her optics and both regretted doing this to Amber but it wasn't their place to tell Amber about Elita one it was Prime's.

"He didn't tell me before what makes you think he'll tell me now?" She demanded as she realized something for the first time maybe Elita one did come first not her. Optimus went to Elita one first not her so it was obvious she no longer held any sort of emotions with him. "It doesn't matter forget I even asked." Amber said.

"That's right, little girl Optimus Prime belongs to Elita one not you." Moonracer said cruelly as Amber transformed and drove off with Blackout and Archer hot on her trail realizing where she was going for answers.

Brawl saw Amber approaching with Blackout and Archer.

"We got company Amber's here with Blackout and Archer." Brawl said as Starscream and Megatron waited for a fight to erupt but it never came.

Megatron and Starscream both noticed the defeated look about Amber and wondered what had happened to cause that.

"Are you here because we killed Optimus Prime?" Demanded Megatron.

"Prime is alive and well." Archer retorted.

Megatron was silent then, so the rumors were true he was rebuilt.

"I want answers to questions no one will tell me the answers to." Amber said.

"And you think I can help you?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I need to know the truth and I know you might be able to help me you and Starscream have been around the same time as Ratchet and Ironhide. Please help me." She said softly as Megatron suddenly wanted to know what had this great warrior and queen of Optimus Prime so upset.

"If I can answer your questions I will go ahead and ask." Megatron said as she nodded.

"Who is Elita one to Optimus?" Amber asked as all the Decepticons heard the pain in Amber's voice.

"Elita one….I haven't heard that name in a long time." He said.

"No one will tell me the truth." She whispered. "I need to know please Megatron tell me." She said as Megatron narrowed his optics at her.

"Very well, I will tell you, Amber." He said pausing. "Elita one is the leader of a small group of fembots she and Optimus were together romantically. It started a million years ago, she was just a civilian robot named Ariel. She and a dock worker named Orion Pax were romantically together." Megatron said as he saw the confused expression on Amber's face. "Orion Pax was upgraded to Optimus Prime when I had a group of Decepticons attack the energy storage hangar where Orion Pax worked. Ariel and Orion Pax were killed and the aerial bots took them to Alpha Trion. He reconstructed both and they became Optimus Prime and Elita one two Autobot leaders very important leaders. But their romance became stronger and as advised by Alpha Trion she led a small group of fembots to fight for Cybertron. Elita ne was captured by shockwave and used as bait to lure Optimus into a battle to the death. Well actually not so much a battle as a deadly trap. It worked too and they almost had him but Elita one has a very rare and powerful weapon. This weapon can temporarily halt the flow of time within its radius of effect. However it drains her of her life force and one of the things that can save her is a power transfer from Optimus. He has a compatible power system to hers." Megatron said as a very truly hurt and disillusioned Amber slid to the floor in the Decepticon lair in tears as she had no choice but to believe the truth now Optimus Prime deceived her and so did the other Autobots.

They made her believe she was special but she wasn't not really and this proved it she was just a little nobody compared to Elita one. Megatron eyed her as well as the others did because they could sense she was hurting from this.

"He lied to me they all did I wasn't special to him I never was." Amber said as Starscream regarded her oddly.

Starscream never understood love especially when pain was the ultimate ending of it always. It seemed to him Amber was hurt a lot in this relationship and he wondered why she even bothered being with Optimus Prime. He wondered if she would have the good sense to leave him and the Autobots or if she would give him another chance. However something in her tone and actions told him she might not this time.

Amber put her arms up and changed into Golden mist. The Decepticons suddenly were all on guard even Megatron and Starscream weren't sure what she planned on doing now.

"I didn't come here to fight." Amber said. "I came here for answers and you gave them to me. I just didn't want to believe he could hurt me so badly I thought I was his true love and here he had another love all along." Amber said as Megatron clenched and unclenched his long metal fingers.

Amber got to her feet and looked up at Megatron. "Thank you for being honest with me, Megatron." She said as he merely nodded at her. "Let's go, guys." Amber said sadly as she started to go until Megatron stopped her.

"Is it true you and Optimus made hatchlings together?" Megatron asked her out of the blue.

"Yes…why?" Amber asked.

"That's one thing Elita one can't do nor could she give Optimus humanity." Megatron said as Amber nodded and left the Decepticon lair.

Amber got inside of Blackout while Archer hung on at the bottom of the helicopter rails. Once back at Autobot headquarters she went to find Prime. Once she found them Amber caught them in a sultry embrace and kissing. Amber felt a sudden urge to die inside as she saw them kissing. Blackout and Archer tried to catch her but she was quicker and raced for the Autobot headquarters having heard and seen enough.

"So, exactly who is this Amber, Prime?" Elita asked him.

"I love her deeply Elita she's done things for me no one else could. I have emotions and humanity and she taught me love making. There is something else we created hatchlings together as well." He said.

"What….that's not possible only the Allspark grants life." She said in a shocked tone.

"It is possible and yes she's my whole life now, but you will always be my first love, Elita. She is and always will be my love now regardless of our past together and you need to accept that." Optimus said.

Amber finally realized as she breezed past Ratchet that she was truly out of place here now that Elita one was back in Prime's life. She didn't belong here now he went to her so quickly when he got back from Cybertron. It was obvious she was now second best if she was even that now. Amber started packing what little she had just as Ratchet silently walked in seeing her packing. Ratchet realized why she wanted to leave and went to Ironhide to have him help him stop her.

"Why would she leave us for I thought we were her family and why would she leave Optimus for?" Ironhide asked.

"Why do you think we all lied to her including Optimus she feels betrayed by her family and her one true love." Ratchet said as he and Ironhide stopped dead in the tracks at Amber's room seeing she was already gone.

"We're too late." Ironhide said.

Ratchet found two letters one addressed to Optimus and one to Elita one as well as her special necklace had him make for Amber for the queen ritual and Amber's guardian bracelet. Ratchet shook his head as he realized things were quickly escalating out of control now. All thanks to their lies and Elita one's return.

"We need to find Optimus and fast." Ratchet said.

"I'm right here, what's wrong?" Optimus asked as Ratchet handed one letter to Optimus and the other to Elita one.

Optimus frowned as he read the letter that slowly left him paralyzed with fear and horror; as he realized he had hurt his queen to the point where she figured she wasn't wanted anymore.

Optimus,

You managed to keep your past hidden from me with the help of the other Autobots. You know who told me what I needed to know…Megatron. He may be an evil jerk but at least he was honest with me which is more then I say for you and the other Autobots. I can't ever trust you or the Autobots ever again. I waited for you from that procedure you had done worrying over you and you go with her first thing. So, it's obvious where your loyalties lay. So I am leaving Optimus, you want Elita one so keep her I am done with you and being an Autobot. Don't try to find me, Prime I mean it.

Amber

Prime picked up the necklace he had Ratchet make for Amber and her guardian bracelet. All Prime's emotions hit him at once and he dropped to the floor tears forming in his optics.

Elita one read her own letter and suddenly realized she had just broken up something very special.

Elita one,

No one told me about you they made me believe I was the special one in Optimus' life. So, I had no reason to doubt that until now that is. It's obvious he loves you more than he could ever love me I won't stand in your way. He forgot about me and went running to you when he got back from Cybertron so you win Elita he's yours.

Amber

Elita looked at Prime and saw for herself Optimus was crying. She felt a pinch of regret now as she realized Prime was truly upset by this.

"Prime, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to come here and cause problems." She said as suddenly

Amber's mother appeared.

"Optimus, if you do not find Amber within 78 Earth hours she will die." Queen Claudia said.

"What….how?" Optimus demanded in fear.

"She removed her guardian bracelet willingly and that means her life is forfeited before her duty is completely finished." The queen said.

"Does she even know that?" Prime asked urgently.

"I don't think she cares, Optimus; she thinks I am replacing her." Elita said as Moonracer felt bad for all the bad things she had said to Amber now.

"I wasn't very nice to her either, Elita." Moonracer said as Optimus merely shook his head and wanted to strangle these jealous fembots for ganging up on his queen.

He was no better though not sitting Amber down and explaining to her his past was wrong and now he had blown it.

"No Optimus she has no idea of what will happen to her." The queen said.

"I love her she gave me my humanity, my true emotions, the lovemaking and the hatchlings. She did all that for me and our race with the hatchlings. Then what do I go and do hurt her to the point where she leaves the safety of her home to wander the streets alone." He said as he crumpled the letter in his metal hand.

"This is my fault, Prime." Elita said. "Please let me help find her." Elita said as he nodded. Suddenly the huge Autobot leader dropped to his knees as pain ripped all through his spark as he realized it was Amber's pain he was feeling.

"Amber…..hold on I'm coming." Prime whispered trying to get a lock on her position.

Once he got it they all transformed and rolled out to find Amber and set things right. All Prime could think of was could he be too late would she give him another chance to make things right or would she tell him it was too late.

"Please little one…..give me another chance. I swear I will never keep things from you, I promise." He whispered.

Amber was sitting on the beach at the old headquarters as memories seized her mind. Amber felt tears fall from her eyes as she remembered each and every one of her memories of her and Optimus together. Optimus pulled up and then transformed walking up toward Amber as the others stayed put watching from a distance. Optimus heard her crying as he sat down beside her.

"I was wrong not telling you about my past with Elita one, little one; but you have to believe me Elita is in my past now. You are my future, little one; please believe me." He said as he saw she wasn't in robot form only in golden mist form. "Why are you in Golden mist form?" He asked her.

"I can't trust you ever again or the Autobots I'm done with it all. The second you got back from Cybertron it wasn't me you went too but it was her. Then that Moonracer all she did was push it in my face that Elita one would always be number one with you so keep her it doesn't matter to me anymore." She cried.

"I love you, Amber; you must believe that." He said as she merely looked at him.

"Give me one reason why I should believe you?" She demanded.

"Because our love crosses boundaries we've created life, little one." He said pausing. "We created hatchlings no one has done that only the Allspark did that." Prime said as she felt tears rolling down her face more.

"I loved you like no other and then I find out you loved another and kept her a secret." Amber cried as Prime was feeling cornered and needed to get control of the situation unfortunately males even male robots can put their foot in their mouths only making a problem worse than it already was.

"I shouldn't have been rebuilt it would've saved a lot of heartache. Ironhide should have taken over and let me go. I caused way too much heartache to someone who I just wanted to love and share my life with. I'm truly sorry little one; if you don't want to be with us or me anymore I will accept that but please put this back on." He said dropping her bracelet on her lap. "I will leave you in peace now and never bother you again." He said getting up and taking one last look at her then walked away feeling his spark breaking as he fought the urge to pick her up as tears fell from his optics as he realized he lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

Amber put the bracelet on like he asked her to but didn't know why that mattered to him. Optimus knew it was over their bond was broken and if Black Mist succeeded in destroying Cybertron and the Allspark. Then their race would be finished as well all because he couldn't tell Amber the secrets of his past.

Elita watched Prime transform leaving sensing how sad and despondent the Autobot leader was. She had to reach Amber somehow for Optimus' sake because it was clear he did truly love this organic Autobot. Elita walked up sitting beside Amber as Amber merely glanced up seeing Elita one the cause of all her pain. She glared at the fembot with resentment because it was clear all Prime's lies were because of her.

"What do you want? Stealing Optimus wasn't enough for you? You had to get him to lie about your relationship so you could come back into his life when we were happy." Amber cried.

"I want you to think about what you're doing, Amber." Elita said.

"We were happy until all this I loved him with all my being." She said as tears ran down her.

"He was my life and then you show up and mess everything up." She said as she added. "It's not fair."

"Amber, you gave Optimus everything emotions, humanity and you created hatchlings." Elita said as Amber just looked at Elita one. "I never did any of that with Optimus and trust me it's you who he wants and loves not me. What we had is in the past now you must believe that." Elita said as Amber crossed her arms but remained silent. "I promise I don't have any designs on Optimus your bond is special and extremely powerful." She said. "Will you come back to Autobot headquarters with me?" Elita asked.

"Alright….but I am not going back with him." She said softly as Elita just frowned.

Amber and Elita transformed and headed back to Autobot headquarters. It was Ironhide who spotted Amber with Elita one.

"She managed to talk Amber into coming back with her." Ironhide said.

"See told you, Optimus she could talk sense to her." Moonracer replied as Prime gave her a harsh look.

"I was told how you treated her, Moonracer." Prime said in an annoyed way.

"I'm truly sorry for that, Optimus." She said regretfully.

Prime watched as Amber transformed as every part of him ached to hold her in his arms.

"Amber?" He whispered as she stopped and looked at him then headed for her room.

A sound escaped Optimus as he watched her walk away from him he longed to have her back in his arms. He wanted to be forgiven for what he had done he hadn't meant to hurt her. The truth be known Elita one never had the power over him like Amber does. A single tear rolled out of Prime's one optic as he watched her disappear into her room. All he wanted was her back he had made an awful choice in judgment and if he had to do it all again. Optimus would never have lied to her and he would have told her about Elita one. But somehow Optimus didn't think that mattered anymore he had pushed her away from him one too many times now. It was obvious this situation was way out of control and he couldn't gain control of it by himself.

"You'll have to give her time, Prime; she'll come around." Ratchet said.

"And if she doesn't come around then what?" Prime asked as no one dared to answer his question for fear Prime would be devastated and in the long run no one honestly knew if she would forgive him or not.

"I sense it may be a while before she trusts any of us again." Ratchet said.

"I agree with Ratchet." Ironhide said as Prime seemed to be in another world as he kept staring at Amber's door to her room.

"Baby, please forgive me." Optimus whispered.

"What did he call her?" Chromia asked Ironhide.

"He's learned a lot of human slang since we've been here." Ironhide said.

"Oh, but why would he call her a baby?" Chromia asked as Prime turned toward Chromia and answered her question himself.

"It's a nickname humans call each other I just felt it slip out and liked how it sounded for her." he said.

Amber laid on the bed which was completely different then a bed used for humans. They naturally were bigger for robots and not really built for comfort. She laid there as thoughts came rushing into her mind of memories with Prime and her together. She could feel her spark breaking suddenly she felt herself needing her old friend Sadie. Sadie was a car she built that she had programmed almost like a human. But she was poisoned and later died because of Mix Master a Decepticon under Megatron's command. Sadie would never have lied to her or hurt her and at one time she said the same about Optimus Prime; and yet there she was hurt by Optimus Prime.

Suddenly Amber had a vile need to come up with a fancy and cruel way to get even with Optimus and hurt him just as he had hurt her. She couldn't shake the feeling it was like it crawled under her skin and planted itself inside of her. She had to hurt Optimus somehow that was all she could think of. Amber was knocked out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She frowned and walked to the door and knew who was there without even thinking twice. She hit a button opening the door and found Optimus standing there at her door.

"Can we please talk?" Optimus asked as she nodded and let him in as the others watched from a safe distance.

"Is that a good sign?" Knockout asked.

"Yes, it's progress it's a start." Ratchet said.

Optimus was a little surprised when Amber closed the door, but he figured they needed privacy to talk their problems through. Amber motioned for Prime to sit down he nodded and sat down. Prime was nervous he didn't want to say the wrong thing and make her angry with him and push her further away from him. This whole situation was taking its toll on the Autobot leader he was strained to the point he was trying to say the right thing not to make the situation anymore worse than it already was.

"This whole situation has me thinking things I wouldn't do I wanted to hurt you and get back at you for doing this to me." She said as Optimus lowered his head.

"You want to hurt me, will that make you feel better if you see me hurting or injured?" He asked as Amber heard the crackle of pain in his voice and she saw the unshed tears shining in those bright blue optics of his.

It was clear he was hurting as Amber's own optics glanced to his metal hands as they shook slightly with what she assumed was fear of losing her.

"I thought seeing you in distress and pain would make me feel better but….." She started to say.

"Then hurt me if you need to, if you need to do this to feel better it's not like I don't deserve it." He said. "Would you have been better if I had still had been dead, little one?" He asked as she saw the tears finally fall from Optimus' optics already telling her the Autobot leader was in pain and that should her been enough but it wasn't she wanted him to pay for betraying her and yet somehow this was wrong she knew these feelings were wrong but she was way passed just seeing him in emotional pain. Optimus waited for her answer and when she gave him none.

It nearly destroyed him to know she wanted him gone that way.

"Do you wish me dead now?" He asked in a strained whisper.

Amber looked up at Optimus an odd expression on her face.

"No, but I wish you hadn't gotten your memories back we could have started fresh if that was even possible." She said.

"So, your mad my memories are back and that all our memories are secured again? I do not understand I thought you wanted me to remember our bond but now you regret my memories being restored?" He asked as he scanned her face for any sign of a white lie but found none she meant what she said to him.

It staggered him she was being blunt and to the point and it was taking him by his spark and destroying any hope he had of restoring their bond. If all this was true he had made a terrible mistake going back to Cybertron to save his memories. She truly didn't want him back now it was clear to him. She was not happy here he had no choice but to release her from their bond and her role as his queen.

"So, what you're saying is you wish to be rid of me isn't it?" He asked as his voice cracked slightly making her look at him.

"No Optimus not in the way you think." She said.

"Do you want me to release you from being my queen; will that make you happy if we are no longer together? Because in one shot we will lose it all our entire bond and our race if anything were to happen to the Allspark and Cybertron. Can our bond truly not be fixed, little one; am I in point of fact that bad of a true love to you?" He asked as his tears just kept rolling down his face. "Then how, I love you I am trying to make amends for my mistakes please give me a chance, please." He said as his tears fell she saw his metal hands continue to shake as she saw this great Autobot leader falling to pieces. "I'm trying doesn't that count for anything I know I was wrong hiding my relationship with Elita one. But she doesn't mean anything to me now we are only friends with a past and that's all. You and I have something special I can't lose that please baby, please. I love you too much to lose you not now, please." he said in tears as he lowered his head and cried harder not wanting to give in to this battle but fearing he would have to if that was what she truly wanted from him.

Amber felt her mind weaving a dangerous situation as she realized how to make him pay for his lies and betrayal not realizing something was planting those thoughts into her mind.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry, little one." He repeated as she got up and walked over toward Prime and touched his face.

He looked up at her with disbelief in his optics was she truly going to forgive him now? She ran her metal hand over his face.

"Optimus, I want to forgive you but there can't be anymore secrets between us." She said as he slowly pulled her into his arms and she didn't stop him.

"No more secrets." He whispered as he pressed her closer against his metal body.

The sad sound he made had a smirk form on her face as she held on tight to Optimus Prime's body wondering when to strike at him for betraying her.

"I love you, little one." He said softly.

"I love you too, Optimus." she said as he wanted desperately to kiss her and slowly moved in to do so until she stopped him. "No more lies and secrets, right?" She asked as he eyed her.

"I swear you have my word." He said as she smiled sadly then moved in to allow him to kiss her.

The second he kissed her the power of their bond and the fact he had almost lost her engulfed him.

However outside Amber's door was Bumblebee and Knockout trying to listen in.

"Hey, I can't hear anything no talking or anything." Bumblebee said.

"I can't either." Knockout said.

"Would you two give them some privacy please?" Ratchet said.

"Okay and why?"

"He's your leader and deserves some respect when he's with his queen." Ironhide said. "Now get before I order up some smack down on two smart mouth bots." Ironhide mumbled.

"Order up some smack down what are you talking about, Ironhide?" Knockout asked.

"It means he's going to kick your bot butts from here to Cybertron." Mudflap and Skids said as Ironhide signed with frustration.

Amber held Prime as he kissed her then he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, little one I am so blessed to have such an understanding queen." He said as she smiled and gently touched his face.

"Optimus, I love you so much even though what had happened to me hurt me deeply I could never ever hurt you…. not ever." She said kissing him back as the Autobot leader held Amber in place in his arms never suspecting for one moment she did intend to hurt him kill him in fact.

Optimus wasn't sure what he should do if she would go for him reaching in for her spark so soon. However he got his answer when she took the first step and made the first move. She slid her hands up to his chest and opened the secret doors which held his spark.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. "I don't want you to feel rushed after all that's happened." He said softly.

"Optimus….do me a favor okay?" She whispered.

"Anything you want, little one." he said.

"Just be quiet and let me do my thing." She said with a strange smile and tone.

Optimus closed his optics as her hand reached in and went inside his spark. He groaned slightly as tears slipped down his closed optics. Amber watched his spark as she touched it. It danced and flickered strongly as she caressed it.

"Little one, I need to touch your spark." He whispered as she grinned and let him maneuver her to his liking as she suddenly tried fighting the awful urge to snuff his spark out needing him and loving him instead of giving in to this horrible urge to kill him.

Amber was trying very hard to be stronger then this awful urge it was almost like something had a hold on her. She closed her optics and forced herself to bury the urges of revenge down deep. She loved Optimus and whatever was causing this urge she would fight it. She suddenly was snapped back into the moment as Optimus opened up her compartment and slid a hand inside. Optimus held her with one strong arm as his other hand sought out her spark and touched it lovingly seeing the same effect with her as she witnessed on him.

Amber arched back into Optimus' hand holding her back. Optimus smiled as he saw her reactions to his touch. Suddenly stronger than anything Amber had ever felt the urge to steal Optimus' spark from him was more potent then she had ever felt before. It was almost like something was forcing her and she was merely a puppet or pawn. Amber slid her hand out of his chest and it wasn't until he heard the sound of metal changing that forced Optimus to freeze as he slowly realized where the sound was coming from. It had come from Amber her hand had morphed into her smaller sword. He pulled away he had seen where it was heading before he had pulled away….his spark.

"Amber….why?" He whispered.

Amber couldn't even say anything in her defense whatever was doing this to her wouldn't let her speak now. She felt tears fall one by one down her face as she shook her head and attacked Optimus with her sword trying to reach his spark. Optimus was much quicker then Amber he grabbed her arm and knocked her onto her back. He was on top of her his metal hands having a firm hold on her hands as he forced her to morph her sword back into her hand. The look on Optimus' face was heartbreaking he was the one who felt betrayed now. She uselessly tried to fight but under Optimus' weight and his strength she was no match to take on the Autobot leader.

"Settle down, Amber!" He yelled. "If you think I am allowing you up so you can take another shot at my spark you're nuts. Now….why are you trying to kill me?" Optimus demanded.

Amber remained silent which annoyed Optimus to no end.

"I can't help you if you don't open up to me?" Optimus said.

Amber wanted to tell him something was wrong with her but wherever these urges were coming from and from whoever they were keeping her from telling him.

"So, you're telling me this was your whole intention from the moment I came in here that you would be pretending to forgive me and then kill me in the heat of passion?" Optimus asked as he looked her directly in her optics and never once trusted her enough to release his hold on her. "Why Amber why….I begged you to forgive me I love you I would've given my life for you. I made a mistake I thought you loved me, but how can you love me if you're willing to extinguish my spark?" Optimus asked as he looked directly into her optics, "If you're willing to try to kill me then you'd be willing to try and kill the other Autobots. I can't allow you to stay here anymore regardless of my love for you. You once said to me that love can withstand a lot of things but sometimes love can be pushed too far. I am afraid this is one of those times Amber and nothing can bring it back." He said bitterly as she stopped struggling as her sensors were processing exactly what he was saying to her….he was breaking up with her.

"You're breaking up with me to be with her, aren't you? My mistake I should have went after her not you!" She yelled. "And please don't act like your blameless you kept that fembot a secret and you lied and so did the other Autobots. Your humanity is coming in loud in clear because humans lie real good on this planet and you're no different. Fine, you want her go ahead and keep her I don't care anymore. You want me out of your life that's fine too, I don't care anymore, Optimus." She cried as he tightened his hold on her wrists and arms.

"I didn't want her I wanted you my spark burned only for you…..but I can't forgive this Amber you threatened not just me but now another Autobot." He said his voice raised as all the yelling had attracted Ratchet and Ironhide's attention.

Ironhide and Ratchet got Amber's door open and found Optimus on top of Amber holding her down and a yelling match going on.

"What is going on in here?" Ironhide demanded as Blackout and Archer came into the room also.

"Amber is no longer a part of the family or any part of our life. She tried to kill me tonight we can't trust her." Optimus said as he pulled her up to her feet. "Get your stuff and get out."

Optimus ordered as Amber silently shook her head. "Ironhide, watch her every move." Prime ordered as Prime left and had Ratchet following him.

"Optimus let me rewire her it could just be a malfunction in her sensors." Ratchet said.

"No, she tried to kill me and threatened Elita one I wouldn't be a good leader if I just dismissed it like it was nothing. She's done here she's pushed me too far this time." Prime said as Ratchet shook his head and needed to reach his friend and leader before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"And we're all blameless for this, right? We followed your orders never to mention Elita one again and then when Amber entered the picture you acted like you never had any emotions at all and made us lie about it too. And now, you're kicking her out for something that may not be her control if her wiring is fried. She isn't a true robot she's a techno organic and you know she could get malfunctions." Ratchet said losing his patience with Optimus now.

"I've made up my mind." Was all Optimus said as he walked away.

Ironhide had his one canon out aimed at Amber if she tried anything funny. She took off the necklace that Optimus gave her and started to leave and found Archer and Blackout had decided to go with her. Amber was touched by the gesture but wanted them to be sure that's what they wanted.

"You don't have to do this, guys." she said as Blackout put his hand on her arm.

"Yes, we do." Blackout said as tears started to fall from her eyes as she realized Blackout and Archer was true friends to her.

"Thank you both of you." She said as left Autobot headquarters never realizing Optimus was outside and watched her leave taking his spark with her.

Amber, Archer and Blackout went to the older Autobot stronghold and there Amber summoned her mother to ask for a favor.

"Amber, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Mother, I want to just be a guardian not a robot any longer." She said.

"What…..Are you serious?" Blackout and Archer exclaimed.

"Can you do it, mother?" She asked.

"Why do you want this change, Amber?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter just can you do it?" She asked.

"Yes, it can be done but why would you want too?" She asked once more.

"It's over between Optimus and me." Was all she said as Queen Claudia shook her head but did as her daughter had asked too.

Once Amber had been turned all guardian and the robot part removed she walked back outside and just cried not understanding what was happening to her. Archer was contacted by Ratchet who asked him to play a live video feed of what Amber did. The medical officer wanted to see for himself what really happened to Amber and if he could help and repair her.

"Okay Ratchet, hang on." Archer said pausing as he turned back to the monitor. "Amber got her mother to remove the robot part of her, because Optimus broke it off with her and she just went a little female and lost it." Archer said.

"She did what!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Put the cam feed on her now!" He ordered.

Archer did as Ratchet wanted him to do.

However back at Autobot headquarters…..

Optimus was in Amber's room trying to make sense of her actions. He couldn't find any logical reason for someone who claimed she loved him to try and kill him. He felt his spark sink and hurt he loved her so much. Then he remembered something that only made him feel worse because of his actions toward Amber. He remembered that Blackout told him when there was a deadly situation not too long ago. When he and the other Autobots were under a trance about a year ago by a robot Brackous created. Optimus had brutally killed Amber and almost was destroyed by the Council of planets. He thought could his Amber be under some sort of trance too. But if that was true who would have done it and why?

"Ratchet….we need to find…" Optimus started to say until he saw all the Autobots on the floor and unconscious. "What is going on here?" Optimus demanded as a lone figure appeared.

It was a young man who walked up toward Optimus he looked human, but it was obvious to Optimus he wasn't. There were no humans capable of taking down an entire Autobot group so he was most definitely an alien.

"Who are you?" Optimus demanded.

"Stargazer….. The hunter is after you and your Autobots for part of his collection and I am just making his job more easy is all." Stargazer said as he moved quicker then lightning and flipped into the air and sent lightning bolts into Optimus Prime's body taking the Autobot leader by surprise as he short circuited making him fall to the floor unable to stop from shutting down to heal. "Now, it's off to do the same to the Decepticons." Stargazer said disappearing as the hunter approached surprised his prey was already subdued nicely for him.

He looked at all the Autobots especially Optimus Prime. He knelt by the unconscious Autobot leader and smiled as he saw them all still sparking.

"You are a perfect trophy the leader of the Autobots alive and my trophy caged forever as well as his Autobot soldiers." The hunter said as he defused the Autobots weapons systems and had his special gadgets to load them into his colossal space ship hidden from prying eyes alien or human.

The hunter had been known as an exceptional and cunning alien hunter. Earth's hunters killed their trophies, but this hunter wanted his trophies alive to show off in cages. He saw to their every need whatever they wanted except that is their freedom. What he didn't know about was Amber or the hatchlings. But he would indeed find he made a huge mistake not finding out about Amber first. When she learned about what happened to Optimus and the others she would come for them. She was a force to be reckoned with where Optimus and her family were concerned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Several hours later….

Amber still sat on the boulders on the beach crying and by her side her two faithful friends Blackout and Archer never once leaving her side.

"Why didn't you want to be a robot any longer?" Archer asked.

Amber cried harder then as her mind swirled back to Optimus Prime her heart still belonged to Optimus even if she no longer did. She knew she wasn't really a true robot she still had the guardian part in her and that was probably why he didn't want her any longer. She was sure that was why Elita one was much more tempting to him and why he would always love Elita one more and stay with her.

"He doesn't want me he ran to Elita one first and he lied to me she is a full robot and I am not so I can only assume his spark would lean more toward her." Amber said.

"So, there are other robots that would treasure you more than Optimus Prime ever could." Archer said.

"What are you saying, Archer?" Amber asked.

"I know you love him, Amber; but if you ever could learn to love another. I would be honored if you would be my queen I would treat you better than Optimus ever could." Archer said as he scanned the female in front of him hoping she would forget Optimus Prime he wanted the chance to take the pain away she was feeling.

"Awwww Archer…..Come here." She said as she hugged the newer Autobot tightly as Blackout watched the scene unfolding. "You would make any femme happy but love this strong it can't just wash away. I love Optimus regardless of what he did to me I thought I could just ignore my feelings but I can't. He made the choice to throw me out and I can only imagine the reason is because he wants Elita one. He's made his decision and I will honor it maybe if I do get over him I will be able to love again. We are still friends, right?" She asked as Archer held her tighter never wanting to let go of her.

Suddenly Black Mist teleported to where Amber was startling all three of them when she appeared. She held Wheelie in her arms as Amber sighed not wanting to deal with her sister right now.

"Amber, we have a problem there is a hunter on Earth from another world he has taken the Autobots and Decepticons. He is still looking for Blackout, Archer and Wheelie; but Wheelie I rescued. Blackout and Archer are obviously safely here with you." Black Mist said.

"Optimus is a prisoner?" Amber asked startled.

"Yes and so is Megatron." Black Mist explained.

"Then we need to find them all of us need to go." Amber said. "Blackout and Archer see if there is some sort of homing signal coming from Optimus or any of the others." Amber ordered.

"What about you couldn't you pick it up in robot form?" Black Mist asked.

"No, not anymore; I'm no longer a robot." She said.

"What and why not?" Black Mist asked.

"I'll tell you later, alright?" Amber said sighing as Black Mist nodded.

Blackout transformed and everyone climbed in including Archer. Blackout took off for the air while they also checked for homing or distress signals.

"There is something else, Amber." Black Mist said.

"Okay and what would that be?" Amber asked.

"Tell her, Wheelie." Black Mist said as the little Decepticon nodded.

"There is another alien here on Earth he isn't working with the hunter, but he subdued the Autobots and Decepticons both for the hunter without the hunter's knowledge. I was hidden but got a good look at him. He's one piece of work he used lightning bolts from his hands to short circuit the Decepticons and the Autobots. You girls need to watch out this guy supernaturally super fast." Wheelie said as he paused for a minute. "I gathered from the conversation that other alien is on the run from the alien hunter because he's hunting him too. The space hunter captures rare and unique aliens and has a living trophy of them back on his planet in a museum of sorts." Wheelie said.

"He puts them in cages?" Amber snarled. "No one deserves that." Amber said as she added in a whisper. "Please Optimus send out a distress signal so we can find you." Amber whispered as Black Mist put her hand on her sister's hand.

"We'll find him we'll find them all." Black Mist promised as Amber smiled sadly at her sister.

Meanwhile in the alien hunter's space ship the Autobots and Decepticons were put in reinforced cages. They were finally awake but still very groggy from being short circuited by the evil alien.

"You little insect, release me NOW!" Megatron growled.

"I'm not going to kill you no way I have plans for all my alien trophies. You will make splendid additions to my museum. However for some reason I am missing the complete set there are three missing so I must go on the hunt and catch them too. Then I must go after a devilish alien who also just landed here recently. He will be destroyed however he is a deadly threat to all. He has the deadly ability to turn fleshling aliens into mindless drones who if they are angry or hurt at anyone they will kill them." The hunter said as Optimus's head shot up and his spark pulsated wildly with concern.

"What…. it was him he had a hold on my queen?" Optimus whispered as he realized why Amber turned the way she did and he threw her out of the safety of not just her home but his love. "What have I done?" He whispered as Optimus's sensors went back to those horrible moments.

Optimus was angry with himself he should have realized she would never have attacked him on her own like that. He was beyond upset and angry with himself he should have known better and now his queen was outside somewhere possibly in danger. He knew Blackout and Archer were with her and they would take care of her, but she belonged with him in the safety of his arms.

"Yes he is a dreadful creature he has caused a lot of needless suffering and death on many worlds and planets." The hunter said as he turned on his monitors so he could get a beat on where Stargazer was.

Optimus and even the Decepticons kept mum about the girls and the hatchlings even. Optimus sent out a warning signal thinking Amber was still a robot and would pick it up. The robots watched as the hunter continued to watch his monitors. The hunter spotted the girls who had Wheelie with them. Amber made Blackout and Archer stay in hiding because the girls didn't want the hunter to suspect anything or get them too. They wanted to get the drop on the hunter to rescue the robots.

"Amber, why did you change and stay Golden Mist forever for?" Black Mist asked as the monitor picked up everything.

Optimus' head sprang up and his spark broke at those words. Had he heard wrong or was it true was she no longer a robot at all. But why would she want to be all flesh instead of robot?

"I tried to kill Optimus I don't even know what came over me it was like I wasn't myself anymore. He kicked me out of the Autobot headquarters and their family. He told me that his love for me had been lost that I pushed him too far. I wish I could explain what happened I really do but I can't." She said as the hunter turned toward Optimus Prime.

"You have a mate, Optimus Prime…. how interesting? Well then I shall catch her for you so you're not lonely for her." He said as Optimus suddenly felt very protective of Amber regardless of losing her over his own stupidity.

"Leave my mate alone, hunter." Optimus ordered.

"Who's the other one belong to?" The hunter demanded as Megatron glanced at Optimus and then at Starscream.

"She belongs to me leave her alone, fleshling or face my wrath!" Megatron snarled.

The hunter smirked slightly at both robot leaders.

"I will bring the girls to you both no creature should be separated from his mate I am not totally heartless I can respect your need for your mates. Especially seeing how you all will be my prisoners in my museum for the rest of your lives." The hunter said.

"Leave our mates alone they have nothing to do with this it's us you want don't steal their freedom as well." Optimus said as Megatron eyed Optimus seeing a different side to the Autobot leader.

He was sacrificing being with Amber to preserve her and Black Mist's freedom there was more to Optimus Prime then even Megatron was willing to admit.

"Sorry Optimus Prime but I will be catching them very soon and you can thank me later." The hunter said as he turned back to the monitors watching the girls.

Blackout had gotten the exact location and somehow managed to let the girls know without revealing the location where he and Archer were. However the girls also got a rude awaking from Stargazer as well as he appeared.

"Well now, what do we have here two pretty little kittens." He said as Wheelie freaked out.

"That's the guy!" Wheelie exclaimed as Black Mist flipped into the air as well as Amber ready to do battle with Stargazer.

"Oh I see kittens with claws how cute; alright then prepared to get declawed pretty kitties." Stargazer snapped as he shot laser and lightning bolts at the two sisters.

"Let us go so we can help them!" Both leaders yelled at the same time.

"No, you'd never save them in time and neither would I." The hunter said as both Optimus and Megatron were losing their patience with this so called alien space hunter.

"You insect, you cage us and stand here hiding behind your walls on this space ship instead of helping to save their lives." Megatron snarled.

The hunter was silent as he watched the girls and prayed they died quickly for their sake.

Stargazer laughed as he watched both girls dodge his bolts of lightning. Amber and her sister knew they wouldn't be able to dodge him for long. So, they stepped up and started their own plan of attack. Amber did a triple flip into the air and shot her own lasers at him. Stargazer got hit by both girls who irritated him very much. He landed on the ground and glared at the two sisters with hatred burning in his eyes for them.

"Do you two honestly think you can take me out even with your combined powers you'll never destroy me….Want to know why? Well why don't I just show you?" He remarked.

Stargazer used his supernatural speed to capture the two unsuspecting sisters and using speeds that were higher then he usually used. He raced around and battered them against trees as he sped up then slowed suddenly and released them. Once he let them go they sank to the ground both badly injured. Amber could taste blood and she coughed and spotted the redness on her hand. It alarmed her slightly as she noticed her sister too had found blood on her hand from coughing. She refused to go down like this not without a fight and not without saving Optimus.

"You girls are too much you should have known better you're no match for me not by a long shot." He said as Amber closed her eyes and then forced them to open once more seeing Blackout and Archer arriving. But Amber was determined they were going to take this idiot down by themselves. "It was a blast but I am going to kill you two now." Stargazer said as the Autobots and Decepticons both watched the girls in fear for their lives now by this evil alien.

"Black Mist, we need to move now and use our hidden strengths together it's the only way." Amber whispered.

"Alright Amber, I'm with you." Black Mist said as both girls reached out and grabbed a hold of each other's hands.

"We combine our strengths as one!" The girls shouted as everyone watched what was taking place in awe.

Amber and Black Mist's eyes turned purple and using their newly awakened strengths they flipped into the air. The sword Amber used to take down Brackous appeared while her sister bombarded Stargazer with her lasers and fireballs. Stargazer had no chance once the girls completely joined forces against him. Stargazer's eyes widened as he realized what Amber was and why she was so powerful.

"No, you're a guardian." He said softly as he dropped to the ground and when he did his body disintegrated.

"Now what do we do?" Black Mist asked.

"What we came here to do find the Autobots and the Decepticons." Amber said as Wheelie whistled at the girls.

"You two ever get tired of Optimus and Megatron you gotta hook up with me." Wheelie said as Amber made a disgusted sound.

"Okay you, you're just perverted and need to stop doing that." Amber mumbled.

"You have no idea." Black Mist said as Amber turned toward her sister.

"So, I take it you told Megatron how you feel and how'd that go?" Amber asked.

"Yeah well sort of, you know he's not Optimus Prime. He feels that compassion and showing emotion is a sign of weakness." Black Mist said.

"You know, he is wrong Optimus' compassion and mercy he has are his strengths not his weaknesses. There is no other more loving and kind and merciful leader." Amber said as her sister merely watched her oddly.

"You still love him, don't you?" Black Mist asked.

"Of course I do! But it doesn't matter any longer he told me that his love was pushed too far and that I was to leave." She said as Black Mist grabbed Amber's arm.

"You're not a quitter so why would you give up so easily now?" She asked.

"I don't know." Amber mumbled.

"Well snap out of it or I'll kick your butt." Black Mist said as Amber merely looked at her sister. "Oh come on like Optimus Prime just fell out of love with you, do you have rocks in your brains or what? I don't care who this Elita one was no one can take your place not even a past relationship he had. Come on, you know it and I know it." Black Mist said.

"So, why don't you take your own advice and win Megatron over?" Amber asked.

"I think it's because I'm a fleshling as he would put it, maybe he could if I was a robot." She said sitting down to fix her sisters cuts as Amber did the same for her sister. "You know, if you think about it Prime and Megatron aren't so different." Black Mist said as all the robots kept watching particularly Optimus and Megatron thought the conversation was interesting and kept their optics on the monitors.

Amber frowned at her sister then.

"Oh really and how do you figure that one?" Amber asked.

"Remember when Megatron killed Optimus in battle he didn't get any pleasure after he did it and actually neither did I. It left us both feeling empty inside like it wasn't supposed to happen you know?" Black Mist said.

"That's because it wasn't supposed to happen." Amber said.

"Look, all I am saying is maybe Megatron does care somewhere down deep but is just afraid to admit it." she said as Amber glanced at her sister crossing her arms.

"Are you saying that because you love him and want him to return the feelings for you?" Amber asked.

"Well maybe, Amber I know there is something in him that can show a smudge of feeling. He can be a good military leader with feelings too. I mean look at Optimus he loves you and is a great leader." Black Mist said as she glanced at her sister.

Amber felt her heart sink with despair she wanted Optimus back so badly but she knew this was what Optimus wanted he told her to leave. She only was following his orders and realized once he ordered her out and the fact he said he didn't love her any longer. He wanted to be free from her so he could start up with Elita once more that much she knew and it broke her heart. If that was truly what he wanted she wouldn't stand in his way no matter how lonely and empty it made her feel she would honor his wishes.

"Black Mist, you may get Megatron to find some sort of emotion that passes as love for you. But he will never be Optimus Prime they are two completely different robots." Amber said.

"Well maybe, but I don't intend to quit because I know what I want and it's Megatron." Black Mist said. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss him." Black Mist said as Amber groaned slightly being slightly dramatic.

"Okay, look that was just way too much information and that was not a picture I needed in my memory." Amber said.

"Help me, Amber." Black Mist replied.

"Help you with what?" she asked.

"I need help winning Megatron, please give me some pointers." Black Mist said as she saw the unhappy expression in Amber's eyes.

Black Mist took her sister by her hand and tried to reassure her.

"He loves you, Amber." Black Mist said as Amber shook her head.

"No, he doesn't not any longer maybe he did in the beginning. He kicked me out so fast and told me his love for me died that I pushed him too far. It doesn't matter anyway after we rescue them I am going away from here with Blackout and Archer. I am starting out fresh away from here besides he doesn't need me he has Elita one now." Amber said as Blackout and Archer walked up ignoring her past orders of hiding.

Blackout reached down with his hand and watched as both girls climbed on Blackout eyed Amber.

"We will go wherever you wish to go and we will protect you; but please think this through is this really what you want?" Blackout asked as Amber glanced up at the ex Decepticon.

"No, it's not but he doesn't want me I have my pride I won't stay there while he carries on a relationship with Elita one. I won't do it I have my heart and it doesn't need to explode seeing the one I love falling for another." Amber said as she sat down on Blackout's hand and held his one metal finger and just cried with such terrible abandonment that Blackout felt an odd feeling himself as he heard her crying. He hated to see her cry if only Optimus could see this maybe he would see how this little girl was dying inside from a broken heart and that's what Blackout figured was happening. She was despondent and cried a lot he felt bad he wanted to help her but knew he couldn't.

"So, you're serious, aren't you?" Black Mist asked.

Black Mist hugged her sister tightly.

"You can't give up, Amber." Black Mist said.

"It's too late for that I already have I don't belong here I'm done with trying to be something I'm not I was never a real robot. Optimus always wanted me as a real robot. Well, that never happened besides he has Elita one now back in his life he loves Elita one. I can't compete with that not now not ever." She said as Black Mist wondered just how Optimus truly felt about Amber and Elita one and who he truly wanted beside him.

Optimus felt Megatron's optics watching him and glanced over at him.

"What?"

"You said I was the cruel one but I think you have even me beat now." He said.

Optimus knew Megatron was right he'd let this whole thing spiral out of control and now things were so terribly wrong and he had no idea how to fix it.

"Why would she be all fleshling again when she's supposed to be your queen?" Starscream asked.

"Because I made a terrible mistake one that I am not even sure I can fix this time." Optimus said. "I thought she attacked me because she couldn't be trusted any longer. But she was somehow being controlled by that creature. I told her to get out of the Autobot headquarters that she was no longer was wanted or welcome there. I told her that she pushed me too far and that our love was gone. That is furthest from the truth I made her run from robot form to whole flesh form once more." Optimus said as the hunter seemed less interested in the robots conversation right at the moment.

"If you loved her why wouldn't you try to work it out?" Starscream asked as Optimus couldn't figure out if Starscream was actually asking these questions because he was trying to help or if he was just being his usual jerky self.

"I screwed up, alright." Optimus mumbled. "I made the biggest mistake in my life I've lost the only thing that ever mattered to me. I underwent a dangerous procedure to get my memories back for her. Then I go and I blow it and hurt her with Elita one. If she leaves the memories might still be there but she'll be gone. Then what will my life be like…I'll tell you what it will be empty and lonely." He said as he suddenly whispered. "Empty and lonely." He said as he walked over toward the side of the cage and just sat down as Megatron followed him sitting by Optimus's side.

"Why don't you just beg her to forgive you?" Megatron said in a snide tone as Optimus ignored the remark and his tone. "You know, if…."

"Oh just shut up, Megatron." Ironhide snarled.

"I'm not the one who lied or told the one female who cared a bunch of lies. Then you ran into Elita one's arms when you got back from having your memories restored. Your queen should have been the one you ran too not Elita one. If you're going to be weak at least have the nerve to do it with the right fembot." Megatron said.

The hunter saw in his monitors that the girls were suddenly nowhere in sight. He frowned and wondered where they were and why he couldn't see them now.

"Where did those two girls go?" The hunter demanded as all the robots glanced up seeing the girls were gone.

All of a sudden Amber and Black Mist flipped down with smirks on their pretty faces.

"Awwww….. Did you miss us?" Amber and Black Mist asked sarcastically.

"You will make nice additions to my museum along with the others." He said.

"I don't think so and all the other aliens you have captured will be let go and you can spend some time in prison on Cybertron for your crimes against the Autobots and Decepticons." Amber said as the hunter reached for what he thought was a stun gun.

"You girls will behave or else." He said.

"Or else what, hotshot; you'll bore us to death?" Black Mist demanded as Megatron smirked slightly at Black Mist's sarcastic tone.

"Or else I shall stun you with my stun gun." He remarked.

"Oh yeah, like that'll work." Amber retorted as Black Mist leaned closer to her sister.

"This clown thinks he can catch us, doesn't he?" She asked her sister.

"Yeah, he does." Amber said laughing slightly. "Wow….. scary …guess what we can be scarier."

"Wow, well I guess everyone has their goals even if they are a little too high up there." Black Mist said.

Amber laughed once more as the hunter was getting noticeably angry.

"Will you two stop talking like that its annoying." The hunter said.

"He's getting annoyed; wow for a cunning hunter he isn't so smart is he?" Black Mist asked.

"Nope, he's not." Amber said.

"I warned you." He said as he fired at the girls.

They flipped through the air avoiding the beams, until he aimed at an odd surface that shot the lasers all around and hit both girls. The pain hit both sisters as they fell to the floor both writhing in pain. Amber's pain shot through Optimus like lava from a volcano.

"Amber….no, let me out of here!" Optimus yelled as he and Megatron began crushing the door holding them prisoner.

"No….I've never shot a trophy before this can't be happening." The hunter whispered as he opened the doors to the robots cages.

Optimus dropped by Amber's side as he could see blood dripping from her wound as well as her sister's. Optimus touched her face softly as tears formed in his optics.

"Amber, please hang on baby, please." He begged.

"Now…..you'll be free from me…" She whispered before she closed her eyes.

Megatron and Starscream reached Black Mist first before the other Decepticons.

"Black Mist….." Megatron said gruffly.

"I loved you…..Megatron….even if you can't love….me…. in return…." She whispered as she too closed her eyes dying from her wound.

Megatron spun around anger burning in his red optics for the hunter.

"You miserable useless insect you capture us taking away our freedom, defuse our weapons taking everything from us. Then you finish it by taking away Black Mist and Amber from us as well. You will learn what my wrath is like for killing Black Mist." Megatron growled as Starscream saw it first and tried to show his leader.

"Megatron….You need to see what is going on with…"

"Not now, Starscream." Megatron growled.

"I think you might want to see this." Starscream insisted as Optimus opened his optics and saw the same thing was happening to his Amber.

Amber and Black Mist's bodies floated up from the floor and both were glowing extremely brightly. Amber and Black Mist's mother appeared sadness and anger both in her eyes.

"I'm taking them now Amber is finished being your guardian and as she lost her life and you released your vow to her she is no longer needed here." Queen Claudia said as first Amber's body started to disappear making the Autobot leader sick with loss.

"No, I am begging you please it was a totally awful mistake. I screwed up it will never happen again I promise you. Please give me another chance to make this right to her I can make this up to her if I am just given the chance." Optimus pleaded as the queen moved closer to the Autobot leader.

"You broke her heart, Optimus Prime, she loved you and you took that love for granted. She was your gift and you hurt her. You will get no more chances to be with Amber you have lost, Optimus Prime. She willingly gave her heart to you but she has died and died with a broken heart thanks all to you." The queen said as Optimus realized he had nothing now the queen was right he had lost it all in one fleeting awful moment.

"You're right, Queen Claudia. I don't deserve her or anything I hurt her worse than ever there are no excuses for that none whatsoever." Optimus said as he walked over to Ironhide his oldest and dearest friend and comrade.

"Take over, Ironhide." Was all he said to Ironhide who became speechless as Optimus faced his fellow Autobots. "It's been an honor serving with you all please give Ironhide the same respect you gave me while I was leader." He whispered going to Megatron as Queen Claudia stopped and frowned and slowly turned around wondering what he was doing.

Optimus was standing in front of Megatron the expression on Optimus Prime's face was mixed with pain, loss and determination. He slowly opened the secret compartment that held his spark and exposed his spark and stood bravely facing Megatron.

"She's gone I have nothing left now take my spark, Megatron. My Autobots will not have me rebuilt my time of living is now over." Optimus said as Megatron shook his head.

"No not like this I won't take your spark like this, Optimus." Megatron replied as he laid a hand on Optimus' shoulder. "Close your secret doors to your life force I won't do it, Prime." Megatron said as Optimus punched Megatron hard in the face causing sparks to fly trying to arouse anger from Megatron strong enough for him to take his spark.

"Do it, Megatron! How many times have you wanted me dead and how many times had you actually gotten me and taken me down only to be fixed and saved. Well now you have me offering my life to you and without the threat of me returning. You have me right here offering you my life to you. Damn you, Megatron I have nothing left she's gone just do it, please." Optimus begged as Starscream watched Megatron finally morph his arm into the jagged hooked weapon he had used on Optimus before a weapon which could very easily get the job done.

Megatron used one hand to keep Prime steady as he poised his weapon for the killing blow that would extinguish Optimus' spark once and for all. He looked up into Optimus' optics and saw the tears and how much pain Optimus was in. Megatron fought with his own convictions he didn't want to kill Optimus he had seen a side of Optimus that he had never seen before and he hated to admit it but he respected the Autobot leader. Megatron stood still the weapon close to his life force but he just couldn't do it. Optimus could sense Megatron was trying to back down and Optimus tried to spur the Decepticon leader on to finish it.

"Please Megatron, she is gone I can't take this pain in my spark I love her and she died with a broken heart because of me." Optimus said as tears fell from his optics as Megatron forced the Autobot leader to his knees holding him as he shook his head but went to run Optimus through as he wished.

"It will be quick, my friend." Megatron whispered to Optimus as he got ready to run him through.

However he was suddenly stopped by a robotic arm that grabbed his arm. Everyone looked to see who had dared to stop Megatron. It was Amber once more in robotic form!

Amber watched as Megatron morphed his arm back to normal as Amber dropped to her knees beside Optimus Prime. She gently closed his chest doors and held him as her one hand caressed his face as he cried.

"Optimus, its Amber." She said as he looked up scared to believe it for fear it was all an awful dream taunting with him for his betrayal to her.

"Amber, you're back but how is that possible your mother said you were gone from me." Optimus asked as Queen Claudia glided up seeing how he was willing to die without her in his life now.

"You were willing to have Megatron kill you because you had lost Amber I am willing to bend the rules just this once for you. But heed my warning Optimus Prime if you fail to learn your lesson and you betray Amber once more you will lose her forever do I make myself clear Autobot?" She said as Optimus nodded. "You will find she is a pure Autobot robot she will no longer be in organic form at all. She will still have some of her guardian powers but the organic part is completely gone now." Queen Claudia said as Optimus held Amber close savoring her.

"I understand." Prime said touching Amber's face as Arcee put intergalactic cuffs on the alien space hunter.

Megatron looked at the happy reunion over with the Autobots at Amber's return. Then he realized he wasn't an Autobot there would be no semi happy ending for him. It wasn't until the other Decepticons started to leave that Megatron felt a metal hand on his long metal fingers.

Megatron looked down to find Black Mist very much alive and very much a robot, all robot like her sister. She was a female version of Megatron's vehicle form and was built like Amber exceedingly sexy and sleek.

"Wow, she's smoking!" Starscream said as Megatron growled at Starscream.

"Keep your optics to yourself or I'll rip them out." Megatron snarled as Starscream shrank away toward the Autobots or more to the point Blackout and Archer.

Starscream walked over toward Blackout and Archer complaining about Megatron.

"He's got a girlfriend and suddenly he's all stop looking at her Starscream you might get your optics ripped out. Starscream stop talking to her or I'll remove you voice processor." He muttered as Blackout and Archer couldn't help but laugh at Starscream's complaining. "I don't recall my statement being humorous." He snarled.

"We do." Archer replied.

"Well I don't he gets Black Mist and we can't even make any observations without any death threats from him." Starscream said.

Starscream glanced back over at Megatron with Black Mist and walked back over toward them. Megatron looked at all his Decepticons under his command.

"She is mine remember that if anyone of you tries anything I'll have your spark." Megatron warned as he looked at Black Mist not sure what he was supposed to do or act or say with her.

He glanced over at Optimus and Amber watching them together. Optimus was running his hand over Amber's face.

"Amber, I love you so much; I swear to you I will never hurt you like this ever again you have my word." Optimus said as she ran her hand over his mouth.

"I trust you, Optimus you're all I ever wanted or needed." She whispered as Megatron looked back at Black Mist wanting to make her happy but not knowing how.

"Decepticons rise up and transform." Megatron ordered as the Autobots watched them leave.

The Autobots made arrangements for track officers from Cybertron to pick up the alien hunter spaceship.

"You're going to be taken to Cybertron to await trial and punishment. Let's see how you like being caged like you did to us and others." Optimus said to the hunter who merely glared at Optimus Prime.

"I see I made a mistake keeping you alive Optimus Prime." The hunter said as Optimus merely regarded the alien hunter with annoyance.

"We'll take him, Prime." Elita one said as she glanced at Amber. "I hope someday we can be friends and put this behind us, Amber." She said as Amber walked over toward Elita one as everyone watched not knowing what to expect from Amber.

Amber shocked everyone including Optimus Prime when she hugged Elita one.

"All is forgiven don't worry, Elita one." Amber said as Elita smiled.

"You truly are special I can understand why Optimus loves you so much thank you my new friend." Elita said.

Elita one, Chromia, Firestar and Moonracer said their goodbyes and took their prisoner back to Cybertron. They reached their home and moments after they docked in the hanger bombs started exploding everywhere around them.

"We're under attack!" Elita yelled as they saw a massive ship hovering by their home.

"We need to send a distress call to the Autobots and Optimus…..hurry Chromia!" Elita shouted as she morphed her arms into cannons and fired them at the ship.

However all the cannons on Cybertron wouldn't help the doomed planet as more powerful explosives went off one taking Moonracer with it. Elita one watched helplessly as her team one by one were blown up by very powerful bombs. Elita one made one last dash to send a distress signal out to Optimus and the Autobots just as Cybertron suddenly exploded taking everyone else on it and sending them into oblivion!

The track officers that were heading to Earth had gotten word from the Council of Planets that Cybertron was destroyed and everyone on it was destroyed. The Council informed the track officers to contact Optimus and the Autobots at once.

(Meanwhile on Earth… Several days later)

It was actually several days after Cybertron had been blown up. Optimus never received the distress signal from Elita one in time. The signal had been cut off on purpose by the one behind Cybertron's destruction. Neither Optimus nor the other Autobots ever knew their beloved home planet was now completely destroyed Optimus had his room made a little bigger and now was sharing it with Amber his queen. The two were in his gigantic bed she was on her side while he was too but with his arm protectively around her metal body. It wasn't until he was awakened by a knock on their door by Ratchet and Ironhide. Optimus got up and saw to what Ironhide and Ratchet wanted. Amber woke up and was a little groggy but Optimus told her to wait for him that he had to speak to some officers.

"Just wait here for me it's just leadership duties, little one." He said as he watched her smile then he walked toward her and leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay Optimus, hurry back." She whispered as she watched him leave their room but something made her get back up and follow silently behind Optimus after.

Optimus followed Ratchet and Ironhide and saw the expressions on the track officer's faces.

"Did you not find the hunter's space ship?" Optimus asked a little confused as to why they were there.

"We're not here for that it's about Cybertron it was attacked by a vicious General only known as General Death. They destroyed it, Optimus it's completely destroyed and there were no survivors only your Autobot team and Megatron and his Decepticons." The one track officer said as Optimus felt like his internals would blow up from the pain of losing their home planet Optimus could feel his spark hurt badly now that their home was destroyed.

"What about the Allspark?" Jazz asked as he to felt the strain of pain of a lost home.

"It was destroyed too." The one track officer said.

"We can still repopulate our race but we still need Energon to survive or we'll die a painful death." Ratchet said as Optimus made a strange robotic sound.

"No, I will not let my soldiers die we will find Energon somewhere we have too." Optimus said as Amber walked out silently hearing what was being said about Energon and their lives as well as the destruction of Cybertron.

She had to go see Black Mist and have her help her with what she knew would help them all.

She left Optimus a note telling him she had to check on something to help with the Energon situation.

"You need to let Megatron and the Decepticons know about this right away they'll need to know." Ratchet said.

"I know we all do, we'll go just let me get Amber and we can go." Optimus said as he found Amber gone and a note from her regarding what she planned on doing.

Optimus read the note and walked back out to the others.

"Where is she?" Ironhide asked.

"Apparently she heard us talking and is off trying to help us." Optimus said with a sad smile.

"What can your queen do?" The one track officer asked.

"Don't be fooled she is crafty." Jolt said.

"She's smart." Another Autobot said.

"You'd be surprised what she can do she can get us to make hatchlings when it's not truly possible for us to reproduce. But we do she is a little power house of not just love but ideas and she has a kind and giving spark she'll find a way. She can do anything she puts her sensors to she's special. Let's go tell Megatron and the other Decepticons about Cybertron and the Allspark." Prime said.

"I hope your right, Optimus; we need all the help we can get." The track officers replied.

Amber found Black Mist with Megatron at the Decepticon lair.

"Can I borrow my sister for a few minutes?" Amber asked Megatron who merely shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Megatron said as Black Mist and Amber walked out of the Decepticon lair.

Black Mist watched her sister and waited for her to tell her what she wanted or needed from her.

"Cybertron was destroyed and there were no survivors, but also the Allspark was destroyed. You know what will happen to the Autobots and Decepticons if Energon isn't found? They will die horribly it will be slow and agonizing for them." Amber said. "I won't let that happen no way will I let that happen to them." Amber said as Black Mist eyed her.

"But how do we find Energon?" She asked her sister.

"If all else fails we can make liquid Energon from minerals here on Earth. But there is one other source of we can get that's on a distant planet. Optimus doesn't know about because he didn't know this planet had it." Amber said.

"Does the planet actually use it themselves?" Black Mist asked her sister.

"No, that's why we need to get there and get some drones to mine it. There is no life on the planet whatsoever." Amber said.

"Okay, let's tell the others." Black Mist said as they heard voices and realized the Autobots were there now. "Come on, let's go tell them all." She said as they ran back into the Decepticon lair.

"Megatron, Amber had an idea you all have to listen to her." Black Mist said in a firm tone.

"Black Mist, you and your sister are not transformers not true transformers you weren't born on Cybertron, you're just half breeds." Sideways retorted as both fembots bristled at Sideways nasty retort.

"Fine, then I guess you don't need us to help you live then, huh?" Black Mist growled at Optimus glanced at his queen.

"Do you have ideas, Amber; you can share them with us?" He asked.

"We can make liquid Energon, but I also know of a planet that has Energon mines but we need to get drones up there to mine it." Amber said.

"We can send both Autobot and Decepticon drones to mine the planet immediately." Prime said.

"Yes, the sooner the better." Megatron said.

"Megatron's right, let's get the drones up there now." Sideswipe said hating to agree with Megatron.

After each leader sent their drones to the location Amber gave them. Then Megatron went to talk to Prime alone about Black Mist.

"We have to talk, Optimus and now." Megatron said as he grabbed the Autobot leader's arm with his long metal fingers.

"Okay, let's walk over here." Optimus said as Megatron followed him. "So, what's this about?" Optimus asked.

"It's about Black Mist, Optimus I am not an emotional leader all I've ever known is war and conquest. How am I supposed to know how to love Black Mist I don't know anything about love. But you do will you help me?" Megatron asked Optimus.

"Okay, let's start with why you felt bad that you had killed me?" He asked startling the Decepticon leader slightly by the question. "Black Mist said to Amber you felt bad and I want to know why you felt bad." Optimus asked.

Megatron was silent at first not sure how to answer Optimus at first.

"Because taking you out meant no more fights, you gave it meaning for fighting all the time." Megatron said as Prime's sensors wandered and locked on past memories suddenly.

Optimus might have been leader of the Autobots but once a long time ago he was co ruler of Cybertron together with his brother Megatron. It was Megatron who couldn't handle it he grew greedy and attempted to claim Cybertron and the Allspark for himself. Optimus rose and took a stand against him. Megatron was obsessive and he strived to achieve his complete goal of total conquest of the universe. Optimus was equally as dedicated to stopping him even at the cost of sacrificing his own life, his world and if necessary his own people. Optimus had made sacrifices which now weigh heavily on his spark but they had to be done for there was no other choice.

But as he gazed over at his brother there were times when he felt there was another side he wanted to show. He had shown that side once Amber had found it. He knew it was still there and he wanted to find it again now. He could really use the old Megatron now and not the power hungry one.

"Okay look, you need to do things for her and be romantic with her Megatron." Prime said as Megatron glared at him.

"Define being romantic, Optimus." He said as Prime sighed.

"Be there for her, be truthful to her and loyal, tell her nice things and do things for her. It's also a nice thing to show her affection like kissing her, hugging her…and." He started to say until he was stopped by Megatron.

"You mean touch sparks like you do?" Megatron demanded in a shocked and disgusted tone.

"Look Megatron, you never know maybe you two can reproduce like Amber and I." Optimus said as Megatron frowned at Optimus.

All of this was so new to Megatron he wasn't sure how to be affectionate with Black Mist.

"Are you serious?" Megatron growled. "I do not want to get all touchy and feely." Megatron said in a growl.

"Then why did you come to me?" Optimus asked.

"Alright, alright, alright…..I will try for Black Mist's sake she better be very grateful to me that's all I can say." Megatron growled as Prime laughed slightly he heard a low growl from Megatron but ignored it. "Wait, where will we call home now?" Megatron suddenly asked Optimus in a serious tone.

Optimus lowered his head not knowing himself; there would be no way to keep their presence a secret here on Earth forever. So, he wasn't sure where they would call home once more. He hated to make his Autobots move once more but if he needed to he would no questions asked.

"Who destroyed our home?" Megatron demanded.

"Someone by the name of General Death destroyed our home." Prime said bitterly as he watched Megatron start to leave to go back inside the Decepticon lair.

Optimus turned to find Amber by his side staring at him with both love and sadness in her optics.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes and no, Cybertron was our home and now it's gone forever. It's like a part of me has been ripped out of me and can't be replaced." He whispered as she ran her hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." She said as he watched her with love burning brightly in his spark as he felt her hand move so gently on his face. "I hope this works with the Energon because I got you back and I'm not about to lose you not now not ever again."Amber said as Optimus pulled her in close for a kiss so powerful she nearly felt her metal legs buckle.

Prime's strong arms held her up and she never let him go. When they pulled away a sweet sigh escaped Amber as he watched her, his blue eyes shining intensely.

"I love you, Prime." She whispered.

"I love you too, little one." He said.

"We'll be okay, Optimus we'll find that Energon." She said.

"I don't doubt it not with you on the job." He said as the Autobots all transformed and left for Autobot headquarters.

However inside the Decepticon lair…

Megatron had cornered Black Mist into an awkward little game of cat and mouse. Megatron had to look at this like any military situation or battle he led and figured this was a conquest of sorts. Black Mist felt his long metal fingers circle her waist pulling her close and she realized he was trying to control her. She wrapped her arms around him and without thinking twice she pushed the Decepticon leader up against the wall and kissed him with wild abandon.

Starscream watched tilting his head as his leader got a potent kiss from Black Mist. "Damn…" Starscream said as Black Mist never stopped.

Grindor and Brawl walked up slightly interested in Megatron's activities. They watched as Black Mist continued to kiss him, until Megatron turned the tables on her. He grabbed her and flipped her over against the wall shocking Black Mist.

"Wow, what got into you?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"You did…..Black Mist." Megatron said with a growl as he caught sight of his Decepticons watching. "We are not doing this for your amusement, Decepticons." Megatron said making sure Black Mist couldn't escape his grasp. "And as for you, Black Mist, buckle up you just started something that I intend to finish my way." He snarled

"Are you trying to scare me?" Black Mist asked as Megatron smirked slightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it Black Mist; but I am not Optimus Prime while he may be touchy and feely with Amber being all lovable. I on the other hand am quite different and do things my own way." He said as she felt him pin her tighter against the wall.

"So, let me guess this straight you're saying you're in charge and I must bow to your will is that right?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.

"What do you think?" He demanded.

"I think my sexy but fiendishly crazy robot is way too excessively confident that he is all powerful." Black Mist said as she continued to smirk.

However the expression on Megatron's face was not one of amusement but slight anger.

"What did you say to me?" He growled as he couldn't help it his one long metal finger went to her face as he studied her.

"I simply meant I might be able to take control of this situation instead of you." She said as it was his turn to smirk.

"Oh really, I have you pushed against the wall and a firm grip on you. You're not going anywhere not anytime soon, Black Mist." He said as Black Mist kissed him wildly then paused.

"Call me master, Black Mist all the others call me master you're no different." He said.

"What…..The Autobots don't call you master." She said.

"I'm not talking about them while I would enjoy hearing Optimus Prime call me master I know he will never do it not willingly anyway. However you on the other hand will say it." He said with a snarl as she realized this was going to be a battle of wills. "Say it, Black Mist." He ordered as he grabbed her around her waist and flipped her onto the floor of the Decepticon lair. He was determined to make her yield to him. He had her on her back and pinned her down just as Optimus Prime had incredible strength so did Megatron and Black Mist was forced to stay put.

"Say it!" He shouted as she smirked trying to buck him off once more to try and turn the tables in her favor but it was useless Megatron was too strong and powerful for her to move him. But also Megatron wasn't going to give in his hold on her was strong and his determination to force her to submit was also stronger and like a drug to the Decepticon leader. "I am a military leader you will submit to me, Black Mist." he replied as her optics never left his.

"Okay Mr. big and strong military leader then MAKE ME submit." She challenged never dreaming what she was doing by submitting a challenge to Megatron who never once backed down from a challenge.

She watched him as his optics drifted over her metal body Megatron had to admit he liked this brand of love play better then Optimus' way with Amber. He knew Black Mist was enjoying it because he scanned her and found she liked it even though she was mouthing off to him. But he would never stand down he would make her call him master like the others.

"I will Black Mist as sure as I am standing here you will submit to me." Megatron said as he put his face closer to hers and kissed her violently then stopped achieving his goal of making her groan in protest when he stopped kissing her. "I am used to getting what I want so be sure it's me you want, Black Mist because this relationship will not be like your sister's relationship with Optimus Prime. It will not be like that I will control it and YOU!" He said as Black Mist laughed as Megatron narrowed his optics at her. "SAY IT!" He roared at her as she refused to yield to his orders. "Mark my words I will break you and you will do as I say." He said as she smiled sweetly as he was close enough to give him her own brand of kissing.

Megatron started to close his optics but stopped realizing he would never yield to the same way his brother handled love no Megatron would force this little fembot to yield to his ways or else. But little did Megatron know Black Mist had plans for a serious relationship with Megatron and she intended to play hardball with the Decepticon leader. She knew what she wanted from Megatron and that was pure and committed love that is if she had her way.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Several days later…..

Optimus was concerned because he had hardly seen Amber she was off doing this and that with her sister. Megatron stopped by to tell Optimus his progress with Black Mist and didn't get the right response from Optimus he was going for.

"You can't make her call you master, Megatron." Prime said.

"Yes, I can my relationship is completely different I conquer and with Black Mist it's no different. She will yield to me that much I promise you, Optimus." Megatron said as the girls arrived with big smiles on their faces. "What's going on from your mission?" Megatron demanded.

"We have quite a lot of liquid Energon and can make more until the drones come back." Amber said as Optimus lit up and picked her up in his arms holding her while he kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you." Prime said after he had kissed her enough to his satisfaction, which was still not enough for him.

"We will have enough for Autobots and Decepticons both." Black Mist replied wanting to kiss Megatron but he had no intentions of kissing her in front of Optimus Prime and the other Autobots.

"And our hatchlings we already have and if any new ones pop up in the near future." Amber said as Optimus grinned.

"You're not subtle are you, baby?" He asked.

"No and why should I be we belong to each other I'm your queen." She said with an impish smile making Prime chuckle because he knew that smile all too well.

"Yes, you are all mine, aren't you?" Prime said as he caught sight of the expression on Archer's face.

Optimus saw the unpleasant expression on Archer's face as he transformed and drove off in silence. Optimus frowned and pulled out of Amber's embrace slowly.

"Why do I get the feeling Archer hates me?" Optimus said.

"Optimus, when we were apart Archer let something slip he has feelings for me." She explained.

"So that explains the expressions and remarks since then." Prime said as his hand pulled her closer against his metal body.

"I'll talk to him, Prime." Blackout said as Optimus nodded.

"Thanks Blackout that would be great." Optimus said.

"Not a problem." Blackout said as he transformed and went after Archer.

Blackout found the little hot-rodder quickly and landed beside him.

"It's not fair she named me and was there for me I grew to really like her I thought I might get a chance with her when they broke up for awhile. I know I could make her happy if I just got the chance to show her." Archer said.

"Archer, sometimes things happen and you just have to take what fate gives us and that means just accepting a special friendship with her only." Blackout said.

Archer was quiet but knew Blackout was right the Autobot leader had a strong hold on Amber and she loved him and he also loved her strongly.

"Hey, you know Prime knows now, don't you?" Blackout finally asked him.

"What…. she told him, didn't she?" He asked.

"Archer, you have to settle for being special friends and respecting Optimus Prime now, he's our leader and she does belong to him." He said.

"Yeah, I know and I will I don't want to lose her friendship or lose my Autobot family or get on Optimus Prime's bad side." Archer said as he and Blackout transformed and went back to the Autobot headquarters.

Archer quickly drove back to Autobot headquarters and once there he transformed went into the Autobot headquarters and found Prime. He stopped Optimus Prime before he headed for he and Amber's room.

"Optimus, I owe you an apology for my bad behavior, I want to tell you I am sorry for all of it." Archer said extending his hand to the Autobot leader who accepted his apology and hand in friendship.

"I fully understand, Archer no harm done." Optimus said.

"Thank you, Optimus." Archer said as he nodded at his leader knowing he wanted to get to Amber for some well deserved alone time.

Optimus opened the door and when it slid closed he locked it as his blue optics found his queen fixing some liquid Energon for him to drink. He approached her and waited patiently for the liquid which was the nourishment for Transformers. And truth be told he was anxious for some Energon because the last couple of battles took a lot out of him. Amber turned toward Optimus handing him the Energon he reached for the Energon. He drank it greedily until it was gone feeling it course through his strong metal body giving him more strength.

"Is it okay?" She asked as Optimus picked her up in his strong arms and laid her in one of the huge chairs then he maneuvered her onto his lap.

"It's perfect like you." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Good, I want to be able to contribute all the time." She said in between kissing him.

Optimus scanned Amber's body sensing more than ever she loved him so much.

"I love you." He whispered as he opened her compartment holding her spark.

"I love you too, Optimus." She said as she allowed him to take control.

She caressed his face and kissed him, while he slid first one than both hands into her spark causing a sigh to escape her making him smile. She slowly moved her hands to his secret compartment. She opened the doors and started her magic on him. Amber didn't get a sigh from Optimus she heard Optimus groan instead making her smile. They removed their hands and allowed their sparks to wrap around the other, it was pure rapture once more.

"I've wanted this again for so long I wanted it for a special time. But didn't give in to it till now, it takes a lot out of me. It's almost like being in a battle but a good battle." He whispered as he felt her spark tightening on his spark as he tried to stay focused on the sweet movements she was doing with her spark.

Optimus couldn't hold back the groan as well as his queen. However when their feelings got more potent that's when the sparks started to fly from their chests like last time. This in turn caused the same effect as last time. The sparks were flying all around hitting everything that of course didn't stop them. They continued to caress each other's sparks as Optimus felt his spark racing wildly as hers danced all through it driving the Autobot leader mad with love for her.

"Little one, don't stop please." He whispered as her touch along with the force of the sparks shooting out of their chests from their love play took them completely over.

The sparks from their chests shot all over as Optimus arched up as the pleasure from not just her fingers in his spark but the sparks shooting from his chest took him over. It was giving them both a jolt of pleasure. The Autobot leader shook as he was slowly coming down from the incredible high that their robotic lovemaking brought him too.

"I can barely move." He whispered as he opened and focused his optics on the newly created hatchlings. "I love you, little one." he said in a content tone and he pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you, Optimus." She whispered as he touched her body holding her tightly.

Amber curled up in Prime's arms just resting in her Autobot's arms just loving him as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

However while Amber and Optimus slept they had no idea their lives were once again going to be put to the test as all of them would be called to help an invasion from the exact villain who destroyed Cybertron. Because he was on a course with Earth as a result of a certain alien prince who had problems of his own with that same villain.

(Elsewhere)

Fire reigned down from the sky as buildings made completely from diamonds and precious gems exploded into balls of fire. Several small space ships flew in low firing lasers at the innocent race of aliens living below. A bigger space craft settled down in an open area next to an enormous castle made of solid gold. The king inside his castle fearing for his son's life rushed into his son's bed chambers.

"Tab, come here and please hurry." The king said in an urgent tone of voice as his son stared oddly at him.

"Yes father, what is it?" He asked as the father grabbed him by the arm pulling him toward the secret entrance to the escape ships. "What are you doing, father?" Tab asked him as the father hit some glowing colored buttons on a panel, this opened a secret door in the castle wall.

The passageway had torches on the golden walls as the walls had a sleek shine to them.

There were tracks on the floor leading to the escape ships, which were right there in front of the king and his son. The ships were medium in size with multi colored lights all around the outside of them. Tab gazed over at his father realizing his intent now and not liking it at all.

"I can't and won't go without you, father." Tab said as the father's eyes locked with Tab's.

"You will be the last of the colony, Tab; you must escape to live." The king said. "I am setting the coordinates for Earth, our race resembles humans as long as you aren't injured and bleed showing your purple blood. You must be careful always and find Optimus Prime and the Autobots, that is extremely important, my son." The king explained as Tab hugged his father and got into the escape ship tears silently stinging his eyes.

Tab pressed a button that launched the escape ship out of the secret place in the castle. The father quickly closed the hatch and went to turn around to leave. He stood face to face with General Death and his crew of killer henchmen.

"King Heins, what a pleasant surprise." General Death mused as the king glared at him.

"I wish I could say the same for you." The king said bitterly as he slowly reached for a laser gun on the table, but was stopped by the general.

"We'll have none of that, King Heins." The general snarled.

The general was a loathsome sight, who was part Scorpion and part lizard. He had grayish scales over the upper part of his body, which were wet and slimy to touch. He also gave off a distinctive odor, which was really foul to the senses. The general's head was that of a lizard's head, while the arms were that of a giant scorpion's pinchers. However the general also had the deadest part of the scorpion the long tail with a stinger at the end. He was tall very tall and he had the ability to take down any alien who stood in his way including the Autobots and Decepticons if they got in his way. The general's two enforcers were just as bad one made of entirely all lightning. The other one a bluish and green blob made of a poisonous substance.

"Where's your precious son at, King Heins?" The general asked as the king laughed bitterly.

"Do you honestly think I would tell you, General Death?" The king growled as the general sighed heavily in a dramatic way.

"This is such a waste of valuable time; you know I will find him regardless of all the little tricks you pulled to save his worthless life." General Death said as he glared at the king in fury. "Where did you send him?" The general demanded snapping his pincher in front of the king's face. The king merely stood there not showing any emotions what so ever, something the general found quite annoying in deed the general slowly realized the king had absolutely no intentions of telling him anything at all. "I'm so very sorry, you think you can out smart me by sending your son away. Now, locate his direct location on the scanner, Lightning." The general ordered as Lightning and the blob checked the dials and instruments on the computers and found his direct position and where he was heading.

"He is heading for Earth, General Death." Lightning said as the general smiled such a sinister at the king, which turned the king's stomach to no end.

"You won't find him no matter what you do, General Death." The king said as the general laughed swinging his scorpion tail around the king.

"Say good-night, your majesty." The general replied as the last conscious thought the king had in his mind was of the general giving orders. "Let's give the prince a little surprise, shall we? Fire on his escape ship let him have a crash landing on Earth." The general said laughing as the king closed his eyes praying for his son's safety as the poison kicked in taking over the king's body and life.

Lightning and the little blob gave Tab both barrels of lasers blasts shooting all around his escape ship. Suddenly two laser blasts hit his ship and the lasers burned the control panel. The lasers shot through Tab's body like lightning sliced through a tree burning him. He collapsed to the floor convulsing uncontrollably as pain was rushing all over his body. Tab fought the pain and tried crawling to the controls his hand reaching for the red and orange buttons. He closed his eyes fighting the stabbing pain exploding in his body. The pain surging through his body won however and he passed out from the pain.

While back on his planet the general and his band of cut throat killers were taking all the supplies they could possibly need. The general noticed the expression on Lightning's face as he and the others carried supplies on board their space craft.

"What is it, Lightning?" The general asked as Lightning simply gazed at the general.

"General Death, shouldn't we be watching the position where Tab crash lands at when the ship is completely disabled?" Lightning asked as the general gazed at Lightning anger boiling in his veins.

"We know for a fact he is going to Earth, besides I will send my pet ahead to find his exact location later on. So, everything will be fine; Lightning; except for Prince Tab that is." The general mused as he added in the most evil tone of voice ever. "And those who align themselves with him, then they die as well." General Death said with a laugh so evil it would send goose bumps down your back. "Now, rig a power bomb to go off in twenty minutes on this miserable planet I wish it to be destroyed and everything and everyone on it wiped out." He snarled.

For the moment however Prince Tab was having a real problem his ship was heading for Earth and it was out of control. He was passed out when the ship hit the ocean and broke apart. Tab was laying on one of broken pieces from the ship drifting in water. The only problem was that wouldn't hold him for long, unless someone found him and got him out of the water. He was at risk of drowning and using up all three of his hearts. It was by pure dumb luck the waves however washed him on the shore where he laid unconscious and very alone and defenseless in his present state in unfamiliar territory and a strange planet and friendless.

(Autobot base)

It wasn't until about several minutes later when Jazz picked up something on their computers that something from space crash landed on Earth. He showed Ironhide who went to Optimus and Amber's room and knocked on the door alerting their leader of another possible alien force on Earth. Optimus and Amber came out of their room looking very much refreshed and both Ironhide and Ratchet smirked slightly.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Ratchet said with a humorous tone.

"Why yes we did thanks for asking, Ratchet." Amber said with a cute little grin as Ratchet merely glanced at his leader's queen trying to keep from laughing himself at her playful side of always joking with the Autobots.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus shaking his head knowing Amber had a way of making things seem a lot more clearer than most.

"We have some new hatchlings as you can see." Amber said as Optimus slid his hand into hers.

"Yes, we do." Optimus said.

"Wow, I guess you were quite busy, weren't you?" Ratchet said with a silly smile on her face.

"Yeah, but a good busy a very good busy." She said grinning.

"So, I see." He said. "Oh yes about why we needed you in the control room Jazz saw on the computer that something from outer space crash landed on Earth." Ratchet said.

"Okay, let's go have a look see shall we?" Optimus said as they headed for the control room. Optimus looked at the readings and realized they were right it was a small craft of some sort that landed on Earth.

"Let's roll out, Autobots and investigate, before a human finds out about it." Optimus said as they were heading for the coordinates of where the ship crash landed at.

It started to rain extremely hard which made the roads a little more treacherous for driving. It was Arcee who spotted him first and they followed her lead to the alien stranger's whereabouts. They pulled up and transformed going to the stranger who was lying unconscious on the ground. Ratchet scanned him and found he was injured and very much an alien.

"He has three hearts and purple blood he is most definitely alien." Ratchet said.

"Is he injured?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes, we need to get him back to Autobot headquarters." Ratchet said.

"Okay, then let's get him back and….." Optimus started to say until he spotted a part of the ship with a symbol on it that Optimus had recognized very quickly. "This is King Heins son." Optimus said suddenly.

"Who's that?" Jolt asked.

"When Megatron and I still co ruled Cybertron King Heins requested our help several times. He is a very fair and just ruler I found him quite pleasant." Prime said. "But why did his son crash land?" Optimus asked.

"If he crashed maybe he was heading somewhere else and Earth was just a handy place at the time." Arcee said.

"Or he was running from something or someone." Optimus said taking a closer look at the piece of space ship and scanning it to get the information he wanted.

"Maybe, you might want to contact Megatron on this one." Ironhide and Ratchet said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing; let's get him back first to headquarters and let Amber tend to him while we go to the Decepticon lair." Prime said as Ratchet carried the injured alien as the Autobots rolled out none of them saw the pair of glowing black eyes hidden in a cave that were watching them one move at a time and waiting.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon lair once more Megatron was at his wits end trying to get Black Mist to submit.

"Submit to me and call me master." Megatron ordered as Starscream walked in.

"Master, we have guests Optimus and the Autobots." Starscream said as he saw Megatron push Black Mist harder against the wall.

"You will tremble before me and call me master." Megatron snarled as he kissed her violently and brutally proving his point he would one day win her submission.

Black Mist moved her hand to Megatron's face as she returned the violent kiss infuriating the Decepticon leader that she wasn't submitting to his power and strength.

"This isn't over not by a long shot I am more stronger and powerful than you and I can wait for the glorious day you are forced to submit to me and that day is coming, Black Mist."

Megatron snarled as his optics washed over her metal body as he growled at her making her grin as he turned to go see Optimus.

Megatron walked out with Black Mist following him she had a smirk on her face and Optimus knew by the expression on Megatron's face. She must have gotten the better of him again and didn't submit to him.

"We have a new develop do you remember King Heins?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"Yes, he was from the planet Darkmyth, why has he contacted you?" Megatron asked.

"No, but his son has crashed landed on here on Earth he is injured I have Amber there with him now tending to his injuries." Optimus said as Megatron turned toward Black Mist. "Do you see your own sister does obey her mate and does what she's told?" Megatron growled.

"She didn't always obey my orders." Optimus said as he remembered how head strong Amber could get with him.

Megatron looked at Optimus oddly than.

"You're not helping, brother." Megatron growled as Optimus froze at what Megatron called him. In fact, all the Autobots did it was like Megatron suddenly started to slowly find his old self. However while Optimus and the other Autobots were there with Megatron and the other Decepticons. Amber was with King Heins son and things were about to get very dicey and treacherous.

Amber saw Prince Tab's laser gun and just for safe keeping figured she'd remove it. However what she didn't count on was the Prince waking up and questioning her.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly making her jump out of her skin.

"Don't do that, you scared me half to death." She remarked as he smiled.

"Sorry didn't mean too, what are you doing with my laser gun?" Tab asked as he tried to stretch and found he was aching quite badly.

"Huh…Oh well I just wanted to keep it out of the way while you were being treated." She replied as he grinned.

"My father got it for me for my birthday." Tab said as he stared at her oddly. "You're a robot, aren't you?" he asked her.

She smiled slightly at his question. "Boy nothing gets by you huh?" She asked as he laughed at her slight sarcasm.

"Do you know Optimus Prime and the Autobots? They are robots too I must get to them and ask for their help. My father told me to find Optimus Prime and his Autobots that they were trustworthy." Prince Tab replied.

"Yes, I am Optimus Prime's queen he and the others went to find Megatron to try to help too." Amber said as the Prince winced slightly from his injuries.

"I am from Darkmyth my father King Heins talked about Optimus all the time the noble leader of the Autobots. He and his brother were rulers of Cybertron until Megatron went power hungry. Has he changed?" Asked the Prince.

"I believe he wants to change he is torn between being a military leader and being with his brother once more." Amber said as she reached over and felt his face. "You're very warm; I think you have a fever." She said. "I don't know what to give you the medical officer isn't here to actually help you." She said.

"This is your dwelling?" He asked her as she couldn't help but have a smile on her face at the mention of the word dwelling.

"Yes, it's home." She said then added. "I am Amber, what's your name?" She asked as he just eyed her.

"My name is Tab." He replied. "Well actually it's Prince Tab." He said as he tried to get up to leave, but found his legs were not as steady as he had hoped.

"What are you doing you can't get up, you've been through too much, Tab." She replied as he slowly glanced up at her as she helped him back down onto the medical table.

However deep in the back of Tab's mind he dwelled on one thought; that was what if the General and his fellow evil henchmen found him. The thought made him frown deeply and it caught Amber's attention making her wonder what he was thinking about.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

Tab nodded, but had an odd expression on his handsome face.

"Are you sure?" She asked once more.

"Yes, I am fine thank you for asking though." He said as she smiled rather uneasily at him.

Amber knew Tab was concerned about something the expression in his eyes was more than enough to tell her that. Amber figured he would tell her what was troubling him soon at least she had hoped he would. The Prince saw the expression on Amber's face and he decided he should tell her about General Death because he would have to tell Optimus Prime and the others anyway.

"I have enemies after me they shot me down causing me to crash land on Earth I am sure they will be here soon to search for me." He said.

"Who is your enemy, Prince Tab?" She asked.

"Just Tab you don't have to call me prince." He replied. "His name is General Death." Tab said as Amber felt her spark jolt with fear. "What what's wrong?" Tab asked seeing the look on her face.

"General Death was the one behind Cybertron's destruction and the Allspark." Amber said as she called for Optimus to let him know. "Optimus, come in." Amber said.

"I read you Amber, what's going on?" Optimus asked as everyone listened to her message.

"Prime, King Heins son woke up and he was attacked by General Death the same one who took out Cybertron." She said as all the robots went silent. "He said they are searching for him now, Optimus." She added.

"Amber, you've got to get out of the headquarters and bring him too…" Optimus said as suddenly the floor started to shake causing Amber to fall onto the floor Amber's eyes widened with fear and horror, "What is going on, is it an Earthquake?" She asked as Tab realized exactly what was going on.

The robots could only hear what was going on and Optimus wasn't about to lose Amber again.

"Hold on, we're coming!" Optimus shouted. "Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus exclaimed.

"It's something much worse than an Earthquake." Tab replied as Amber frowned at Tab when he said that.

"What's worse than an Earthquake?" She asked in an anxious tone of voice as General Death's prized pet dragon burst through the walls of Autobot headquarters growling at her and Prince Tab.

"That would be definitely worse than an Earthquake." Amber replied as Megatron and Starscream and Black Mist arrived first followed by the Autobots and other Decepticons. The dragon landed on the floor gazing over at Tab snarling menacingly at him.

"Don't move, Amber." Tab warned as he eyed the dragon cautiously.

Megatron and Starscream started to fire at the dragon with their cannons as the beast just snarled and spun around and grabbed Megatron going for the Decepticon leader's throat. Starscream tried to grab the beast and throw it but its powerful tail swung knocking the robot down. Black Mist tried using her lasers and fireballs she still had in robot form, when that didn't work. Optimus approached the crazed beast but it went after the Autobot leader as well clawing at Optimus' armor.

"Stop, leave them alone, it's me you want!" Tab shouted as the dragon swung its long strong tail at each of the robots knocking them rather hard against the wall.

The dragon turned toward Amber lying on the floor and opened its huge mouth. The dragon's razor sharp teeth ready to impale Optimus Prime's queen.

"NO!" Optimus yelled as he got up once more and tackled the beast wrestling with the strong beast.

Optimus was strong but this creature had incredible strength and the Autobot leader and Megatron combined had trouble keeping this creature contained and off of Amber.

"Give me a clear shot!" Tab ordered as he pulled out his laser gun and when Optimus and Megatron gave him a clear shot he took it firing at it and hitting the dragon.

The lasers hit the dragon with deadly accuracy killing the black and red dragon on the spot. Optimus went to his queen who was fine but a little shook up to say the least.

"The dragon is dead, how are you feeling, little one?" Optimus asked.

Tab finally saw around the dragon's neck was a tracker. Tab sighed and realized that everyone was in danger now, because of him following his father's instructions and coming here to find Optimus and the others.

"I am sorry Optimus Prime I should never have come here now all of you are in danger from my enemies." He said.

"We want to see your enemy too we have some unfinished business with them they destroyed our home on Cybertron." Optimus said as his tone was filled with bitterness.

Prince Tab nodded that he understood but he needed to explain the whole situation to Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, my father trusted you completely and he told me to come here to Earth to find you and the Autobots. He was killed by General Death and my whole planet was destroyed as well I am the last of my people." Tab said as he paused.

Optimus glanced over at Megatron who knew by the expression on Prime's face he was concerned about something.

"This General Death who is he?" Optimus finally asked the prince.

Prince Tab was silent at first before he started to describe in horrid detail exactly what the robots would be up against.

"General Death is not known for compassion or mercy he will kill whoever gets in his way of his goals. He is capable of making himself the same size as any foe so with your size he will not worry he will make himself your size, Optimus. He is a monster! He is part scorpion and part lizard and trust me when I say his stinger is strong enough to rip through your armor. He knows of Autobots and Decepticons and will slaughter you without batting an eye. He will not spare the females either; he is ruthless more than anything I do not want to cause you and your robots trouble." Tab said.

Optimus walked up and found Megatron following him which surprised him a little.

"We will unite and stand against this common foe that destroyed our homes." Optimus and Megatron both said at the same time as everyone watched them smiling.

Suddenly Black Mist saw a fire ball heading out of control in the direction of Autobot headquarters. Megatron saw the expression on Black Mist's face and looked where she was looking.

"Everyone, take cover…..Black Mist get over here by me!" Megatron yelled as the fireball hit Autobots headquarters causing it to explode into a raging fire.

"No! Look what it did to our home!" Amber exclaimed as they ducked behind some boulders on the beach.

Archer and Blackout saw the entrance to a cave pointing toward it.

"We can take cover in there, if we can make it in there that is." Archer explained as everyone nodded as Tab took out his laser gun once more.

He fired it at General Death's ship, while the others ran for cover.

"This is his entire fault!" Yelled Brawl as he pointed toward Tab.

"Knock it off, Brawl!" Megatron growled as Megatron found himself checking to make sure Black Mist was protected.

"We need to take cover!" Jazz shouted.

"Move it, now!" Optimus and Megatron ordered.

The General's ship landed on the beach and he and his thugs came slithering out of the ship. Amber and Black Mist stared with their eyes wide with confusion as their mouths dropped open in amazement.

Tab and the General eyed one another with mixed emotions glowing in their eyes. The General had an evil expression in his eyes as he eyed Prince Tab. The general smiled a most unpleasant smile at Tab, who just merely decided to keep his attention trained at the General at all times. The General then looked directly at Optimus Prime and Megatron with complete contempt in his eyes for the robots.

"Optimus Prime and Megatron, so you've decided to align yourselves with Prince Tab can't say I am surprised you Optimus Prime have been known to be too compassionate a weakness that will be the death of you as well as your comrades here. Prince Tab, did you think gaining the help of these low life robots would protect and save your life? I suppose you also thought you were quite clever killing my dragon taking something priceless from me. Well guess what, my friend? I can play just as hard, if not harder then you." The general remarked as he watched Tab flip in the air and send lasers from his laser gun at the blob and Lightning.

General Death started to throw several things that looked like bombs until Optimus and Megatron realized what they were.

"Micro grenades run now!" Optimus and Megatron ordered as several went off hurting Blackout, Arcee and Starscream as they tried to hurry into the cave.

Megatron and Brawl helped Starscream while Optimus, Ironhide, Amber and Black Mist helped Arcee and Blackout.

"What were those things?" Black Mist asked.

"They are called Micro grenades they can blind robots in certain areas of their optic systems." Ratchet said.

"This General Death knows our weaknesses and strengths apparently." Amber said.

"It would seem so, but I wonder exactly what else he knows." Optimus said as Amber slid down to the ground after they got Blackout and Arcee down for a few minutes to rest so Ratchet could check them and Starscream. Optimus went to Amber knowing why she looked so distressed and heartbreakingly sad.

"Our hatchlings they are gone our children, Optimus." She said as tears fell from her eyes as Optimus held her tightly.

"I know baby, I know our creations were destroyed this should have never happened." He said in a whisper as he caressed her back trying to ease her sadness and knowing he really couldn't.

"Prime, come here please." Ratchet said as Megatron stood by Ratchet's side.

Prime rose to his feet and headed toward Ratchet and Megatron.

"Yes, what is it?" Optimus asked.

"Blackout and Arcee aren't as bad as Starscream he's blinded in one part of his optics. He can be repaired but I need some supplies from the headquarters if they're still there untouched. It's the only way I can save Starscream's sight." he said as Megatron glanced at his second in command and tried not to show his concern but Optimus saw the concern in his brother's optics but didn't let on knowing his brother was not like him and would never want his fellow Decepticons to see that slight concern he carried.

"What do you need, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as Black Mist listened to all Ratchet needed and went to her sister.

Black Mist grabbed her sister by the arm pulling her to the side.

"What?"

"We have to teleport back into what's left of Autobot headquarters to see what we can salvage for Ratchet. Maybe there are even some hatchlings left alive yet too." She said as Amber nodded as Jazz and Bumblebee heard everything and quickly went to Prime and Megatron.

"Prime, Amber and Black Mist are planning to teleport back to headquarters to salvage anything and see if any hatchlings survived." Jazz said as both Optimus and Megatron were a little shaken by that news.

"What, they can't do that if that General Death gets a hold of them we don't know enough about him what he can and cannot do. We need to stop them get Jolt if all else fails let him shock them enough to keep them quiet." Optimus said.

But they weren't fast enough Optimus and Megatron tried to stop them but they teleported before they could stop them.

"Now do you see why this is exactly why I want her to submit and obey me completely and obviously your queen is not as obedient as you think either, brother?" Megatron said as Optimus sighed knowing in this case Megatron was right.

The girls teleported back to Autobot headquarters and they searched the wrecked headquarters for everything Ratchet needed. Amber grabbed the liquid Energon and she looked for any surviving hatchlings and only found one. She picked it up cradling it as she fed it some liquid Energon. It drank hungrily as Amber felt tears fall from her optics as her sister walked up.

"Only one survived out of all those hatchlings it's not fair not fair at all." Amber said as they heard sounds behind them.

They were horrified to see General Death standing there watching them.

"Well, what do we have here two very pretty fembots and oh look a baby robot." He said swinging his tail around as Amber held the baby protectively against her chest.

"Get us out of here now." Amber ordered as Black Mist teleported them away from General Death in a flash.

"How interesting one of them is a teleporter I must take her power and very painfully." General Death replied with a sinister tone to it.

Black Mist and Amber appeared and got the biggest lecture from both Optimus and Megatron for disobeying them and taking off like that.

"Optimus, look one hatchling was spared and we got the liquid Energon and supplies to help the others." Amber said as she saw the look shining in Optimus' blue eyes.

"Regardless, we have no idea what we're up against we don't know what this General Death can or can't do. Amber, do not disobey my orders again while we are in this particular situation do you understand me?" Optimus said as he saw the sad look in her optics. "It's fantastic one of the hatchlings survived but I don't want its mother to be killed, understood?" Optimus said firmly as Ironhide nodded toward Amber that Optimus was right and in all honesty Amber knew he was right.

"Yes Optimus, I understand." She said as Megatron turned toward Black Mist and she knew he was going to yell at her too.

"Do not go against my orders, do you understand, Black Mist?" Megatron demanded.

"But Ratchet can save Starscream's sight now he is your second in command." She said as Megatron fell silent knowing Starscream was very important to the Decepticon team just as much as he as leader was.

Optimus and Megatron glanced at one another knowing sometimes patience were tested where Amber and Black Mist were concerned. Optimus wondered how the Prince was doing and if he was okay or not.

Prince Tab was fighting General Death two lackeys and holding his own for awhile as well. However it was apparent Lightning had no intention of losing Lightning aimed and sent several lightning bolts toward Tab. Tab was able to dodge them for awhile, until Lightning got lucky. A lightning bolt hit Tab in his side causing purple blood to ooze out of the wound. Tab put his hand on the wound as he frowned. He aimed his laser at a rock making it explode knocking the two evil enemies against their own ship. Tab hurried into the cave to find the others and check on them as well. He had hated he had gotten Optimus involved especially now that some of his comrades were injured. He slowly moved his shaking hand to the wound in his side. He glanced down at his fingers seeing the bright purple blood glistening on his hand.

"I am truly sorry for this, Optimus Prime." Tab said as he saw Amber holding the tiny hatchling in her arms. "A baby robot is this your baby, Optimus Prime?" Tab asked walking slowly holding his side. "What a beautiful hatchling." He replied running his hand over its face as the hatchling made little tiny robot sounds making not just Amber smile but Optimus as well.

"Yes, it is we had more but…" Optimus started to say until Tab realized what he was saying when Autobot headquarters had been destroyed so were all but obviously one of the hatchlings.

Tab walked toward the Autobot leader his eyes shining with regret and pain. "I know nothing I say can make up for all that have happened to you because of me; please know I am deeply sorry for what I have caused you and your comrades and queen." Tab said.

Megatron got an idea where they could go and told Optimus his idea.

"Think we could get to the Deception lair and at least get the injured repaired?" Megatron asked Optimus.

"It's worth a shot let's roll out and head to the Decepticon lair everyone." Optimus said as they all transformed and went to the Decepticon lair away from General Death and his thugs until some of the others were strong enough to help fight.

The Autobots and Decepticons made their way to the Decepticon lair. Amber was alongside Optimus' lead and was a little quiet; which Optimus was quick to pick up on.

"Little one, are you okay?" He asked.

"Are you still mad at me, Optimus?" She asked.

"I wasn't mad, little one I was concerned because this General Death we know truly nothing about but he knows some of our weaknesses and until we learn exactly what he knows and more about him. I want you to tread lightly, okay?" He asked as she felt a little better he wasn't angry with her.

Optimus was concerned that King Heins' son had brought this General's wrath upon Earth as well. This wrath which could have dire consequences for both Autobots and Decepticons in the end.

Humans were not always known for their kindness when dealing with things completely different themselves. He would not tolerate anyone capturing his soldiers and experimenting on them. He'd sooner let them escape and sacrifice himself then let his family be destroyed. Then he thought of Amber and his one hatchling that survived and knew he had to fight for their survival as well as his own. He had two families now his Autobot family and his family with Amber. The Autobot leader had many thoughts and choices weighing on his shoulders.

This was why Optimus was leader because he had strength beyond normal to deal with problems. Optimus had to make decisions others couldn't do and sometimes the decisions good or bad lay heavy on his spark as a result. Once they arrived at Decepticon lair Ratchet set up repairing first Starscream's optics. Then Blackout and Arcee as theirs wasn't as badly damaged as Starscream's was. Black Mist went to Megatron and pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Megatron but I felt it was important to you." She said.

"Yes, Starscream is important to my military so yes I won't punish you for disobeying me." He said as her mouth dropped open. "No sassy retorts." He said in a snarl as she started to open her mouth. "Black Mist, no mouthing off." Megatron growled as she grinned and nodded walking away.

"That's a first that she just walked away without any disagreement." Brawl said.

"Maybe she's learning who's in charge now." Grindor said.

"Don't bet on it." Megatron growled as Ratchet finished fixing Starscream.

"Okay, I saved his vision he should be fine now." Ratchet said as Starscream opened his optics and found he could see once more.

"My vision I can see once more." Starscream said turning toward Ratchet. "Thanks Ratchet." He said as Ratchet nodded and worked on Blackout and Arcee next.

Optimus went over toward Megatron and touched his shoulder.

"I think we should question Tab I don't want any more surprises creeping up on us." Optimus said to Megatron as he nodded in agreement.

They walked up to the Prince and Prince Tab could tell by their body movements they wanted answers. But he wasn't so sure they would like those answers or help him after they found out. And then he would have to result to something he didn't want to have to do to get their help.

"We need answers, Tab." Optimus said.

"If I can I shall answer your questions." He said.

"You need to tell us exactly what General Death capable is of?" Optimus asked.

"He is capable of much but he is power hungry and mad." Tab said as he eyed Amber first and then Black Mist.

Megatron followed his gaze and felt his anger rise as he saw where his gaze had fallen to. "They belong to us do not entertain thoughts of having them." Megatron snarled.

"I wasn't they used to be organic life forms, didn't they?" Tab asked.

"Yes why?" Optimus asked.

"They both have extra powers from being organic that never left them, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right." Optimus said not liking where this was going.

Optimus and Megatron looked at each other both not liking what the Prince was saying at all.

"General Death will catch them for those powers and…."

"And what….What are you saying?" Megatron demanded.

"Once he does remove those powers it will destroy them both." Tab said as neither Optimus nor Megatron could contain their anger now.

"What…..Are you trying to say our fembots are in personal danger now too?" Optimus demanded as he glanced over at Amber holding their baby robot as she fed it some Energon. Optimus could feel his spark pulsate with fear he knew they all were in terrible danger but knowing Amber and her sister were in personal danger was something completely different now altogether.

Amber happened to look over at Optimus and saw his worried expression on his face. She knew Optimus was a great leader but she also knew sometimes he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She worried about him too for that very reason.

"But I sense the one more so she is a teleporter and they are rare. He will try to catch her and he will take that power from her painfully if need be." Tab said.

"No, he won't…I will stop him." Megatron snarled.

"No Megatron, you don't understand….." Tab started to say until Optimus interrupted him.

"No, you don't understand we will stand and protect all and he will be defeated, that's that." Optimus said as he walked over toward Amber and their hatchling and held their creation. Optimus felt a pinch of regret from the loss of their other hatchlings.

"I'm so sorry the others didn't make it." He said softly.

Amber looked up into Optimus' optics glowing with complete love for her and their hatchling. Optimus looked at their baby robot and caressed its face still amazed they were able to do this. He was what humans would call a father and Amber was the mother. It amazed him how they were able to create life like this. He glanced at Megatron who was watching Black Mist the expression on his face was unreadable but once he scanned Megatron he picked up on something small for Black Mist. Could he truly be falling for Amber's sister? He knew Megatron would fight those feelings he had toughened up since the old days.

He couldn't help but make his sensors run toward the old days when their empire seemed impervious to the outside but they had grown complacent. They didn't realize that the greatest threats sometimes come from within – until it was too late. It was like something hit him suddenly and Power hungry Megatron assembled an army from the disgruntled and the oppressed calling themselves the Decepticons. These rebels seemed determined to destroy everything their race struggled all those years to build. After so many eons of harmony the physical cost of war was devastating as was the sadness in Optimus Prime's spark. When his brother in arms chose to turn his back on him it was an overwhelming blow to the Autobot leader.

Optimus turned and then looked at his queen leaning on her strength when he needed more strength. It was something he did from time to time when his strength was almost drained he would lean on her. Then he glanced at his fellow Autobots, Archer and Blackout with a heavy spark. He had fought so many battles and seen so much destruction; that he often wondered if he'd become numb to it all. Then he looked around at Amber's bravery, his Autobots and even now realized how they all fought at impossible odds. It helped to inspire him for future battles he knew would arise.

He also looked at Megatron and realized he was changing once more and wondered if he realized it as well. He had recognized when he was told Megatron got no pleasure from killing him. When he tried to force Megatron's hand to kill him; when he thought he'd lost Amber. Megatron refused to do it and when he finally did attempt to do it. He could tell he wasn't truly onboard with it. When he forced Optimus to his knees to finally do it he had said he would make it quick. Then Amber stopped him and he was quick to morph his weapon back into his hand. Optimus had hoped one day Megatron would return to his old self and rejoin the Autobots. They were an unbeatable pair when they were together.

Megatron walked over to Black Mist and pulled her to the side.

"You will obey what I'm saying from now on you go nowhere without either me or one of the other Decepticons." Megatron said firmly as he turned toward his Decepticons. "And, if one of you is with her you will see to it she is protected at all costs." Megatron ordered as Black Mist suddenly sensed Megatron was extremely serious.

"Alright, you have my word I will honor your orders from now on." Black Mist said as her statement shocked him but nonetheless he nodded.

Prince Tab glanced at the robots and suddenly felt like an intruder in their presence.

Starscream glanced at the alien Prince and snarled at him.

"This is his entire fault if his father hadn't sent him here we wouldn't have this problem!" Starscream shouted.

"I know I have dragged you all into my mess and I wish it was different I really do. But my father said you were the ones to find." Tab said as Amber sat down and continued to feed the liquid Energon to the hatchling and remained quiet as Megatron watched Black Mist walk over toward her sister and sit down by her.

"It seems to me Amber and Optimus lost the most because of this. All their hatchlings but one were killed by General Death coming here." She said as Optimus made a sound and he tried to control his own anger that was building in his circuits due to this situation. Amber patted the floor next to her and Optimus went to her and sat by her quietly as Megatron and Starscream scanned him. They felt the anger and pain coursing through Optimus from losing the hatchlings and the threat of harm to Amber.

"You're right this is my fault, but there's nothing that can be done now." Tab said.

"Really, I can think of several things like handing you over to them." Brawl said.

"Do you honestly think that will stop him?" Tab demanded. "He's already seen the teleporter and knows what an important power teleporting is." Tab said firmly. "You WILL help me Autobots and Decepticons you will do as you're told or else." Tab snapped as his eyes shined brightly as Optimus looked at Megatron who was glaring at the Prince. "You're both going to get all your soldiers to fix this for me and make my problem go away." Tab said as Optimus rose to his feet and it was very clear for the first time the Decepticons saw a side to the Autobot leader they had never seen including Megatron.

"We lost our creations because of this war you brought here to Earth with you. You are nothing like your father; he did not order or threaten those he needed help from." Optimus said as Tab pulled his other dangerous looking weapon out but didn't hold it on Optimus. He held it on the only surviving hatchling in Amber's arms.

Amber tried to keep the hatchling protected as everyone including the Decepticons pulled their cannons out aiming them at Tab.

"You may kill me but I'll still take both your queen and hatchling with me, Optimus Prime. Do you want that, Autobot?" Tab demanded as Optimus felt his anger burn brightly as he also felt Ratchet lay a hand on his arm lowering Optimus' cannons.

"Calm down, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Let me take him out, Optimus." Ironhide growled.

"No Ironhide, we can't take a chance." Ratchet said as Tab smiled and waited until all the robots put their weapons away. Then and only then did he agree to put his deadly weapon away.

"Very smart, Optimus Prime." Tab said as he put his weapon away.

Tab looked at the baby robot and reached for it something to which Amber had no use for.

"Don't you dare touch our hatchling." Amber snarled.

"I'd listen to her if I were you she can kick your alien butt from hell and back." Blackout warned as Mudflap and Skids laughed knowing full well Amber wasn't someone to fool around with when it concerned her loved ones.

"Feisty I like that." Tab said as he went to touch Amber's face then.

She moved like quick silver and with their hatchling still in her arms. She flipped over Tab and kicked him in his chest knocking him down taking him by surprise.

"You were warned try that again or threaten my family and I'll kill you myself." She growled walking into Optimus' awaiting protective arms.

"Get over here to me Black Mist, now!" Megatron ordered as she obeyed his orders.

Prince Tab got to his feet glaring at Amber who was in Optimus' arms just returning the glare.

"Get out of our lair you poor excuse for an alien or I'll use your body for shooting practice." Starscream snarled as there was a sudden sound of weird clapping in the Decepticon lair.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo." General Death said as everyone turned to see him standing there with his two henchmen. "What's the matter Prince Tab did you alienate the Autobots and even the Decepticons with your overbearing controlling issues." The General asked sarcastically as everyone was quiet when he stared at Black Mist. "Very nice the teleporter is here too she and the other one will be coming with me." General Death ordered.

"They aren't going anywhere with you, General Death." Optimus and Megatron said with a snarl as he merely smiled sinisterly at the robots.

General Death watched the robots as his size went to the same size as the robots as he glanced at their armor trying to size how long it would to rip their armor away and destroy them. He swung his long scorpion tail around as Starscream and Ironhide both went for the pesky General and found they got pelted like flies by his tail for their trouble. General Death shook his head at the robots stupid attempt at gaining control over the situation. He motioned with his one hand and a huge hulking bruiser of an evil looking robot walked in to the Decepticon lair. General Death smiled as his own robot made short work of the Autobots and Decepticons not destroying them but simply knocking them out of commission for awhile while he grabbed the fembots. General Death's evil robot first used a null ray to stun the robots enough for the next attack. General Death watched as his evil robot morphed his hand into a weapon for a melee weapon which covers short term stunning and shocking weapons.

The evil robot discharged his weapon with bursts of static which caused two affects some of the robots shut down completely for a temporary time or caused them to have seizures. Most Transformers were heavily insulated the inhibitors that the evil robot used are applied to best effect through an existing entry point into the Transformer's exo-structure. The General also had the evil robot fitted with chemicals or more specifically acids metal eating acids. Acids are useful in blinding or distracting a target or weakening their armor so a project shot can get inside and do damage to the delicate internals. However General Death wasn't interested in killing the Autobots or Decepticons right at the moment just incapacitating them for awhile while he grabbed the two fembots. However the inhibitors caused both Megatron and Optimus to have seizures falling to the floor.

"Black Mist, you and your sister get out of here, now!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes, do it Amber!" Optimus ordered as both robots suddenly fell unconscious just as Black Mist grabbed her sister and teleported out of Decepticon lair and someplace any place from General Death.

"Well this is most distressing they escaped how unfortunate well no matter we will find them." He said as General Death appeared slightly amused at Tab's predicament now.

"Now this is such a scene too treasure, Prince Tab. Your father sends you here too keep you safe, but you end up being betrayed and let down by these robots. Oh by the way, I still intend to kill the Autobots and Decepticons I just need to get those two fembots first."

General Death said with a snicker as Tab frowned. "Oh did you think I would let the Autobots and Decepticons get away and live?" The general asked in a sarcastic tone of voice as he added in an uncaring tone of voice. "Lightning and the blob will stay here with you, while I go get those two fembots and hatchling." The general remarked quickly adding when he saw the expression on Tab's face. "No, I won't kill them until I come back here; I want the Autobots and Decepticons to see as I rip their powers from them and then kill them That will be delicious; Prince Tab to watch them die knowing you couldn't save them. In fact, this was your entire fault you even threatened them, didn't you?" He asked as Tab was trying to hold back the pain he was feeling. "What a fool you are Prince Tab." He said as Tab looked away fearing the General's words were all too true.

He had allowed himself to get angry and he threatened not just Amber and the hatchling but all the robots. The ones who had sworn to protect him he had betrayed and caused so much grief too. He couldn't look at the General not now everything he was saying was true he was a fool. That much he already knew and hated knowing.

"Well, I am off on the hunt I will be back though, Prince Tab." He said with the evil robot following him as Prince Tab looked down at the Autobots and Decepticons and shook his head as he realized whatever happened to him it didn't matter all that mattered was making it right with the Autobots and Decepticons and getting the fembots back for them.

Prince Tab also realized he had to take out the two henchmen that belonged to General Death and then help get the Autobots and Decepticons in working condition again to face the General.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amber and Black Mist appeared somewhere but not as far away from the Decepticon lair as they had hoped and they realized why when the evil robot showed trying to hit them with the null ray. They managed to dodge the null ray, Amber had figured out it was the same ray that Starscream used and knew how to short circuit it for a short time. She flipped up into the air and shot lasers from her one metal hand while still holding the baby robot. The evil robot started to malfunction from what Amber had done to it.

"Nice shot, sis." Black Mist said.

Suddenly the evil robot rose once more grabbing Amber and holding her tightly never allowing her the chance to escape now. Black Mist went to use her fireballs when a long scorpion tail wrapped around her neck pulling her down.

"I can't allow you to intervene and help your sister that would be extremely stupid on my part especially when I am winning." General Death said.

"Let us go!" Amber yelled.

"I'd rather not until the reunion that is." He said as glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "What reunion?"

"You'll see….What's wrong don't you like surprises?" He asked in a sinister tone.

Tab put his hand over his injured side and using his healing powers he healed his side. The planet where Tab came from everyone could heal most wounds themselves. Unless the circumstances were beyond their powers, then of course the situation would be a lot different. It was also a very good thing his kind had three hearts. Once the third heart was destroyed however he would die. There would have to be special circumstances in order for his life to be spared. Tab glanced up and saw Lightning and the blob were distracted with something else. Tab smiled to himself as his eyes darted from Lightning to the blob. Tab listened very closely as his hearing was very acute he heard water coming from somewhere.

This meant Tab had a chance to destroy lightning if he could find that water that he had heard. It gave him the most brilliant idea how to destroy Lightning. Tab realized he'd have to run quickly and at the last possible minute strike. He took a deep breath got to his feet and ran toward the door to the Decepticon lair. Lightning and the blob went after Tab hook line and sinker. Tab saw the small pool of water running and smiled as he hid behind a small area with rocks just as the blob and Lightning arrived. They started to look around determined to find Tab.

"We have to find him or General Death will have our necks." The blob replied with a gurgling sounds.

"Here I am." Tab said.

Tab sucked in his breath and flipped up kicking Lightning back into the water destroying him. Tab watched Lightning sizzle as smoke came from the water as Lightning suddenly exploded. One of the General's thugs was completely out of the way, but he still had to deal with the blob.

"You killed Lightning, Prince Tab!" Shouted the blob in a fury.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked in a causal tone of voice making the blob even more angry.

"I kill you!" The blob exclaimed as Tab smirked at the blob.

"Bring it on." Tab remarked.

"Oh, I will bring it on, Prince Tab." The blob snarled.

The blob tried to throw poisonous pieces of himself at Prince Tab, who dodged the pieces avoiding getting hit.

"You're good, Prince Tab; but I'm better and will finish you." The blob said as Tab frowned at him.

The blob aimed and threw another piece of himself at Tab. It was heading straight for Tab and it might have had dangerous consequences. Tab flipped up and when the poisonous pieces came back down. Tab hit them with a special device aiming them back toward the blob. They hit the blob in his mouth poisoning him with his own poison.

"No this is not possible you got me….this is not possible?" The blob whispered in a shocked tone of voice as he slowly fell into a massive mushy smudgy mess on the ground outside the Decepticon lair.

"Now, I've got get the Autobots and Decepticons back into working order before the General gets back." Tab said as he hurried and went back into Decepticon liar.

However while Tab was on his way to help the Autobots and Decepticons, the fembots were fighting General Death and his evil robot tooth and nail.

"Let us go, you monster!" Black Mist screamed as the General laughed at her.

"My you two are feisty little fembots, aren't you?" The General said as Black Mist threw back her head hitting the General in his face.

Black Mist flipped and sent fireballs at the evil robot who released her sister instantly. The two fembots took off running, while they figured they had a chance. But the general didn't stay down long; which was bad luck and timing for the fembots. He swung his tail at them not stinging them just catching them enough to trip the two robots. Amber fell hard onto the ground landing badly on her back the way she turned and landed to save the hatchling. The General walked up toward Amber and Black Mist as they tried to crawl away petrified now of General Death and his actions toward them and their family.

"Please don't hurt my hatchling." Amber begged as General Death laughed in a sinister way at her.

The General went to yank her up to her feet, Amber cried out in pain as he did.

"Don't you even dare touch her, General Death!" Black Mist yelled as she tried to find a way to escape to help her sister.

General Death smiled in a sinister way once more at Black Mist his long scorpion tail waving around dangerously close to Black Mist's metal body.

"I suppose you think my stinger can't hurt a robot well keep dreaming it can poison you enough for me to steal every ounce of your powers from you." He snarled as he swung his stinger straight at Black Mist.

"Get away, Black Mist!" Amber yelled.

"I am not leaving you behind or your hatchling." Black Mist answered as he swung his tail into Black Mist's chest stinging her relentlessly. The shocked expression on her face turned to one of pain as the poison raced through her metal body burning her inside. She fell to her knees gasping as the poison really hit her.

Amber couldn't believe what Black Mist did she basically stayed and risked everything to stay with her and now she knew her sister was dying because she chose to stay with her and the hatchling.

"Leave my sister alone you big creep!" Yelled Amber.

"You are trying my patience, fembot." The General said as he swung his tail at her trying to scare her which was working.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to care any minute." Amber said bitterly as she tightened her hold on her hatchling.

The General picked up Black Mist and carried her toward the Decepticon lair but unfortunately not all the robots were up to fighting order as General Death returned with Black Mist in his arms and Amber and the hatchling in the evil robot's arms. Megatron looked on in horror as he saw Black Mist in the General's arms. Optimus felt his spark sink when he saw Amber in the arms of that evil robot held captive.

"Release them!" Optimus ordered as the General laughed at him.

"Let me see should I release them no I don't think so." General Death said mocking the Autobot leader.

General Death laid Black Mist on a table and morphed his one pincher into a hand and laid it on top of Black Mist and as his hand glowed she screamed out in pain. The expression on Megatron's face was one of pain and anger masked with another emotion that was unreadable. Megatron rose to his feet and went toward the General who shot his tail at Megatron and wrapped around his legs pulling the Decepticon leader down onto the ground. Megatron looked up in time to see Black Mist's eyes flicker and go out signaling to all the robots that Black Mist had died from what he did to her.

"No….you worthless insect I will kill you with my own hands for killing her!" Megatron yelled his voice filled with pain as Starscream and the others watched their leader being torn apart by Black Mist's death.

General Death was not impressed he just headed straight for Amber which made Optimus move quicker until the evil robot pulled the null ray out stunning the Autobot leader dropping him to the floor of the lair.

"This can't be happening not again!" Optimus yelled as General Death yanked the hatchling from Amber's protective grasp.

"No!" Amber cried as she saw Optimus fighting the null ray's effect on him trying to get to them.

Optimus was ignoring his own safety to reach Amber and their hatchling his love and protective instincts won over his own safety. General Death spun around to face the enraged Autobot leader and take him on himself. He grabbed the Autobot's arm with his strong sharp pincher biting down hard with it onto the metal arm. Optimus ignored the pain as the other pincher suddenly punched into the Autobot's armor opening a space where the evil alien could shot inhibitors into. Optimus ignored it and tried to subdue this evil alien but was going to get a rude awakening as a result of taking on General Death himself.

"Give this junk heap a lesson in manners!" General Death yelled to his evil robot that shot the inhibitors straight into the unsuspecting Autobot leader causing him to shut down once more.

Amber felt her optics fill with unshed tears she wasn't about to let these evil aliens destroy everything she held dear. Amber threw her head back hitting the evil robot enough for it to release her. She grabbed the hatchling and flipped into the air shooting lasers and everything else she could fire from her weapons inventory. The evil robot took cover as General Death realized this particular fembot was going to be a problem. She was dangerous and for now he needed to regroup from Prince Tab killing his two lackeys as well. He ran to the evil robot and suddenly using Black Mist's stolen power he teleported out of the Decepticon lair.

"You haven't heard the last of me..." the General hissed as he disappeared.

Amber checked on Optimus as he was slowly coming out of the shut down. Megatron had gone to Black Mist and was slowly touching her face with one of his long fingers.

"You will be avenged, Black Mist; your death will not be in vain I will kill him for this." Megatron said as Prince Tab walked up but was stopped by Starscream.

"Where were you why didn't you protect Black Mist, Prince Tab or are you a coward you let Megatron and Optimus get injured instead of helping Black Mist's life be spared." Starscream growled as he ignored Starscream and walked bravely up to the table where Black Mist and Megatron were.

Prince Tab ignored Starscream's ramblings as he continued to head toward Black Mist.

"Get away from her!" Megatron growled as his voice was laced with fury and pain both.

"I can help her if you'd just trust me." Prince Tab said as he reached her and put his hands onto Black Mist and closing his eyes his hands glowed brightly as suddenly Black Mist's optics opened and she gasped as her spark burned brightly once more.

"How did you do that?" Optimus asked.

"I have three hearts well two now that I saved her." Tab said as Megatron kept staring at Black Mist touching her face.

Megatron kept watching Black Mist and touching her face then leaned in and finally kissed her softly as he shocked everyone including himself. Black Mist responded to Megatron's kiss touching his face as they kissed.

"Nice one…." Starscream said as Grindor and Brawl pushed Starscream away because of his comment.

"Don't be gross, Starscream." Brawl said.

"Give them some space everyone." Optimus said as he watched Megatron pick Black Mist up in his arms.

Megatron took Black Mist a little further into the Decepticon lair. He sat her down just staring at her with a hunger Black Mist read loud and clear.

"I felt something I am not use to feeling I felt fear and also loss. I do not like those feelings you've got me so jumbled up and twisted up but I do know one thing." He said as she watched him waiting for those words.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I think I care for you much more than I thought I did before. Does this mean I am weak?" Megatron demanded as she touched his face.

"No Megatron, it just means you care." She said as she saw the uncertainty in Megatron's movements and how he was trying but was so unsure of himself.

She smiled to herself and decided to meet the Decepticon leader half way because he was trying to please her.

"I love you, Master Megatron." She whispered as something snapped in Megatron as he heard those words and realized she met him half way on this he was shocked as he pulled her down on top of him.

"I can't believe you called me master." He said mostly to himself.

"Why is that, did you think you'd never wear me down into submission?" She asked.

"No, I knew I would at some point I get my way one way or the other remember I am a military leader." He said.

"You met me halfway too." She said as she kissed him very gently. "Maybe when this is all over and we're all safe we can try to make hatchlings too?" She asked with a silly grin as Megatron couldn't help but smile too.

He felt good for the first time in thousands of years he felt good. He used to call Optimus weak because of his emotions. It was the complete opposite it was a force he'd never felt before but it felt good. It wasn't a handicap or a weakness he was wrong about love. It held a fire he never knew before. He felt almost reborn for the first time and he liked it and it made him feel almost completely relaxed; if it weren't for the situation they were in at the moment.

"This feeling is nothing like I imagined it's powerful it's like an uncontrollable force to be reckoned with." He said as Black Mist smiled but waited for his answer about trying to make hatchlings together.

Megatron knew she was waiting for an answer about the hatchling question. "Black Mist, if we can somehow make hatchlings to help reproduce our race than of course I would like to try." He said as she kissed him. "But we wait until things straighten out and we destroy our enemies I will ask Optimus what must be done." He said.

"Okay." She said as he got up taking her with him.

"We must go join the others now." Megatron said as she stopped him by placing her hand on his arm.

"Megatron, I like you like this." She said as he eyed her heatedly his red optics watching her.

"Shhhhh, it's our own little secret." He said as he pulled her closer against his metal body. "Do not let the others know." He mumbled as he kissed her she grinned when she felt his kiss start to become a little more potent and brutal. "I still will do this my way regardless." He replied as she whispered something which drove the Decepticon leader to his knees.

"As you wish master." She said as he felt a sudden power over her when she said that, it also made Megatron feel good inside for some reason that she met him half way in this love ritual.

The two walked out joining the others as they tried to come up with ideas to beat this latest villain who not only threatened their existence but now Earth's as well.

Meanwhile two Military soldiers who led their group to investigate some strange reporting's the military had intercepted and found out about. They were on the lookout for aliens figuring if they did catch something they would bring it back to the base and have it looked at by the base scientists.

"Tell me again why we're out here in the middle of nowhere with our group what are we supposed to be looking for?" The muscular soldier asked.

"Because Epps when your boss tells you to do it, you generally do it. All the top brass said were they incepted some reports of strange sightings and we were told to check it out." Lennox replied. "I however think it does seem a little cock-eyed and stupid to be chasing our tails like this." Lennox said as the team came across General Death's dead dragon.

Epps almost dropped when he saw the dead dragon lying on the ground. "Okay, well there you go there's something you don't see everyday a dead dragon." Epps said as he looked over at Lennox.

"I could go a long time without seeing another one too." Lennox snapped.

"Poke it!"

"I am not poking it." Lennox said.

"You're a baby." Epps retorted as he leaned down and touch it. "It's real the skin feel the skin." Epps said.

"There has to be someone making a movie and it's a prop." One of the other soldier's said.

"A movie studio wouldn't leave a prop of this size behind. I don't like the bad vibes I'm getting off this thing." Lennox said. "We need to haul this thing back to the base." Lennox said. "Chain it up tightly and then cover it and then let's get it to the base." Lennox said as he watched his squad haul the dead mythical dragon up and chain its body as they got ready to take it to their base.

However watching the situation in a hiding place was Wheelie. He watched and knew the others would want to know about this. So, he transformed and hurried to the Decepticon lair to report on what he had seen.

(Where the others are)

Tab had no idea that General Death was already planning another scheme to get Prince Tab and now the Autobots and Decepticons too. Except now the General had his wonderful new power thanks to draining Black Mist.

"You will pay dearly for robbing me of my kill, Prince Tab." The General said as a rather sinister and devious smile touched his lips as he thought of his backup plan to get rid of Prince Tab the Autobots and Decepticons once and for all.

Meanwhile Tab's problems were about to escalate beyond what he could ever handle. General Death was in his ship as he was formulating a very dangerous and deadly plan to destroy Prince Tab. The General flipped several switches and when he did. There was a sudden rise of sparkling purple smoke and when the smoke cleared. There were two blondes standing in its wake. The one blonde's hair was curly and shoulder length and she had ice blue eyes. She wore a leather battle outfit with long thigh high boots. She was beautiful. She had flawless complexion and pouty lips and slender shape. She was known as Lady Forest. She was an expert in many skills hand to hand combat as well as an expert with many weapons swords and bow and arrows as well.

Lady Forest's sister was named Wild Fire and she was completely different. It was true both women were stunningly beautiful. Wild Fire's beauty was different she cast a glow of beauty which all too often led to death to unwary men. Wild Fire's eyes were the color of the sea and she had a beautiful if not tantalizing voice. It would hypnotize any man making them fall prey to her. She had long blonde hair which went to the middle of her back. She wore a long black dress with thigh high boots as well. Wild Fire didn't need any other weapons other then herself. Wild Fire's skill was unique but nonetheless it was still deadly. She had venomous lips when she kissed her victim she could steal their life away from them. She would torture her victims usually giving them small doses slowly paralyzing them making them want to have the last fatal kiss by tantalizing their senses. Because by that time their guard was completely down and their strength was rather low. Then she would give her victim the fatal kiss, which would steal their life from them.

Lady Forest and Wild Fire were also space bounty hunters. They are both well trusted by most villains in outer space. They were both more than qualified to track down and kill Prince Tab and Amber if she stood in their way of their prey. The General walked up toward the two sisters and smiled wickedly at them.

"Welcome ladies." He replied.

"General Death, how are you?" Wild Fire asked him.

"I would be better if a certain Prince were dead and out of the way." He said.

"Prince Tab, I take it." Lady Forest replied as the General laughed slightly.

"Yes, Prince Tab has become something of a nuisance." The General said.

"What about his father and the others from his world?" Lady Forest asked.

"The Prince's father and rest of that miserable planet are completely destroyed." The General said adding in a very evil tone. "As well as Cybertron but some of Cybertron's people are a live and causing me a bit of a problem." General Death replied bitterly.

"Cybertron….you destroyed Cybertron?" Lady Forest asked dumbfounded.

"What about Optimus Prime?" Wild Fire demanded.

"He lives….his and Megatron's teams remain alive." General Death said.

Wild Fire smiled very evilly at her sister. "If we can deliver his team and Megatron's team to a certain group who run death match derbies and pit them against one another we could get paid rather handsomely for it. Think of it the famous Autobot leader and infamous Megatron captured by us my sister."

"No, I want them out of the way now!" The General yelled as the two females glared at him not used to being ordered around but used to only giving orders to lesser beings instead they were being treated as the lesser beings. "Will your poison work on Optimus and the others?" he asked.

"Yes, they must survive on Energon I could poison a small amount so the two leaders are poisoned first then the others will fall next." Wild Fire said.

"Very well that sounds reasonable to me." He snarled.

"So, the robots are the only ones assisting him in his survival on Earth?" Lady Forest asked as the General became very quiet.

"There are two fembots that used to be organic I stole the powers from the one killing her but I am sure Tab saved her by now." He said.

"Do they belong to Optimus and Megatron?" Wild Fire asked him.

"Yes." Was all he said to her.

Wild Fire merely laughed rather loudly and shook her head. "A female will do anything for the one she loves." Wild Fire said in a blunt tone of voice. "They will do anything for their robot loves which means they will be extra dangerous to deal with." Wild Fire said. "We will have to tread lightly on this assignment." Wild Fire said to her sister who nodded in agreement.

"Optimus Prime and Amber have a hatchling with them the others were destroyed." He said.

"This is very good news another added bonus for us to destroy." Lady Forest said.

"Prince Tab only has two hearts left, doesn't he?" Wild Fire asked the General out of the blue as he nodded which peaked her curiosity even more. "Interesting that is very interesting, indeed." Wild Fire said.

Lady Forest glanced over at her sister the odds were stacking nicely on their side as a rather demonic smirk touched Wild Fire's lips at that moment

"That means…"

"Yes sister, he only has two lives left a most easy target for my kiss of death." Wild Fire said as the General smiled right along with them knowing he picked the perfect bounty hunters to hunt down and kill Prince Tab. But they would also terminate the Autobots and Decepticons too which was another plus on his side to be sure.

Amber sat beside Optimus touching his face as he looked at her with such a heartrending expression on his face as Wheelie showed up with news that would prove to be alarming to all involved.

"Hey, the military took that dragon's body and they are asking a lot of questions about other weird sightings that went on there." Wheelie said.

"We do not need this, Optimus." Megatron said.

"I know, this will open up a series of troubles for us all." Prime said.

Tab felt his remaining two hearts pound harder as he suddenly felt a horrible ache in the pit of his stomach. He put his hand to his stomach trying to calm the jolt of sickness he was feeling. It was like his insides were being torn apart. He hated the feeling and hated the fact they disliked him so much. He frowned as he started to walk away from them. He wanted them safe and knew the only way to do that was to surrender to General Death. He turned around and watched them for a few minutes. He needed and wanted desperately a friend right now, but knew he would never have one not ever he had caused this and somehow he had to make it right. Plus now Earth's military was brought into it and he knew what that meant experiments and death. The Autobots were heroes and he had to make this right no matter what before they were captured by the military.

"Please remember me, stay safe always." He whispered as he walked backwards smiling sadly at the robots who weren't paying any attention to him at the moment as he started to leave the Decepticon lair.

Suddenly Tab was punched hard in the face dropping him to his knees stunning him as he went to try and fight back. He was kicked in the back and punched in the chest and stomped on his stomach and knocked unconscious by Lady Forest. Lady Forest grabbed him by his arms dragging him a long proud of herself she had bagged the most wonderful prize for her sister to apply the kiss of death too.

However the others had seen what was going on and went after Tab. They transformed and followed Lady Forest and she knew they were following her which was what they wanted all along.

Lady Forest dragged Prince Tab to a secluded area in the woods waiting for her sister to arrive.

"Very soon, Prince Tab, very soon my sister will slowly rob you of your life. She'll slowly drain you of your strength till you finally fade away in her arms." Lady Forest said as she laughed wickedly as she gazed down at Prince Tab.

She smiled with sinister glee as she thought of his complete and utter bleak future at the hands of her sister. It didn't take long before Wild Fire appeared and both she and her sister had taken Tab deeper into the woods into a clearing where no one could bother them. Lady Forest chained Tab's wrists to a tree so he couldn't escape her sister's death kiss.

"You won't need to chain him completely, will she?" Wild Fire asked Prince Tab as he gazed up into Wild Fire's eyes. The expression in Prince Tab's eyes made Wild Fire jolt with excitement as she sensed he wasn't going to fight at all.

"No, there's no need for her to chain me at all, Wild Fire." Tab said in a defeated tone of voice. "I'm not going to fight you I have nothing left to fight for, Wild Fire." Tab said in a sad defeated tone of voice.

"What, he's trying to trick us!" Lady Forest exclaimed as Wild Fire grinned leaning over and pressing her poisonous and deadly lips onto Prince Tab's lips starting the ritual to poison and eventually kill the Prince.

Lady Forest watched as her cunning sister went to work on Tab robbing him of his precious lives kissing him with great force. Tab could feel his second life starting to fade drastically and with such speed. He felt weak his strength failing by the second as she continued to kiss him applying more and more pressure on him. Tab started trembling badly as his second life was being ripped from him as tears ran down his face. Tab had visions of his family and friends as his second heart was completely destroyed and taken from him. Tab abruptly passed out as the sisters watched Tab hanging against the chains holding his wrists captive.

"Is he dead?" Lady Forest asked as Wild Fire checked his pulse.

"Yes, I've destroyed the second heart he still has one life yet." Wild Fire said as Tab gasped returning to life as he realized he had only one life remaining now.

"Then finish him, sister!" Lady Forest yelled in an impatient tone of voice.

"What do you want, Prince Tab?" Wild Fire asked him as she caressed his face slowly.

"Why are you asking him for?" Lady Forest demanded.

"Tab, what is it you want me to do to you?" She asked a little more firmly this time.

"Kill me just kill me." Tab whispered as the tears continued to roll down his face.

"You want the hurting and suffering to stop, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Very well, let me end your pain, Prince Tab." Wild Fire said as she started to press her lips against Tab's lips.

Wild Fire applied the pressure more quickly this time wanting him to know this was the end of the line she had him. Tab started to shake as he started to find it hard to focus his attention now. He also noticed his vision was beginning to blur, which told him he was truly going to die at her hands. Tab could feel he was losing touch with reality altogether, which meant he was close to dying completely. Wild Fire caressed his face as his eyes started to flutter ever so slightly and start to stare off into space.

"He's close to death now." Lady Forest said as she smiled.

Suddenly blasts from cannons came ripping through the trees exploding all around the two bounty hunter sisters. "Who dares to interrupt my death kiss ritual?" Wild Fire yelled out in a fury of complete rage as she and her sister saw the robots appear with cannons raised at them.

"Sister, you need to finish him." Lady Forest said.

"He'll keep till I kill these low life robots." She said as she saw Amber and Black Mist.

"Let me guess the two fembots who are supposed to be so cunning and skillful?" She demanded.

"Wow, she's not completely stupid as she looks that's a relief." Black Mist snarled as she and her sister flipped up together into battle.

"Oh please, do you honestly think name calling can hurt me?" Wild Fire said. "Maybe you need a kiss as well, fembot." Wild Fire said.

"No, don't look into her eyes!" Prince Tab yelled to Amber and Black Mist

"Do you honestly think you can stop me, fembot? I'll have Prince Tab's life, your little life and Black Mist's miserable life as well." Wild Fire said."As well as Optimus Prime and his Autobots with an added bonus Megatron and his Decepticons." She added so sure of herself.

"You two are extremely stupid did you know that?" Black Mist said.

"Watch your mouth, girl." Lady Forest growled.

"Wow, nice come back." Amber said as Wild Fire approached slowly. The look in Wild Fire's eyes made Amber take a step back. Wild Fire moved suddenly like lightning seizing Amber's face.

"Look at me, fembot." She ordered as her sister smirked knowing her sister would win now once she forced amber to gaze into her eyes.

"No, I won't Tab said you can use hypnotics on people so you can kiss them." Amber said as Wild Fire forced Amber to look at her.

"Enough of this waiting and fighting your destiny, fembot; my sister will seal both you and Prince Tab's fates." Wild Fire's sister said. "Hold her still, sister." Lady Forest ordered as she took out a long crooked dagger with rubies on the handle. The blade itself had sparks flying off of it and it glowed constantly as Amber's optics widened knowing she knew exactly how to kill Cybertronians.

"I'm going to rip your spark out of your chest." Lady Forest growled.

Lady Forest went to stab Amber at the same time Wild Fire went to apply the deadly kiss. Amber pulled out of Wild Fire's grip just as Lady Forest's dagger went into Wild Fire's chest instead of her own. Then Wild Fire's lips hit her sister's lips poisoning Lady Forest at the same time. Amber watched as both sisters slid down onto the ground.

"You might have defeated us, but Tab will still die. General Death will also find you and destroy you for this, fembot." Wild Fire whispered as she suddenly went quiet.

"You were cutting it rather close, weren't you Amber?" Ratchet said.

"I had to time it just right." Amber said as Optimus walked up to her.

"You know how to give a robot a spark attack don't you?" Optimus said as she reached up and kissed him.

The kiss encircled the Autobot leader as he ran his hand over her face. Ironhide walked over handing Amber the hatchling as they broke the kiss.

"Now, we just have that General Death to deal with." Ironhide said as they all saw Tab heal himself but all of them realized he only had one heart left and then he'd be finished.

Optimus held Amber and caressed their hatchling he had another family which he would defend furiously. He would give his life for Amber and their hatchling to protect them.

Prime leaned toward Amber and whispered softly to her. "Wait until all of this is over and we happen to be alone." He growled softly making her grin.

"You're such a naughty robot." Amber said grinning.

"You belong to me, little one I can be naughty as you put it." Prime said as she smirked slightly as she touched his face.

"I know, Prime you're so much fun to tease, did you know that?" She asked.

"Oh really…..Okay if you say so." He said as his blue optics glowed brightly as he scanned her knowing her love burned brightly for him which made him feel so good.

Megatron walked up toward Amber and Optimus with a serious expression on his face.

"We need to talk later on, alright?" He asked.

"Okay no problem." Optimus said.

Ratchet watched Ironhide and walked over to him knowing something was going through his sensors and wanted to know what it was.

"What's wrong I know that expression?" He asked.

"Prime is being too friendly with Megatron he shouldn't do that Megatron can't be trusted. He will do what he always does, he will turn on us and Optimus he always does. Prime should realize that it wasn't that long ago that he and Starscream ripped Optimus apart killing him. Now look at them they are becoming fast friends once more and even Amber too. She wanted to kill Megatron, Starscream and Black Mist and now she is close with her sister it makes no sense. Sometimes I think he might have been better without his memories returning without his compassion being returned." Ironhide said.

"That would have meant Amber losing his love forever and…." Ratchet said as Ironhide frowned.

"She is the reason all this changed she has him different then he was before she entered our lives. She should have just remained his guardian and that's all I make no apologies for how I feel." Ironhide said as he glared at Amber. "She's making him into a bad leader now admit it, Ratchet. He thinks with his spark not like he used to think and it's ridiculous." Ironhide said.

"What are you saying?" Ratchet demanded as Ironhide fell silent refusing to say out loud that Optimus should be removed as leader as well as removing Amber from their lives. "I thought you liked her?" He asked.

"I don't like what she's turned Optimus into, Ratchet. It's the future of the Autobots I am concerned about." Ironhide said.

Ironhide walked away as Ratchet wondered if Ironhide actually had the nerve to challenge Optimus for leadership of the Autobots. He also wondered if Ironhide ever did challenge Optimus for leadership if Prime could take on Ironhide and win. Ironhide was strong and when determined to win he could hurt or damage Optimus very easily.

While trouble was brewing within the ranks of the Autobots General Death was once more throwing a monkey wrench into the situation. He appeared where the robots were with an evil expression on his face.

"Did you honestly think you could fool me?" He demanded. "I knew you killed the bounty hunter sisters and I also know you miserable robots will pay for your treachery especially you Amber." The general growled.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, General Death you're evil and will be stopped." She said as the general swung his tail at Amber just as Optimus stepped in.

Optimus grabbed the general's tail and with all his strength the Autobot leader had he ripped the tail off and threw it down. The look in Optimus' optics should have made the general back off. However it wasn't enough to satisfy the Autobot leader all the pain of losing his and Amber's hatchlings came rushing through like a dam bursting. They all heard the strangled cry from Optimus as he finished the general off leaving nothing to chance at all. Optimus suddenly collapsed onto the ground as Amber went to him running her hand over his face gently as he made soft robotic sounds as she caressed him. Megatron and the other Decepticons came up to Optimus and Amber almost instantly.

"That was awesome." Megatron said his red optics burning brightly as Ironhide glanced at Ratchet as they truly realized how dangerously close Optimus and Megatron were becoming.

"I got to say that was brilliant you just ripped him apart I love it." Starscream remarked as Optimus glanced up at both Starscream and Megatron.

"He took all our hatchlings but one he had to be taken out plain and simple." Prime said as he pulled her gently against him.

"I love you, little one." He whispered holding her and their hatchling closer to his spark knowing without a shadow of a doubt he would do anything to protect Amber and their hatchling.

"I love you too." She said as she snuggled closer toward him.

Ironhide didn't like this buddy-buddy closeness they had going on together. It sickened him and he intended to let Optimus know it was wrong.

"This is wrong he needs to stop being so chummy with him and Amber needs to leave her sister alone." Ironhide growled.

"So, talk to them then." Ratchet said as Ironhide pushed passed Ratchet and headed toward Optimus and Amber.

"You two get over here now, we need to talk NOW." Ironhide ordered as Megatron glanced at Starscream.

"Why are you giving orders, Ironhide? It is Optimus who is leader not you." Megatron asked sarcastically.

"Shut it, Megatron." Ironhide said with a growl as Optimus stood clearly annoyed with Ironhide.

Optimus and Amber both stood but refused to follow Ironhide because of his attitude he was giving them.

"Have you forgotten whose leader here, Ironhide?" Optimus asked as Ironhide shot back at Optimus.

"You're becoming a poor leader, Prime; you should not be friends with Megatron he can't be trusted. You make Autobots out of ex Decepticons the name Autobot meant something before but any longer not with you as leader. What's next with you leading us and you Amber I can remember when you wanted Megatron, Starscream and your sister dead." Ironhide snarled. "You're not focused Optimus sometimes I feel if you hadn't been given your memories back you would have been stronger and better." Ironhide growled as everyone understood exactly what he was saying.

"You mean without my sister in his life?" Black Mist demanded.

"She is his whole problem she made him into a poor leader not a stronger one with concern for his Autobots but some little girl who had no business being a part of the Autobots in the first place she wasn't a robot in the beginning. She will always be an outsider." Ironhide said as Black Mist saw the hurt shining in her sister's blue optics.

"My sister saved your lives she sacrificed her life for all of you, Ironhide. How can you stand there and justify what you're saying to her?" Black Mist demanded.

Ironhide made a move against Black Mist and Megatron went to protect her.

"Stand down, Ironhide if I choose to forgive Megatron that is my concern not any of yours." Optimus said.

"See how long it lasts and watch the next time he has you cornered and ripping you apart again or one of us your loyal Autobots." Ironhide said.

Amber was shocked that Ironhide felt this way. She knew in the beginning they had their problems but she thought they had worked them through and were friends. Ironhide walked away grumping as he walked away from them.

"Optimus…." Megatron said.

"No, he was out of line he not only disrespected you but my queen as well." Prime said as he turned his Autobots. "Does anyone else feel this way?" He demanded as no one said a word but Optimus had a bad feeling a very bad feeling about this.

Optimus turned back to Megatron putting his hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"You wanted to talk privately, Megatron?" Prime asked.

"Yes, I did it concerns Black Mist and I." He said as he followed Optimus to a secluded area.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Prime asked.

"Black Mist wants to try and produce hatchlings how did you and Amber do this?" Megatron asked as he clenched and unclenched his long metal fingers.

"We touched sparks with both hands but you just have to let your love guide you, Megatron. There is something else when I say it's a powerful and intense feeling I'm not being dramatic. It will cause you and she to spark very much there is nothing you can do about that. It will be like nothing you've ever felt before that I can promise you." Optimus said.

Megatron smiled slightly and looked up at Optimus putting his hand on Optimus' shoulder. "I love her, Optimus I really love her. She's got a hold of me and now she met me halfway. She called me master that drove me crazy when she did that I never thought she would. I was wrong when I said you were weak for loving Amber. Love doesn't make you weak it's like an endless fire that just gets bigger and brighter." He said as Prime grinned at Megatron as he realized Megatron finally took a chance and realized what he had already known.

"I told you so, didn't I?" Prime said.

"Yeah, I suppose you did." Megatron said as Prime nodded.

"I will need to try with Black Mist when we go back to the lair." Megatron said.

"Yeah and unfortunately I have my own troubles to deal with and I'm not looking forward to handling them either." Prime said.

"I'm here if you need me, brother." Megatron said.

"Thanks and good luck with Black Mist I hope you can reproduce too." Prime said as they headed back to the others.

Optimus dreaded what he had to do now he had to confront Ironhide and work this out before it escalated into a war within the ranks. Something that had happened before between him and Megatron something he vowed would never happen again.

Megatron didn't wait he picked up Black Mist and carried her into a more private area of the lair. She watched as his red optics roamed scanning every inch of her metal body.

"Say it!" He growled as he opened her secret compartment revealing her spark. "Say it, Black Mist!" He ordered once more.

Black Mist was going to fight him at first until his fingers touched her spark jolting her back into reality. She went silent and didn't move as she set all her sensors to focus on one thing… Megatron's touch. Megatron watched as Black Mist's spark danced wildly as he continued to touch her spark watching it move wildly. Black Mist finally needed to touch his and see what it felt like.

"Megatron, please I need to touch your spark too." She whispered as he smirked and allowed her access without calling him master.

Black Mist touched his spark gently as Megatron realized Optimus was right it was an incredible feeling. However the more intense the more it took a lot out of him. It was also harder for him to stay focused when the sparks started to shot out of his chest and hers. It especially took them by surprise when they looked up and realized they had done it they made hatchlings together.

Megatron kept Black Mist in his arms as he rose to his feet staring at the hatchlings. "We did it we made hatchlings together." He said in awe as Black Mist was quiet savoring the moment they had shared together.

Megatron looked at Black Mist and smirked when he saw she was very quiet and obviously spent and out of energy which made him smile.

"Just rest, Black Mist." He said as his optics swept over the hatchlings. "This should also please Optimus as well." Megatron said as Black Mist slowly slipped her fingers into Megatron's spark.

Megatron glanced down at Black Mist as she touched his spark. He had figured she was exhausted but she was still hungry for more.

"I love you, Megatron." She whispered.

"I love you too, Black Mist." He said sliding toward the floor with Black Mist safely in his arms. Megatron got Black Mist onto her back as his old primal instincts kicked in. He wanted to hear her say that word which drove him nuts.

"Say it, Black Mist, let me hear you say it once more." He snarled as he pinned her arms over her head. "You're not getting up until I hear It." He snarled.

Black Mist realized he was in a playful mood when he did this to her. "No way Megatron not happening." She said.

"Say it NOW!" He shouted.

"Make me." Black Mist challenged as she kissed Megatron.

Megatron knew a challenge when he heard it and knew she was trying to force him to get what he wanted. And he was willing to play along anything to make her say what he craved.

"Say it." He growled as his one hand kept both her hands pinned down over her head as he reopened her secret compartment knowing exactly what to do to make her obey his commands now. Megatron started to run his one finger close but not inside her spark.

He had her now he knew she would beg him to touch her spark as a devious smile spread on his face as Black Mist realized what her crafty robot was up to. However Black Mist did want him to touch her spark once more but he refused without her telling him what he wanted to hear.

"Say it." He repeated in a growl moving his finger closer then stopping when he got closer to her spark.

"Touch my spark." She pleaded with a pout.

"NO not yet tell me what I want to hear NOW!" He ordered.

Black Mist was going nuts she wondered if Optimus did the same thing to Amber teasing like Megatron was doing to her. Black Mist went limp and silent for a minute then spoke to Megatron.

"Master Megatron, please!" She finally said as Megatron let her hands go and gave her what she wanted.

However his sensors wandered back to Optimus Prime and how his brother had a serious problem with Ironhide. He vowed to help his brother anyway he could if he asked and needed it.

Optimus stood in front of Ironhide the expression on Ironhide's face bothered Optimus slightly. He eyed his oldest and dearest friend scanning him and reading odd readings from him.

"Ironhide, we need to talk." Prime said.

"There's nothing to talk about, Optimus." Ironhide said as he walked away from Optimus.

Amber watched Optimus and slid her hand into his as he glanced down at their intertwined fingers. He smiled sadly as he made a rather distressing sound as he watched Ironhide leave.

"I don't understand what happened to him." Optimus said.

"I thought he trusted me now but I don't think he does. He blames me for whatever he thinks is wrong. Is it really my fault, Prime?" She asked as he looked at her pulling her close to his metal body.

"No, little one it's not your fault get that out of your sensors. He's just having trouble with me for some reason." Prime said as he saw the sadness in Amber's optics. "Hey, hey please don't be so sad, little one." He said as Arcee walked up her tone more business as usual striking Optimus as totally unusual.

"Optimus, we have newly arrived Autobots, they will need your debriefing, sir." she said never looking at Amber and only half looking at Prime when she talked to him.

"This is it get everyone assembled by my order." He demanded as she nodded.

Optimus and Amber still with hands intertwined walked up all optics on them some just plain some with anger and still some with readings that bothered Optimus as he couldn't shake the feeling his Autobots were conspiring against him. "This has gotten out of hand and it will stop and stop now." Optimus said as he scanned Amber realizing she still blamed herself for Ironhide and the other Autobots being disobedient to him.

"Shhhhh, don't worry my little Autobot queen; it will be fine." He said as he saw Jazz wanting to talk to him.

"Where are we going to have our new headquarters at, sir?" Jazz asked.

"I will send three Autobots to scout around for possible new locations. You, Prowl and Cosmos can have the job while I talk to the rest of you." Prime said as Jazz frowned.

"Cosmos and Prowl just got here along with many others, Prime." Jazz said as Prime was getting tired of his Autobots second guessing him all of a sudden.

"Jazz, please just follow my orders." Optimus said as Jazz just nodded.

"Yes sir, whatever you say." He replied as he got Cosmos and Prowl and they transformed and headed off to follow Optimus's orders.

The Autobots watched Optimus walk over he greeted the newer Autobots who had been on other planets. They looked at Amber with either half heartedness or distain something she felt very uncomfortable and uneasy about.

"Who is she?" Strongarm asked as he eyed Amber.

"Why is there a Decepticon in our group?" Smokescreen demanded of Optimus.

"Because our fearless leader has a soft spot for Decepticons and the new fembot is his queen. He would have been better off had Elita one stayed and claimed him as hers instead of Amber. At least, when he was with her he wasn't emotionally handicapped and making dangerous decisions which could get us all killed." Ironhide growled as his comments were like a slap in the face to Amber.

Amber saw Optimus move quickly heading toward Ironhide who stood his ground against the powerful Autobot leader.

"Do you have a problem with me being leader; do you think you can do better?" Optimus demanded of Ironhide.

"I know I can but you don't want me to challenge you, trust me." Ironhide said walking away.

Optimus stood there not believing what he had heard from his closest and dearest friend and comrade. Amber pulled Optimus away from the others and took him away to a hidden area near some trees. Prime sat down and pulled Amber down with him just savoring her near him. He could feel the strain his spark was feeling. He was grateful for Amber's healing touch and her presence. It was her love which kept him sane. Prime held onto Amber as he tried to make sense of Ironhide's actions to both of them. Ironhide had been Optimus' friend for thousands of years why would he question his leadership now? Prime looked up seeing Breakaway landing wondering what was going on now.

"Come on; let's go see what's going on now." Prime said as they got up walking toward the others.

Optimus and Amber saw the expressions on all their faces. But it was both Ironhide and Ratchet's expressions that bothered both Optimus and Amber.

"You sent two inexperienced Autobots with Jazz and the human military groups blew them up. There isn't even anything left to try and rebuild them with. We want you to step down as leader right now, Optimus." Ratchet ordered.

"What…..that's insane he only made one mistake and you're….." Amber tried to say until Ratchet cruelly interrupted her.

"Shut up, Amber no one wants to hear your comments." Ratchet ordered.

"How dare you speak to her like that you need to stand down and remember who the leader of this group is! I am leader unless someone thinks they can do a better job at being leader." Prime said.

"I challenge you, Prime." Ironhide said as Optimus turned seeing Ironhide standing by him. "Here and now we settle this with a fight for leadership. First anything goes battle to bring the other down but she must be restrained." He ordered looking at Amber as she frowned.

"What…..Why do I have to be restrained for?" Amber demanded not understanding why she had to be restrained.

"A challenge to the leader will cause a lot of damage and possible death to the leader who is challenged." Ratchet said as Amber's gaze fell quickly to Optimus.

"No, she will not be restrained she will be fine." Optimus said as Amber wrapped her arms around Optimus.

"I don't like this." She whispered.

"I know baby, I know I am not wild about it either." He said as Amber saw Ratchet giving Ironhide pointers as she shook her head fearing for Optimus' life now.

"Remember, he's not leader for nothing he's quick and strong. If you pound his armor extremely hard you may make a hole small enough to get some charges off enough to shut him down by damaging his delicate internals." Ratchet said.

"Are you sure?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, there are other steps in bringing him down it just depends how badly you want to damage him." Ratchet said.

"I am going to damage him badly…..very badly." Ironhide said with a snarl.

"Okay, then I will tell you his weak spots hit him here and here." Ratchet said showing Ironhide how to damage Optimus. "Are you taking his spark?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide looked over at Optimus.

"I was thinking about it but I will just wait and see how far it goes." Ironhide said as Ratchet nodded that he understood.

Optimus and Ironhide faced each other and the challenge began. Amber stood by Archer and Blackout who protected her as they heard the cheers for Ironhide instead of Optimus. Blackout held Amber as they saw Optimus fight holding his own and how damaged Ironhide was. Then they heard boos from the other Autobots when Prime was winning. But when the Autobots started to cheer on

Ironhide it was like Ironhide got his second wind and turned the tables on Optimus. Ironhide went off on Optimus and pummeled him starting to damage him. The cheers spurred Ironhide on more he hammered his metal fists into Prime's armor not letting Optimus get any shots in now. Optimus' armor loosened as Ironhide refused to give in he had made several holes in Optimus' armor. Ironhide quickly shot small shots inside the holes knowing they would hit Prime's delicate internals. Prime could feel his internals hurting the shots kept coming Ironhide wasn't letting up on him. Prime couldn't take much more Ironhide realized this as he continued to shot charges into Prime and saw he was malfunctioning slightly.

"This is insane stop it, Ratchet; please he's killing Optimus!" Amber cried as she suddenly saw Optimus collapse onto the ground as different lubricants were leaking from Optimus.

"It's over, Optimus I'm leader now." Ironhide growled. "I'm sparing your life but you and Amber are exiled you are no longer a part of the Autobots. You are never to show your faces here ever again." Ironhide said as he turned toward Archer and Blackout. "You are out of here as well." Ironhide ordered as Blackout and Archer just shook their heads at Ironhide's viciousness. Blackout knew Prime would need help and wouldn't be able to transform or move so knew he had to help him. He saw the expression of horror on Amber's face and saw the anger replace it.

"You will never be a leader not like Optimus was." Amber snarled as the other Autobots made snide remarks to her all except Arcee who suddenly realized this was all wrong and not right.

"Trust me little girl I will be better and the Autobots will be better off without Optimus Prime bringing them down. Autobots transform and move out!" Ironhide commanded as Amber went to Prime tears streaming down her face as she caressed his face.

"Optimus please hold on we'll get you help, please just hold on." She whispered as he slowly moved his hand onto hers letting her know he heard and understood her as sparks flew off his body.

Amber watched as Blackout picked up Optimus and they headed for the Decepticon lair knowing Megatron and Starscream could help him. Brawl and Ravage saw them approaching and Brawl saw Blackout carrying Optimus.

"Hey, something is wrong with Optimus." Brawl said as Megatron came out with a concerned expression as he saw his brother barely responsive.

"What happened to him?" Megatron demanded as Blackout put Optimus on a metal table.

"Ironhide happened to him, he was doing well until the Autobots cheered on Ironhide. Then Ironhide went crazy on him and pummeled him wrecking his armor enough to send charges inside to reach his internals." Blackout said as he looked at Amber who just stared at Optimus with sadness and horror in her optics.

"This is my entire fault Ironhide blames me for everything." She said as Optimus slowly moved his hand onto hers the movement obviously hurting him greatly.

"No, this is not your fault." He whispered as he grimaced as pain shot through his metal body.

"You need to calm down; Prime let the doctor bots fix you and repair you." Megatron said as they all went into another part of the lair. "What sparked all of this?" Megatron asked.

"Ironhide challenged Optimus he said he wasn't doing his job right. He spared his life but put him and Amber in exile and kicked Archer and I out. He did a number on him regardless and I think I know why Ratchet coached him before the fight actually started." Blackout said as Starscream eyed Amber who was holding her and Optimus' hatchling but was just so quiet it bothered him.

"Amber, you're so quiet." Starscream said as Megatron looked at her too.

Amber looked at Starscream and had the most heartrending expression on her face.

"I'm so furious with Ironhide he hurt Optimus so badly he could have killed him. He is nothing like Optimus and never will be not even in his wildest dreams. Optimus has compassion and forgives all but Ironhide he holds grudges. He doesn't have the heart or fire that Optimus does. He'll end up driving the Autobots down and Optimus will get blamed for that too." She said as Starscream put his metal hand on her shoulder.

"Once Prime is stronger he can re-challenge if he wanted too." Starscream replied.

"How can he trust any of them again they all turned on him. Jazz, Prowl and Cosmos were killed on a mission he sent them on and that's what sparked the challenge." Blackout said.

"Well regardless of what happened you four will stay here with us." Megatron said as the other agreed with him.

Amber shook her head as the others watched her stand up with the hatchling in her arms.

"Ironhide is liable to wage war on you and your soldiers if you stay here. I have an idea though where we all can go and make our new headquarters and home. You will need to bring what you can when Optimus is strong enough to travel." Amber said as

Black Mist took her sister's hand.

"Come here, you have to see this." Black Mist said. Black Mist led her sister to the hatchlings and saw the expression on Amber's face when she saw them and grinned.

"I'm so happy for you, Black Mist." Amber said hugging her sister.

"It's such an awesome feeling, Amber well you already know that." She said as they walked back with the others.

All the robots watched Amber as she slid down once more to the floor clearly very upset knowing Ironhide might still try to track down Optimus.

"Amber, he'll be okay don't worry." Archer said as Amber saw Megatron's expression.

"He was a leader what Ironhide did was just plain cruel to a leader like Optimus. He stripped Optimus of who he is and what he is." Megatron snarled as the doctor bots came out.

"He is resting now." The one doctor bot said as it climbed onto Amber's leg. "He will be fine…Go see him." The doctor bot said as Amber got up and handed the hatchling to Blackout while she went in to see Optimus.

Optimus was on his back when she walked up he gazed up at her.

"Little one, come here please." He said as she laid with him.

"I love you, Optimus." She whispered as he felt a tear roll down his optics.

"I love you too, I lost my leadership and he nearly killed me I was no match for him. He was out of control and I couldn't stop him he just kept firing charges into my internals and I couldn't fight back." Optimus whispered as she caressed his face letting him talk.

"Optimus, we'll get to the bottom of this somehow I know we will." She said as he groaned. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes little one, it's just my one metal joint still is not right it hurts." Optimus said as she ran her hand over the spot that still hurt Optimus to see if she could help him somehow.

The doctor bots came back in and Amber told them Prime was in pain still. They climbed up and tended to Optimus's joint that still hurt him. Amber kept him distracted as they worked on him.

"We're not staying here we're leaving and going someplace safer." she said.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Some place I stayed with Sadie before we finally met it's in the state of the original Autobot base." She said.

"Okay, sounds good to me." He said as she kissed Optimus potently when he started to frown from pain.

Optimus was thankful he had Amber by his side she was his lifeline. She kept his life sane and his nerves relatively normal. Optimus closed his optics as he felt Amber's kiss become stronger giving him more strength. He touched her face gently as his arm moved protectively around her. Optimus felt his strength returning to him more so now with her in his arms. She gave him so much it was hard for to imagine his life without her in it. The doctor bots looked up once to watch Amber kissing Optimus they tilted their heads and went back to work on Prime's joint in his hip.

Suddenly they heard sounds of cannons alarming both Optimus and Amber.

"Stay put I'll check it out." She ordered as she tried to go but was swiftly stopped by Megatron. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Stay here with Optimus." Megatron ordered.

"What…Why what happened?" She demanded as she slipped past Megatron only to find the unimaginable had happened. There on the floor was an injured Blackout and her and Optimus' only hatchling left lying dead on the floor of the lair. Amber fell to her knees tears falling from her optics as she picked it up in her arms.

"Nooooooo!" She screamed. "Who did this?" She demanded.

"It was Ironhide's doing he sent Breakaway here Starscream went after him." Brawl said as Amber's eyes burned brighter with anger as she suddenly caught sight of Optimus who was being helped by Megatron.

"He killed our only hatchling." she cried as Starscream returned.

"He escaped but I would say your plan to leave here might not be a bad idea." Starscream said.

"Get what we need and we follow Amber." Megatron said as he looked at Optimus. "Can you Transform, brother?" Megatron asked as Optimus sank to his knees beside Amber.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered holding her as Prime and Amber looked at Blackout. "Are you okay, Blackout?" Optimus asked him.

"Yes, I'll be fine, but I let you down he got your only hatchling." Blackout said as Prime reached for Blackout.

"You tried it's not your fault, my friend." Optimus said.

"Blackout, Optimus is right you tried to protect our hatchling that's all either of us could have asked you for." She said softly as tears continued to fall.

Megatron and his Decepticons stared at both Amber and Prime and only marveled at their compassion.

"We need to go start moving, now." Amber said finally as Optimus held her tightly as he turned to Megatron.

"Yes I can transform brother." He said answering Megatron's question from earlier as Megatron nodded.

"Secure the hatchlings." Megatron said away from Optimus and Amber but Prime heard him and Amber already knew about them from Black Mist.

"You and Black Mist made hatchlings I'm happy for you, brother." Optimus said as he hugged Megatron.

"Thank you, Optimus and you were right it was like nothing I have ever experienced it also pulled all my strength doing it as well." Megatron said.

"It will, it's an amazing feeling even though it will drain you pretty quickly especially when the sparks start to fly wildly." Prime said.

"But well worth every minute of it." Megatron said as Optimus couldn't deny that it was something that he loved doing even though it took his strength and drained it quickly.

Rampage, Ravage and several drones helped secure the hatchlings. Then when Megatron ordered Rampage and Ravage to do other things the drones picked up the slack for them by watching and moving the hatchlings. Optimus was near Amber as she led the way to where their new home would be.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked Optimus.

"Yes, the doctor bots helped ease the pain in my joint from that battle with Ironhide." Prime said.

"Optimus, there is something you need to know Ratchet told him how to hurt you." She said.

"What…..but Ratchet knows exactly where my weakness is he is our medical officer." Optimus said.

"I saw him do it, Optimus." she whispered.

"They must really hate me to want to gang up on me like that." He said sadly as she felt bad she had told him.

"I shouldn't have told you that." She said.

"No, I'm glad you did at least I know where I stand where Ratchet and the others stand. I heard them booing me and cheering him on. They wanted him to finish me off they wanted him to kill me." Optimus said as his voice cracked from pain of a different kind.

Megatron, Starscream, Black Mist and Blackout followed from the air, but Starscream caught sight of Breakaway and doubled back after him. Breakaway fired at the hatchlings that the drones were protecting as Starscream joined in to protect the hatchlings.

Amber knew they needed to reach their new home but they needed a break. But after Optimus being so badly damaged and fixed she wasn't sure just how much he could take so she needed to ask him. "Do you want to rest, Optimus?" She asked.

"Yes, little one please." He said as they found a place to rest.

They found a deserted road and ended up down at a deserted cave. Optimus transformed and took Amber's hand as she led him into the cave. The others followed as Optimus sat down and laid back against the cave wall. Amber took out liquid Energon and gave some to Optimus he drank it hungrily closing his optics needing the nourishment for all he was through the last past hours. He motioned for her to lie in his arms as he rested. But rest was not going to find any of them especially when Starscream came to them he was a little banged up and the doctor bots started to repair him almost instantly.

"Megatron, we have to talk." Starscream said as he saw Black Mist look at him. "We have to talk alone." he said as Black Mist realized something was terribly wrong then.

"What happened?" she demanded as Optimus and Amber gazed over at them.

Starscream hated to tell Black Mist the news he carried but hiding it would be worse.

"Breakaway attacked the drones and destroyed the…" Starscream said as he stopped when he saw both Megatron's expression and Black Mist's.

"Did any survive, Starscream?" Black Mist asked her optics searching and scanning him for any hint of what she needed and prayed was some sliver of hope but got none. "No, please no." Black Mist whispered as she dropped to her knees as Megatron grabbed her.

"No….." Optimus heard Megatron whisper.

"We got Breakaway before we took his spark we found out his orders came from Ironhide and Ratchet. He was to destroy any hatchlings that were made he figured they were Optimus'. This was aimed at Optimus not you he had no idea you and Black Mist had made hatchlings together." Starscream said as Optimus got up heading for Megatron.

"This is my fault he's targeting me and now your hatchlings paid the ultimate price." Optimus said as Megatron and Black Mist both reached for him.

"It's not your fault, Optimus." Black Mist said as Megatron went to his brother.

"She's right you can't blame yourself for what Ironhide does he is out of control. He is trying to hurt you and is obsessed with it." Megatron said.

"That makes no difference he had your hatchlings destroyed our last one killed. He is hitting me where he knows it will hurt me most. He will come after Amber next I know it and he knows if he robs me of her. He knows I will go insane with pain and despair." Optimus said as Amber slipped her hand in his.

"Then we need to get to this secret place that Amber speaks of." One of the Decepticons said. "Then he can't find any of us much less you or Amber." He said.

"Let's go, everyone." Megatron said as he started to burn with anger once more for Ironhide now as he and Starscream took to the air with Blackout and Black Mist.

Megatron knew Optimus was right if Ironhide was smart he would go after the thing Optimus held close to his spark. That would also explain why he didn't kill Optimus in battle he planned on throwing Optimus off his game this way first. Then he planned on finding Optimus and taking him on again and extinguishing his spark so he couldn't reclaim his leadership from him ever again.

"What are you thinking about, Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"I will not let Ironhide destroy my brother I might have been Optimus' enemy in the past but not anymore. We are brothers and I intend to help him anyway I can." Megatron said as he looked down seeing everyone following Amber.

Megatron knew he had a lot to make up for that he did not just to Prime but Amber as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ironhide got word Breakaway went offline and ordered Smokescreen and Blur to retrieve his body to see if it could be rebuilt.

"I should never have allowed him and Amber to live I should have taken his and her spark right when I had the chance everyone wanted me too." Ironhide said.

"Trust me when I say doing it this way will throw Optimus off his game. Then it will be that much easier for you to take him down with his hatchlings destroyed and Amber. Now too extinguish Amber's spark so you have Optimus right where you want him." Ratchet said as Arcee walked up to Ironhide.

"Ironhide, I think you're making a big mistake you have beaten Optimus in a challenge and you exiled him and Amber. You won there is no need to hurt him like this he doesn't deserve it." Arcee said.

"Whose side are you on, Arcee?" Ratchet demanded.

"You're on the wrong one if you side with him besides once we're finished with him. He wouldn't be able to lead anyone much less lead the Autobots which now belongs to Ironhide. He beat Optimus fair and square but should have really taken his spark. I realize why you didn't because you want to take his reason for living away first his leadership then his hatchlings and then his precious queen." Ratchet said as Arcee shook her head.

She had to stop this somehow before they killed amber and lured Optimus into an ambush to destroy him. Arcee just wasn't sure how to pull it off or if he's even believe her, but she had to take the chance lives depended on it.

Arcee took off transforming into vehicle form trying to find a place to contact Optimus, unaware Ironhide had sent Jolt after her to watch her. Arcee pulled off the road onto a dirt road and transformed back into robot form.

"Optimus Prime, please come in its Arcee." She said urgently as no sound came through.

She knew this would happen and who could blame him especially since his Autobots failed him and hurt him so badly. There was no reason why he should trust her or any of them now.

"Prime, you don't have to answer just listen Amber is in danger. Ironhide and Ratchet are planning to extinguish her spark knowing it would destroy you. They still plan on killing you please Prime go somewhere they can't find you and don't look back." She said as she heard a noise behind her and found Jolt behind her.

She switched communications off just as Jolt shocked her severely shutting her down as he picked her up and headed for the brand new headquarters. Jolt was unaware Prime did get the transmission and knew what they were planning. Optimus and the others arrived at the destination and all the robots including the Decepticons were in awe at the beauty of the place Amber had spoken of.

"I'm amazed at this place." Optimus said as he looked around.

It was a wooded area with a lot of dirt paths, trees, grass and it was private. Black Mist watched her sister and walked up to her.

"It's gorgeous here I can see why you and Sadie loved it here." She said as suddenly Megatron realized there was another reason why she should have hated him. He had ordered Sadie's death by poison from Mix Master.

"Amber, I am so sorry I took Sadie from you." He said gruffly as she walked toward Megatron.

"You're forgiven, Megatron." She said as Megatron understood how Prime and Amber were so compatible they were so much alike it was scary.

Amber led them all the way back into the heavy brush and they quickly set to work fixing and building a new headquarters.

Optimus walked over toward Megatron but Megatron suddenly noticed Optimus was favoring one leg more. He would have the doctor bots see to Optimus once more.

"I received a transmission from Arcee she basically told me what I feared. Ironhide and Ratchet plan on trying to extinguish Amber's spark." He said as his optics focused on Amber who was with Black Mist and Starscream.

"We won't let anything happen to her, Prime." Megatron said.

"I know, it's just I don't understand his reasons for turning on me like this. I've made my share of mistakes before I'm certainly not perfect." He said. "But why is he so determined to destroy me emotionally and physically?" Prime asked.

"Did it ever occur to you he's jealous?" Megatron asked.

"That still wouldn't explain all the Autobots turning on me too." Optimus said.

"One traitor starts it all trust me I know. If I hadn't betrayed you and turned the others against you and formed the Decepticons this war would have ended a long time ago, brother. I am sorry I hurt you more than anyone else ever could have." Megatron said as he pulled Optimus close. "Brother, please forgive me for all these thousands of years of treachery."

Megatron said as his voice cracked as Prime felt tears in his optics as his brother broke down in a way that made him realize Megatron meant what he was saying.

All the Decepticons realized Prime was one robot they knew they could trust joining them with Megatron and Starscream. Optimus was smart, cunning, strong and his mercy and compassion were legendary. Amber watched Optimus and Megatron together and her spark filled with love as finally Optimus and Megatron mended their friendship.

However things were not going to stay quiet for long as Ratchet realized they had the means to hurt Amber from where they were.

"Ironhide, we can hurt Amber from here maybe even short out and overload her spark." Ratchet said.

"How do we do that?"

"By the very gift Optimus had me make for her. It's made with all Cybertronian metals not like Earth metals. All I have to do is hit the right frequency and let Jolt send his electrical currents and it should hit her. How hard depends on how hard the current is charged the sharper the better it will be to extinguish her spark." Ratchet said.

"Good, just as long as it extinguishes her spark." Ironhide said as Jolt brought Arcee in to face Ironhide and Ratchet.

"You're no Autobot we protect life and we don't kill especially not our leader and his queen." Arcee snapped.

"I am leader now and you will not disobey my orders." Ironhide growled as he put cuffs on Arcee and defused her weapons. "Jolt I need you to prepare a high voltage find on Amber." Ironhide said as Jolt nodded obeying Ironhide.

"I sense she is wearing the necklace." Ratchet said.

"You can't do this, it's wrong!" Arcee yelled as Ratchet tested the different frequencies and suddenly found the right one. He motioned for Jolt to do his thing and they saw for themselves the energy blast that had taken off.

"I wish I could see his face when her spark explodes in her chest." Ironhide growled as he smiled. Arcee stared in disbelief this was not Ironhide not the Ironhide she knew and respected.

Amber was standing with her sister when the currents hit her. The first one just jolted her making her wonder what it was and why it happened.

"What's wrong?" Black Mist asked her sister.

"I don't know, it was a current of some sort it hit me." Amber said as Black Mist took no chances.

"Prime, something isn't right come here." Black Mist said as another current hit her painfully making her scream. Optimus, Megatron and the others were by her side quickly but none of them realized what it was at first.

"Little one, what is it?" Optimus asked concerned for her.

"Electrical currents!" She screamed.

"If it keeps up it will overload her spark!" Optimus exclaimed trying to help her but not knowing how.

The doctor bots realized what it was as Amber suddenly shut down from immense pain.

"Necklace remove the necklace." The one doctor bot said as Optimus and Megatron grabbed it and destroyed it. Amber gasped as she opened her optics finding she was in Optimus' arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"A little shaky but I will be okay." She whispered as he kissed her.

"I think we know who was behind this attempt." Starscream snarled.

"Yeah, we do he used Jolt the only Autobot capable of doing that." Optimus said as he held Amber tightly against his armored body. "I swear to you I will put an end to this he will not hurt you anymore." Prime said as she held him running her one hand over his body armor.

"You have to be safe too not just me…..because…..I love you too." She said as she caressed his metal face as his blue optics swept over her. "I love you and would be lost without you." She said as Megatron motioned to Optimus.

"Take her to a private area and take some time with her we'll be okay." Megatron said.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Yes I am." Megatron said as Optimus picked her up in his arms and carried her off to a more secluded area of the forest.

Optimus sat her down and sat down beside her stretching out his legs. She glanced at Optimus scanning him but knowing exactly how he felt. She felt his pain this thing with Ironhide and Ratchet was destroying the once proud Autobot leader inside. She held him pulling him closer trying to do whatever she could for him. She ran her fingers over his body armor running her fingers inside the different openings feeling the wiring inside of Optimus. It startled him she had never done that before to him but he liked it. He allowed a shaky sigh to escape his lips as he settled back and let her continue her little innocent exploring of her fingers. Amber smiled when she heard the slight gasp when she ran her fingers against his wiring.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered softly closing his optics trying to get her closer. "You're all I have left on this planet I lost so much already I just can't lose anymore I can't." He said as Amber's anger burned strongly for Ironhide's treachery toward Optimus. "He took something from my soul when he took my leadership away. Then he took our hatchling by destroying it and now he plans on taking you from me. I can't lose you too I just can't….." He was saying until she silenced him with a kiss as she continued to play with his wiring making him shudder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Optimus." She said as her hand caressed his face.

Megatron and Starscream checked on them silently and when they left. Megatron and Starscream both could tell exactly what was happening to Optimus without being told and it made them both very angry.

Meanwhile Lennox and Epps had found out about another military group that was directly responsible for blowing up Jazz, Cosmos and Prowl.

"What is wrong with you we found out there were two groups of aliens one group was fighting to save Earth!" Lennox yelled.

"Sir, we had our orders." Said the one soldier.

"Who gave these orders?" demanded Epps.

"I did…. I'm not risking the lives of innocent people over some crazy group of aliens." he said. "We plan to catch the leader and see just exactly what they are capable of doing." The man said.

"You're going to experiment on the leader when they have done us no harm?" Lennox demanded.

"And we're going to make sure it stays that way we know the leader is a semi truck and the smaller semi truck is a female. So we figured we could catch the female to draw him out of hiding." The man replied. "Oh and Major my name is Galloway learn it and fear it." He said walking away.

"I do not like that dude." Epps snarled.

"Tell me about it and he's got pictures of those two robots he's aiming to catch. We've got to find them and warn them somehow." Lennox said.

"Any ideas where to start looking or their names even?"Epps asked.

"Nope Epps I have no idea." Lennox said.

"That's not good." Epps said.

However down the hall from where Epps and Lennox were Galloway was talking to several other men.

"Spread the word anyone who knows where these two are and how to contain them and keep them from escaping will get a big reward." Galloway said. "We want them alive we can't learn anything about him if he's dead. Whatever happens to him after the testing is done is not our fault." Galloway said.

Galloway continued to plot and plan while Optimus and Amber continued to just savor each other's company never once imagining that their lives would be in jeopardy from another source on Earth itself.

(Where Optimus and Amber are)

Optimus was lying on his side with Amber in his arms and her fingers still wrapped seductively entangled in his wires. Optimus woke with a start to find Amber still sleeping in his arms. He smiled as he saw how tangled her fingers were in his wiring. He gently caressed her face as he held her tighter in his embrace.

"I will protect you with my very life, little one; I didn't protect our creation very well. But you're all I have left I will not lose you too, I will not." He whispered as he watched her sleep so soundly which was what she needed.

Optimus moved his arm around her body tighter. He could feel his spark pulsate faster he wanted Amber safe always now. She was all he had left and no one would steal her away. However fate had a strange way of setting Optimus up for heartaches. The Autobots picked up on a transmission about the military group looking for Optimus and Amber. It was in that terrible moment Ironhide got an awful idea to set up Optimus. He sent word with information about Optimus and Amber. The only thing was he had no idea where they were now they were with the Decepticons of that he was certain. Megatron and the Decepticons were no doubt shielding them from his wrath. But he promised he would locate them for him and set them up for the evil human.

However one thing in Optimus's favor was Amber still retained her visions. She was still sleeping when the vision hit her hard. She saw Optimus and Megatron subdued by the military and how they experimented on both of them. The whole time she saw this she felt his pain and it was strong and getting stronger by the minute. Amber woke with a start to find Optimus holding her protectively.

"Optimus….?" She whispered.

"I'm right here, little one; you were crying in your sleep." He said.

"It wasn't from a dream it was a vision I got, Optimus." She said.

"Of what, little one?" He asked.

"The military captured you and Megatron and tested on you and I could feel your pain it was so awful they were hurting you badly." She said as he held her tightly.

"Then we will just see to it that it doesn't happen now won't we?" He said as she clung to him tightly.

"I won't lose you, Optimus do you hear me!" She exclaimed as he watched her not realizing she had pushed him onto his back. "I love you you're my whole world, Optimus Prime and no humans are going to rip that away from me." She said as she realized she had pinned him down. "Sorry didn't mean to pin you down like that." She said.

"Are you really?" He asked as he tried to calm her down from her vision by taking her sensors off it with something more fun. "You pinned me down you must have some sort of plan for me?" He asked as he winked at her.

"But my vision….." She whispered.

"Let me worry about your vision you need to calm down, little one." He said as she frowned as he gave her a lopsided smile. "You have me on my back and at your mercy and you're not taking advantage of that." He said as she knew what he was trying to do and didn't want to hurt his feelings so she played along with his desire.

"I love you." She whispered as she just laid her head on his chest releasing his hands as she listened to his motor and gears moving inside of his body making her smile as she slid her fingers inside of his wiring once more.

"I love you too." He whispered as he kissed her and just ran his hand over her back.

Amber loved Optimus so much and didn't want him taking any crazy chances and ignoring her vision was taking an awful chance with fate. Amber couldn't lose Optimus no not again she'd never make it if she did. She felt tears fall from her optics and hit Optimus.

"Little one, please don't cry, please." He whispered.

"Optimus, I don't want to lose you again. It was awful that vision those awful military soldiers were doing evil unspeakable things to you and Megatron." She said.

"Where were you in the vision?" He asked.

"I didn't see myself or Black Mist just you and Megatron." She said.

"Then the only conclusion was my brother and I were protecting you and Black Mist from them." He said. "Something you already know that I would do without batting an eye as humans would say." Optimus said.

"Get one thing straight we are in this together I would be lost without you, don't go all hero and noble on me, Optimus Prime." She said using his full name which made him just stare at her wanting to smile but he stopped himself fir fear if hurting her feelings. However when he remained silent she made him promise her he'd be careful.

"Promise me!" She yelled as she sat up staring into his blue optics as he tried to turn his gaze away something she wouldn't let him do. "I mean it don't go all noble on me I mean it. We handle whatever is thrown at us but we do it together, understood." She said as Optimus watched her as his spark threatening to burst from all the love he had for her so strongly and deeply.

"I promise, little one." He whispered as she sadly smiled and laid back down in his arms and once more slid her fingers into his wiring beneath his armor as she closed her optics listening to his gears moving making her slightly relax but only slightly.

She slid her fingers out of his wiring and ran her hand over his chest cavity but didn't open it.

"Open it, little one." He said firmly as she glanced at him but did as he asked.

She opened his secret compartment but let her know not to do it the way they made their hatchlings. Until their world was a little more stable to bring little ones into the world that is. She used one hand and slid it into his spark. Optimus closed his optics and let all senses focus on her touch and her touch only. Amber watched Optimus' reactions but she also watched his spark danced and pulsate. She stopped for a second and found Optimus really didn't like when she stopped.

"No….don't stop please, little one." He said in a strained voice as Amber went back to touching his spark.

She laid her head on him once more as she touched his spark as a sigh escaped Optimus. He moved his hand to her face just caressing her face gently. Optimus felt his stress melt away as his beloved touched his spark with so much love. He felt so needed and loved. Optimus kissed the top of her head he loved her so much. He needed to protect her she was his and he also would keep his promise to watch himself in the process. Suddenly he gasped as she kept moving her hand in and out of his spark.

"You have the gentlest touch." He whispered as she grinned.

"Thank you, honey." She whispered.

"You're welcome, little one." He said as he eyed her oddly when she said that. "I want you to know something, little one; you have changed my life so much. You've given me so much I can't even describe what you've done for me. You've given me strength I never knew I had within me. You're everything good in my life that's why I am so very protective of you. I've had so much taken from me already by Ironhide and Ratchet that I know I'd never make it without you." He said as she heard the catch in his voice.

Amber sat up and he watched her every moved her every move his spark jumping with every move or look from her. She touched his face making him eye her with such an intense stare. He sat up and gently turned the tables on amber forcing her on her back.

"My turn, little one." He said as he kissed her gently treating her with the same love and respect Amber gave him.

She wrapped her arms around Optimus as he kissed her. But when he stopped kissing her she protested while a cute smile appeared on Optimus' face then.

"What would you like, my little flower?" He asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." She said with a laugh as he could imagine what she wanted but he wanted her to tell him what she wanted.

"Tell me, little one." He said as he grinned.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I am." Optimus said.

"I want you to touch my spark, Optimus." Amber said as he smirked slightly. "You are so bad, Optimus." She mumbled.

"You have no idea just how bad I can be, little one." He said with a growl.

"I love you, Optimus." She said.

"I love you too, my love." He whispered as he gently opened her secret compartment and glanced down at her while slowly kissing her tenderly.

Optimus and Amber were oblivious to anything else all they concentrated on were each other never dreaming their lives would soon be in turmoil once more.

(Where Galloway is)

Galloway paced back and forth in his office. He hated waiting for information and hated needing to rely on others to get things done.

"It's been days since I heard from my source this is ridiculous. All we know is their names are Optimus Prime and Amber and if we want them left alive. We're not supposed to harm their sparks in their chest. But these ice weapons will work to bring a transformer down. It will immobilize the kidnapped robot and it would be contained in a perpetual cold stasis. This will ensure that our scientists have a living but fully restrained subject to study." Galloway said.

However Galloway's source was Ironhide and he had no idea where they were hiding at something that irritated Ironhide.

"I have no idea where to even tell them to look it's like they disappeared off the face of this retched planet." Ironhide said.

"Maybe not there must be a way to lure them out." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them." Ironhide said. "If we had Amber it would be easy to lure Prime into a trap but we don't have her." Ironhide said.

"Listen and watch for certain readings one of them will make a stupid move and when they do Galloway will have them." Ratchet said.

Ratchet would be very disappointed because Amber and Optimus as well as the others made no attempt to draw any attention to themselves. It was only when Archer wondered if they could use some of the old things from the old headquarters that Optimus and Megatron decided to go and get what they needed. However Blackout and Archer went too and unfortunately they gave off enough of a reading to warn Ratchet. "Well, what do you know I've got readings Optimus, Megatron, Archer and Blackout all of them sitting ducks." Ratchet said.

"Let me get in touch with Galloway send a few Autobots to keep Optimus busy until Galloway gets there." Ironhide said as he sent Jolt, Smokescreen and Blurr to detain Optimus. "Do not kill him just keep him distracted until Galloway arrives with his men." Ironhide ordered.

The last day of picking up stuff Amber and Black Mist insisted on coming too thinking things were clear. They were inside the old headquarters when Starscream rushed in very concerned.

"Megatron, we have company humans military humans closing in." Starscream replied.

Megatron looked at Optimus and both knew what they had to do, Megatron grabbed Black Mist and Optimus held Amber.

"You have to go with Starscream he will protect you." Optimus said firmly.

"What….no I'm not leaving you." Amber said as he gave her a look which told her not to argue with him.

"Do not argue with me, Amber." He said kissing her as Megatron kissed Black Mist. "I love you." Prime whispered.

"I love you, Black Mist; now go." Megatron ordered.

"Get them out of here." Optimus and Megatron ordered just as Starscream took off with the girls Blurr rushed in followed by Jolt and Smokescreen.

Blurr blitzed around knowing it would keep them distracted and off balance. Then Smokescreen laid out the thickest smoke screen while Jolt moved in shocking both Optimus and Megatron both as both Optimus and Megatron fell to their knees. Jolt realized the shock he gave them was not going to keep them down. So, he landed another one which was stronger and did the trick nicely.

"Let's move they are subdued." Jolt said as they left just as Galloway arrived.

"Very good, get them on the trucks but don't start them on the deep freeze until I say so." Galloway said as the girls and Starscream watched in horror.

"Those were Autobots that attacked them." Amber said in an angry tone. "This was Ironhide's doing." she said as Starscream put his hand on Amber.

"We will get them back." Starscream said.

"How they will be expecting an attack from us because of them taking Optimus and Megatron." She said.

"I don't know, but I will think of something." Starscream said as both sisters felt tears fall from the sadness and fear they had growing in their sparks fear of losing Megatron and Optimus Prime to the military and their evil experiments.

(Where Prime and Megatron are)

Galloway was far from nice to either robot he had them both on different tables ready for the military scientists to experiment on them. There were giant machines over them and Optimus remembered all too well what this machine did from his other experience with it.

"You will answer all questions if you do not I will send bolts of electric through your bodies. I was told you can withstand a lot of pain, Optimus Prime. So, let's just see how strong you truly are." Galloway said as he revved up the machine.

The only sounds that heard were that of the machine Megatron nor Optimus showed any signs of giving in to the machine. However several hours later that was very different the sudden strangled cries of both Optimus and Megatron could be heard as they were both severely tortured by Galloway. However neither gave any information out to the evil human who took great pleasure in torturing them. But it was clear to Galloway both robots needed to spend some time in the lower levels of the base. That was mostly because it was dank and dark there and with their strength leaving them. He knew it might make it a little easier to extract information from them.

Optimus opened his optics and every part of his body hurt him. He glanced over seeing Megatron and crawled over to him.

"Megatron, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes, damn miserable humans." He growled as he looked at his brother and saw how much agony he was in. "These humans are dangerous to us, Optimus; they are looking for our weaknesses we can't allow this." Megatron said curtly.

"I know Megatron, I know." Optimus said as he put his hand wearily to his forehead. "We have to try and keep our wits about us I do not know what they are planning for us down here." He said tiredly.

"Let's try to focus and see what's down here." Megatron said as they got up.

Optimus began to feel a bit dizzy despite the efforts of his equilibrium circuits to adjust. He was fighting the pain that rushed through his metal body. Megatron too felt the awful pain in his body as he slowly crumbled to the floor. Optimus went to him blue optics meeting his older brother's red ones.

"Why do you care what happens to me, Optimus? I have done such evil and unthinkable things to you and your Autobots." Megatron finally said as the pain was slowly getting to him. They hadn't been there that long but Galloway made sure they felt enough pain as if they had been there for months.

"Megatron, I have prayed to Primus that you'd come back to us. We were an awesome unbeatable team. We're brothers that will never change no matter how many times you tried and failed or achieved your goal in killing me. I forgive you, brother." He said weakly as pain caught him once more.

"I'm sorry for killing you." Megatron said as Prime sadly smiled and nodded.

Megatron slid his arms around his younger brother and hugged him as they also tried to get to their feet.

Megatron rose first and extended his hand toward Optimus. Optimus gazed at the offered hand then up Megatron. He slowly reached out and clasped the hand allowing Megatron to help him to his feet. But to his surprise his legs buckled beneath him and he began to fall.

"Prime!" Megatron cried out in surprise grabbing his brother. He reached out and caught Optimus before he hit the ground. "Are you alright?" Megatron asked.

"I'm running low on energy because of all this torturing and it's only been the first day of our capture." He whispered leaning on Megatron for support.

"If we aren't allowed to recharge or given Energon, Optimus; we're as good as dead." Megatron said. "Our fembots." Megatron whispered weakly. "We will never see them again, Prime." Megatron whispered.

Suddenly Optimus let out a small cry of alarm and hunched over his fuel pump contracting painfully as it ran low on the fuel to power it.

"I'm okay, it's my fuel pump." He murmured as he saw Megatron's expression.

"Optimus….."

"Yes Megatron." Optimus said.

"I….." He began choking on the words showing his brother a side of him he wasn't used to seeing. "I'm scared, Optimus; I'm afraid we'll never get out of here. There is so much I want to do with Black Mist and now we're back together. I don't want to die not like this I want an honorable warrior's death befitting a leader." he whispered as Prime looked at his brother sadly.

"I feel the same way, Megatron but with you here it doesn't seem so bad." Optimus said.

"I feel so cold." Megatron said beginning to shiver as his internal environmental controls began to lose power.

"Lay down next to me." Optimus instructed his much older brother who did what Optimus said. "I know it not much but perhaps some of my warmth will help." He said.

"Thank you, Optimus; you're being so kind to me but somehow I don't think I deserve It." He said.

"Don't worry about that now just try to conserve your energy and strength it's our only chance." He said as he too began his shutdown procedure as both robots lay soundly unconscious each retreating to their own protective dreams his being Amber his dear fembot he loved with all his being.

Meanwhile the cameras picked up all that took place.

"Bring them back up and strap them down and run the ice systems inside of them to keep them from escaping. Step up the torture now, gentlemen the kid gloves come off now." Galloway ordered as he narrowed his eyes at the monitor knowing he wanted all their secrets.

Once he had their secrets then and only then would he even consider destroying them.

Starscream got the girls back to the headquarters and everyone was filled in on what happened.

"How will we save them?" Archer asked.

"If we charge in they will be expecting us we need a plan or all of us will get caught." Brawl said as he looked at Amber and Black Mist. "We'll get them back." He added as Amber felt Optimus' pain as a tear rolled down her face.

"I feel his pain." Amber said.

"What?" Brawl asked.

"Optimus….. I can feel his pain it's terrible." She said. "Hold on, Optimus; please hold on for me." She said as there was a shining light in the middle of the headquarters. The Decepticons knew who it was but Amber and Black Mist didn't. Amber walked up to the much older robot and eyed him.

"Who are you?" She asked as she was greeted by a warm smile but his smile looked troubled as well.

"I am Alpha Trion I use to be the guardian of the Allspark." He said also quick to add. "I am also am the one who rebuilt Optimus Prime and Elita one." Alpha Trion said.

"Optimus and Megatron have been captured by the human military we need to save them." She said.

"You will, but not as robots you, Black Mist and Archer will go as humans. When you get to them slip this into their mouths. They will turn human only until they until they are safe. When they are safe as well as yourselves, you will turn back into robots."Alpha Trion said as Amber, Black Mist and Archer stood ready to save Optimus and Megatron.

Alpha Trion stopped at Amber with sadness in his optics as he touched her face. "Soon one that was flesh and blood and pure of heart will sacrifice all for those that mean the most." Was all he said to Amber as she stared blankly not understanding him.

Alpha Trion put the object into Amber, Black Mist and Archer's mouths. As soon as he did the three robots turned human. Amber and Black Mist turned into the way they looked before Amber glanced at Archer and smiled.

"Are you ready, Archer?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said looking at his hands oddly.

Lennox and Epps walked up seeing what had happened with the three robots.

"Okay wow that was creepy." Epps said as Starscream raised his cannons.

"Humans, kill them!" Starscream yelled.

"No wait, we're here to help you." Lennox said.

"How can you help us?" Starscream asked.

"We know where they took them we can help rescue them." Epps said.

"Okay, but no tricks." Amber warned.

"Agreed….." Lennox and Epps said as they headed for the place where Galloway had Optimus and Megatron held prisoner.

However Blackout and the Decepticons followed further behind them as back up for them in case something went wrong. Once they arrived Lennox had an idea how to get them inside without any questions. But as they neared the area where Optimus and Megatron were they all heard the most awful sounds coming from the room. Amber and Black Mist knew it was Optimus and Megatron without even thinking twice. Epps and Lennox walked into the room Galloway stared at the two soldiers with anger and mistrust.

"What do you two want?" Galloway demanded as they heard Optimus groaning in pain as well as Megatron.

"We've brought three scientists to help you with your experiments they can get your answers you need from the robots." Epps said hoping that he would believe them.

"Really, they have seen these aliens before?" Galloway asked.

"Yes, we have and if you give us some time alone with them we can get all their secrets and more." Amber said as Prime nor Megatron realized who they were they were in too much pain to care about anything.

"Very well, you may have time alone with them." Galloway said as he and his men left to give them their time alone with the alien robots.

"Jerk…" Black Mist mumbled about Galloway as she touched Megatron's face. "They both look so bad." Black Mist said.

Amber and Black Mist went to put the little object into their mouths but they were fighting them.

"Optimus, open your mouth please honey it's Amber we're here to rescue you and Megatron." She said as her voice reached his sensors as he slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Little one, help us please." He whispered weakly. "Energy is so low." He whispered.

"We are hold on, honey." She said as he opened his mouth as well as Megatron.

There was a glowing orange light around them as they turned human. Archer watched the girls help them to their feet. They all followed Lennox and Epps they made it out the door but all of them jumped at the sound of weapons having releases being released.

"Hold it Major Lennox do you think I'm stupid?" He demanded.

"Is that a direct question or fun question because either way the answer is the same?" Epps asked.

"There is a camera in there it's hidden but nonetheless those two females are not who they claim and neither is the other guy. So let's see if they can survive a direct assault, shall we?" Galloway said.

"That's murder, Galloway!" Lennox exclaimed.

"They are aliens who cares!" He yelled. "Fire, on my signal…!" Galloway ordered as Blackout flew down transforming into robot form.

"Run now!" Blackout ordered as Starscream and Thundercracker swooped down rescuing the girls, Archer, the soldiers, Optimus and Megatron.

It wasn't long before they all heard explosions and saw their friend exploding before their very eyes sacrificing himself to save his friends.

"Blackout….!" Amber and Archer yelled as Starscream heard the pain in Amber's voice at the loss of another friend.

They got everyone to gather away from where they had been to another secluded and deserted area. Amber, Black Mist, Archer, Optimus and Megatron returned to their normal robot bodies. Amber quickly fed Optimus the liquid Energon and Black Mist fed Megatron and they all watched as Megatron and Optimus slowly regained their strength. Both groaned as their strength returned to them. Optimus and Megatron got on their hands and knees as their strength returned to them. Prime's optics found his queen as he shakily rose to his feet.

"Little one, please come to me." He said as she did as he asked.

Black Mist was in Megatron's arms without him even asking or ordering her. Archer was quiet as Ravage sprang to his side rubbing his head against Archer knowing he missed his friend.

"He's gone." Archer whispered.

"Who is gone?"Optimus and Megatron asked not really remembering what actually happened because of agonizing pain they had been in.

"Blackout sacrificed his life to help us escape. He was blown up he never had a chance." Archer whispered as all the Decepticons along with Amber and Optimus felt badly. Lennox and Epps suddenly felt out of place, but they knew there was no way they could leave. Galloway would be out for blood and try to either capture them or have them arrested.

"Blackout will be missed greatly." Thundercracker said.

"He was a brave soldier."Optimus said as he suddenly turned toward the two human military soldiers who helped rescue them.

"Thank you for helping to rescue us." Prime said.

"You're welcome….." Epps and Lennox said.

"Do you have anywhere to go now?" Megatron asked.

"No, we are fugitives so to speak unless we can explain things to our president and make him see that Galloway is a manic." Lennox said.

"You are welcome to stay with us." Megatron said shocking them all including himself.

"Really… wow… thank you." Epps and Lennox said as Megatron nodded and happened to notice Optimus's expression.

"What is it, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"We don't belong on Earth I don't even know where we belong anymore." He said sadly.

"Yes, you do." Lennox said.

"Yes, he's right ignoring Galloway is the best thing." Epps said as trouble was brewing strong and focused as dozens and dozens of fireballs came crashing down from the sky.

"What is that?" Lennox said as they saw the fireballs slam down in front of them as Optimus and Megatron got a bad feeling about them.

They started to change shape and before long fifty very large and evil looking robots stood before them. They had a leader a female bot in a leather warlord outfit stood before them.

"Okay, who is the Xena wanna-be?" Epps snapped.

"We are the new and improved Decepticons with Maxima as their leader. You Autobots will be enslaved as well as what's left of the old Decepticon rule." She said as Optimus stood up to challenge her.

"Big guy's got spunk and nerve." Epps said to Lennox.

"That's why he is a leader." Lennox said.

"I don't think so, Maxima no one will be enslaved." Optimus said as she snorted.

"Really and who do you think you are to challenge me?" Optimus heard her demand of him.

"He's Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots!" Two familiar voices said as everyone turned to see Ironhide and Ratchet and the other Autobots with their weapons out and pointed at Maxima and her motley looking robots. Optimus didn't know what to say to his Autobots, but at the moment they had a villain to vanquish.

Lennox and Epps charged with their new found friends as they fired at the deadly new threat wanting to imprison not just their new friends but humans as well. But to Optimus and Megatron's dismay they were not that easy to take down.

"You've had it all of you, there is no way to stop us. I will enslave all Autobots and older Decepticons." Maxima growled. "Then Earth will be mine and the puny humans our slaves." She said as Ravage growled and leaped over Soundwave and ran toward Maxima in attack mode.

Maxima grabbed the metal cat by its tail and flung it back at Soundwave.

"Tell your cat to behave." Maxima snarled as a green mist encircled Maxima as she walked. It almost looked like green flames that led to some unknown Hell.

"Any ideas, brother…?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"I have absolutely none, Optimus." Megatron growled.

Wheelie pulled Amber and Black Mist down to tell them something.

"What is it, Wheelie?" Black Mist asked.

"If someone can knock her into that green flame mist it will destroy her and her group." He said.

"How do you know that?" Amber asked.

"I remember Blackout mentioned something about her once." He said shrugging. "There is a catch the person who does this will be sacrificing all in the process." Wheelie said.

Amber suddenly remembered something that Alpha Trion said to her that she didn't understand at the time.

"Soon one that was flesh and blood and pure of heart will sacrifice all." She whispered to herself as she suddenly grabbed Wheelie. "Don't tell Optimus." She said as she turned hugging her sister. "Megatron….." Amber said as he turned toward her.

"Yes Amber, what is it?" He asked.

"Don't let Optimus come after me, hold him back." She said as tears rolled down her face.

"What….. why? What are you thinking of doing, Amber?" He asked as she was already walking toward Optimus love in her optics but determination in her spark.

She wrapped her arms around Prime and gave him one last kiss that shook the Autobot leader as he somehow knew she was kissing him goodbye. He pulled away and saw the tears and knew she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. She traced his face and lips with her fingers and looked up at him.

"I love you never ever doubt that I will always love you." She whispered as she pushed Optimus into Megatron's arms to protect him as everyone watched in horror as Amber flipped into the air doing several more flips and aiming perfectly grabbed a startled Maxima as both Amber and Maxima went through the green flames to their deaths taking the evil robots with them.

Optimus struggled in his older brother's arms to get free once he wrenched free he felt his spark shatter inside his chest.

"No, this isn't possible she can't be gone." Optimus yelled as he slid down to the ground sick and dizzy from loss.

Suddenly Alpha Trion appeared in front of Optimus.

"I'm sorry, Optimus Prime." Was all he said as he held something covered in his arms. "Your friend Prince Tab sacrificed himself to save your daughter, you and Amber's daughter." He said as Optimus couldn't respond or think. He was numb she had selflessly gave her life for everyone.

Lennox and Epps were shocked but they also felt bad for Optimus he had lost his true love once more. Optimus felt defeated he just was not supposed to be happy he realized this now, he looked at Alpha Trion.

"Here is your daughter, Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion said as Optimus reached for her as tears ran down his face holding his and Amber's daughter. "I'm sorry, Optimus." Alpha Trion said as Optimus so grief stricken got up with the hatchling in his arms walking away. "He should not be alone." Alpha Trion said.

"Stay with him, Megatron." Ratchet and Ironhide said as Megatron glared at Ironhide.

"Do not order me around you need to watch your back, Autobot. You killed our Hatchlings that is not forgivable ever." Megatron said as he followed Optimus because he was his brother not because of anything else.

However as Megatron started to go after Optimus a sinister voice spoke to him changing his mind completely about the precious truce and bond that he and his brother had formed again.

"Megatron, do not talk just listen if you help me take down and enslave the last prime I will give you the power of the primes. But you must release the fembot Black Mist she is a hindrance to you. Lead your army away from here and gather more troops we must enslave the Autobots forever and destroy the humans." The evil voice said as Megatron was silent at first.

"You will do as you are told or I could just as easily kill you."Tthe evil voice said.

"Fine, you win." Megatron said as he went back got his troops minus Black Mist and took off.

Black Mist stared at the Decepticons leaving without her and was dumbfounded. She turned to the Autobots not knowing what to do. She suddenly blasted off feeling the weight of the pain of loss. She had lost hatchlings, her sister and her love all at once which was just too much for her to bear.

Optimus was holding the hatchling close to his chest. He felt his spark flicker with pain he lost her again only this time there was a difference she wouldn't be coming back to him not this time.

"Little one, you're all I have left of your mother except for her beautiful memory on my memory bank files." Optimus whispered caressing the hatchling's face as Ironhide and Ratchet approached him.

Neither Ironhide nor Ratchet would blame Optimus if he pulled his cannon on them and took their sparks right then and there. They had committed treason against their Autobot leader and any other leader would have killed them for that.

"Permission to speak, Optimus…?" Ironhide asked as Optimus just gave a wave with his hand, which alerted Ironhide he could talk. "I am sorry for all I have done to you and said to Amber. Prime, I don't know what came over me if you decide to deactivate me I will understand." Ironhide said as Optimus spoke his voice catching.

"That's not necessary there's been enough death to last me a lifetime." He whispered as his daughter cooed making his spark keep shattering because Amber will never know their daughter.

"I'm sorry about Amber, Optimus." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded and looked at the hatchling in his arms as silent tears ran down his face. "Our hatchling is all I have left of her except for memories on hard drive." He said as he sank to his knees with the hatchling in his arms as his spark felt like it would explode from sheer raw pain.

"Amber…." He whispered in such a heartrending tone.

Everyone felt extremely saddened by Amber's death. However Optimus wasn't the only one who was badly affected by her sudden death. Archer cared for Amber very much and he transformed and raced his engines and took off. Arcee and the others watched as he bolted away.

"Where's he going?" Epps asked.

"He liked Amber a lot." Bumblebee said.

"That was very brave what she did." Lennox said as he motioned to Epps.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have to talk to the president about allowing the Autobots to stay in peace. We have to let him know what Galloway did to them." Lennox said.

"Okay how?" Epps asked.

"Not sure yet..." Lennox said. "But Optimus doesn't need any other pain then he already has burning in his spark." He said as he and Epps looked at the Autobot leader as he was cuddling his daughter against his chest as tears ran down his face.

Optimus was beyond upset he was devastated beyond your normal pain. He had lost the only female who ever made his life feel complete.

Archer sat on the beach on a sandy hill just staring out at the ocean. He couldn't believe it, she was gone really gone. Archer's two special friends were gone and had left him, first Blackout and now Amber. He ran his fingers into the sand as tears stung his optics. He touched his optics slowly and then saw the wetness on his fingers.

"What's happening to me?" Archer whispered as he heard a sound behind him but ignored it.

"You shouldn't be alone, Autobot." Alpha Trion said.

"She's gone, she was my friend like Blackout was." He said.

"No Archer, it's not the same you fell in love with her." Alpha Trion said as Archer lowered his head feeling slightly ashamed that he had been in love with Optimus' queen.

"It really doesn't matter how I felt about her she belonged to a Prime." He said in barely a whisper.

"She was still your friend keep your memories of her alive." Alpha Trion said winking at Archer as Alpha Trion disappeared confusing Archer.

"That's all I have left are my memories." He said as his sensors drifted toward when Amber first gave him his name and he rescued her from Megatron's clutches. "Awwww Amber, Primus this is so heartbreaking." He said as his optics continued to leak tears. "Please Primus, I miss her so badly." Archer said.

(Abandoned Warehouse)

Megatron was getting angry expressions from his Decepticons, even Starscream didn't seem to approve of what was going on now.

"Why are we turning on Optimus again especially now he just lost Amber?" Brawl asked. "It is hurting him it's not fair to him for us to do this to him." Brawl mumbled.

"I suggest you learn whose side you belong to Brawl." A powerful evil being said as it stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Brawl asked.

"I am known as the Fallen and we will work together to first bring down and enslave the last Prime Optimus Prime to be more exact." the Fallen said.

"Yes, I have been formulating a plan to which he will be capture and made to believe that the Autobots lost the war and are all enslaved. We then will rip everything else remaining from him his pride until there is nothing left for him but to surrender to me and become my personal slave. Even if I have to rip him apart to get him to obey me and call me master." Megatron snarled as he saw something in the doorway. "Who's there?" Megatron demanded as out of the shadows walked a very much alive Barricade. "How is this even possible?" Megatron asked. "I did it you are after all my pupil, Megatron." the Fallen said.

"So, what have I missed out on?" Barricade asked.

"Amber's death…..." Megatron growled.

"So poor Optimus must be a wreck huh?" Barricade asked in a mocking tone as they heard a noise behind them.

There stood Black Mist her optics narrowed with anger.

"You left me and you left your brother again when he needs you. Amber and I saved your sorry aft when you were captured by the military. All you do now is return to plotting against him again. He is your brother for crying out loud stop treating him like an enemy!" She yelled as the Fallen rose and stalked toward her.

"You are weak, leave or be destroyed, Black Mist." The Fallen snarled as he moved his hand and she levitated off the floor shocking Black Mist at his power he had.

The Fallen moved his hand once more and she slammed into the wall hearing a piece of her armor crack. She turned to face the Fallen her optics glowing redder with anger as she yelled and ran and flipped into the air and used her lasers and fireballs at the Fallen who merely laughed and swatted her like a bug. She fell back against the wall and just stared at Megatron because he stood there and did absolutely nothing to help her.

"Leave now!" The Fallen shouted at her.

Before Black Mist had transformed the look in her optics had nearly toppled Megatron to the ground. But he was careful not to show the emotions he felt.

"I don't know what you did to Megatron but I will get the old Megatron back from your grip if I have to die doing it." She said bitterly as she glanced over at Starscream who seemed just as powerless against the Fallen as Megatron was. "Regardless of what he says I love you and I know you love me, that doesn't make you weak it gives you more power you know that." Black Mist said as the Fallen had heard enough from her.

"LEAVE NOW!" The Fallen yelled as she transformed and flew off to the Autobots.

"First on our list to do is kidnap the last Prime's daughter and turn her against her own father." the Fallen mused as Brawl shook his head not liking this knowing it would kill Prime to lose his daughter too.

"This war is getting way out of line." Brawl mumbled.

Megatron wondered if he was doing the right thing but suddenly pushed those feelings away as he realized something. If all went well he would have an enslaved Optimus Prime in chains at his mercy forcing his brother to submit into calling him master. Suddenly he felt a slight sinister feeling at the thought of that.

(Autobot base)

However where the Autobots were recharging for the night rest would not come easy tonight for Optimus. He cried hard as Ratchet came into his quarters.

"Are you okay, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"No and never will be again." He said as he held his daughter Gemstar tightly in his arms kissing her on the top of her head and caressing her back. "You're mother is gone, little one, but I am here I will keep her memory alive for you." Optimus whispered as the baby robot cooed to her daddy who smiled sadly at his daughter. "You're all I have left, Gemstar of your mother. She was taken from us too soon. She was very brave she sacrificed herself for us. I loved your mother so much, little one." Optimus whispered as his spark broke feeling like it was shattering in two.

Ratchet walked over to Optimus tears in his own optics for all he and Ironhide had done to him. "What we did was treason and yet you haven't ordered our deactivation." Ratchet said.

"I do not wish anymore death I am so tired of death, Ratchet. I want just happiness that's all I want I am tired of fighting." He said. "So tired of it all." He whispered.

"Megatron has left with the Decepticons and they left without Black Mist. She went after them but she hasn't returned with them or without them." Ratchet said.

"He won't return." A female voice whispered as Ratchet looked over at Black Mist who was dented up seeing some of her armor cracked.

"You need help, Black Mist; did Megatron do this to you?" Ratchet asked appalled that even Megatron would lay a hand on a fembot.

"Wait Ratchet, okay?" She said approaching Optimus limping. "There is a sinister new robot who has a hold on Megatron they are plotting Optimus something more evil then you've ever been up against. This new force he's powerful he brought back Barricade from being deactivated." She said.

"Why are you still with us?" Ratchet asked.

"This evil force stole Megatron from me I want him back and I can't do it alone I need the Autobots behind me." She said as she fell silent. "Plus I owe my sister to protect Optimus and their daughter." Black Mist said.

"Thank you, Black Mist for what you just said it means a lot." Optimus said as she just nodded.

However at that moment Optimus wasn't sure of anything much less stopping this new force, he felt tired so tired of fighting and with his Amber gone was even worse. Then he heard slight cooing as his sparkling stirred in his servos, there was his reason for living right there in his servos. He had to live for her, she was his last remember of his mate their sparkling. "I am back little one, Optimus Prime is back….." he replied as his regal stance and his old self shined through once more.

Ooooooooooooooo


	18. author note

Sequel is up and is called Silverstreak - sequel to Discovered

check it out guys


End file.
